GOT YOU ON MY MIND
by Biancadeo
Summary: Tuhan memberi karunianya pada beberapa makhluk dengan acak, sebagian dari mereka merasa beruntung, sisanya terbuang dari pandang masyarakat. Kim Jongin adalah salah satunya, dia bisa membaca pikiran. Namun karunia itu tidak berlaku pada satu orang pria, sosok yang selalu menghilang dalam gelap. KAISOO. BOY LOVE.
1. RED

Dunia diciptakan dengan banyak celah, ada diantara mereka yang terbuka lebar, tertutup rapat bahkan luput dari pandang mata. Ini bukan kutukan, hanya karunia yang sengaja diturunkan. Tidak ada yang dapat menuai protes atas karunia karena Tuhan maha segalanya. Ada diantara mereka dengan karunia mampu menerjemahkan masa depan dan melihat masa lalu, berteman dengan makhluk tak kasat mata bahkan mengetahui kapan ajal seseorang akan menjemput. Tuhan memberi celah karunianya pada beberapa makhluk dengan acak, sebagian dari mereka merasa beruntung, sisanya terbuang dari pandang masyarakat.

Pria ini adalah salah satunya yang menganggap karunia tuhan sebagai keberuntungan, ia memiliki kemampuan khusus sejak menginjak umur lima tahun.

Adalah Kim Jongin, dan ia bisa membaca pikiran.

 ** _GOT YOU ON MY MIND_**

 _You don't just cross my mind, You live in it._

.

 **Story by: Biancadeo**

.

 _Dapatkah bintang jatuh mengabulkan pinta seseorang?_

 _Dapatkah pelangi memberi celah terang pada hati yang gulita?_

 _Dapatkah hujan menjadi obat bagi luka yang telah menganga?_

 _Dapatkah kenangan tinggal selamanya dalam memori otak?_

 _Dapatkah kita terus hidup dalam mimpi indah?_

 _._

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepala Jongin hampir setiap malam, kala cahaya kota perlahan meredup dan berisik suara menjadi senyap. Pria dewasa itu kerap memandangi kelap kelip bintang, warna pelangi serta hujan saat senja. Ia banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk merenungi langit tua, tersenyum pada burung yang melintas, serta tertawa pada angin sore. Bukan karena ia benci terang, hanya karena ia bisa memiliki pikiran untuk dirinya sendiri saat itu.

Sekali lagi, Kim Jongin bisa membaca pikiran. Itu mutlak dan tidak ada yang tahu kecuali dirinya sendiri. Pria ini tidak menutup diri, terkunci atau menjadi ciut diantara keramaian, ia pintar dan selalu melepas tawa. Jongin bersinar seperti bintang diantara gelap kota, tubuhnya perunggu, rambut coklat menyala dengan poni panjang yang menutup dahi. Ia punya rahang tegas, bibir memukau dan manik yang sabit saat mengumbar senyum. Jongin punya beberapa tindik ditelinga, tato disekitar leher, otot lengan mempesona dan suara tajam menawan.

Kehidupan Jongin begitu acak, tidak teratur, penuh kepalsuan dan bongkah rasa benci. Ia hidup dalam lorong gelap, berlembar uang, gemerlap emas, transaksi ternoda, manipulasi, kekerasan kriminal dan intimidasi. Jongin terbiasa dengan setiap tindakan anarkis, luka memar dan bayaran mahal dimuka. Ia melakukan banyak perjalanan ke berbagai negara, melakukan transaksi gelap, penyeludupan barang haram dan menjadi pelaku dari kekerasan. Mudah baginya untuk bertarung, lari dari musuh dan bebas dari tangkap polisi, karena tentu saja, Kim Jongin bisa membaca pikiran. Ia bisa dengan mudah membaca gerak lawan, menangkap maksud polisi, mengelabuhi mangsa dan mengakali target, otaknya cerdas dan wajah tampan, segalanya cukup mendukung untuk menjadikannya _anak emas_ dalam tim.

Berbicara tentang tim, mereka masuk dalam satu kelompok besar mafia, hidup diantara gelap dan ancaman, bertahan untuk mencapai target besar dan saling melindungi satu dengan lain. **_Cattiveria_** adalah sebutan untuk kelompok ini, mereka adalah kelompok mafia yang paling disegani, paling dicari dan penghasil uang terbanyak. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang bisa diselesaikan dalam satu waktu, mereka bekerja cepat dengan hasil memuaskan. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu bagaimana rupa bahkan identitas kelompok ini, mereka bekerja diwaktu yang tidak ditentukan dan masuk menjadi masyarakat normal setelahnya. Kelompok ini benar-benar berperan dalam dunia luar saat tidak sedang bekerja, mereka memilih profesi acak agar tidak menaruh curiga.

 _Cattiveria,_ terdiri dari delapan orang pria termasuk Jongin dengan satu orang wanita. Mereka punya julukan masing-masing dan kembali kepada identitas asli mereka saat berada diantara masyarakat. Suho atau kita bisa sebut dia **Artyom** adalah _godfather_ dari Cattiveria, pemimpin utama, bos dari segala bos. Artyom mengepalai kelompok ini, segala perintah bahkan ancamannya dipatuhi tanpa protes. Dia akan menjadi Suho ketika bergabung dalam masyarakat, seorang guru TK tampan dan penyayang. Ada delapan sisanya, Kris dengan nama mafianya **Dutch** , otak cemerlang dalam menyusun strategi menjadikan dirinya menempati posisi _underboss_ , tangan kanan Artyom. Luhan dengan julukannya **Lotus,** pria ini adalah _flowerboy_ , dia punya wajah kecil yang cantik, ahli dalam penipuan dan penyeludupan. Sehun yang disebut sebagai **Lesta** yang berarti berani tanpa rasa takut, dia sering ditugaskan bersama dengan Lotus dalam penyeludupan narkotika dan barang haram lainnya. Xiumin, ahlinya dalam penyeludupan senjata illegal, nama mafianya adalah **Moris** yang berarti kegelapan. Kemudian Lay, pria ini adalah jantung dari kelompok, Lay bekerja seperti dokter illegal, ia mampu menggunakan peralatan rumah sakit dan obat-obatan dengan jenius, pria ini bahkan berhasil melakukan pembedahan besar tanpa meja operasi dan itu berhasil, nama mafianya adalah **Healer**. Selanjutnya adalah Seungwoo, dia yang termuda dalam grup namun tidak menjadikannya yang terlemah. Julukan mafianya adalah **Valdo** , ia punya keahlian dalam bermain pisau dan gerak lincah menjadikannya kerap mengambil tugas besar bersama dengan Jongin. Lisa atau kita sebut dengan **Cleo** , adalah satu-satunya gadis dalam kelompok ini. Dia seorang _hacker_ , mampu menembus pertahanan dan mengeksploitasi kelemahan dalam sistem atau jaringan Komputer. Dan yang terakhir adalah **Atlan** , pria dengan gerak cepat, ahlinya berkelahi, gesit dalam penyeludupan, andalan dalam grup dan ancaman bagi banyak pihak. Bersembunyi dengan identitas Kim Jongin, yang bekerja sebagai seorang _fotographer_ muda adalah salah satu cara untuk terhindar dari banyak kecaman.

Sembilan orang ini adalah penguasa dunia gelap, bekerja dibawah ancaman, berasal dari berbagai ujung bumi guna mengambil tugas berat dengan bayaran tumpah ruah. Bukan berarti mereka tidak peduli pada diri sendiri, orang-orang ini akan melindungi satu sama lain saat ditengah pertarungan, mereka akan saling memperhatikan sesulit apapun kondisi yang sedang dihadapi. Hal itu adalah apa yang paling dikagumi Jongin semenjak dirinya menjadi bagian dalam kelompok, pria coklat ini mendapati dirinya kerap menjadikan kelompok ini sebagai tumpahan lara, sandaran saat asa dan tempat berkeluh kesah. Jongin tentu tidak pernah mengatakan segala keluhannya, kemampuannya membaca pikiran atau bahkan apa yang selalu menjadi dukanya. Jongin sering kali mengalami sakit kepala hebat setiap kali otaknya terlalu banyak menangkap pikiran seseorang, ia tidak menyukai tempat ramai namun kawan-kawannya tidak pernah mengambil pusing untuk itu.

Rumah milik Suho adalah tempat dimana mereka berkumpul, tentu saja bukan rumah biasa untuk tamu yang tinggal, ini dibuat sedikit tersembunyi namun tetap terlihat umum. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari tempat mereka, lebih seperti tempat untuk nongkrong dan bersenang-senang. Ada bermacam permainan _game, arcade_ , meja billiard, beberapa alat olah raga, beragam minuman keras dan perabotan mewah lainnya. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan jika dilihat sekilas, namun siapa yang tahu dibalik ruang itu ada berbagai macam pesenjataan tajam, obat haram, barang illegal dan benda terlarang lainnya. Ke-sembilannya kerap mengambil waktu mereka untuk sekedar bersantai disana tidak terkecuali Jongin, pria coklat ini sering kali berkunjung kerumah Suho, meminta penghiburan, mencari perhatian dan menghindari senyap di apartemennya sendiri.

Apartemen ditengah keramaian pusat kota adalah dimana Jongin memilih untuk tinggal, ia tidak berniat untuk membeli rumah di sudut daerah atau tempat terpencil yang tidak diketahui banyak orang untuk menyembunyikan jati diri sebagai bagian dari mafia terselubung. Memiliki julukan tersendiri dan bekerja cepat dengan penutup wajah membuatnya aman dari segala macam kecurigaan publik. Bukan berarti Jongin bisa memiliki kehidupan normal seperti manusia lain, ia akan tetap menjauhi kepadatan penduduk, keamanan polisi, dan menyerah pada konflik sekitar. Kim Jongin tidak membenci hidupnya, ia berusaha menikmati apa yang telah ia tuai sampai saat ini, harta, kemewahan dan wanita. Segalanya dapat dibeli, bahkan nyawa sekalipun.

* * *

"Atlan, target utama berada tidak jauh darimu, arah jam 12" Jongin membenarkan posisi _earphone_ , berusaha untuk mengikuti arahan dari Lisa diantara berisik air laut, seringaian muncul dari bibir ketika manik itu berhasil mengunci target.

"aku melihatnya, apa yang sebenarnya dibawa didalam tas besar itu?"

"bagaimana aku tahu? Bergeraklah cepat, kita harus membawa tasnya dan membunuh pria itu kemudian kembali"

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Jongin memilah targetnya, ia bersiap bersama dengan Seungwoo disamping. Bocah yang lebih muda menatap lamat-lamat beberapa orang pria yang sibuk memasukan barang kedalam kargo, salah satu dari barang itu adalah incaran mereka.

"simpan pisaumu untuk nanti anak muda" Jongin berucap sembari bersiap.

"ini laut, tidak masalah jika menumpahkan darah" si bocah dengan acuh memberi jawaban, Jongin menyerinai sejenak atas jawaban itu sebelum kemudian bergerak dengan gesit.

Keduanya mengambil celah kosong, berpencar namun tetap menyembunyikan diri. Ini bukan misi berbahaya, baik itu Jongin maupun Seungwoo sudah kerap kali melakukan misi yang sama, bahkan keduanya mulai menghitung waktu seberapa cepat mereka bisa menyelesaikan misi ini.

Jongin mengambil langkah pertama, seringaian lucu tersungging indah begitu memperhatikan bagaimana orang-orang bodoh itu mengangkut barang kedalam kargo, mereka dikejar waktu, bertaruh untuk setiap harta yang akan dihasilkan. Jongin tidak pernah menyesali apa yang selama ini ia perbuat, baginya setiap pekerjaan itu halal dan hidup penuh dengan liku, yang kuat akan bertahan dan yang lemah akan mati.

Baru beberapa langkah ia menyelinap, memperbaiki masker dan memposisikan pisau ditempat, ia bersiap membunuh, keduanya siap untuk menyelinap, menggapai target, memusnahkan bukti dan memperbaiki masalah seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Namun seringaian Jongin berganti dengan raut terkejut begitu melihat satu persatu dari orang-orang itu jatuh lunglai, tidak ada suara, tidak peringatan, tidak ada darah, mereka jatuh perlahan tidak berdaya. Keadaan menjadi panik, sebagian dari mereka berusaha untuk membantu yang jatuh, sebagiannya lagi bergerak lebih cepat untuk megambil sisa barang. Untuk beberapa alasan baik itu Jongin maupun Seungwoo kaku ditempat, mereka khawatir ini adalah trik atau sesuatu lainnya. Namun apa yang dilihat Jongin berbeda, semakin banyak dari mereka yang jatuh, tidak bergerak, tidak ada tanda pemberontakan, ini seperti segalanya telah diatur. Jongin baru akan kembali maju namun urung begitu muncul satu sosok dari dalam kargo. Seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam, topi serta penutup wajah. Jongin tidak bisa melihat jelas, namun orang itu dengan santai berjalan ditengah, sisa mereka yang masih sadar mencoba untuk bangkit dan memberontak pada sosok itu, namun pria ini berhasil menghentikan setiap pertarungan dengan tangan kosong. Sungguh mengagumkan bagi seseorang menghabisi banyak lawan dalam satu waktu tanpa mengeluarkan banyak kekuatan. Namun siapapun orang ini, dia berhasil melakukannya.

"Blackswan" Seungwoo berucap dari samping. Maniknya tidak lepas dari sosok pria yang saat ini berjalan santai mendatangi target utama.

"Blackswan?" Jongin bertanya dari samping, tanpa sadar ia mengenggam erat jemarinya pada pisau.

"dia adalah Blackswan" bocah yang lebih muda menunjuk kedepan dengan ragu, mengabaikan bagaimana Jongin disamping mengernyit tidak mengerti.

Jongin baru saja akan membalas apa yang diucap Seungwoo namun urung begitu maniknya menangkap pria itu semakin dekat dengan targetnya, mengambil barang yang menjadi incaran mereka dengan mudah. Jongin merasa marah ketika apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya diambil orang lain, maka tanpa rasa takut ia keluar dari persembunyian dan melangkah maju dengan langkah lebar

"tidak, tidak, jangan! tunggu, Atlan! Itu berbahaya! _Hyung_!" Seungwoo memberi peringatan hanya untuk diacuhkan oleh pria yang lebih tua.

Mafia itu menyerinai begitu melihat manik lawan mengarah padanya, tanpa aba-aba Jongin mengambil langkah lebih lebar, melompat pada kayu besar sebagai pijakan, ia berniat untuk menendang tubuh lawan, itu adalah gerak cepat, mustahil untuk menghindar namun itulah yang terjadi. Untuk kali pertama selama hidupnya Jongin salah memprediksi, karena pria misterius ini berhasil menghindari serangannya.

Jongin menarik nafas panjang sebelum kemudian mendekat kearah pria misterius, ia mengambil pergelangan tangan lawan, memutar dan menguncinya dibelakang. Sejauh ini berhasil dan Jongin kembali menyerinai sebelum kemudian keadaan berbalik dengan cepat. Tubuh Jongin diambrukan ke tanah, ia terkunci disana dengan lengan musuh menahan lehernya kuat. Dari posisi ini Jongin mengambil keuntungan untuk melihat manik lawan, ia menyerinai sekali lagi karena tentu saja ia bisa membaca pikiran hanya dengan bertatap langsung dengan matanya. Namun mafia itu mendapati dirinya terkejut begitu melihat manik musuh, itu berwarna merah sempurna, bercak hitam mengitari dan sedikit corak coklat pada tengah pupil. Sejenak Jongin berpikir apa pria ini memakai kontak lens atau semacamnya, ditambah kulitnya benar-benar putih, itu terlihat jelas walau wajahnya tertutup masker dan hanya menyisakan kelopak mata.

Jongin segera sadar dan mencoba untuk kabur namun gagal karena diluar dugaan pria ini menahannya dengan kuat walau tatapannya masih tenang, Jongin hendak memukul rahang pria ini karena ia tidak merasakan pikiran apapun dari musuh, namun urung begitu ia menerima bogem mentah dari kanan. Jongin terkejut, maniknya melebar, bukan karena memar dipipi, darah pada bibir atau isak karena sakit. Ini karena untuk kali pertama Jongin tidak bisa membaca gerak musuh.

 _Mustahil. Kim Jongin diciptakan tuhan dengan karunia. Ia bisa membaca pikiran, ia hebat dan tidak pernah luput. Namun mengapa ia tidak bisa membaca pikiran pria ini?_

Lagi. lagi. dan lagi. Berkali-kali lagi pukulan mengenai rahang, tubuh itu terhuyung duduk hanya untuk mendapat lebih banyak pukulan. Jongin sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia seharusnya bisa membaca setiap gerak pria ini, ia seharusnya bisa menjatuhkan setiap lawannya dengan mudah, namun kali ini berbeda.

" _Hyung_!" dari sudut itu Jongin dengan samar bisa melihat Seungwoo berlari mendekat, bocah itu bersiap dengan pisaunya dan Jongin bisa dengan mudah menebak kearah mana Seungwoo hendak menyerang.

Seungwoo mendapat sudut kiri, meraih lengan si pria gelap hanya untuk mendapati pergelangannya diremas kuat, gerakan itu begitu cepat, entah bagaimana untuk kali pertama Seungwoo tidak sempat untuk menghindar. Bocah itu merasakan panas yang kentara dari kulit terluar. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku, seakan aliran darah terhenti dari pergelangan. Sungguh mengagumkan bagaimana pria ini bisa menghadapi Seungwoo dengan satu tangan dengan tangan lainyang masih menahan Jongin.

Pria misterius itu kembali berpaling kearah pria yang ambruk, manik merahnya menatap lurus, seakan mempelajari wajah mafia, seakan memindai tubuh Jongin. Ini berlangsung beberapa saat sampai kemudian langkah kaki sayup sayup masuk kedalam indra pendengaran.

"Valdon! Atlan!" itu adalah suara Suho, pemimpin mereka.

Si mata merah berdiri dari tempatnya, melepas tahanan Jongin dan cengkraman pada pergelangan Seungwoo dengan cepat sebelum kemudian melompat menjauh, pria itu tidak lupa membawa tas targetnya dari kargo sebelum kemudian berbalik dan menghadap kepada kelompok mafia sejenak, mempelajari mereka masing-masing dengan tenang.

Jongin berdiri perlahan, memperhatikan ketika pria misterius menatap kearahnya. Manik merah itu memberi tatap tajam membunuh. Jongin masih mencoba untuk membidik dengan baik, berusaha untuk membaca apa yang sedang pria itu pikirkan, namun tidak berhasil, ia tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang itu. Sama sekali tidak.

Beberapa saat berlalu dan pria itu melompat pergi, hilang dalam kegelapan dan tidak ada dari para mafia yang berusaha untuk mengejar.

.

"jadi dia adalah Blackswan?" Sehun adalah orang pertama yang memecah hening, mengarahkan pertanyaan tepatnya pada pemimpin mereka.

Tidak ada respon yang berarti dari Suho, namun cukup mudah untuk ditebak bahwa apa yang disimpulkan oleh Sehun benar. Baik itu Xiumin maupun Luhan membantu Seungwoo, sementara Jongin menolak bantuan, memilih berdiri dengan lututnya sendiri.

"ini tidak seperti kau tidak sanggup untuk mengelak pukulan, apa yang sedang kau pikiran? Kau membiarkannya memukulmu?" Kris bertanya sedetik setelah Jongin menolak uluran tangan yang diajukan.

"hei, dia mengerikan! Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan pada orang-orang ini, mereka jatuh satu persatu tanpa disentuh! Dan dia membakar tanganku!" Seungwoo memberi protes, mendesis begitu pergelangannya bergeser sedikit.

"ini adalah kali pertama aku melihat Atlan mendapat pukul bahkan sebelum menyerang" Luhan berbicara, menatap Jongin dengan simpatik.

Masih tidak ada yang respon dari Jongin, pria itu sibuk perpikir bagaimana bisa pikiran seseorang luput dari kemampuannya, bagaimana bisa pikiran pria misterius ini tidak bisa ia jangkau sama sekali. Jongin mengalihkan pandangan pada orang sekitar, ia memandang Lay yang duduk berjongkok disamping salah satu korban, Jongin mencoba memprediksi, langkah selanjutnya Lay akan menendang pria itu agar terlentang dan memeriksa nadi pada pergelangan tangan. _Itu benar_.

Jongin beralih pada Sehun, setelah ini pria itu akan menoleh menyamping dan mengambil pisau dari saku kemudian merobek sedikit salah satu barang sebelum melihat isinya. _Itu juga benar_.

Jongin beralih pada pada Xiumin, dia akan mendorong Seungwoo setelah ini sampai tersungkur ke tanah sebelum kemudian tertawa kecil dan membantunya untuk berdiri lagi. _Itu juga benar._

Lalu mengapa ia menjadi buntu ketika mencoba untuk membaca pikiran _pria misterius_ itu. Jongin habis dan terkubur dalam pikirannya sendiri.

.

"siapa itu Blackswan sebenarnya? Maksudku, apa yang sebenarnya dia incar, dia dibayar untuk apa dan bekerja untuk siapa?" pertanyaan itu berasal dari Xiumin, dia sedikit menggeser beban Seungwoo karena demi tuhan sejujurnya bocah itu lebih berat dari beban tubuhnya sendiri.

"tidak ada yang tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, apa yang ku dengar adalah dia tidak terikat oleh apapun. Dia seperti _freelance_ atau semacamnya" Kris menjelaskan

"dia tidak bekerja sendiri, satu lagi adalah seorang _Hacker_ seperti Cleo. Ku dengar mereka berdua adalah saudara" Lay menambahkan, berdiri perlahan dan menyilangkan dua lengannya didada.

"apa benar-benar tidak ada yang tahu siapa dia? Bagaimana rupanya atau seperti apa suaranya?" Sehun bertanya kali ini, menuntut jawaban pada si jenius Kris. _Underboss_ mengendikkan bahu sebelum kemudian menjawab.

"tidak ada yang tahu kecuali kelopaknya yang lebar dan kulitnya yang putih. Apa yang aneh adalah bola matanya terus berganti warna, jadi tidak ada yang bisa memprediksi seperti apa rupa bocah ini. Seseorang mengatakan bahwa nama asli Blackswan adalah Dyo. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu hanya nama samaran atau apa"

"Blackswan adalah Dyo, Blackpearl adalah sebutan untuk saudaranya. Ku dengar Blackpearl adalah wanita" itu adalah Suho yang ikut menambahkan.

"sejujurnya, ada seseorang yang pernah melihat rupa mereka" Lisa berbicara dari _earphone_ anggota masing-masing. Gadis itu masih ada dimarkas, berhadapan dengan komputer dan lollipop dimulut. Jemarinya dengan aktif mencari banyak informasi mengenai Blackswan dan saudarinya.

"—dan orang itu mati" lanjut _hacker._

"Oh sial!" itu adalah Jongin, dia merutuk.

"sungguh-sungguh mati?" Yang paling muda bertanya memastikan, yang lain masih terdiam ditempat.

"yeah, dia mati. Orang itu adalah mafia dari Rusia, dia sama kuatnya dengan kita" Lisa melanjutkan lagi, kali ini maniknya menyipit memindai informati lain.

"dia bahkan membunuh mafia? Dia berniat mencari musuh!" Luhan mengimbuhi.

"sebelum mati, orang itu mengatakan bahwa Blackswan dan saudarinya bak anak dari dewa, mereka mempunyai paras yang benar-benar cantik, masing-masing berkulit putih, mempunyai kelopak lebar bahkan pupilnya bisa berubah warna"

"wow, aku penasaran secantik apa saudari Blackswan" Seungwoo berucap.

"apa yang akan ku beritahu adalah, seseorang mungkin telah membayar mereka dalam jumlah besar dan ini melibatkan misi yang sama dengan milik kita. Sejujurnya aku malas jika harus menjalankan misi yang berkaitan dengan Blackswan, mereka benar-benar berbahaya. Aku akui satu hal bahwa siapapun itu Blackpearl, gadis ini adalah _hacker_ yang hebat!"

Kris baru akan menambahi namun urung begitu telinganya menangkap suara nyaring alarm polisi. Tanpa basa-basi mereka merutuk dan bergerak cepat, menghilangkan banyak jejak yang tersisa sebelum kemudian bergegas pergi.

Jongin sejenak berdiri ditempat, ia masih berfikir tentang fakta bahwa karunianya tidak bisa menembus milik Dyo, atau Blackswan, atau siapapun pria misterius ini. Jongin mangambil nafas panjang kemudian berbalik untuk menyusul teman-temannya.

Sebelum Jongin melangkah lebih jauh, ia menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti dan berbalik kebelakang. Beberapa mobil polisi sudah memenuhi tempat kejadian, orang-orang berseragam mulai berkeliaran, memeriksa dan menemukan barang yang bisa dijadikan bukti. Jongin sekali lagi melihat ketempat dimana pria misterius itu menghilang dalam gelap, ia menyipitkan mata dan mendesah—

.

.

"Blackswan"

.

.

— To Be Continue —

.

.

 **Cast:**

Kim Jongin – Atlan

Do Kyungsoo – Dyo – Blackswan

Irene – Blackpearl

Suho - Artyom

Seungwoo – Valdo

Lisa - Cleo

Xiumin - Moris

Sehun - Lesta

Luhan - Lotus

Lay - Healer

Kris – Dutch

.

.

Halooo aku kembali hehe:D

Gimana pendapat kalian tentang ini, bagusnya dilanjut apa enggak niih

Apa kabar kaliaan? Aku berencana mau pindah ke wattpad seutuhnya nih karena sedikitnya respon dan ffn kadang sering eror:((

kalau pada setuju mungkin ini cerita terakhirku yang masuk ffn, setelah ini tamat aku pindah seutuhnya di wattpad. Username wattpad aku sama kok, Biancadeo hehe, disana kita bisa bales bales an pesan, kalau di ffn kadang ngga masuk huhu:(

jangan lupa sampaikan pendapat kalian hehe:D

See You!


	2. BROWN

Dunia diciptakan dengan banyak celah, ada diantara mereka yang terbuka lebar, tertutup rapat bahkan luput dari pandang mata. Ini bukan kutukan, hanya karunia yang sengaja diturunkan. Tidak ada yang dapat menuai protes atas karunia karena Tuhan maha segalanya. Ada diantara mereka dengan karunia mampu menerjemahkan masa depan dan melihat masa lalu, berteman dengan makhluk tak kasat mata bahkan mengetahui kapan ajal seseorang akan menjemput. Tuhan memberi celah karunianya pada beberapa makhluk dengan acak, sebagian dari mereka merasa beruntung, sisanya terbuang dari pandang masyarakat.

Pria ini adalah salah satunya yang menganggap karunia tuhan sebagai keberuntungan, ia memiliki kemampuan khusus sejak menginjak umur lima tahun.

Adalah Kim Jongin, dan ia bisa membaca pikiran.

 ** _GOT YOU ON MY MIND_**

 _You don't just cross my mind, You live in it._

.

 **Story by: Biancadeo**

.

Cast:

Kim Jongin – Atlan

Do Kyungsoo – Dyo – Blackswan

Irene – Blackpearl

Suho - Artyom

Seungwoo – Valdo

Lisa - Cleo

Xiumin - Moris

Sehun - Lesta

Luhan - Lotus

Lay - Healer

Kris – Dutch

.

BROWN

.

 _Jongin sejenak berdiri ditempat, ia masih berfikir tentang fakta bahwa karunianya tidak bisa menembus milik Dyo, atau Blackswan, atau siapapun pria misterius ini. Jongin mangambil nafas panjang kemudian berbalik untuk menyusul teman-temannya._

 _Sebelum Jongin melangkah lebih jauh, ia menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti dan berbalik kebelakang. Beberapa mobil polisi sudah memenuhi tempat kejadian, orang-orang berseragam mulai berkeliaran, memeriksa dan menemukan barang yang bisa dijadikan bukti. Jongin sekali lagi melihat ketempat dimana pria misterius itu menghilang dalam gelap, ia menyipitkan mata dan mendesah—_

 _._

 _._

 _"Blackswan"_

* * *

Ada satu tempat disudut kota, sebuah gudang tua dengan banyak hewan melata. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana, konon bangunan itu dibuat untuk lahan judi dan pesta pora. Gelap langit dengan angin malam membuat banyak dedaunan memenuhi halaman lantai, bersatu dengan debu pasir dan perlahan mengikis setiap lahan. Sebuah mobil tua berhenti disana, menyapu latar kosong dengan kabut asap mesin.

Sosok pria dengan pakaian serba hitam keluar dari mobil, bersiul dengan santai sembari sebelah tangan memainkan rantai kunci. Langkah demi langkah terdengar menggema, disambut protes beberapa hewan malam dan burung hantu tua. Pria itu menekan tombol lift yang sekilas terlihat tidak berfungsi, namun kalian salah jika menganggap itu sungguh lift rongsokan, karena beberapa saat berlalu dan benda itu berhasil membawa si pria keruangan lain didalam gedung.

Ini adalah ruang lebar dengan penuh barang mewah, beberapa alat komputer canggih dan peralatan bernilai. Siapa yang akan mengira bahwa didalam bangunan tua dengan debu dan rongsok tak terpakai ternyata terdapat dunia yang lain, sebuah ruang besar dengan perabot mewah. Tempat ini dijaga sedemikian rupa agar tidak terkuak oleh publik, karena disinilah markas Blackswan dan saudarinya. Mereka berdua terlalu pintar untuk menjadi incaran masyarakat luas.

Blackpearl adalah julukan yang ditujukan pada gadis yang kini menjadi patner sekaligus saudara kandung dari Blackswan. Keduanya memiliki paras cantik dengan manik lebar mempesona. Irene adalah nama dibalik Blackpearl, dia _hacker_ hebat dengan berbagai keahlian untuk meretas banyak sistem komputer. Tidak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana rupa apik yang dicipta tuhan untuk dua saudara ini, mereka selalu memakai penutup wajah dan riasan aneh guna menyamarkan wajah asli.

"akhirnya kau berhadapan dengan _Cattiveria_ hah?" Irene yang sedang mengambil air di lemari pendingin berucap tenang, memandangi pria dengan manik bertanya.

Dyo hanya mengendikan bahu sebelum kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan dan berucap

"yeah, aku tidak tahu apa yang salah. Hanya— bagiku mereka hanya sekumpulan orang bodoh"

"hey, mereka hebat asal kau tahu. Menurut sumber yang ku dapat, mereka menguasai pasar gelap Korea, tidak akan yang berani jika itu sudah melibatkan mereka" Irene kembali menjelaskan, duduk disamping sang adik yang berhadapan dengan layar lebar televisi.

"jika mereka hebat, tas sialan itu tidak akan menjadi milikku"

"mungkin mereka sedang lelah karena banyaknya pekerjaan!"

"apa kau sedang membela mereka sekarang?"

"Ya! Bagaimanapun aku lebih tua darimu, jadi bersikaplah sopan!"

"kau hanya dua tahun lebih tua!" Kyungsoo melirik sinis kearah saudarinya hanya untuk disambut dengan decihan benci dari sang kakak.

Pria itu memilih untuk beranjak dan mencari sesuatu dilemari pendingin, ia berjalan dengan malas, mengaduk seisi lemari pendingin dengan asal. Setelah ia mendapat apa yang dicari, Dyo dengan tidak sengaja melihat kearah layar komputer milik Irene yang terbuka. Layar itu menampilkan sosok pria dengan kulitnya yang perunggu, bibir penuh dan rambut terang coklat. Dyo merasa seperti pernah melihat manik yang sama, warna hitam yang murni, pekat dan sempurna. Samar ia mengingat namun gagal dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada pemilik komputer

"siapa pria itu?" Blackswan bertanya dengan manik masih memindai pada layar.

"dia? Kau tidak tahu dia? Kau baru saja bertarung dengannya beberapa jam yang lalu!" Irene menjawab dengan geram, ia mengutuk sikap saudaranya yang terlalu tidak mempedulikan sekitar.

"Hei, yang benar saja, dia memakai penutup wajah dan yang kulihat hanya matanya, _demi tuhan_!" Dyo berucap jengkel, ia masih memperhatikan wajah pada layar saat kemudian Irene kembali berucap

"dia adalah Atlan, andalan Cattiveria. Kau tau, dia orang yang hebat, gerak cepat dan punya kemampuan bermain dengan senjata tajam, dia disegani banyak orang sekaligus menjadi incaran utama kepolisian"

"oh benarkah? Dia bahkan tidak bergerak saat aku berhasil menguncinya ditanah. Dia seperti orang bodoh yang menyedihkan!" Dyo berdecih setelah berucap, mengambil kaleng soda dan menegaknya dalam jumlah besar.

"kau terlalu percaya diri!"

" _I'm not_ — Hei, dari mana kau bisa mendapatkan wajahnya? Cattiveria tidak bisa tertembus!" Dyo terkejut dengan informasi yang didapat oleh sang kakak, pasalnya kelompok mafia itu adalah yang paling misterius dan tidak ada satupun polisi paling cerdas menangkap wajah mereka.

"tidak ada yang bisa luput dari pengamatanku" jawab si gadis dengan seringaian sombong. Dyo hanya berdecih sebagai jawaban.

"dia orang yang hebat, dia seperti bisa membaca pikiran atau semacamnya, karena semua gerak yang diarahkan padanya dapat ditangkis dengan mudah, seperti ia sudah menebak siapa yang akan menyerang, dan ia bisa dengan mudah mengira kearah mana ia akan diserang"

Mendengar itu dari Irene membuat rasa penasaran muncul dari dalam hati, ia sudah banyak mendengar tentang Cattiveria yang merupakan kelompok mafia terbesar dan banyak dicari. Ia juga sudah mendengar nama Atlan yang digadang-gadang menjadi andalan dalam kelompok.

"mungkin kita akan berada dimisi yang sama dengan mereka" Irene berucap lagi, kali ini gadis itu menatapnya dengan intens. Senyum dengan aksen sempurna mendominasi wajah cantik Irene, dan kali ini Dyo mengutuk bagaimana ia memiliki kakak perempuan yang begitu cantik.

Sejenak Dyo kembali beralih memandangi wajah pria pada layar, seringaian muncul dari bibirnya yang berbentuk hati. Pria itu menarik sebatang rokok dan pematik dari dalam saku, menyalakan merah pada sumbu sebelum kemudian menyesapnya lamat-lamat.

"ini akan menjadi misi yang menyenangkan bukan, Atlan"

* * *

Ada saat dimana ia seharusnya menyamar menjadi dirinya sendiri saat pekerjaan sedang menjadi tuntutan, maka disinilah sekarang Kim Jongin. Bukan sebagai Atlan atau mafia berdarah dingin, hanya Jongin, seorang _photographer_ amatir dengan penghasilan yang tidak menentu.

Pria itu menapakkan kaki pada perpustakaan setempat. Jongin selalu suka dengan buku, ia menyukai bagaimana deretan kata bisa menjadi kalimat bermakna. Hampir setiap waktu senggangnya yang dihabiskan untuk menjadi seorang Kim Jongin, pria kecoklatan itu akan membaca banyak buku. Namun kali ini, tujuan utama memasuki tempat tenang seperti ini bukannya sebagai pengunjung tetap, ia mendapati misi tentang target utamanya yang membawa sebuah barang bukti pembunuhan sedang berada diperpustakaan. Sejujurnya, misinya kali ini adalah hanya untuk mengambil barang bukti atau apapun itu dari target, ia sungguh berharap tidak akan membunuh.

Telinganya terpasang _earphone_ yang menghubungkannya dengan Lisa di markas, maniknya memperhatikan setiap sudut ruang. Setiap kamera pengaman disana sudah diretas oleh Lisa dan gadis itu sepertinya sudah menemukan dimana posisi target. Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu mencolok saat menunggu sang _Hacker_ membunyikan perintah selanjutnya, maka pria itu perlahan memilih untuk berjalan lurus, mendekati salah satu pekerja disana.

Seorang pria muda, mungkin masih sekolah. Setidaknya itu adalah apa yang Jongin simpulkan saat melihat wajahnya. Bocah itu memakai kacamata bulat besar, rambut hitam ditata sedemikian rupa, _freckles_ memenuhi area hidung sampai pada pipinya yang putih, beberapa luka bekas menempel disudut rahang, senyum bentuk hati menyapa penglihatan sampai pada bola manik coklat pekat yang nampak terlihat _familiar_ namun Jongin seperti biasa memilih untuk mengabaikan.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" Jongin tersentak sedikit begitu suara dalam keluar dari bocah ini, tidak menyangka bagaimana alunan itu keluar dari wajahnya yang polos.

"Ah, kau baru disini" mafia menjawab dengan tenang, memilih duduk dikursi kosong tepat berhadapan dengan pekerja perpustakaan yang sedang sibuk menata buku usang sesuai dengan abjad. Bocah sekolah tersenyum lembut sebelum kemudian meletakkan buku dan menjawab

"benar. Saya baru disini, sepertinya anda pelanggan tetap?"

"yeah, aku sesekali kemari dan baru melihatmu. Apa kau pelajar?"

"ya, saya adalah seorang pelajar. Belakangan ini uang sekolah begitu mahal dan saya butuh banyak uang tambahan" bocah itu memberi senyum hati.

"itu benar. Kau seorang pekerja keras"

"tidak juga, apakah anda seorang _photographer_?" mendengar pertanyaan itu Jongin melirik kameranya yang menggantung dileher sebelum kemudian berucap

"yeah, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku seorang _photographer_ " Jongin menjawab asal sembari mengendikkan bahu.

Itu hening beberapa saat diantara mereka, hanya suara pergeseran buku yang dibuat oleh pekerja dan dengungan suara gerutuan Lisa yang berasal dari _earphone._ Jongin hendak mengambil gerak untuk berdiri namun urung begitu sebuah lengan terulur didepannya

"nama saya adalah Do Kyungsoo, senang bertemu dengan anda" lengan ramping pekerja terjulur kedepan, menunggu untuk Jongin menjabat kembali. Namun mafia itu hanya diam ditempat, maniknya menyipit menatap bola mata coklat milik si bocah. Jongin sedikitnya terkejut karena ternyata pelajar itu tidak memikirkan apapun, ia hanya menunggu dengan senyum hati seperti orang bodoh.

"Ah— saya Kim Jongin" pada akhirnya mafia menjabat tangan yang terulur, maniknya tidak lepas dari bola mata pelajar.

"semoga setelah ini kita lebih sering bisa bertemu" si bocah berucap lagi dan Jongin kali ini sungguh terkejut karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap pemikiran pelajar ini. Seharusnya Jongin tahu apa yang akan diucap, seharusnya Jongin bisa memprediksi apa yang akan dikatakan anak muda ini.

"tuan Kim?" pelajar memiringkan kepala ketika menyadari Jongin kaku ditempat. Ia kemudian mengetukan bukunya diatas meja, berharap agar mendapat perhatian sang _photographer_.

"apakah ada yang salah?" tanya pelajar. Jongin mendapat kesadarannya kali ini, mafia itu mengambil waktunya untuk lebih mendalami manik pelajar, mempelajari isinya disana, namun ia tetap tidak bisa menangkap gerak ketika pelajar itu mengulurkan tangannya yang lain untuk mengambil satu lagi buku pada rak terdekat.

Seharusnya Jongin tahu bahwa bocah itu akan mengambil buku.

Seharusnya Jongin tahu bahwa bocah itu akan berdiri.

Seharusnya Jongin tahu bahwa bocah itu akan duduk.

 _Tapi Jongin tidak tahu._

Jongin tidak bisa menangkap apapun gerak pelajar, ia hanya diam ditempat, menatap setiap gerak yang dibuat bocah dengan sengaja atau tidak. Ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang, pria misterius yang mengambil mangsanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Seorang yang populer dikalangan penjahat namun tidak banyak menjadi sasaran keamanan. Jongin merasa terancam, ia merasa kalah entah bagaimana.

"kau sepertinya tidak dalam suasana hati yang bagus" pelajar berucap lagi. Jongin hanya melirik sepintas sebelum kemudian mengangguk samar. Sejenak ia melupakan apa misinya untuk sampai kemari.

Mafia itu kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke beberapa orang acak, mengambil pemikiran mereka dan membaca apa isi didalamnya. _Itu berhasil._ Semuanya berhasil, beberapa gadis muda terkikik kemudian berebut buku, seorang pekerja nyaris jatuh dari anakan tangga saat sedang mencoba mengambil buku dan pasangan anak sekolah bercumbu pada sudut ruang sebelum kemudian ketahuan oleh penjaga perpustakaan. Itu semua benar, Jongin masih memiliki kemampuannya dengan sempurna. Namun itu tidak berlaku untuk bocah ini, dan satu orang lagi, seorang misterius bernama Blackswan.

Tunggu—

.

.

 _Blackswan_

 _._

Seakan menyadari sesuatu, Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah pekerja, namun maniknya melebar begitu menyadari bocah itu sudah tidak ada ditempat. Dalam hitungan detik lampu mati dan seluruh ruang gelap gulita.

"Sial!" Jongin dengan keras mengutuk, melempar buku dengan acak sebelum kemudian mencari ponselnya dengan serampang.

"apa yang terjadi?" Jongin bertanya pada _hacker_ lewat _earphone_ yang tersambung, suaranya keras namun teredam ricuh oleh penghuni perpustakaan.

"Atlan, keluar dari sana! Jangan nyalakan ponselmu dan keluar dari sana!" Lisa dengan suara gemetar memberi perintah.

Baru hendak Jongin merespon, namun urung begitu suara keras dari lemari yang jatuh mendominasi, jerit serta keributan kini terjadi dan Jongin bisa menangkap pemikiran dari beberapa orang yang secara acak ia tangkap, ia mendapati isi dari pemikiran orang-orang itu bahwa beberapa orang telah jatuh menjadi korban.

"ATLAN! KAU DENGAR AKU?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISANA! KELUAR SEKARANG IDIOT!" Lisa dengan panik bersuara lewat _earphone_.

"apa yang terjadi? Bukankah kau mengambil setiap kerja jaringan disini? Bagaimana bisa kau luput?!"

"aku tidak tahu! Jaringan ini masih milikku, bahkan kamera _cctv_ masih dibawah kendaliku. Namun ini terjadi tiba-tiba dan aku tidak tahu! Pasti ada orang lain yang melakukan ini, kau harus keluar sekarang!"

"aku tidak bisa! Aku harus mencaritahu apa yang terjadi disini" Jongin bersikeras, ia mengambil langkah awal untuk maju dan berharap tidak mengambil jalan yang salah mengingat gelapnya tempat ini.

"ATLAN! AKU PERINGATKAN KAU MUNDUR DAN MISI DIBATALKAN! KELUAR SEKARANG!" itu adalah suara Suho yang berucap dari _earphone_.

"Artyom dengar, kita tidak pernah seperti ini maka—"

"Lisa tidak bisa melihat seperti apa keadaan disana, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko lebih besar. Aku adalah pemimpi kalian dan ketika aku bilang mundur maka kau harus patuh! Sekarang mundur dan cari jalan keluar!"

"OKE! BAIK!" Jongin dengan enggan berbalik arah, ia mencoba untuk melawan arus dan merutuk karena bagaimana bisa perpustakaan memiliki pengunjung sebanyak ini.

Jongin baru akan mengambil langkah lanjut namun urung begitu maniknya menangkap satu bola mata coklat pekat yang begitu menyala ditengah gulita ruang. Jongin melebarkan manik tidak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat, manik itu berkelip dengan sempurna, menyapu berbagai sudut sebelum kemudian menangkap bola mata milik Jongin. Ini begitu gelap namun mafia itu menyadari bahwa gemerlap manik coklat itu menangkap miliknya, seketika tubuh mafia gemetar, ia takut dengan segala kemungkinan. _Makhluk apa ini tuhan!_

Keputusan untuk membuat langkah mundur pada akhirnya dibuat, mafia itu memilih untuk menjauh dari objek, berharap agar apapun pemilik bola mata mengerikan itu berhenti menatap. Beberapa saat berlalu dan Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesuatu yang acak, ia memilih untuk tenggelam dalam arus orang-orang dan mengabaikan pemilik mata coklat.

Tanpa aba-aba yang berarti, sebuah suara ledakan terdengar dari satu sudut. Itu tidak terlalu keras namun cukup untuk masuk kedalam indra pendengaran. Ditengah orang-orang yang berteriak panik dan serampangan mencari jalan keluar, Jongin terdiam ditempat, entah bagaimana ia sedang menunggu, mafia itu menunggu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

.

.

Hitungan menit berlalu dan lampu kembali menyala terang, memperlihatkan beberapa korban jatuh. Tidak ada bekas luka, tidak ada darah, tidak ada jejak lain, dan mereka tidak mati.

* * *

Lisa mengambil waktunya untuk mencari letak kesalahan pada sistem. Gadis itu frustasi dengan kenyataan bagaimana bisa seseorang masuk kedalam jaringan yang telah ia retas.

Beberapa jam berlalu setelah kejadian dan Jongin telah kembali ke markas. Mafia coklat itu menceritakan apa yang terjadi kecuali mata coklat yang dilihatnya saat gelap. Jongin beranggapan bahwa ia sedang lelah dan melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak dilihat.

"apa itu masuk akal memikirkan bagaimana seorang bocah culun seperti dia adalah seorang yang mampu melumpuhkan beberapa orang besar dengan tangan kosong dan tanpa meninggalkan bukti? Wajahnya bahkan tidak jelas, hanya terlihat kacamata dan bintik bintik itu" Sehun adalah yang pertama merespon cerita Jongin, maniknya masih memindai foto seorang anak dengan banyak _Freckles_ diwajah.

"ini masuk akal sehun, dengar, dia ada disana kemudian dia pergi dan lampu mati dan semuanya terjadi, dan aku tidak bisa membaca—" Jongin terdiam dari ucapannya. Dia melupakan satu hal bahwa tidak ada yang tahu tentang kemampuannya dapat membaca pikiran, dan naasnya itu tidak berfungsi pada dua orang atau mungkin sebenarnya mereka adalah orang yang sama atau apapun!

"dan kau tidak bisa membaca apa?" kali ini Kris bertanya dengan manik menyipit.

"tidak ada. Hanya ini masuk akal, pikirkan lagi, semua korban jatuh dalam keadaan yang sama. Tanpa bukti dan mereka tidak mati! Barang yang akan kita ambil hilang begitu saja dan siapapun orang sialan itu tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun! dan bocah itu adalah pelakunya aku yakin, karena dia menghilang tepat sebelum lampu mati!" Jongin masih bersikeras, menatap manik kawannya satu per satu.

"dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa bocah pelajar itu adalah Blackswan?" Luhan bertanya, menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu melihat andalan kelompok mereka terdiam dengan kaku.

"aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya yakin" kali ini Jongin menunduk kalah.

"itu bisa saja suatu kebetulan Jongin, namun, apapun itu Blackswan memang ada disana" Lay menambahi.

"aku tidak tahu bagaimana kita bisa menang jika melawan siapapun pria dibalik topeng Blackswan ini" Suho yang baru datang dari dapur berucap, mengambil duduk disebelah Xiumin.

"apa maksudmu?" pria yang duduk disebelah Suho bertanya.

"ini berarti Blackswan tidak bekerja dalam gelap, dia bekerja terang-terangan" itu adalah Kris yang menjawab seolah mengerti kearah mana pemimpin mereka akan berucap.

"bagaimana bisa seorang dengan pekerjaan seperti kita bekerja dengan terang-terangan?" yang paling muda dari mereka mengajukan pertanyaan.

"itu nyaris tidak mungkin. Tapi ini adalah cara yang dilakukan oleh Blackswan dan saudarinya. Aku baru mendapat info tentang semua pencapaian yang berhasil diambil oleh dua orang ini, dan dari semuanya mereka mengambil target ditengah kegiatan khusus, seperti acara pertunangan, pernikahan, peresmian sebuah tempat, pasar swalayan dan peringatan hari-hari tertentu. Blackswan bekerja ditengah keramaian, mungkin selama ini ia tidak pernah bersembunyi seperti kita, mungkin selama ini ia mengambil apapun yang dibutuhkan secara terang-terangan, mungkin selama ini dia bisa menjadi apapun, dia bisa menjadi siapapun" pemimpin mafia menjelaskan, ia menatap manik setiap anggota satu demi satu.

"itu tidak mungkin. Akan ketahuan jika orang seperti kami bekerja ditempat terang" Jongin masih tidak mempercayai meskipun apa yang diucap oleh Suho sesuai dengan bukti yang ada.

"tapi itu faktanya. Dan siapapun itu Blackswan, dia jauh— jauh lebih kuat dari kita" sekali lagi Suho menekan apa yang diucap, ia merasakan ketegangan ditengah suasana namun memilih untuk mengabaikan. Suho meyakini itu hanya perasaan aneh karena posisi Cattiviera sebagai kelompok mafia yang paling disegani mungkin akan segera bergeser.

"Ini gila! Dia gila!" Seungwoo mengacak rambutnya dan berucap frustasi. Kelompok itu masih diam, berpikir tentang apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Sementara hening menjadi dominan, satu-satunya gadis disana berseru gembira karena mendapat kembali sistemnya.

"Jongin, siapa nama bocah yang bekerja sebagai penjaga perpustakaan itu?" Lisa bertanya dari samping, gadis itu sedikitnya senang dan melupakan fakta tentang kondisi mereka yang terancam. Ia telah berulang kali merutuk pada siapa saja yang berhasil menganggu pekerjaannya.

"namanya adalah—"

Jongin terlihat sejenak berpikir, ia ingat bahwa pekerja itu sempat mengucap namanya. Namun entah untuk beberapa alasan ia melupakan.

"aku tidak tahu. Aku lupa" jawabnya dengan lesu.

"lalu seperti apa wajahnya, aku tidak mendapat gambar yang jelas disini, jadi ceritakan seperti apa wajah itu sehingga aku bisa melacaknya" Lisa bertanya lagi, menunggu Jongin untuk menjawab namun apa yang dilihatnya hanya Jongin yang menatap dengan ragu namun terlihat sedang berpikir.

"aku benar-benar lupa. Aku tidak ingat wajahnya sama sekali"

* * *

Seorang pria dengan santai memasuki ruang mewah dalam bangunan, rokok terselip diantara bibir dan seringaian tajam mendominasi wajah. Ruang itu tanpa suara, tidak banyak gangguan dan menenangkan. Seorang gadis muncul dari satu pintu, memakai pakaian ketat dengan memperlihatkan setiap sisi lekuk tubuhnya. Rambut di cat dengan keunguan dan bercak merah muda dibeberapa bagian, gadis itu melihat kearah pria yang dengan santai menyandarkan diri pada sofa mahal mereka.

"apa yang membuatmu begitu lama. Ini pekerjaan mudah, tidak seharusnya kau mengulur waktumu" Irene bertanya begitu Dyo menyadari keberadaannya.

"tidak ada. Hanya sesuatu yang menarik terjadi"

"dan apa itu?"

"aku menghapus ingatan seseorang"

"itu mustahil. Kau sudah kehilangan kemampuan itu sejak lama!"

"yeah, tapi aku benar-benar melakukannya kali ini" Dyo menatap wajah sang kakak yang kini menautkan alisnya dengan sirat tidak percaya.

"ingatan siapa yang kau hapus?" si gadis bertanya.

"seseorang, hanya seseorang"

.

.

— To Be Continue —

.

.

Halooo selamat datang kembali wkwk

terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah follow, favorite dan review hehe!

jangan lupa sampaikan pendapat untuk chapter ini juga yaa!

See You!💓💓


	3. BLUE

Dunia diciptakan dengan banyak celah, ada diantara mereka yang terbuka lebar, tertutup rapat bahkan luput dari pandang mata. Ini bukan kutukan, hanya karunia yang sengaja diturunkan. Tidak ada yang dapat menuai protes atas karunia karena Tuhan maha segalanya. Ada diantara mereka dengan karunia mampu menerjemahkan masa depan dan melihat masa lalu, berteman dengan makhluk tak kasat mata bahkan mengetahui kapan ajal seseorang akan menjemput. Tuhan memberi celah karunianya pada beberapa makhluk dengan acak, sebagian dari mereka merasa beruntung, sisanya terbuang dari pandang masyarakat.

Pria ini adalah salah satunya yang menganggap karunia tuhan sebagai keberuntungan, ia memiliki kemampuan khusus sejak menginjak umur lima tahun.

Adalah Kim Jongin, dan ia bisa membaca pikiran.

 ** _GOT YOU ON MY MIND_**

 _You don't just cross my mind, You live in it._

.

 **Story by: Biancadeo**

.

Cast:

Kim Jongin – Atlan

Do Kyungsoo – Dyo – Blackswan

Irene – Blackpearl

Suho - Artyom

Seungwoo – Valdo

Lisa - Cleo

Xiumin - Moris

Sehun - Lesta

Luhan - Lotus

Lay - Healer

Kris – Dutch

.

 **BLUE**

.

 _"aku menghapus ingatan seseorang"_

 _"itu mustahil. Kau sudah kehilangan kemampuan itu sejak lama!"_

 _"yeah, tapi aku benar-benar melakukannya kali ini" Dyo menatap wajah sang kakak yang kini menautkan alisnya dengan sirat tidak percaya._

 _"ingatan siapa yang kau hapus?" si gadis bertanya._

 _"seseorang, hanya seseorang"_

* * *

Kim Jongin bukan seorang pelupa. Pria itu meyakini dalam hati bahwa memang itu apa yang menjadi fakta selama ia bertemu mata dengan dunia. Memiliki ingatan kuat dan mampu membaca pikiran banyak kaum, membuat daya otaknya kebal. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun meragukan kemampuan otaknya untuk mengingat, namun kali ini Jongin benar-benar lupa. Mafia itu bahkan tidak mengingat sekecil pun detail tentang wajah penjaga perpustakaan. Ia hanya ingat tentang _freckles_ yang menempel pada sekitar hidung dan merambat sampai pipi, dan _demi tuhan_ ada berapa jumlah orang korea dengan _frekles_ yang sama!

Jongin tidak akan memikirkan tentang ini jika bukan karena ia mencurigai pria muda itu sebagai Blackswan, atau setidaknya ia berpikir pria ini masih muda dengan wajah polosnya. Walaupun Jongin awalnya berpikir Blackswan adalah seorang pria yang tua dan mungkin buruk rupa namun setidaknya Jongin ingat bahwa penjaga itu tidak memiliki rupa yang buruk.

"Hey Atlan" itu adalah Suho yang berhasil memecah seisi pikiran bocah coklat yang lebih muda. Jongin mengerang rendah menanggapi, menoleh dengan tatap galak.

"ya! kau benar-benar sedang _sensitive_ hari ini!" Xiumin melembar bantal besar kearah Jongin yang sedang berjuang untuk berdiri.

" _hyung_! Oh— mengapa sepi sekali? Dimana Sehun dan Seungwoo?" pria perunggu bertanya, Xiumin memutar maniknya malas sebelum kemudian memberi jawaban

"mereka mengambil misi untuk penyeludupan senjata di China, Luhan dengan tugasnya bersama beberapa petinggi Seoul, Kris sedang mencuri blackbox milik seorang pembunuh, Cleo sibuk mengatur setiap gerak kelompok, Lay melakukan operasi illegal untuk anggota kelompok penjahat, Suho dan aku baru saja menyelesaikan misi kami untuk pengedaran narkoba dan kau hanya duduk disana sejak semalam!" itu adalah apa yang didengar dari Xiumin dan Jongin mendapati maniknya melebar karena sedikit terkejut.

"kalian— tunggu, kalian telah menyelesaikan semua misi itu?!"

"yeah, Sehun dan Seungwoo bahkan sedang dalam perjalanan pesawat kemari. Ada apa denganmu?! Kau bahkan belum menyentuh bagianmu _boy_ " sekali lagi Xiumin melempar tubuh perunggu dengan bantal terdekat.

"baiklah maafkan aku, sekarang Suho _hyung_ , katakan bagianku" Jongin kini mengambil duduk mendekat pada pemimpin, ia menghindari tatap galak dari Xiumin, merasa sedikit lega sebenarnya karena Xiumin memilih mengabaikan dan berjalan keluar ruang.

"seharusnya ini menjadi misi yang mudah, namun aku sedikit ragu" Suho berucap lamat-lamat. Pemimpin mafia masih memandangi Jongin dalam diam, seakan mempertimbangkan beberapa pilihan, seakan mempertaruhkan banyak hal.

"tidak ada keraguan untuk misi, _hyung_ "

* * *

Gulita mendominasi malam dan bintang bertebar dilangit tua, burung hantu mulai tampak dan lampu jalan sepi meredup. Separuh kota hanyut dalam hening sementara satu gedung mewah dengan banyak riasan lampu masih bertahan seakan tidak akan pernah mati. Bangunan itu adalah salah satu yang paling megah di Seoul, ini terletak agak jauh dari pusat kota, namun gemerlapnya masih mempesona. Setiap detail bangunan meneriakan uang, setiap kesan menuntut kemewahan. Orang-orang berjalan anggun dengan setelan mahal mereka dan secarik undangan berlapis emas yang menjadi prasyarat untuk masuk. Penjagaan begitu ketat dengan orang sombong berpakaian hitam yang menganggap dirinya paling berkuasa dan tanpa sadar mereka hanyalah tikus penganggu.

Jongin berulang kali menyumpah, ia merutuk pada Suho atas misi yang diberikan. Ini sama sekali bukan misi yang mudah, ia harus mengambil satu chip kecil yang menempel pada kalung berlian yang nanti akan dilelang. Tugas ini mendapat bayaran begitu mahal dan siapapun itu yang meminta jasa ini sudah membayar cek dengan banyak angka nol yang tertera.

Berbalut dengan penyamaran asing seperti ini sama sekali bukan gayanya. Ia terlampau jarang memakai sepasang setelan jas mahal dan bahkan mengabaikan komentar kelompok yang mengatakan bahwa ia lebih tampan dari artis _k-pop_. Jongin tidak pernah bekerja ditempat ramai, ia selalu benci berada ditengah kerumunan orang. Namun kali ini dengan berat hati mafia perunggu itu masuk sebagai salah satu tamu undangan.

Lisa mendapat undangan emas itu entah dari mana dan Jongin menikmati penyamarannya sebagai orang penting.

Acara ini terletak dilantai paling atas gedung. Sungguh tidak ada yang menaruh curiga, ini pesta yang hanya berisikan orang terpandang. Jongin melihat berbagai macam jenis, dari mulai petinggi negara sampai pemilik bisnis gelap sekalipun. Jongin sekali lagi merutuk karena tidak mencaritahu acara macam apa ini, orang-orang terlihat elegan dengan cara mereka, tidak ada gemuruh musik, tidak ada gadis berdada besar yang berkedip dengan asal, tidak ada cerutu asap bahkan tidak ada kelip warna lampu.

"ini acara lelang Atlan, semua yang dilelang adalah perhiasan, berlian dan mutiara" Lisa berucap dari _earphone._

"aku mengerti. Jadi seperti ini kegiatan orang terpandang, benar-benar membosankan" mafia itu menjawab pelan, mengambil air tanpa menegaknya, hanya agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan.

"jangan banyak mengeluh. Pergi dan cari tempat duduk, tawar beberapa perhiasan diawal dengan harga rendah agar benda-benda gemerlap itu tidak jatuh kepadamu. Aku akan mencari jalan, tunggu sampai acara saling tawar riuh dan jangan bergerak sendiri. Tunggu sinyal dariku"

"bisakah acara seperti ini menjadi riuh? Orang-orang itu begitu tenang"

"tentu saja mereka akan menjadi riuh, kau bisa lihat nanti. Sekarang nikmati acaramu sementara aku bekerja. Jangan makan apapun!"

Dengan itu Lisa berhenti berbicara, bukan berarti jaringan mereka terputus, Jongin masih berusaha untuk beradaptasi sementara gadis disebrang sibuk mencari jalan masuk lain.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Jongin mulai berhambur dengan sekitar, ia mengetahui wanita anggun dengan lesung pipi dihadapan adalah pengelola tambang di Australia, seorang pria asal China bertubuh pendek disamping adalah konglomerat dinegaranya, satu lagi wanita tua disisi lain adalah kolektor barang mahal yang antik. Segalanya bertabur kemewahan, dari mulai ujung rambut mereka, helai kain sampai tumpul sepatu. Jongin mendapati dirinya mulai rileks, ia bukan orang kuno tentu saja, hanya dengan sedikit senyum dan memberi imbuhan pada topik yang sedang diangkat, cukup untuk membuatnya diakui.

Saat menyibukkan diri dengan mencari tempat duduk, Jongin memutuskan untuk duduk pada bangku apik tepat ditengah, mengambil disisi jalan agar memudahkan akses untuk keluar. Lampu sekitar mulai padam, semua cahaya mengarah ketengah panggung. Dari sana Jongin bisa melihat gemerlap manik setiap orang saat gambaran berlian tersaji dilayar. Apa yang diucap Lisa benar bahwa acara ini bahkan menjadi riuh saat lampu tengah panggung menyala. Pembawa acara melakukan pembukaan dengan tenang, sekilas memperkenalkan beberapa jenis berlian, permata dan mutiara. Itu sungguh berlian murni, meski Jongin tidak pernah mengerti mengenai perhiasan, namun manik pria itu berkelip senang saat sebuah _diamond_ besar yang cantik, dengan kilap ungu dan merah muda tersaji pada layar panggung.

Jongin ikut menawar beberapa berlian yang dilelang, ia menyengaja untuk menawar dengan harga tengah, mematri wajah terkejut dan kecewa ketika benda gemerlap itu berhasil diambil tamu lain. Beberapa menit berlalu, dan suasana berubah menjadi riuh, satu persatu yang dilelang diambil dengan harga tinggi.

Tiba-tiba ditengah acara, saat pembawa acara hendak mengeluarkan berlian cantik mereka lagi, lampu mendadak mati. Jongin tanpa rasa panik bertanya pada Lisa apa yang terjadi, dan mengetahui bahwa gadis itu berhasil membuka pintu utama tepat dibelakang panggung.

Mafia perunggu itu memanfaatkan waktunya dalam gelap untuk memakai penutup wajah, melempar jas nya dengan acak dan beraksi dengan hanya kemeja putih mahal yang kancing teratasnya dibiarkan tidak terkait. Jongin berharap Lisa atau setidaknya seseorang membereskan jas hitamnya karena tentu saja bergerak dengan pakaian itu benar-benar terbatas.

Jongin bergerak cepat seperti yang diharapkan, ia memakai kacamata pemberian Lisa yang membuatnya tetap mampu penyesuaikan setiap sudut bahkan saat gelap. Mafia itu mengambil banyak celah dengan mudah, berusaha untuk tidak banyak membuat suara dan mengehindar bersentuh dengan banyak orang. Berada ditempat gelap kerap membuatnya menyerinai senang, ia tidak perlu melihat banyak manik sehingga tidak harus mendapat isi pemikiran mereka sampai terkadang membuat kepalanya sakit.

"bagus. Kau bergerak cepat, sekarang perhatikan arah jam 12. Disana adalah ruang dimana berlian itu berada. Penjagaannya ketat, karena ini gelap kau bisa lebih leluasa. Hati-hati" Lisa berucap dari _earphone_ , Jongin bisa membayangkan wajah khawatir Lisa setiap kali ada kawan mereka ditengah misi. Gadis itu lebih muda dari kebanyakan kelompok, tapi dia sudah mengkhawatirkan banyak hal.

Tidak ingin memakan waktu lama, maka Jongin segera memfokuskan maniknya pada pintu abu yang terletak disudut timur. Ada banyak orang disana, sebagian mereka tidak bergerak dari tempat, sisanya ling lung mencari alat penerangan. Mafia bergerak lagi, mendekat pada beberapa orang acak sebelum kemudian berada dijarak terdekat dari pintu. Satu penjaga disana sepertinya curiga dan mulai menghadang Jongin, pria besar memukul mafia dari samping hanya untuk mendapati tangannya dipelintir oleh mafia, teriakan penjaga memancing hiruk pikuk sekitar. Suasana menjadi kacau, dan orang-orang mulai waspada. Jongin berjalan menjauh dan menghindari banyak pencahayaan, bibirnya menyerinai senang, ia suka keributan, suara takut dan jeritan asa. Ia sudah banyak menghadapi situasi seperti ini dan Jongin selalu nyaman berada diantaranya.

Jongin dengan gesit menghindarkan dirinya dari setiap gerak musuh, pencahayaan dan suara nyaring dari tapak kaki. Penjaga disini cukup mudah untuk dibodohi, Mafia itu dengan mudah mengalihkan banyak perhatian mereka sampai terdapat cukup ruang lagi baginya untuk menerobos pintu. Ketika telapaknya berhasil mencapai ujung pintu, Jongin siap untuk mendobrak namun urung begitu telinganya menangkap suara seseorang jatuh ketanah. Pria perunggu mendapati suara itu tidak hanya satu, namun berkali-kali. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan kakinya tertimpa satu tubuh. Jongin merasa kaku sesaat, keringat turun dari dahinya dan telapaknya bergetar. Ia sudah lebih dari tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua ini, perlahan namun pasti pria perunggu itu menoleh, berbalik kebelakang.

Apa yang ada dibelakangnya cukup mengejutkan, bagaimana orang-orang itu terjatuh tidak berdaya dilantai. Seperti biasanya, tidak ada darah disana namun juga tidak ada gerak, tidak ada suara nafas dan tidak ada gemerisik riuh. Ada satu orang tersisa disana, berdiri dengan kokoh diantara gelap gulita. Jongin bisa melihat sudut orang itu dari balik kacamata, manik coklatnya bersinar terang seperti pemangsa, tertutup topi hitam juga penutup wajah.

 _Blackswan ada disini._

* * *

Dyo melihat bagaimana korbannya telah jatuh tanpa daya ditanah, itu tidak akan bertahan lama dari apa yang diperkirakan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, mengamati seorang pria yang berdiri tepat didepan pintu. Dyo dengan mudah menebak itu adalah mafia yang sama, andalan Cattiveria. Penyerang utama, orang paling dicari dan disegani. Ia sudah melihat langsung bagaimana aksinya, dan itu menakjubkan. Mafia itu sungguh bisa bergerak cepat, ia dapat dengan mudah menghindari setiap gerak lawan dan setiap pukulnya tepat sasaran. Pria ini terlihat berbeda dari seorang _photographer_ yang ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu, _photographer_ itu adalah Kim Jongin dan kali ini ia sungguh berhadapan dengan seorang Atlan.

Ia merutuk begitu muncul segelintir pria dari belakangnya, kali ini dengan tongkat ditangan. Dyo dengan mudah menghadapi mereka, melirik sejenak ke arah pintu hanya untuk melihat Atlan sudah menerobos masuk kedalam ruang. Dyo menyerinai sebelum kemudian bergerak cepat, menekan setiap syaraf musuhnya dengan cepat, mematikan aliran gerak mereka hanya dengan sentuh. Rata-rata ia menyentuh bagian belakang leher, pinggul tengah dan bagian dada. Tidak sulit bagianya untuk bertarung, ia juga cukup gesit dan terampil, hanya saja Dyo sungguh tidak suka berkeringat, maka terkadang ia hanya mengambil jalan tengah, menggunakan obat Irene atau menggunakan kemampuannya untuk mematikan setiap syaraf seseorang.

Hanya butuh beberapa detik bagi Dyo untuk mematahkan lawannya, pria itu segera berlari ke pintu, dengan tenang mendorongnya sebelum kemudian berhadapan dengan mafia yang berdiri ditengah ruang. Atlan ada disana, berdiri kokoh tanpa ragu untuk menyerang. Mereka memiliki target yang sama, sebuah chip yang disimpan didalam kelip berlian. Dyo menyimpulkan pria ini tidak berhasil membuka kode, karena berlian ini tentu diaktifkan dengan keamanan yang canggih, diletakkan dalam kotak kaca besar, kuat dan tidak bisa dihancurkan bahkan dengan bongkah besi sekalipun.

Atlan adalah orang yang pertama menyerang, Dyo mengetahui tidak ada gerak ragu dari wajah itu. Semuanya kuat, membara dan penuh tekad. Mafia bergerak maju, sampai saat sudah dekat pria coklat itu merubah arah kesamping, ia meninju bagian rahang kiri. Itu hampir saja kena jika Dyo lengah sedetik saja, Atlan masih maju, meracau dengan banyak pukulan. Terlalu sulit bagi Dyo untuk menghindar, apalagi mencoba untuk menyentuh.

Atlan sangat cepat, namun Dyo lebih cepat. Pria dengan manik coklat mengambil kerah mafia sedetik setelah pukulan dilayangkan, menyematkan pria itu kedinding dengan kilat, mencekiknya disana dengan sekuat tenaga. Urat yang kentara dari dahi dan suara serak mafia terdengar seperti alunan musik bagi Dyo, mereka indah dan merdu. Mafia itu sejenak merasakan kosong dalam paru-parunya, ia seperti terbang dengan keadaan buram sekitar, namun sedetik kemudian mafia itu menemukan tenaganya untuk kembali menyerang, ia menendang Dyo dengan berontak sampai tangan putih itu terlepas dari lehernya.

Mereka terus bertarung, tendangan, pukulan, rutukan, bahkan ancaman dikerahkan oleh masing-masing. Kyungsoo tidak mendapat apa yang dikatakan Irene padanya, bahwa bocah itu seperti bisa membaca pikiran. Namun fakta disini, Atlan benar-benar hanya menggunakan tenaganya untuk melawan, ia hanya terus menyerang dan tidak memberi celah, namun tidak ada usaha untuk menangkis pukulan.

Keduanya masih sibuk dengan satu sama lain, saling berusaha untuk menjauhkan musuh dari berlian, berebut untuk menjatuhkan dan mencoba untuk mengalahkan. Itu pertarungan seri, Atlan tidak pernah menemukan musuh yang bisa menjatuhkannya dan ini adalah kali pertama bagi Dyo kewalahan saat menghadapi seseorang.

* * *

Jongin menyadari bahwa siapapun pria dibalik julukan Blackswan ini jauh lebih kuat darinya, bahkan setelah pertarungan mereka, pria itu masih berdiri tegap dengan lututnya, nafas masih stabil dan tidak banyak peluh yang menutup dahi. Jongin sungguh tidak bisa membaca apapun isi pikiran Blackswan, itu menyedihkan mengingat selama pertandingan Jongin hanya menggunakan tenaganya untuk menyerang. Namun ia tidak peduli, mafia itu selalu menjadi unggulan dan akan tetap seperti itu, ia tidak akan membiarkan misinya kali ini gagal seperti yang telah lalu. Maka dengan tekad itu Jongin maju menyerang lagi.

Kali ini keduanya saling serang tanpa pelak, tidak ada yang berencana mengalah, tidak ada niat untuk menghindar. Dua tubuh itu saling bergumul satu dengan lain, bertarung mendekat pada bilik cermin berlian. Cahaya pada bilik berlian itu menjadi satu-satunya diantara gelap, tepat pada saat keduanya berada tepat didepan bilik, Jongin terdorong oleh Blackswan menjauh. Keduanya diam disana, berlomba meraup udara untuk mengisi tenaga. Cahaya lampu didalam kaca berlian tepat berada diantara mereka berdua, dari sana Jongin bisa melihat dengan jelas bentuk rupa Blackswan walau dengan penutup wajah. Wajah itu putih bersih, surai rambutnya menutup dahi diatas alisnya yang terlukis tebal.

Pada titik itu, Jongin terpaku pada mata coklat Blackswan. Itu coklat besar dan bersinar, sejenak mafia itu berpikir mungkin pria ini bukan manusia, mungkin dia alien, makhluk aneh atau semacamnya. Entah bagaimana namun keduanya kini saling diam berhadapan, mengarungi tatap mata masing-masing, ada banyak pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang mungkin akan diucap. Namun keduanya memilih untuk diam. Jongin berpikir pria ini sungguh memiliki mata yang indah, mafia itu terus menatap sampai saat ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh.

 _Bola coklat itu berubah warna._

Pemandangan ini mengesankan untuk Jongin, perubahan warna dari coklat pekat bersinar menjadi biru kelam. Sebuah titik ditengah adalah dimana semuanya berawal, titik biru itu melebar, berpadu dan mendominasi warna pupil. Seluruhnya menjadi biru sempurna dalam hitungan detik. Mulut Jongin tanpa sadar menganga dari dalam penutup wajah, maniknya melebar tidak percaya. Lututnya melemah dan ia hampir jatuh jika saja lengannya tidak dengan kuat mencengkram pinggiran meja berlian. _Makhluk apa dia sebenarnya?!_

Mereka masih diam ditempat, Jongin masih berusaha bertahan dengan lututnya dan pria putih dengan manik biru itu diam-diam menyerinai dari balik topeng wajah. Tiba-tiba, pintu utama ruang tertutup otomatis dari luar, mengalihkan perhatian kedua pria itu. Mafia perunggu dengan panik berlari keujung ruang, ia menarik pintu terbuka, membantingnya berulang namun percuma. Saat Jongin sedang berusaha mendobrak pintu untuk kesekian kali, muncul kumpulan asap dari bawah dinding. Jongin melihat kearah Blackswan dengan panik, ia melotot saat menyadari pria putih itu hanya berdiam ditempatnya.

"apakah ini caramu bekerja? Kau menjebakku disini bukan?!" tuduh Jongin dengan marah, melangkah cepat kearah Blackswan sebelum kemudian mengcengkram kerahnya.

"ini bukan aku" Blackswan menjawab pelan, mendorong Jongin agar menjauh. Pria putih itu mulai mengendus bau asap yang dengan perlahan memenuhi ruang. Ia memperlihatkan kilat terkejut dari maniknya sebelum kemudian sibuk mencari jalan keluar.

"kau membohongiku. Berhenti berakting dan hentikan asap itu!"

"apa aku terlihat seperti akan membunuh diriku sendiri?! Sudah kubilang ini bukan aku! Kita dijebak"

"hah! Itu sangat lucu! Satu-satunya orang yang berpikir berani menjebakku adalah kamu!"

"terserah apa katamu! Sekarang cari jalan keluar atau kita berdua mati!" dengan itu Blackswan mulai berbicara lewat _earphone_ nya, Jongin mendengar pria itu terus memanggil nama Blackpearl namun sepertinya orang diujung tidak menjawab, atau jaringan mereka terputus. Jongin tidak mengajukan protes, karena ia juga merutuk pada _earphone_ nya yang tidak bisa terhubung dengan Lisa.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk pria yang lebih putih bergerak, ia mencari sesuatu, apa saja yang bisa menghentikan asap atau celah yang membawa pada dunia luar.

"Kau akan bunuh diri dengan melakukan ini?! Bunuh dirimu sendiri dan jangan libatkan-" Jongin masih diam ditempat, ia mengamati bagaimana Blackpearl dengan gegabah mencari jalan.

"kau pikir aku gila mencoba untuk membunuh diriku sendiri?! Cari celah apapun yang bisa dijadikan jalan keluar atau kita berdua mati!"

Jongin masih mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi, namun ia memilih untuk mengabaikan. Mafia itu ikut mencari celah, apa saja yang bisa membantu mereka. Ia mendobrak dinding, memukul pintu dengan benda keras sampai berteriak tidak karuan. Udara disekitar semakin menipis, suara serak batuk mendominasi dan tenaga mereka mulai terkuras habis. Blackswan adalah orang pertama yang jatuh tersungkur, kelopaknya memerah dan tubuhnya berkeringat hebat. Jongin hanya memperhatikan dalam diam bagaimana pria putih itu terduduk, sebelah tangan meremas dada dengan wajah mengernyit sakit. Kondisi mafia tidak jauh berbeda, Jongin merasa paru-parunya sudah mati, udara seakan menyengat, penglihatannya bahkan terasa kabur. Ia sadar bahwa udara sudah didominasi asap, untuk melihat bentuk tubuh Blackpearl pun sangat sulit. Jongin masih berusaha berpikir untuk keselamatannya, untuk keselamatan _mereka._

Tepat saat kepalanya terasa seperti terpukul palu, ia merasakan beban halus disebelah kaki. Segera Jongin tersentak, ia menyadari Blackswan terduduk tepat dikakinya, sebelah tangan meremas kain celana Jongin dengan susah payah. Pria itu terus menunjuk pada atap, memberi Jongin kode akan sesuatu namun otak mafia terlalu lelah hanya untuk berpikir. Maka dengan itu, Blackswan berpegang pada Jongin untuk berdiri, ia meraih sebuah meja tak jauh dari mereka, mengambil kotak kaca berlian diatasnya. Mafia masih hanya menatap, terlalu lelah untuk sekedar bergerak. Jongin sempat berpikir dari mana asalnya kekuatan pria putih itu sehingga ia masih bisa bertahan bahkan setelah menghirup banyak asap.

Blackswan mengambil kayu dan benda keras lainnya, menyerahkan salah satu pada Jongin sebelum kemudian mengajak pria itu untuk bersama naik keatas meja yang telah disusun dengan kotak kaca berlian. Jongin mengernyit heran, namun ia segera mengerti maksud Blackswan ketika melihat langit-langit atap, sebuah kait terlihat disana, itu pasti jalan keluar.

Segera keduanya berdiri diatas kotak berlian bersama, Jongin bersyukur karena kaca itu bergitu kuat menahan mereka. Blackswan adalah yang pertama dengan susah payah mencoba untuk merusak lapisan terluar. Itu tidak berlangsung lama karena kemudian Jongin memutuskan untuk membantu. Keduanya ada pada jarak terdekat, tubuh saling bersentuh dan berpegang satu dengan lain. Jongin sejenak sempat menatap mata biru Blackswan saat pria itu sibuk dengan benda kerasnya, itu indah dan biru sempurna. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana rupa ini sesungguhnya.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit sampai pintu pada langit-langit atap itu terbuka. Mereka bertemu dengan lorong kecil yang mungkin mengarah pada atap. Blackswan memutuskan untuk menjadi yang pertama melompat keatas, Jongin menunggu dibawah dengan curiga, ia khawatir jika saja pria putih itu tidak membantunya untuk naik maka Jongin akan mati disini. Namun beberapa saat berlalu dan sebuah tangan mengulur kebawah, Jongin mengambilnya dengan terburu, merasakan sakit pada dada karena terlalu banyak menghirup asap. Segera kedua pria itu menutupnya kembali, agar asap tidak banyak mengikuti langkah mereka.

Blackswan memimpin jalan, keduanya tertatih, tidak ada tenaga yang tersisa, hanya bernafas pelan, dan mencoba untuk tetap tersadar. Mereka merangkak terus sampai menemukan jalan keluar didepan. Blackswan membuka atap dengan tinjunya, ini seperti cerobong asap kecil yang tidak terpakai. Ada banyak debu disana dan itu cukup membuat paru-parunya menjadi tambah sakit. Begitu atap berhasil terbuka, menghubungkan mereka dengan dunia luar, udara bersih segera berebut masuk kedalam lorong. Keduanya segera beranjak keluar dengan cepat, duduk diatap, mengabaikan satu sama lain, menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin dan mendengar suara hirup nafas masing-masing. Jongin jelas menurunkan penutup wajahnya, menghadap kearah lain agar wajah itu tidak terekspos.

Mafia masih berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri saat maniknya melihat bintang dilangit, ia tersenyum samar menyadari bahwa ia masih hidup setelah paru-parunya di isi oleh asap penyakit. Jongin sejenak melihat kearah pintu lorong yang dijebol oleh tinju Blackswan, ia tidak sengaja melihat sebuah topeng tersangkut disana, ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah topeng milik Blackswan.

Jongin melihat pria putih itu masih menundukkan kepalanya, punggungnya terlihat naik turun, nafas itu masih terdengar kentara dan sebelah tangannya memegangi dada. Surai rambutnya turun dan menutup wajah, Jongin mendapati dirinya begitu ingin tahu bagaimana wajah pria ini. Tangannya dengan ragu mengambil topeng yang tersangkut, memegangnya erat sebelum kemudian maniknya beralih ke pria yang masih berburu nafas.

Pada akhirnya mafia dengan mantap mengulurkan tangan, meraih kerah Blackswan kemudian dengan cepat menarik kain itu ke arahnya. Pria yang lebih putih sedikitnya tersentak, secara naluri mengikuti kemana arah dimana tangan mafia mencengkram erat kerahnya.

Saat itulah wajah Blackswan terungkap oleh Jongin.

Seakan dunia berhenti ditempatnya. Seakan waktu berhenti pada porosnya. Seakan cakrawala bukan menjadi pemandangan paling indah. Seakan lukisan seniman bukan lagi sesuatu yang cantik dipandang. Seakan segalanya menjadi kabur.

Seakan isi dunia hanya berputar pada wajah ini.

Jongin melebarkan manik, terpana begitu wajah cantik Blackswan terungkap. Kulit itu putih bersih, titik _freckles_ samar tersebar diantara hidung sampai pada pipi, hidung runcing terpahat apik, bibir ranum berbentuk hati, dahi bidang yang sebagiannya tertutup dengan surai coklat, pipinya penuh namun rahang itu terbentuk apik sehingga mempertegas wajah. Tidak ada sama sekali gores luka disana, bahkan hitam sisa abu asap tidak membekas. Manik Blackswan sangat cantik berpadu dengan wajahnya, bulu mata panjang diiringi dengan alisnya yang tebal, birunya warna manik mendominasi semua keindahan. Pria ini mungkin putra dewa, titisan Zeus atau maha karya tuhan paling baik.

Jongin menyadari bahwa Blackswan kini menatapnya lamat, maniknya melebar tanda terkejut namun masih tetap terlihat tampan kala cahaya rembulan bersatu padu dengan tampilannya yang mempesona. Rambut itu coklat berkibar, bermain dengan arus angin, bola matanya biru berkelip bersamaan dengan gemerlap bintang yang sedang bertebar dilangit. Mungkin tuhan sedang menunjukan bagaimana ia maha pencipta lewat wajah pria ini.

Keduanya saling bertatap pada satu waktu. Ada beberapa kalimat yang mungkin akan diucap, namun diam adalah pilihan yang terbaik saat ini.

.

"Atlan!"

Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya begitu suara yang tidak asing masuk kedalam indra pendengaran. Mafia itu menoleh cepat hanya untuk mendapati teman-teman kelompoknya datang bersamaan. Senyum kecil segera tersungging dari dua sudut bibir, ia berbalik kembali melihat kearah Blackswan. Pria yang lebih putih berpegang pada kayu sebagai tumpuan, bersiap untuk melarikan diri menjauh. Menyadari itu, entah apa yang dipikirkan Jongin, namun ia memutuskan untuk menahan pergelangan tangan Blackswan, menariknya perlahan hingga wajah keduanya kembali berhadapan.

"kau bisa pingsan dijalan jika pergi sekarang" mafia berusaha untuk berucap setenang mungkin, ia mengabaikan suara jantungnya yang melompat seperti _trampoline_ saat sekali lagi dihadapkan dengan wajah cantik ini.

"itu bukan urusanmu" seperti dugaannya bahwa Blackswan menjawab dengan acuh, pria itu dengan kuat dan kasar menarik pergelangannya, memberi tatap terakhir pada mafia sebelum kemudian berlari menjauh, melewati atap gedung dan menghilang dalam gelap.

 _Jongin melupakan satu fakta bahwa Blackswan dengan wajah cantiknya adalah orang yang menyelamatkan hidupnya malam ini._

.

.

— To Be Continue —

.

.

Haloo teman-teman!

Terimakasih untuk semua review, follow dan favorite yaa hehe

jangan lupa berikan pendapat kalian untuk chapter ini💓

Terimakasih banyak💓

See You!


	4. Halo!

Haloo temen-temen

Maafin aku karena ini bukan update untuk cerita GOT YOU ON MY MIND:(

Adakah yang menunggu cerita ini? Hehehe.

Aku mau bilang sesuatu nih, aku minta maaf sekali sama kalian semua karena untuk chapter selanjutnya baru bisa aku update bulan depan huhu:( Aku ada KKN dikota lain selama bulan Agustus dan tidak memungkinkan untuk update cerita disana karena jaringan disana susah banget banget banget:( Sebenernya aku udah rencana mau update sebelum KKN tapi ternyata ujian akhir semester dan persiapan KKN sibuknya luar biasa, alhasil aku baru menyelesaikan setengah buat chapter lanjutannya:( Aku minta maaf sekali:(

Semoga kalian masih nungguin lanjutan GOT YOU ON MY MIND bulan depan, jangan lupa sama cerita ini yaa meskipun aku ngga update selama satu bulan:(

Tungguin selalu cerita ini yaa teman-teman:( walaupun di FF emang yang review sedikit, tapi aku tetep mau temen-temen nungguin lanjutan cerita ini huhu:(

Akhir kata, terimakasih untuk semuanyaa, semoga kalian tetep nunggu cerita ini hehe. Sampai bertemu lagi bulan depan! Lafyouu❤❤❤

See You!❤❤❤


	5. BLACK

Dunia diciptakan dengan banyak celah, ada diantara mereka yang terbuka lebar, tertutup rapat bahkan luput dari pandang mata. Ini bukan kutukan, hanya karunia yang sengaja diturunkan. Tidak ada yang dapat menuai protes atas karunia karena Tuhan maha segalanya. Ada diantara mereka dengan karunia mampu menerjemahkan masa depan dan melihat masa lalu, berteman dengan makhluk tak kasat mata bahkan mengetahui kapan ajal seseorang akan menjemput. Tuhan memberi celah karunianya pada beberapa makhluk dengan acak, sebagian dari mereka merasa beruntung, sisanya terbuang dari pandang masyarakat.

Pria ini adalah salah satunya yang menganggap karunia tuhan sebagai keberuntungan, ia memiliki kemampuan khusus sejak menginjak umur lima tahun.

Adalah Kim Jongin, dan ia bisa membaca pikiran.

 ** _GOT YOU ON MY MIND_**

 _You don't just cross my mind, You live in it._

.

 **Story by: Biancadeo**

.

Cast:

Kim Jongin – Atlan

Do Kyungsoo – Dyo – Blackswan

Irene – Blackpearl

Suho - Artyom

Seungwoo – Valdo

Lisa - Cleo

Xiumin - Moris

Sehun - Lesta

Luhan - Lotus

Lay - Healer

Kris – Dutch

.

 **BLACK**

.

 _"kau bisa pingsan dijalan jika pergi sekarang" mafia berusaha untuk berucap setenang mungkin, ia mengabaikan suara jantungnya yang melompat seperti trampoline saat sekali lagi dihadapkan dengan wajah cantik ini._

 _"itu bukan urusanmu" seperti dugaannya bahwa Blackswan menjawab dengan acuh, pria itu dengan kuat dan kasar menarik pergelangannya, memberi tatap terakhir pada mafia sebelum kemudian berlari menjauh, melewati atap gedung dan menghilang dalam gelap._

 _Jongin melupakan satu fakta bahwa Blackswan dengan wajah cantiknya adalah orang yang menyelamatkan hidupnya malam ini._

* * *

Setiap helai dedaunan yang berhasil menyikat kulit terluar membuat pria ini mengajukan senyum paling manis. Itu indah berbentuk hati dengan kelopak yang melengkung. Sinar matahari mulai terasa menyengat kulit miliknya yang seputih susu, hingga ia harus menggulung kain lengan kembali turun.

"Kyungsoo!" ada suara lembut berasal jauh dibelakang.

Pria yang memandang daun mencoba fokus pada pendengaran. Itu adalah nama yang tidak ingin ia dengar, bahkan suara itu telah lama menjadi mimpi buruk dalam setiap malamnya. Dia bukan Kyungsoo. Nama itu tidaklah nyata, hanya luka, hanya kenangan buruk. Kyungsoo telah lama mati. Sejak itu, Dyo terlahir dan Blackswan tumbuh.

Senyum hatinya pudar saat mendengar suara itu lebih nyaring, suasana sekitar berubah kusam, redup dan pengap. Tidak ada lagi hijau daun, tidak ada lagi warna bunga, tidak ada lagi biru langit. Hanya suara yang sama, nama yang sama dan sesak yang sama. Sekali saja, hanya sekali pria ini sungguh ingin menoleh, ia ingin tahu pemilik dari suara ini.

Maka ia menoleh. Seorang wanita cantik berdiri disana, rambutnya coklat berkibar bersama angin. Wanita itu tersenyum manis, pipinya tirus namun rona merah itu tetap terlihat apik. Ia memiliki bola mata aneh seperti miliknya, berubah warna seiring dengan bergantinya menit. Namun itu lebih mengerikan, warnanya bercampur, antara merah dan biru kemudian berubah hijau dan kuning kemudian coklat dan jambu kemudian berubah total menjadi gelap.

Tiba-tiba manik itu hanya berisikan gelap dan meredup. Tidak ada lagi senyum, kulitnya berubah keriput, rambutnya menjadi putih dan rontok. Wanita itu terjatuh, tangannya terangkat kedepan meminta pertolongan. Namun si pria tetap diam, diam ditempat, menyaksikan wanita itu menjadi tua, tersungkur ditanah, bersimbah darah sampai mati menjadi tulang.

.

.

Dyo membuka maniknya begitu bayang tulang yang dilumuri merah darah muncul dalam mimpi. Nafasnya memburu dan tubuh itu gemetar, hal yang pertama dirasa adalah sakit yang teramat pada dada serta nyeri yang kuat dikepala. Air mata menggenang dari pupil, ia meronta dengan lirih, berharap siapa saja untuk datang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Irene menghampiri sang adik yang sedang berjuang untuk duduk, bocah muda itu memandang Irene dengan penuh harap, penuh kasih sekaligus penyesalan.

" _Noona_.." katanya dengan lirih.

Mendengar Dyo berucap demikian, Irene lemas dan spontan ikut runtuh dengan air mata. Gadis itu tanpa ragu segera membawa adiknya kedalam pelukan, mendekap si pria dengan sayang. Ini adalah kali pertama, setelah bertahun-tahun bocah ini memanggilnya dengan sebutan " _Noona_ ". Itu adalah hal paling indah, Irene begitu ingin mendengar sebutan itu dari Dyo dan ia sendiri tidak menyangka betapa ia merindukan adiknya sebanyak ini.

"aku melihatnya. Aku melihat ibu. Dia— dia tersenyum kepadaku, dia meminta bantuan padaku. Aku.. aku.."

"sudah, tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa. Itu hanya mimpi" Irene mencoba menenangkan.

"tapi— tapi aku tidak menolongnya. Aku terlalu takut, dia memiliki mata yang aneh. Lebih aneh dariku, lebih aneh dari kita berdua. Aku tidak berbicara padanya, dia meminta pertolongan, namun aku membiarkan dia.. aku terus membiarkan dia.. sampai.. sampai.."

"hentikan" kali ini yang lebih tua menarik dirinya menjauh, membawa telapaknya pada dua rahang tegas Dyo. Gadis itu menghapus jejak air mata disana, kemudian menyeka keringat yang berkumpul pada dahi.

Tiba-tiba, Dyo meringis rendah. Sebelah tangannya meremas dada meresakan sakit yang menjadi kentara. Menyadari itu, Irene dengan panik mendorong kembali tubuh Dyo dengan lembut, membiarkan pria muda itu bersandar nyaman pada ranjang mewah mereka. Manik Dyo terus menatap sang kakak dengan lembut, ini kali pertama Irene melihat adiknya jatuh pada titik terlemah. Dyo begitu polos hanya dengan maniknya yang berwarna hitam.

"aku menemukanmu pingsan dijalan. Kau terjebak dilorong, nafasmu begitu tersendat karena paru-parumu terlalu banyak menghirup asap, dan kupikir aku bisa saja kehilanganmu karena kebodohanku" si gadis berucap, kali ini tanpa menatap bola mata Dyo.

Kedua kakak beradik ini tidak pernah mengumbar rasa sayang satu sama lain secara terbuka, Irene merasa kecanggungan ini akan membunuh dirinya perlahan, namun ia merasa tidak punya pilihan selain mengatakan apa yang dirasa karena sang adik adalah segalanya untuk Irene saat ini.

"kupikir— aku bisa saja kehilangan satu-satunya milikku" si gadis berucap, berhenti dari kegiatannya dan jatuh terduduk dikursi samping ranjang. Dyo masih terdiam, ia memandang kakaknya dengan kosong.

"aku tidak akan mati, bodoh" kata pria yang sakit dengan tenang. Menutup maniknya sembari berusaha untuk terus menarik nafas panjang, merasakan betapa menyenangkannya menghirup udara bersih. Kyungsoo berupaya untuk melupakan segalanya yang terjadi dalam mimpi, itu hanya akan membuat Irene khawatir saat melihat titik terlemahnya. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak terus terjebak pada masa lalu.

Irene kemudian menoleh pada sang adik dan tersenyum singkat, gadis itu menyayangi Kyungsoo melebihi apapun dalam hidupnya. Irene kemudian merasa canggung dan hendak berpindah dari tempatnya namun urung, ia seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"dimana topengmu?"

Dyo membuka kelopaknya kembali setelah mendengar pertanyaan Irene, menimang jawaban sejenak sebelum kemudian menjawab

"itu diambil" jawabnya sembari mengendikkan bahu.

"apa? Oleh siapa?"

"oleh seseorang. Seorang pria dengan kulit _almond_ yang cantik"

* * *

Sebuah topeng wajah dengan ukiran yang dirangkai apik diatas besi tipis berwarna kuning keemasan. Jongin terus memperhatikan benda itu sejak kali pertama ia tersadar dari pingsannya semalam. Pria perunggu itu meyakini dalam hati bahwa ia melihat wajah Blackswan, ia berbicara bahkan menyentuh pergelangan tangan pria itu. Namun ia kembali tidak mengingat, hanya bayang wajah hitam yang selalu muncul dalam pikiran Jongin setiap ia mencoba untuk memunculkan Blackswan dalam otaknya.

Merasakan sakit yang teramat pada kepala setiap ia mengulang kejadian semalam dan mencoba untuk kembali mengingat wajah Blackswan, Jongin memutuskan untuk menyerah. Pria perunggu itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada ranjang, memperbaiki infus ditangan dan memejamkan manik dengan tenang. Telapaknya mencengkram erat topeng milik Blackswan seakan itu adalah hal yang paling penting. Jongin tidak pernah mengerti mengapa ia tidak bisa mengingat wajah itu, mafia juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia sangat ingin mengingat wajah Blackswan.

Beberapa menit berlalu setelah Jongin memutuskan untuk sejenak beristirahat, namun rupanya kembali terusik saat kepala Seungwoo mengintip dari balik pintu

" _hyung_ , bagaimana perasaanmu?" kata pria yang lebih muda.

"lebih baik" Jongin menjawab acuh, Seungwoo masuk bersama dengan Luhan. Keduanya dengan santai berjalan mendekat, Luhan duduk di kursi samping ranjang, sementara Seungwoo menyelipkan dirinya tengkurap disamping Jongin.

"itu kejadian yang mengerikan. Aku tidak menyangka ada yang berani menjebak kita" Luhan berbicara, mengambil potongan apel diatas meja.

"mereka pasti dengan sengaja menjebakmu dan juga pria Blackswan itu. Lisa sedang mencaritahu" Seungwoo berucap acuh.

"mengapa mereka ingin menjebakku bersama dengan Blackswan?" pria perunggu yang sakit bertanya, menatap Luhan dengan mimik serius.

"pertanyaan yang bagus— sayangnya, aku tidak punya jawaban yang bagus untuk itu"

Jongin menghela nafas panjang, ia meremas benda besi yang merupakan topeng milik Blackswan dari balik selimut. Entah bagaimana ia hanya tidak ingin menceritakan semuanya tentang pertemuannya dengan Blackswan, Jongin ingin memastikan tentang tujuan pria itu, wajah serta identitasnya. Mafia perunggu benci menjadi lemah, kalah dalam tanding dan diremehkan musuh, Jongin meyakini dalam hati bahwa ia pernah bersentuh dengan Blackswan, berbicara bahkan menatap wajahnya langsung. Pria muda itu meyakini ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang siapapun pria dibalik topeng Blackswan, dan dia akan mencaritahu bagaimanapun caranya.

* * *

"apa kau yakin ini jalannya?" Seungwoo bertanya dari samping pada Luhan yang duduk memegang setir dikursi sopir.

"aku mengikuti _maps_ dan ini benar jalannya bodoh"

"aku tidak mengerti mengapa kita menerima _client_ yang tinggal ditempat seperti ini"

"dia pernah beberapa kali meminta bantuan pada kita. Orang ini bisa saja seorang pengedar narkoba atau apa sehingga bersembunyi jauh dari kota"

"tidak masalah apakah dia seorang pengedar atau pembunuh sekalipun, hanya saja untuk apa bertemu ditempatnya? Kita bisa saja bertemu ditempat yang lebih terlihat mata, ini seperti kita akan dijebak" Seungwoo menyudahi apa yang diucap dengan nafas panjang, melirik Luhan sedikt dari samping hanya untuk menyadari bahwa mobil mulai melambat.

"ada apa?" yang lebih muda bertanya dengan panik.

"kita harus keluar dari sini" Luhan berucap, maniknya fokus pada objek didepan. Seungwoo segera memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah pandang Luhan, ia dihadapkan dengan banyak cahaya, mungkin motor dan beberapa obor.

"ya tuhan!" segera keduanya mengambil penutup wajah masing-masing, Luhan menancap gas mundur dan berbalik cepat dengan ahli. Mobil anggota Cattiveria melaju dengan kecepatan penuh, Seungwoo meratap pada spion kaca yang terus menampilkan banyak cahaya lampu, orang-orang itu mengejar dengan cukup cepat.

"ini tidak akan berhasil! Valdo, kita harus keluar dari sini"

"Apa kau gila?! Bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari sini bodoh!"

"kita harus keluar atau mati ditangan mereka!" Luhan memberi perintah cepat begitu dirasa beberapa motor berhasil mengambil jarak dekat dengan mobil.

Kedua pria itu siap dengan senjata ditangan, tali temali, sarung tangan dan topeng wajah. Manik Luhan dengan cemas memindai keadaan, ia menapcapkan gas sekali lagi, berusaha mengambil jarak jauh dari pengejar. Setelah dirasa pada jarak yang memungkinkan, Luhan segera memberi kode pada yang lebih muda untuk membuka pintu mobil dan melompat keluar bersama. tanpa banyak berpikir Seungwoo mengikuti perintah Luhan, keduanya melompat dari mobil, berguling dijalan dan mengambil dua sisi jalan yang berbeda.

* * *

"YA! Setidaknya sisakan sedikit untukku! Aku membelinya dengan susah payah dasar bodoh!"

" _hyung_ , aku lapar dan lihat, lemari pendingin sialan itu tidak berisi! Beri aku makan!" Sehun merengek pada _underboss_ , meraih kembali sepiring daging yang hanya tinggal sesuap dari tangan Kris.

"aku bukan ibumu! Pergi dan beli sendiri!"

"tidak perlu ribut, demi tuhan! telingaku sakit!" Lisa mengambil sendok dengan acak, melempar batangnya pada Sehun yang masih dengan manja merayu untuk daging.

"apa yang sedang mereka ributkan?" Xiumin bertanya.

"itu hanya sepotong daging _Oppa_!" satu-satunya wanita disana menjawab dengan genit, mencolek pinggang Xiumin agresif.

"Ew berhenti memanggil _Oppa_ —"

"GUYS!" Luhan muncul tiba-tiba dengan kasar, memaksa pintu utama untuk terbuka hanya untuk berakhir dengan terseok pada marmer. Tubuhnya penuh luka, kebanyakan dari mereka berbentuk baret dan sebelah kakinya seperti pincang akibat terkilir.

"apa yang terjadi?!" Suho adalah orang pertama yang datang, memberi bantuan pada tubuh lemah itu untuk duduk di sofa yang lebih nyaman.

Seisi ruang mengikuti pria yang terluka dengan manik khawatir, bahkan Jongin yang masih beristirahat dikamarnya ikut datang dan bersimpatik.

"siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? Apa yang terjadi?" Lay datang dengan terengah, ditangannya sudah ada beberapa alat penyembuh dan cairan penghilang sakit.

"sialan! Sepertinya kami dijebak! Aku dan Valdo dijebak, tunggu— apa Valdo belum sampai disini?!" Luhan bertanya, menatap setiap manik yang ada diruangan.

"belum ada tanda-tanda Valdo kembali sejak kalian berdua keluar untuk bertemu dengan _client_ " Jongin mulai menjawab dengan bingung. Pria coklat itu mengambil tempat disebelah Luhan, meremas tangan pria yang lebih tua untuk menenangkan.

"katakan, apa yang terjadi?"

Begitulah Luhan dengan kalimat terpatah mangatakan segalanya, kejadian malam itu mulai saat mereka mencari hanya dengan berandalkan _maps_ sampai berkejaran dengan sejumlah motor yang memakai obor dan berakhir dengan berpisah dipertengahan jalan. Pria yang terluka terlihat susah payah untuk berucap akibat luka yang tercipta, ia mengadu terkena banyak ilalang dan pecah kaca dari tanah namun mengaku tidak peduli karena terus mencari Seungwoo. Luhan terlihat begitu hancur menyadari bahwa Seungwoo belum sampai dimarkas mereka, ia membayangkan betapa hutan itu mengerikan termasuk dengan orang-orang didalamnya, Seungwoo kuat, bahkan mungkin lebih kuat darinya, namun Seungwoo masihnya seorang bocah, umurnya bahkan belum menginjak 20.

Mendengar apa yang diceritakan oleh Luhan, Jongin menjadi naik darah. Ia tidak habis pikir siapa yang mungkin akan bermain dengan kawanannya sampai sejauh ini. Pertama dengan asap dan penyergapan saat pesta, dan sekarang ini. Jongin tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh kawanannya.

"ini salahku. Ya tuhan, jika saja aku tidak mengirim kalian kesana! Aku bersumpah itu adalah Tuan Park, si tua gila harta, pakar narkoba yang dahulu memberi kita banyak keuntungan! Aku merasa janggal saat dia meminta untuk bertemu dimarkas miliknya ditengah hutan, aku—"

"sudah _hyung_ , hentikan itu. Tidak ada yang bersalah disini" Lay adalah orang yang menyela, pria penyembuh itu memberi senyum simpatik pada Suho.

"yeah, yang terpenting adalah kita harus mencari Seungwoo sekarang juga"

* * *

Malam ini adalah gulita yang sebenarnya, Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya pada pepohonan rindang dihutan. Entah bagaimana ia beserta kawan lain sudah mencari keberadaan Seungwoo namun tidak juga ditemukan. hutan ini seperti tidak memliki ujung, begitu luas dan dalam, bahkan ia sama sekali mengenal jenis pohon disini, itu acak dan terlihat berumur tua. Ia memutuskan untuk sejenak memindai ponselnya disaku, melebarkan manik begitu melihat tidak ada sinyal yang masuk disana.

"Sial! Aku bahkan tidak mengingat jalan pulang!" menggerutu dalam hati, Jongin mengutuk diri atas kebodohannya.

Malam ini Cattiveria memilih untuk berpencar, mempercayai setiap hal satu dengan lain dengan detector Lisa sebagai tumpuan. Gadis itu awalnya bisa dengan mudah memindai lokasi masing-masing, berkomunikasi tanpa halangan dengan tetap memperhatikan sekitar hutan. Namun semakin dalam Jongin melangkah masuk, suara Lisa tidak lagi bisa terdengar, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengabaikan dan fokus mencari Seungwoo, pada akhirnya ia menyesali kebodohannya karena _demi tuhan_ , ia bahkan tidak ingat jalan mana saja yang dilewati, semuanya terasa sama.

Jongin memilih untuk menyamakan langkah sesuai dengan arah jalanan asal dihutan, harus diakui hutan ini mengerikan dan ia bahkan tidak tau masih ada tempat seperti di Korea. Semuanya seperti alami, masih sama dan menempel pada lingkungan, seakan belum tersentuh tangan rakus manusia, seakan belum terjamah elektronik manapun.

Beberapa menit sampai jam ia lewati tanpa menemukan jalan yang pasti, semuanya terasa sama bagi Jongin. Pria coklat itu memilih untuk sejenak berhenti dan menyandarkan diri pada pohon besar terdekat, mengotak-atik alat komunikasihnya hanya untuk merutuk kesal karena alat _sialan_ itu tidak menunjukan adanya sinyal sama sekali. Saat Jongin baru hendak mendudukan diri, maniknya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal di tanah, itu adalah tanah basah dan ada jejak roda motor disana. Tanpa menimang banyak kemungkinan, Jongin mengikuti dengan asal arah jejak motor. Itu terkadang hanya terlihat samar namun tetap kentara oleh mata.

Jongin terus berjalan jauh tanpa berfikir lagi dimana dirinya saat ini, apa yang ada di otaknya adalah bagaimana menyelamatkan Seungwoo, bagaimana Jongin begitu tidak merelakan ada yang menyakiti patner terbaiknya, bagaimana ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh anggota termuda itu.

Begitu ia menyadari seberapa jauh kakinya melangkah, maniknya melihat adanya titik terang didepan, sebuah lampu berwarna merah, menyala dengan terang diantara gulita ditengah hutan. Jongin segera berjalan dengan tenang kearah itu, semakin dekat ia melangkah, Jongin menyadari itu adalah sebuah rumah tua, seperti tidak terawat dan tidak berpenghuni. Samar dari jarak yang ia buat, terlihat sebuah beberapa motor terparkir disana.

Menyimpulkan bahwa tempat kumuh itu adalah tempat dimana Seungwoo disekap, Jongin dengan sigap mulai menyiapkan diri untuk menyelinap. Ia sadar dengan pasti bahwa bekerja sendiri bukanlah jalan keluar yang tepat, namun ini adalah jalan satu-satunya saat ia terpisah dengan yang lain.

Baru saja ia memutuskan untuk mulai bergerak, Jongin menangkap satu suara riuh dibelakangnya, itu suara dengung motor. Ada begitu banyak, mungkin tujuh sampai sepuluh motor, deru motor itu semakin terdengar jelas, kali ini datangnya bersamaan dengan sinar lampu dan cahaya obor.

Dalam waktu sepersekian menit, Jongin sudah mendapati dirinya dikepung, itu seperti apa yang diduga, sepuluh motor berjajar, semuanya membawa obor diantara gelap, masing-masing wajah tertutup dengan rapi. Jongin sedikitnya bergidik namun tetap menampilkan wajah tenang, dari sisi ini ia sadar bahwa ia hanya akan berakhir menyedihkan. Namun, Jongin tidak akan menjadi andalan grup jika bukan karena nekat. Maka dengan percaya diri, Jongin berdiri ditempatnya, menantang setiap manik yang mengarah padanya dengan tanpa rasa takut.

"Atlan dari Cattiveria" salah satu dari pembawa motor berucap, tampilannya garang dengan banyaknya tato yang tergambar ditangan.

"Oh ya tuhan, aku tidak tahu jika aku sangat terkenal, tapi maaf bung, aku tidak tahu siapa kalian"

"apa kau mencari teman kecilmu?" seseorang dari sisi kiri Jongin bertanya dengan lantang, dan Jongin mendapati dirinya menegang karena benar mereka adalah orang-orang yang menyekap Seungwoo.

"dimana dia?" Jongin bertanya dengan giginya, tubuhnya gemetar karena marah, waspada saat satu persatu dari pembawa motor turun ke tanah.

"dia mungkin akan mati jika kau tidak segera menyelamatkannya— atau, mungkin malam ini kau yang mati duluan ditangan kami" yang paling besar dari semuanya berucap lantang, ia maju satu langkah, sangat jelas ketika mulai menantang.

Jongin jelas dalam keadaan marah, ia memberi tatap mematikan pada setiap musuh didepan, sebelum kemudian salah satu dari musuh menyerang dan baku hantam terjadi. Jongin tidak mudah dikalahkan, bahkan ia belum pernah mengalami kekalahan yang telak. Beberapa lawan maju kedepan namun Jongin berhasil menghindari berbagai pukulan dengan mudah. Andalan Cattiveria ini bukan hanya ahli dalam menyerang, ia juga cerdik dalam mencari berbagai celah untuk menghindar, salah satu strategi Jongin dalam menghadapi banyak musuh adalah dengan membuat mereka lelah, memancing musuh mengeluarkan banyak tenaga karena bukan hal yang sulit bagi Jongin untuk menghindar dari setiap gerak. Namun kali ini, musuh yang dihadapi hampir sama kuatnya, mereka cepat dan tuntas, Jongin hampir terkena banyak pukulan meskipun pada akhirnya ia berhasil menghindar.

Beberapa saat berlalu dan andalan Cattiveria berhasil menemukan celah kecil untuk menyerang, ia memulai serangan dari musuh terdekat. Satu, dua sampai sepuluh pukulan berhasil melumpuhkan beberapa jiwa sekaligus, namun itu belum juga cukup. Tubuh Jongin sudah hampir remuk redam akibat menahan dan menghindari dari setiap pukul, lututnya lelah dan nafas itu berpacu tidak teratur.

Ada saat dimana Jongin lengah dan membiarkan salah satu musuh mengambil sebuah kayu sebagai senjata, tidak banyak gerak yang bisa dilakukan Jongin akibat dari banyaknya luka dan memar tubuh. Tidak banyak orang yang tersisa, sekitar empat orang yang masih berdiri tegap sementara Jongin sudah kekurangan banyak tenaga.

"aku tidak pernah menghadapi seseorang sepertimu. Kau sendiri tapi bahkan bisa menghadapi beberapa orang sekaligus" yang paling kecil dari ke-empatnya berucap mengejek.

Mendengar itu Jongin menyerinai tajam, manghapus bercak darah yang keluar dari mulut dengan kain pada lengan. Kerap kali pujian itu mampir ke telinganya, berbagai damba tentang betapa hebatnya seorang 'Atlan'.

"kau juga akan berakhir seperti mereka, katakan, dimana Valdo?" Jongin berucap dengan gigi yang terkatup, ia marah tentu saja namun tubuhnya kaku, ia merasakan sakit yang begitu menyengat.

"kau terlalu sombong bocah tengik! Maju dan hadapi kami" seseorang yang membawa senjata berucap, pria itu maju kedepan dan mencoba menyerang Jongin dengan kayu besar ditangan.

"kupikir ini adalah pertandingan imbang tanpa senjata. Tapi ternyata kau hanya seorang pengecut yang bersembunyi dari balik senjatamu" Jongin menjawab acuh, sekuat tenaga mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya menghindari musuh.

Tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali menghindar dan mencari celah untuk melakukan serangan balik. Satu tendangan akhirnya berhasil membuat kayu pada tangan musuh terlempar jauh, pertarungan tidak imbang dimulai kembali dan Jongin sudah cukup lelah dan merasakan ini adalah akhir. Tubuhnya tidak bisa lagi digerakkan, darah terus mengalir dari ujung bibir serta dahi. Ia mengalah saat musuh mengunci lengannya, satu dari mereka kemudian membari pukulan bertubi pada perutnya sampai Jongin memuntahkan banyak darah. Ia melihat dengan sayu bagaimana tubuhnya rentan dan rusak, penuh merah akan darah. Pria coklat itu berulang kali mengucap pinta pada tuhan, menangis dalam diam dan merintih dengan parau.

 _Selamatkan aku, kumohon, siapapun._

Seperti tuhan mendengar doanya, seperti alam memberi respon pada pintanya, seperti bumi menerima ucapnya. Seseorang ada disana. Seseorang dengan topeng emas pada wajah. Seseorang dengan bola manik hitam yang anehnya tetap terang diantara gulita. Jongin merasakan genggaman erat pada lengan itu melemah, dan tubuhnya jatuh dengan tidak berdaya ke tanah. Maniknya memperhatikan bagaimana pria dengan kilat manik sempurna itu menghabisi musuh dengan mudah. Jongin tidak dapat berfikir jernih, tubuh itu terlalu sakit dan kelopaknya terasa begitu berat.

Satu yang berhasil diingat Jongin sebelum akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri, bahwa tubuhnya terasa hangat dalam peluk seseorang, ia tidak asing dengan aroma ini, ia mengenal kilat manik itu, ia mengingat topeng emas itu, namun otaknya tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik.

* * *

Jongin tersadar beberapa jam setelah kejadian, ia merasakan sakit yang teramat pada tubuh sehingga kelopaknya sulit untuk terbuka. Ia mengernyit saat tahu adanya beban yang menempati tempat disamping, ia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa tubuhnya berada ditengah hangatnya kasur serta selimut, setiap lukanya telah diperban dan mungkin memarnya juga terobati. Mungkin seseorang yang kasihan membawanya dan memperbaiki setiap kerusakan pada tubuh. Jongin sudah sadar namun ia memilih untuk tetep diam dan menutup maniknya sejenak,

Beberapa saat berlalu dan Jongin dengan lelah berusaha untuk membuka kelopaknya, seperti yang diduga bahwa ia dihadapkan dengan beberapa cahaya lampu dan langit-langit rumah beserta dinding dengan warna redup menenangkan. Ia melirik pelan kesamping hanya untuk dihadapkan dengan seorang wanita, kulitnya putih bersih dengan wajah yang terbentuk dengan aksen runcing, maniknya besar bersinar dengan kelip biru mempesona, rambut itu panjang terselampir pada pundak sampai dengan pinggang. _Mungkin dia malaikat, mungkin gadis ini ibu peri, mungkin Jongin masih bermimpi, mungkin gadis itu tidak nyata, bahkan definisi cantik masih terlalu sederhana untuk menggambarkan setiap detail wajah ini._

" _Woah_. Apa ini surga? Apa aku sudah mati? Apa aku bertemu dengan malaikat? Bagaimana aku bisa ada disini?!" Jongin bertanya dengan manik lebar karena terkejut. Ia menunggu wanita disamping menanggapi hanya untuk kembali merasakan lemas pada lutut begitu sungging paling cantik ditampilkan dengan sempurna pada wajah indah itu.

"kau lucu sekali! Mari kita jawab pertanyaanmu satu persatu. Pertama, tidak, ini bukan surga, kita masih ada dibumi. Kedua, kau masih hidup, coba rasakan, jantungmu masih berdetak. Ketiga, aku bukan malaikat, namaku Irene dan aku adalah manusia. Ke-empat, kau terluka sangat parah karena perkelahian tidak imbang, dan saudaraku menemukanmu, jadi disinilah kau sekarang!" gadis itu berbicara dengan cepat, senyum masih terpancar indah dari sudut bibir dan Jongin hanya diam dengan berkedip menanggapi.

"kau adalah Atlan, anggota mafia paling dicari. Anggota garis depan dari Cattiveria. Bagaimana bisa kau sampai disini?" tanya si gadis dengan lembut ketika Jongin tidak juga memberi respon.

Kali ini pria coklat itu melebarkan manik, otaknya mulai berhasil menemukan setiap potong kejadian. Ia datang untuk mencari Seungwoo, ia terpisah dari teman-temannya, ia tersesat dihutan dan dikepung oleh anggota bermotor, ia ingat bahwa tubuhnya rusak dan berakhir dalam peluk erat seseorang serta aroma tubuhnya yang begitu ia kenal.

Mengingat itu semua, Jongin mulai mengabaikan ingatan lain kecuali tentang Seungwoo dan anggota Cattiveria. Pria coklat itu segera memaksakan diri untuk duduk, mengabaikan bagaimana sakit yang mulai kentara menyerang tubuhnya. Gadis disamping memandang dengan raut khawatir, segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan menahan tubuh Jongin agar tetap diam ditempat.

"kau bahkan tidak bisa duduk, bagaimana mungkin untuk keluar dari kasur ini?" tanya si gadis.

"aku harus menyelamatkan temanku. Aku disini untuk menyelamatkan dia, orang-orang dengan motor dan obor sialan itu menculiknya dan _demi tuhan_ aku harus membawa Valdo kembali ke Cattiveria dengan selamat" Jongin memandang manik biru cantik milik si gadis, sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu mengingat namanya karena gadis itu begitu cepat berbicara saat Jongin kali pertama sadar dari pingsan.

"akan percuma jika bergerak sekarang, orang-orang itu mungkin dibayar untuk mengincar kelompok kalian, kau tidak tahu seberapa banyak jumlah mereka dan kau bahkan tidak bisa menghubungi anggotamu yang lain" Irene berbicara dengan tenang, senyum sedih diwajahnya begitu Jongin menunduk.

"aku harus pergi sekarang" kata Jongin dengan _final_. Mendengar itu, Irene mendengus kalah.

"baiklah, biarkan aku mengambil obat penahan sakit untukmu sebentar" dengan itu si gadis segera keluar ruang. Jongin masih berusaha untuk terus bergerak, menahan setiap sakit yang mulai menyerang setiap rusuknya. Luka-luka itu sudah dibalut dan memarnya terobati, namun sakitnya masih jelas terasa. Pria _almond_ masih berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bangkit dan tidak menyadari adanya sosok baru berdiri diambang pintu.

"bukankah seharusnya kau mengucapkan terimakasih saat ini?" datang suara berat indah masuk kedalam indra pendengaran Jongin, dan pria coklat dengan cepat mendongak. Ia dihadapkan dengan pemandangan seorang pria, rambutnya hitam gagak dengan kulit seputih porselen, dia benar-benar tampan. Jongin ingat manik hitam itu, Jongin ingat kulit putih ini, Jongin ingat bintik _freckles_ itu, namun otaknya sungguh tidak bisa berputar dengan baik.

"siapa kau?" kata pria yang masih berusaha untuk bangkit.

Tidak ada respon yang berarti, pria itu hanya melangkah lebih dekat kearahnya, dari jarak ini Jongin mendapati dirinya terpesona dengan wajah indah itu, ia benar-benar sempurna, tubuhnya bagus dengan poles wajah indah. Pria itu duduk pada kursi terdekat, memperhatikan Jongin yang masih berusaha untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Jongin mengutuk bagaimana pria ini terlihat lebih tampan dengan cara dia duduk tenang dan tersenyum anggun.

"namaku Dyo" katanya sembari mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat. Melihat itu, Jongin berkedip sebentar, menimang beberapa hal sebelum kemudian mengambil telapak tangan Kyungsoo.

Aroma yang dikenalnya masuk kedalam indra penciuman Jongin, ia begitu akrab dengan aroma ini dan otaknya tidak mungkin salah mengolah. Maniknya melirik kearah meja yang letaknya agak jauh dari posisi mereka, dan Jongin terkejut begitu melihat benda yang tidak asing tergelatak disana. Itu adalah sebuah topeng emas.

 _Dia adalah Blackswan_

 _Pria ini adalah Blackswan._

Jongin menatap dengan waspada pria yang duduk dengan seringaian. Pria ini adalah penyelamat hidupnya. Aroma akrab ini adalah milik Dyo. Milik Blackswan.

 _Seseorang yang memeluknya dengan erat dan aman saat ia terluka parah adalah Blackswan._

Jongin masih melebarkan manik tidak percaya, ia menatap kilat hitam milik Blackswan dengan takut, andalan Cattiveria hanya ingin menyelamatkan temannya dan tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh dengan Dyo. Hanya saja mungkin segalanya terlambat, Jongin terjebak disini, ia terkurung dalam kilat manik sempurna milik pria misterius ini.

 _Dan Jongin tidak bisa keluar, mungkin ia tidak ingin keluar._

"aku bisa membantumu, kita bisa bersama menyelamatkan temanmu dan Irene bisa mencoba untuk menghubungi anggotamu yang lain" kata pria putih itu dengan lembut.

"mengapa?" Jongin kini telah berhasil keluar dari pikirannya, maniknya menyipit membentuk satu garis. Bukan berarti ia mencurigai Blackswan atau Dyo atau siapapun pria ini, namun ia tidak boleh lengah, meski sejujurnya Jongin butuh banyak bala bantuan untuk menyelamatkan Seungwoo.

Kyungsoo terlihat menaikan sebelah alis, tersenyum singkat dan menarik satu batang rokok dari saku. Telapaknya bermain dengan gulungan tembakau sebentar sebelum kemudian menyulut ujungnya dengan api.

"karena aku suka menolong" katanya dengan acuh. Bibirnya yang berbentuk hati menyesap rokok dengan hati-hati, menikmati setiap hisap serta abu asap diudara.

"kau bukan seorang penolong. Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan kami, jadi jangan berlagak seakan kau orang baik" Jongin berucap ketus, adu tatap seketika dimulai ketika pria _almond_ mencoba untuk membaca pikiran Blackswan, namun percuma. Itu kosong dan hampa.

"kita berbeda. Kau dan aku berbeda, Atlan. Aku bekerja tanpa membunuh, aku selalu punya cara untuk tidak membunuh. Tapi kau! Kalian, Cattiveria, sekelompok mafia yang berkuasa, dicari dan ditakuti, pernahkah kalian berfikir berapa jiwa yang mati karena kebiadaban kalian? Pernahkah kau, berpikir dengan otakmu berapa jiwa yang sudah kau bunuh dengan tangan ini?" Kyungsoo kini beranjak dari tempatnya, jemarinya menunjuk dada Jongin dengan garang, tatap mereka terkunci namun kini Jongin seperti sudah kalah.

 _Pernahkah kau berpikir dengan otakmu berapa jiwa yang sudah kau bunuh dengan tangan ini?_

 _._

 _Pernahkah kau berpikir dengan otakmu berapa jiwa yang sudah kau bunuh dengan tangan ini?_

 _._

 _Pernahkah kau berpikir dengan otakmu berapa jiwa yang sudah kau bunuh dengan tangan ini?_

.

Suara Kyungsoo terus menggema dalam otak Jongin, tubuhnya gemetar bahkan saat beberapa menit berlalu setelah Kyungsoo berucap. Apa yang diucap pria putih ini adalah sebuah kebenaran, bahwa Cattiveria adalah sekelompok mafia yang keji, bekerja tanpa pikir panjang dan menumpahkan banyak korban jiwa. Tidak ada yang salah dari ucapan Kyungsoo, Jongin menyadarinya sejak lama, bahwa tangan ini telah mengupas banyak— _begitu banyak_ nyawa.

"Dyo- _ya_ , apa yang terjadi?" Irene muncul dari balik pintu, terkejut saat melihat keadaan Jongin yang tidak semakin baik, pria coklat itu terlihat jelas menggigil, pucat pada wajah serta luka lengan yang hampir membuka akibat dipaksakan bergerak. Manik Jongin terlihat begitu merah, mungkin ia menahan setiap tangis serta isak akibat ucapan Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak berbuat sesuatu yang salah!" Kyungsoo berucap ketika Irene memberi tatap jahat padanya. Gadis itu mendengus sebal sebelum kemudian beralih pada pria yang terduduk dengan banyak balutan perban.

"kami tidak ingin menyakitimu. Kau bisa memakai tempat ini dan kami bisa menyelamatkan temanmu" si gadis berucap, memandang Jongin tanpa berkedip.

"aku tidak butuh bantuan kalian"

"kau akan pergi dengan keadaanmu seperti itu? Oh baiklah, lalu ucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman-temanmu karena jika kau bergerak sekarang kau hanya akan menjadi mayat" si gadis menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mata gemas.

"aku juga akan mati disini" Jongin berucap lirih, namun itu cukup jelas didengar oleh Irene mengingat jarak mereka yang berdekatan.

"aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kami tidak akan menyakitimu!"

"tapi aku melihat wajah kalian! Tidak ada yang tahu siapa sosok dibalik topeng emas sialan itu! Tidak ada yang tahu siapa sebenarnya Blackswan atau Blackpearl, tidak ada yang tahu siapa itu Dyo atau Irene atau nama apa lagi yang akan kalian gunakan. Kalian tidak akan membiarkan siapapun tahu setitik detailpun tentang identitas kalian, tapi sekarang aku tahu. Aku melihat wajahmu, aku melihat detailmu, bahkan aku tahu dimana letak markasmu, lalu apa?! Setelah ini kalian juga akan membunuhku karena berada disini, dimana letak perbedaannya jika aku hanya akan mati?!" Jongin berucap lantang kini, bahkan ia berteriak dengan nafas yang terburu dan tidak beratur. Irene memandangi dalam diam, gadis itu menoleh sejenak kearah saudaranya di ambang pintu. Kyungsoo hanya ikut menatap dengan tatapan bosan.

"kami tidak akan membunuhmu jika itu yang membuatmu khawatir. Jika kami berniat membunuh, sejak awal Dyo tidak akan menolongmu dari para penjahat bermotor itu"

Jongin masih diam, dia teringat akan informasi yang didapat oleh Lisa beberapa waktu lalu, bahwa setiap tubuh yang melihat siapa dibalik topeng Blackswan dan Blackpearl, dia mati.

"aku bisa menyelamatkan Valdo dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku tidak butuh bantuan kalian" pada akhirnya Jongin tetap bersikeras. Mengabaikan bagaimana sakit yang menyengat pada tubuh, ia tetap bergerak untuk beranjak dari kasur nyaman itu, menapakkan kaki pada lantai, hanya untuk merintih begitu sadar lututnya kaku untuk bergerak. Jongin bisa saja jatuh mencium lantai jika bukan karena Irene yang menyangga kuat tubuhnya yang oleng.

"biarkan saja dia. Jika pria ini ingin pergi kesana sendiri, maka biarlah. Lepaskan dia Irene- _na_ , lagi pula kita punya banyak pekerjaan" Dyo berucap dari ambang pintu, pria itu menghadapi tatap garang Irene namun ia masih tetap acuh, mengendikan bahunya yang lebar sebelum kemudian memberi satu tatapan pada Jongin.

Jongin mencoba untuk tetap tegak saat Irene perlahan dengan enggan melepaskan pegangannya. Begitu pria _almond_ menghadapi kilat manik Kyungsoo, otaknya menangkap satu ingatan yang hilang.

 _Tunggu._

 _Malam itu._

 _Kulit itu putih bersih, titik freckles samar tersebar diantara hidung sampai pada pipi, hidung runcing terpahat apik, bibir ranum berbentuk hati, dahi bidang yang sebagiannya tertutup dengan surai coklat, pipinya penuh namun rahang itu terbentuk apik sehingga mempertegas wajah._

 _Seakan dunia berhenti ditempatnya. Seakan waktu berhenti pada porosnya. Seakan cakrawala bukan menjadi pemandangan paling indah. Seakan lukisan seniman bukan lagi sesuatu yang cantik dipandang. Seakan segalanya menjadi kabur._

 _Seakan isi dunia hanya berputar pada wajah ini._

Jongin ingat malam itu. Malam dimana ia mengetahui setiap detail wajah cantik ini. Malam dimana seluruh cahaya bulan bahkan tidak mampu menyaingi indahnya wajah itu. Malam dimana kali pertama Jongin tersesat dalam satu tatap indah, dan tidak tahu jalan untuk keluar.

Kali ini, Jongin terjerat untuk tatap yang sama, dan ia tidak ingin keluar. Ia tidak ingin lagi melupakan.

* * *

Rumah itu begitu gelap dan sepi, remang cahaya merah dari lampu pada balkon menjadi satu-satunya penerangan. Ini begitu tenang dan Jongin mulai mencurigai apakah benar Seungwoo disekap disini karena bocah itu tentu akan meronta keras jika saja ada yang berani menyentuhnya.

Pria _almond_ itu tidak merencanakan banyak hal mengingat ia bekerja sendiri dengan tubuh penuh luka dan lawannya kali ini tidak bisa diremehkan. Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi, Jongin menyelinap kedalam, jalannya agak sedikit pincang karena menahan sakit yang mulai kentara, namun ia mengabaikan. Langkah Jongin melambat begitu ia sampai dipintu masuk, begitu sadar pintu terkunci, otaknya berputar untuk mencari jalan lain, maka memanjat melalui atap adalah pilihannya.

Mengabaikan bagaimana lututnya mulai bergetar karena sakit, Jongin menuju atap guna mencari jalan masuk, dan benar disana terdapat jalan masuk menyerupai lorong. Perlahan pria itu mendorong dirinya untuk masuk, ia bergerak cepat namun tanpa suara. Diluar dugaan, rumah kumuh ini memiliki banyak fasilitas didalam, bahkan dindingnya berlapis dengan bahan kedap suara.

Jongin berhasil menyelinap masuk dan bersembunyi dari balik dinding, disana terdapat beberapa orang sedang bermain kartu, mereka tertawa sembari minum. Sebagiannya masih terjaga dan sisanya sudah mabuk berat. Jongin melihat lurus kedepan, ia mendapati satu pintu terbuka dan memutuskan untuk bersembunyi disana sementara.

Mengabaikan bau anyir didalam ruang, Jongin mulai melihat sekitar hanya untuk terkejut begitu dihadapkan pada sosok tubuh Seungwoo yang berakhir di pojok ruang, kaki tangannya diikat dengan ikat mati dan mulut di plester. Maniknya terpejam lelah dan tubuh itu dipenuhi luka memar, bahkan pakaiannya tidak lagi layak juga rupanya rusak redam. Jongin sungguh ingin menangis melihat ini, ia merutuk dalam hati dan bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang menyentuh temannya sampai seperti ini.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Jongin perlahan mendekat pada tubuh yang lebih lemah, membuka setiap ikat pada tubuh dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin lebih melukai tubuh Seungwoo.

" _hyung.._ " Jongin masih diam ketika sadar bahwa Seungwoo membuka kelopaknya sedikit, bocah itu berucap lemah dan Jongin memintanya tetap diam ditempat sementara ia membuka setiap ikatan.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam tenang dan Jongin berhasil dengan mudah membuka setiap ikatan yang membatasi gerak Seungwoo. Pria yang lebih tua membantu Seungwoo untuk berdiri, berusaha setenang mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara gaduh. Ketika keduanya mencapai pintu, Jongin dan Seungwoo dihadapkan dengan beberapa tatap mata garang milik anggota bermotor, musuh menatap dua anggota Cattiveria seakan sebuah tangkapan besar.

"lebih mudah memancingmu kemari dari pada harus mengepungmu seperti kemarin ternyata" salah satu dari mereka berucap. Jongin masih gemetar, namun ia tidak akan pernah kalah.

"Cih. Menyingkir dari sana jika kalian tidak ingin mati segera ditangan kami" Jongin berucap, melirik Seungwoo disamping yang sudah membuat tinju kuat.

"kalian keparat biadab, biar rasakan bagaimana pembalasanku setelah mengikatku seperti hewan diruang terkutuk ini!" Seungwoo berucap dan dengan itu, bocah yang lebih mudah menyerang dalah satu dari musuh.

Perkelahian dimulai dengan seri, penjahat bermotor itu hanya berjumlah enam, sementara dua dari Cattiveria. Tidak imbang memang, tapi itu bukan suatu kesulitan untuk Seungwoo maupun Jongin. Keduanya berhasil menjatuhkan beberapa diantara enam tanpa kena pukul, Jongin harus tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua ini.

Beberapa saat perkelahian terjadi, Seungwoo tersenyum senang saat musuh hanya tersisa dua orang, namun senyumnya segera pudar begitu muncul dari arah timur bala bantuan dari penjahat bermotor. Mereka berjumlah besar, mungkin sepuluh atau lima belas. Masing-masing memiliki tongkat ditangan, berbadan besar dan membawa motor mereka masing-masing. Seungwoo mendekat ke arah Jongin, bocah itu menempel seperti lem begitu melihat begitu banyak musuh sementara mereka hanya dua.

"Atlan, kita akan mati jika harus menghadapi mereka semua. Kita harus kabur"

"bagaimana mungkin bodoh, lihat mereka memakai motor dan kita berjalan dengan kaki yang terluka!"

"lalu bagaimana?!"

"hadapi saja"

"apa kau gila?! Kau berniat ingin mati?" Seungwoo bertanya setengah berteriak ketika seseorang datang dari atap dan berdiri tiba-tiba disamping Jongin.

Kedua anggota Cattiveria mundur dengan waspada namun mengernyit bingung ketika dihadapkan dengan seorang pria dengan pakaiannya yang hitam dan topeng emas bertengger pada wajah. Jongin menatap lamat pria ini, dia memiliki kilat hitam yang cantik pada maniknya, entah bagaimana ia selalu gagal keluar dari jerat manik kelam itu.

"butuh bantuan?" kata lelaki dari balik topeng emasnya.

" _Woah_ , kau adalah Blackswan" Seungwoo berucap. Bocah itu memandangi Kyungsoo dari samping, mengamati lamat-lamat dan memperkirakan bagaimana sekiranya rupa asli pria ini.

" _Woah Bravo_ " seseorang muncul dari belakang pasukan musuh, dia bertepuk tangan dengan seringaian pada bibir. Rambut itu merah panjang dengan gigi emas menjijikan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"kau!" dia menunjuk kearah Jongin.

"dan kau" selanjutnya telunjuk itu mengarah pada Kyungsoo.

"sangat mudah mengelabuhi kalian untuk datang disaat bersamaan. Ketika aku mencoba untuk menjebak Blackswan saat pelelangan, kau datang. Ketika aku menjebak andalan Cattiveria dengan bocah itu sebagai umpan, dia datang. Apa kalian punya semacam hubungan khusus?" pria itu berucap, sebelah tangan bermain-main dengan tongkat.

"berhentilah membual pria tua" Kyungsoo berucap dengan tenang, ia mulai maju dengan gerak cepat, melumpuhkan lima dari lima belas musuh sekaligus.

Baik itu Jongin maupun Seungwoo tidak mau kalah, keduanya mulai maju menyerang musuh. Muncul dari dalam benak Seungwoo bagaimana bisa Blackswan berhasil melumpuhkan lawan dalam jumlah besar dengan cepat, itu berlangsung hanya dalam hitungan detik. Beberapa musuh tiba-tiba datang kepadanya dan Seungwoo memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan banyak hal, setidaknya mereka bisa selamat mungkin berkat bantuan Blackswan.

Jongin mulai berfokus pada gerak lawan, mudah baginya kini untuk bertarung karena ia bisa membaca pikiran lawan. Lukanya masih sakit namun tidak seperti di awal sehingga ia bisa fokus untuk membaca pikiran musuh. Ada satu saat dimana ia menjadi lengah, seseorang yang kuat mengambil lehernya dan menguncinya dengan pisau. Jongin merutuk pada diri sendiri bagaimana ia bisa lengah pada sudut itu. Seketika seluruh gerak perkelahian berhenti, Seungwoo berdiri dengan waspada begitu melihat seseorang menyendera temannya dengan pisau.

"aku bisa membunuhnya sekarang jika kalian berdua masih mencoba melawan kami. Kau dan juga kau, mundur!" pria yang menyandera Jongin memerintahkan Seungwoo dan Kyungsoo agar mundur. Seungwoo dengan marah baru akan melangkah mundur namun urung begitu Kyungsoo berucap agak keras kearahnya

"kau benar-benar akan mundur memenuhi perintahnya?" Seungwoo diam sejenak, menatap pada Kyungsoo sebelum kemudian kembali melihat Jongin.

"lalu apa? Mereka menyandera _hyung_ ku!"

"orang itu adalah andalan Cattiveria, apakah dia pernah kalah?" Kyungsoo berani berucap lagi, wajah itu terlihat santai walau berada dibalik topeng.

"dengar, tidak baik menyerang seseorang yang sedang lemah dan penuh luka. Kalian benar-benar seperti banci" pria bertopeng berucap lagi, seringaian terbentuk dari balik topeng.

"aku yakin pemimpin kalian mengincarku. Oh— atau mungkin mengincar dia, garis depan Cattiveria. Setidaknya, bisakah kalian katakan pada bos kalian untuk bermain adil?" kali ini Kyungsoo berucap mantap, sebelah kakinya bermain dengan tanah dengan telunjuk yang menunjuk lurus pada Jongin. Ini cukup memicu kemarahan dari pengendara motor, pisau yang ditekan pada leher Jongin berhasil membuat celah kecil sehingga darah mulai menetes keluar.

"lepaskan dia dan aku beri kalian pertarungan yang imbang" katanya sekali lagi. Kali ini Seungwoo sungguh diam saat melihat betapa mengerikan bola manik milik Blackswan, pria ini sungguh berani, tidak ada ragu bahkan saat seseorang hampir terbunuh dihadapan.

Dalam beberapa detik muncul suara gerak kaki dari balik pepohonan, sungguh ribut dan Seungwoo mengernyit mencoba untuk mendengar lebih jelas. Saat itulah dia sadar apa yang dimaksud Blackswan dengan pertarungan imbang, Seungwoo mendengar suara teman-temannya. Ia mendengar suara kelompok Cattiveria. Senyum kemenangan tersungging dari dua sudut bibir Seungwoo ketika bayang pertama Luhan mulai terlihat. Pria bermata rusa itu panik saat melihat Jongin namun tersenyum lega begitu maniknya bertemu dengan Seungwoo setidaknya dalam keadaan utuh. Setelahnya muncul pemimpin dari kelompok mereka, disusul kemudian dengan Kris, Lay, Xiumin, Sehun bahkan si cantik Lisa ada disana. Mereka berjajar disamping kanan serta kiri Blackswan, datang dengan tangan kosong serta seringaian dan manik tajam. Tidak perlu senjata untuk mereka melumpuhkan musuh, kelompok ini bergerak sering kali dengan tangan kosong, kecuali dengan Seungwoo yang punya keahlian tersendiri dalam bermain dengan benda tajam.

"kau mencari ribut dengan orang yang salah, _man_!" Sehun adalah orang yang pertama berucap, posisinya tepat berada disamping Kyungsoo, bocah itu dengan berani menenggerkan sikunya pada pundak pria dibalik topeng, menyadari itu Kyungsoo menoleh sedikit, memberi tatap mematikan pada Sehun.

"singkirkan tanganmu dariku" ucap Kyungsoo melalui giginya. Sehun terkejut dengan respon itu, ia buru-buru menurunkan lengannya dengan takut

"kupikir sekarang kita teman?" kata anggota Cattiveria dengan cengiran menyebalkan dari bibir.

"teman pantatmu!" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan acuh, ia benci senyum bodoh Sehun entah untuk alasan apa.

Jongin mampu mencerna keadaan, ia cepat dan tanggap, mudah baginya untuk menemukan saat dimana musuh menjadi lengah, dengan gerak tak terbaca ia menarik musuh kedepan hingga terbanting ditanah. Aksi itu memancing kemarahan dari anggota motor, adu serang dimulai dalam hitungan detik setelahnya. Jumlah mereka tidak imbang, karena kini musuh mulai bertambah lagi. Jongin tidak bisa berpikir seberapa banyak jumlah mereka, apakah mereka membelah diri atau bagaimana karena _demi tuhan_ jumlah mereka sangat banyak!

Pertarungan ini berlangsung adil walau Cattiveria kalah jumlah, mereka pria kuat tentu saja. Bantuan dari Blackswan sangat membantu, pria ini tidak diragukan mampu melumpuhkan empat sampai lima musuh dalam sekali tebas, entah sudut mana yang menjadi targetnya, itu masih menjadi misteri bagi Cattiveria.

Jongin entah bagaimana mulai kelelahan, maniknya buram dan lututnya menyerah untuk berdiri. Ia terduduk jatuh diantara ricuh perlawanan, terkejut saat darah segar mengalir dari lengannya. Jongin sadar bahwa luka pada tubuhnya mulai terbuka, memar bertambah dan kepalanya berdenyut, ia hendak meminta pertolongan, siapapun, namun suaranya tidak bisa keluar, tubuhnya terasa sakit dan visinya benar-benar mulai kabur. Saat itu, salah satu dari pria bermotor mendekatinya dengan seringai licik pada bibir, mengangkup rahang Jongin dengan kuat saat Jongin dengan tubuh lemah tidak mampu berbuat banyak. Kedua tangannya hanya mencoba untuk menjauhkan tangan musuh dari rahangnya karena itu begitu menyakitkan, namun hanya berakhir dengan percuma. Jongin mulai memejamkan maniknya dengan erat, bersiap untuk serangan apapun yang akan berimbas menyakitkan. Namun itu tidak juga terjadi, Jongin merasa aneh begitu cengkraman kuat pada rahangnya justru menghilang. Tubuhnya terasa ringan, dan ia seperti melayang diudara. Jongin sadar seseorang telah membawa tubuhnya, namun ia seperti tidak ingin membuka kelopak. Pria coklat itu merasa lelah, putus asa dan sakit, ia hanya ingin bersandar pada siapapun yang membawanya, merasakan aroma menyenangkan yang tidak asing masuk kedalam indra penciuman. Jongin mulai menyukai aroma ini, wewangian yang selalu menjadi penyelamatnya.

Jongin tahu siapa yang membawa tubuhnya, dan entah bagaimana ia merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

"kau benar-benar merepotkan" Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya pada rumput dekat pepohonan. Ia letih mencarikan obat dari tumbuhan untuk sekedar menutup luka milik Jongin.

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang ada didalam pikirannya. Seharusnya ia tidak menolong pria ini sejak awal, seharusnya ia tidak meminta Irene untuk mencari tahu dimana posisi anggota Cattiveria yang lain, seharusnya ia tidak menyelamatkan Jongin dari pria bermotor yang akan membunuhnya ditengah perkelahian tadi. Ia tidak seharusnya ikut campur sejak awal, ini bukan dirinya sama sekali. Entah bagaimana Kyungsoo ingin terus menolong Jongin sejak mereka terkurung bersama dalam kepungan asap didalam gedung. Ini membingungkan hatinya, ini sama sekali bukan sifatnya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah peduli pada sekitar, dan seharusnya akan tetap seperti itu.

Namun ia tetap lemah saat keadaan Jongin yang tidak sadarkan diri disamping. Pria ini terlelap dalam damai dengan tubuh penuh dengan luka dan memar. Itu membuat nyeri dihatinya, entah bagaimana.

* * *

Jongin merasakan visinya kabur saat kali pertama ia membuka mata, tubuhnya terasa sakit namun itu tidak menyakitkan seperti tadi. Ia mencoba sedikit bergerak, maniknya memindai keadaan namun Jongin terkejut saat ia mendapati sosok Kyungsoo tanpa topengnya duduk bersila dihadapan, kilat hitam matanya memandang dengan intens, itu terasa murni namun Jongin seperti melihat sisi lain dari sosok misterius Blackswan, pria itu saat ini lebih seperti bocah belasan tahun dengan manik burung hantu nya yang polos.

"kau mengagetkanku! Menyingkir dari sana!" Jongin berucap setelah ia tersadar sepenuhnya, keluar dari bayang wajah polos Blackswan saat tadi menatapnya. Pria yang lebih putih mengernyitkan alis, kemudian memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Ia menyeret bagian tubuhnya dengan lambat kesamping pria yang sakit.

"bagaimana bisa aku disini?" Jongin bertanya, memindai luka ditubuhnya yang sekarang tertutup dedaunan basah, itu terlihat seperti racikan.

"bagaimana menurutmu kau bisa berada disini? Terlalu jauh membawamu ke markasku, kupikir kau bisa mati kehabisan darah sebelum aku sampai disana"

"apa kau yakin meracik dedaunan ini dengan benar untuk obat? Apa mereka ini steril?" anggota Cattiveria bertanya dengan wajah khawatir, dan kali ini Kyungsoo sungguh ingin membuang tubuhnya ke sungai, karena pria ini lebih menyebalkan dari yang dikira.

"itu steril Atlan, aku sudah mencucinya disungai sebelah sana dan meraciknya dengan batu yang juga sudah dicuci bersih" pria yang lebih putih menjawab dengan acuh.

Jongin diam setelahnya, ia mencoba mendudukan diri, namun sakit yang kentara menghambat pergerakannya. Tanpa aba-aba yang pasti, Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya, perlahan membantu Jongin untuk duduk dan bersandar pada pohon. Aroma Kyungsoo saat ini masuk kedalam indra penciuman Jongin, pria coklat itu mendapati dirinya bersandar lebih jauh pada tubuh Kyungsoo, kepalanya ditekan pada dada pria itu dan ia bernafas dengan terburu disana. Jongin menahan sakit yang begitu menusuk, ia meremas ujung jaket kulit milik Kyungsoo dengan erat seakan hidup bergantung padanya. Jongin tidak lagi peduli siapa pria ini, seberapa misteriusnya ia atau betapa bahayanya seorang Blackswan. Andalan Cattiveria itu meyakini dalam hati bahwa pria ini tidak akan menyakitinya. Mungkin Kyungsoo bahkan sejujurnya tidak berani menyakiti seekor lalat pun.

Telapak putih Kyungsoo dengan lembut memberi sentuh lembuh pada punggung Jongin, berhati-hati untuk sebisa mungkin tidak menyentuh kulit terluka pria itu. Beberapa saat berlalu dan Jongin mendapati dirinya lebih santai, tanpa sadar ia menikmati bagaimana tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh kulitnya, membiarkannya bersandar lebih jauh dan menciumi aromanya. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lebih lama lagi karena Kyungsoo segera melepas pegangannya pada Jongin.

Pria putih itu menatap lamat-lamat andalan Cattiveria, memindai tubuhnya kalau-kalau ada luka yang semakin parah. Untuk kali ini Jongin berharap pada tuhan agar lukanya makin parah, agar darah kembali keluar atau sakit yang kentara kembali lagi, hanya agar Kyungsoo bisa lebih lama berada didekatnya. Hanya agar ia bisa lebih lama ada dibawah sentuhan pria ini. Namun sepertinya tuhan tidak mengabulkan pintanya.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada luka yang lebih parah pada tubuh Jongin, Kyungsoo mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengambil topeng yang tergeletak ditengah rerumputan. Ia meremas topeng itu sejenak sebelum kemudian beralih pada Jongin.

"kurasa ini akhirnya, teman-temanmu mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi dan kupikir lukamu baik-baik saja" Kyungsoo berucap, maniknya menatap tepat pada manik Jongin.

"mengapa kau menolongku? Aku tahu kau bukan tipe penolong" kali ini Jongin bertanya, bukan karena ia ingin memperlambat waktu, namun ia sungguh penasaran dengan yang satu ini.

"percayalah aku juga tidak tahu. Hanya sesuatu mendorongku untuk menolongmu" pria yang lebih putih menjawab, mengendikkan bahunya agar terlihat acuh.

"aku yakin tidak ada alasan sesederhana itu. Kau bisa saja mengabaikannya dengan beberapa cara, tapi kau tetap memberi pertolongan. Itu aneh ketika ada simpang siur yang mengatakan bahwa siapapun akan mati melihat wajah itu" Jongin kini dengan berani berucap, telunjuknya lurus mengarah pada wajah cantik Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak pernah membunuh Atlan, setidaknya percaya padaku" kali ini Kyungsoo bersungguh-sungguh.

Jongin merasa aneh dengan tatap Kyungsoo kali ini. Itu lebih seperti kilat memohon, sirat sedih dan kesan penderitaan. Jongin baru akan mengarahkan tangannya pada kulit porselen milik Kyungsoo, namun pada prosesnya ia berhenti saat melihat perubahan dari manik bulat itu. Warna hitam pekat pada awalnya memudar perlahan, berganti dengan warna putih yang bermula dari pertengahan. Jongin mendapati dirinya tidak lagi terkejut dengan perubahan ini, namun ia merasakan ada yang janggal. Perlahan bayang wajah Blackswan pada otaknya seolah-olah menghilang, ia melupakan bagaimana hidung Kyungsoo, ia melupakan bagaimana _freckles_ milik lelaki itu, ia melupakan—

Jongin tanpa sadar segera menutup matanya dengan cepat, ia menunduk dan telapaknya dengan beringas mencari dimana posisi tangan Kyungsoo berada. Begitu ia bersentuh dengan pergelangan tangan dingin pria itu, entah bagaimana Jongin mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

 _Kini ia tahu mengapa ia selalu melupakan wajah dibalik topeng emas ini._

 _Kini ia paham mengapa ia selalu merasa pernah melihat wajah milik Blackswan._

 _Kini ia sadar mengapa semuanya terasa mengganjal._

 _Kini Jongin mengerti mengapa semuanya terasa salah._

 _._

"tolong Dyo- _ya_.. aku mohon.. kali ini..biarkan aku mengingat wajahmu.."

.

.

— To Be Continue —

.

.

Haloooo long time no see sekali yaaa, apa kabar teman-teman?💓💓💓

maafkan aku kalau harus membutuhkan waktu sangat sangat sangat lama untuk chapter ini:(

Setelah kkn aku masih harus ada ujian lisan dan ujian lain dan aku masih ada ditengah skripsiku dan ugh semuanya!:(

chapter kali ini aku bikin panjaaang, semoga kalian sukaa!

semoga masih ada yang menunggu cerita ini dan semoga kalian semua menikmati! hehe💓💓


	6. WHITE

Dunia diciptakan dengan banyak celah, ada diantara mereka yang terbuka lebar, tertutup rapat bahkan luput dari pandang mata. Ini bukan kutukan, hanya karunia yang sengaja diturunkan. Tidak ada yang dapat menuai protes atas karunia karena Tuhan maha segalanya. Ada diantara mereka dengan karunia mampu menerjemahkan masa depan dan melihat masa lalu, berteman dengan makhluk tak kasat mata bahkan mengetahui kapan ajal seseorang akan menjemput. Tuhan memberi celah karunianya pada beberapa makhluk dengan acak, sebagian dari mereka merasa beruntung, sisanya terbuang dari pandang masyarakat.

Pria ini adalah salah satunya yang menganggap karunia tuhan sebagai keberuntungan, ia memiliki kemampuan khusus sejak menginjak umur lima tahun.

Adalah Kim Jongin, dan ia bisa membaca pikiran.

.

 ** _GOT YOU ON MY MIND_**

 _You don't just cross my mind, You live in it._

.

 **Story by: Biancadeo**

.

Cast:

Kim Jongin – Atlan

Do Kyungsoo – Dyo – Blackswan

Irene – Blackpearl

Suho - Artyom

Seungwoo – Valdo

Lisa - Cleo

Xiumin - Moris

Sehun - Lesta

Luhan - Lotus

Lay - Healer

Kris – Dutch

.

 **WHITE**

.

 _Jongin tanpa sadar segera menutup matanya dengan cepat, ia menunduk dan telapaknya dengan beringas mencari dimana posisi tangan Kyungsoo berada. Begitu ia bersentuh dengan pergelangan tangan dingin pria itu, entah bagaimana Jongin mencengkramnya dengan kuat._

 _Kini ia tahu mengapa ia selalu melupakan wajah dibalik topeng emas ini._

 _Kini ia paham mengapa ia selalu merasa pernah melihat wajah milik Blackswan._

 _Kini ia sadar mengapa semuanya terasa mengganjal._

 _Kini Jongin mengerti mengapa semuanya terasa salah._

 _._

 _"tolong Dyo-ya.. aku mohon.. kali ini..biarkan aku mengingat wajahmu.."_

* * *

Kyungsoo masih berdiri disana, memandangi pria yang terluka dari kejauhan. Manik putihnya menyala sempurna diantara gelap, bola mata itu bukan hanya warna putih pucat, lebih seperti _frost white_ , menyala dengan kelip kristal. Ada begitu banyak perasaan yang bercampur saat Jongin menyentuh pergelangannya, memohon untuk sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dilakukan. Ini adalah hal baru bagi Kyungsoo, sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan lagi. Cara Jongin menyentuh kulitnya, cara pria itu memejam maniknya, cara dia mengucap pinta padanya, itu semua hampir membuat Kyungsoo bertekuk lengah. Ini sama sekali bukan dirinya, pria yang kini telah memakai topeng itu bukan tipe penolong, bukan tipe menaruh belas kasih atau semacamnya, ia bukan juga tipe pembunuh, hanya menyelesaikan tugas dengan cepat dan tuntas, kemudian pergi tanpa menaruh banyak curiga.

Jongin masih disana, memejam erat maniknya dengan tangan yang masih bergetar dipangkuan, Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah mengikuti isi hatinya adalah sesuatu yang benar atau tidak. Pria ini berpikir bahwa ia selalu bisa bertahan dengan bersembunyi, bahwa cukup hanya dengan memiliki Irene disampingnya, bahwa tidak ada hal yang menarik lagi didunia, namun kali ini hatinya berteriak meminta saat melihat Jongin. Segalanya terasa beda saat manik Jongin lurus menatap, hatinya melemah saat melihat pria itu merintih sakit, tubuhnya mengejang saat seseorang mencoba menyakiti Jongin, semuanya adalah sesuatu yang baru dan terasa aneh bagi Kyungsoo.

Beberapa saat berlalu dan anggota Cattiveria yang lain segera datang, orang-orang itu adalah yang paling ditakuti, wajah garang, kemampuan tanpa batas dan tentu saja wajah tampan. Kyungsoo sejenak mengagumi bagaimana mereka dengan tawa haru memeluk satu dengan lain, air mata bahkan tumpah dari manik beberapa diantara mereka, ada begitu banyak kasih sayang yang terpancar, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dari balik topeng. Pria putih itu berpikir bahwa diluar dugaan, kelompok mafia ini begitu saling peduli satu dengan lain.

Kyungsoo berhenti menatap kagum saat manik kristalnya secara tidak sengaja menangkap manik Jongin. Andalan Cattiveria berada dalam gendongan punggung temannya, menatap dengan manik setengah terpejam. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu yakin apakah Jongin dalam posisi sadar atau tidak saat menatapnya, namun Blackswan mencoba untuk tidak lagi peduli, ia segera membenarkan posisi topengnya, berbalik badan sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

Pria putih itu berharap ini adalah kali terakhir berurusan dengan kelompok mafia Cattiveria, ia benci menjadi lemah karena perasaan aneh yang muncul setiap kali maniknya bertemu dengan milik Kim Jongin.

* * *

"kau mengatakan padanya bahwa kita tidak pernah membunuh" gadis yang lebih tua dengan rambut di cat ungu berjalan anggun kearah Kyungsoo. Sebelah tangan membawa _wine_ merah dengan label terkemuka, mengumbar senyum paling manis pada adiknya yang duduk sendiri menikmati acara acak di televisi. Kyungsoo sejenak mengamati cara kakak perempuan berjalan, betapa cantik dan mempesona, ia mulai berpikir jika saja mereka bukan penjahat, mungkin Irene sudah menjadi _top model_ sekaligus objek mimpi basah banyak pria.

"yeah, itu yang ku katakan padanya" Kyungsoo menjawab acuh.

"kau berbohong. Kita berdua tahu siapa pembunuh ulung disini" Irene menyesap minumannya, menatap lurus pada Kyungsoo. Pria yang ditatap hanya diam, berdecih bosan sebelum setelahnya berucap

"mereka membunuh dengan cara lama, terlalu terbuka, bahkan meninggalkan jejak" respon si muda.

"tidak ada jejak yang mereka tinggalkan"

"mereka meninggalkan mayat"

"itu lebih baik dari pada memotong tubuh manusia menjadi bilah kecil! Kau menjijikan!"

"kau sendiri yang memancingku untuk menggalih yang sudah lalu. Kita berdua tidak membunuh sekarang, itu yang terpenting" ucap Kyungsoo tuntas, pria itu tidak ingin melanjutkan banyak obrolan.

"apa yang kau lakukan padanya saat dihutan? Aku tahu kau menolongnya dan itu bukan dirimu sama sekali" Irene bertanya hal lain. Kyungsoo menatap si gadis sejenak, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa besar mereka.

"aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya—"

"kau tidak bisa jatuh cinta Kyungsoo, kau tahu itu"

"aku tahu, dan jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu" Kyungsoo terlihat putus asa, memandang langit-langit seakan sesuatu yang menarik terlihat diatas sana. Irene menghembus nafas dengan kasar, meletakkan gelasnya sebelum kemudian berjalan lebih dekat.

"kita harus menghindari Cattiveria sebanyak mungkin" ucap si gadis.

"yeah, itu benar. Bagaimana kabar ayah?"

"dia seorang dokter Dyo- _ya_ , tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan tentang itu"

"dia psikopat, bukan dokter"

"hentikan itu, kau adalah psikopat disini. Bukan dia!"

" _yes, I'm_ " Kyungsoo menjawab dengan acuh, mengabaikan bagaimana Irene kini melotot kearahnya. Bocah itu beranjak, bernafas panjang sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi.

Jongin duduk disana, mencoba untuk menggerakkan lengannya yang sempat memar berat, ia agaknya sulit untuk menggunakan yang sebelah kanan, terlalu nyeri dan sakit saat digunakan. Pria coklat itu tiba-tiba terdiam sejenak, ia mengingat tentang apa yang dilihatnya tadi malam saat anggota lain mencoba untuk membantunya bangkit. Sepasang manik dengan Kristal putih memandang lurus kearahnya. Jongin tidak bisa melihat dengan baik mengingat gelap malam yang menghamburkan pandangannya, namun ia merasa tidak asing pada bola manik indah itu.

"siapapun dia dibalik topeng Blackswan pasti adalah orang mungkin ahli dalam bidang kedokteran" Lay muncul dari pintu lain ruang tengah, membawa botol kecil dengan cairan hijau kental didalamnya.

"apa maksudmu?" Suho adalah yang pertama bertanya, memperhatikan Lay yang sedang mengumbar senyum cerah.

"dia meracik dari tumbuhan yang dipilih, tiap-tiap yang dipetik memiliki khasiat masing-masing. Orang ini benar-benar tahu dibagian mana saja tubuh Jongin diserang serta bagian mana saja yang akan mengalami luka paling serius, orang ini sengaja membawa Jongin ketempat yang banyak ditumbuhi tanaman obat. Aku mengambil _sample_ dari racik yang dibalut pada tubuh Jongin dan racikan itu dapat menyembuhkan luka dengan cepat"

"apa kau serius? Woah, apa yang orang itu tidak bisa lakukan?" Xiumin berdecak kagum disamping Jongin.

"apa dia benar-benar menolongku malam itu?" Jongin bertanya dengan ragu, masih mencoba untuk menggerakkan lengannya lebih lagi.

"yeah, bagaimana kau tidak ingat. Dia membawamu kemudian melesat jauh, kupikir dia akan menculikmu tapi ternyata dia penolong yang baik!" Sehun berucap dengan girang.

Suho disisi lain masih memandangi Jongin yang kini duduk terdiam, merasa aneh bagaimana bahkan Jongin tidak mengingat saat ia ditolong, bocah itu bisa saja tidak sadarkan saat Blackswan sedang memperbaiki lukanya, namun Suho ingat betul saat Blackswan membawa tubuh Jongin menjauhi lawan, pria _almond_ itu jelas masih dalam keadaan sadar.

"bagaimana kau bisa lupa tentang dia?" pemimpin itu bertanaya. Jongin seakan terdasar dari lamunannya, mengangkat kepala untuk memenuhi pandangan Suho. belum sempat Jongin membuka mulut untuk menjawab, Seungwoo menyela

"yeah, katakan pada kami bagaimana rupanya, karena pria itu pasti membuka topengnya saat mencoba untuk memilih tumbuhan untuk menyembuhkan, tidak mungkin dia bisa tahu dalam sekali lihat—"

"aku bahkan tidak tahu! Aku merasa aneh dengan diriku sendiri, aku ingat saat tubuhku dibawa kedalam hutan, namun aku tidak tahu siapa yang menolongku, aku bersumpah"

"itu sungguh aneh" Lay berucap, menatap Jongin dengan ragu.

Sejumlah pria Cattiveria yang berkumpul diruang tengah memilih untuk mengabaikan apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin, mungkin bocah itu benar tidak sadar saat Blackswan jelas-jelas membawa tubuhnya. Jongin masih diam ditempat, mencoba mengingat setiap detail dari Blackswan, namun itu hanya berakhir dengan sakit dikepalanya.

"apa kalian tahu siapa itu Kyungsoo?" Lisa tiba-tiba bertanya, ia duduk dihadapan komputer yang menyala. Sejak awal _hacker_ itu hanya diam mengamati informasi yang tertera dan menghiraukan obrolan teman kelompoknya.

"mengapa kau bertanya tentang dia?" Kris kali ini mengangkat kepalanya, menangkap manik satu-satunya gadis diantara mereka.

"aku bertanya siapa sebenarnya dia?"

"kau menemukan informasi tentangnya?" _underboss_ bertanya lagi, kali ini beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan pelan kearah _hacker_.

"tidak. Aku hanya mendengar dari beberapa mafia jepang yang mengatakan bahwa pria bernama Kyungsoo ini kembali. Ketika aku mencari informasi tentangnya, tidak ada yang sama. Bagaimana mungkin bisa seperti itu?" Lisa mengkerutkan alis, menuntut penjelasan pada Kris yang kini menjulang diatasnya.

"aku pernah mendengar mendengar tentang nama ini, seseorang mengatakan bahwa ia hilang ditelan bumi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kau tahu siapa dia Kris?" itu adalah Xiumin yang bertanya, ia menatap Kris kemudian Suho secara bergantian.

"kau dan Suho adalah yang terlama berada dalam bidang ini, Cattiveria baru berumur 3 setengah tahun namun kalian sudah punya 6 tahun berada dalam bisnis ini, tidak mungkin kalian tidak tahu siapa itu Kyungsoo" Lisa kali ini menuntut jawaban, gadis itu menunjuk pada Kris yang kini terlihat lebih tenang.

"aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan ini, tapi pada dasarnya dia adalah pembunuh bayaran"

"mengapa ia hilang kalau begitu? apa dia tertangkap?" Seungwoo kali ini bertanya.

"tidak. Polisi bahkan tidak pernah bisa mengendus jejaknya. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, dia memalsukan semua surat-surat tentang dirinya dan berganti tempat tinggal setiap periode, dia selalu hebat dalam pekerjaannya" pemimpin mafia menegak setengah isi gelasnya setelah berucap.

"ada banyak pembunuh bayaran _Oppa,_ siapa orang ini sebenarnya dan apa yang membuatnya terlihat istimewa?" Lisa bertanya lagi, gadis ini terlihat kesal karena tidak puas dengan jawaban yang dilontar oleh Kris dan Suho. _Underboss_ menghembus nafas sebelum setelahnya duduk dengan nyaman.

"Sejujurnya, tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu siapa Kyungsoo, bahkan tidak ada keterangan tentang marganya. Seperti yang dikatakan Suho, dia adalah pembunuh bayaran dengan penawaran tinggi, dia bekerja sendiri, tidak memandang setia dan akan selalu bekerja pada orang yang membayarnya lebih. Dia tidak seperti kita atau orang-orang diluar sana yang membunuh lalu meninggalkan jejak pembunuhan, dia membunuh tanpa jejak apapun. Orang yang menjadi targetnya selalu dinyatakan hilang dan tubuhnya tidak pernah diketemukan. Kabarnya pria ini menguliti mayat-mayat itu dan membuangnya terpisah"

"Ew! Apa-apaan itu?!" Luhan yang sudah beralih dari ponselnya kini merinding jijik.

"yeah, itu kabar yang beredar. Orang-orang mengatakan pria ini masihlah muda, kabarnya lagi dia punya semacam kelebihan seperti menghapus pikiran seseorang, itu terbukti dengan tidak pernah ada saksi mata walaupun dia bekerja ditempat terbuka bahkan didekat pos polisi sekalipun. Kau tahu, apa yang menarik? Seseorang pernah melihat kepala manusia dalam keadaan mengerikan yang dibungkus dedaunan, itu hanya benar-benar kepala, tidak memiliki otak, mata dan telinga, bahkan setiap gigi dan lidahnya sudah dicabut. Pada bagian pipi bangkai kepala itu terdapat inisial 'KY' yang disimpulkan sebagai 'Kyungsoo'. Pria itu selalu mengirim kepala korban dalam keadaan kosong kepada siapa yang meminta jasanya dan menuliskan inisial namanya sebagai bukti pekerjaan itu telah selesai" Kris bercerita apa yang diketahuinya tentang pria yang disebut sebagai pembunuh bayaran.

" _Oh Fuck_! Apa kau serius sekarang?!" Xiumin hampir saja memuntahkan apa yang dimakan saat mendengar bangkai kepala manusia yang isinya sudah dikuras habis.

"aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu, seseorang pernah memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kyungsoo kepadaku" Jongin berucap tepatnya untuk diri sendiri, ia sedang berpikir dan merutuk betapa pendek daya ingatnya.

"ada banyak orang dengan nama Kyungsoo, namun itu tidak pernah menjadi orang yang sama dengan pembunuh berdarah dingin itu"

"lalu apa yang menyebabkan dia menghilang?" Lisa bertanya lagi persis setelah Suho berucap.

"entahlah, tidak pernah ada orang penting yang memakai jasanya lagi, pria itu menjadi sulit ditemukan ditambah ia tidak memiliki ponsel sama sekali. Tidak ada lagi kabar yang beredar tentangnya. Seseorang mengatakan bahwa pria ini membunuh ibunya sendiri, itu adalah penyebab mengapa ia menghilang. Ini sudah 5 tahun sejak ia menghilang, dan jika pria itu benar-benar muncul lagi, maka itu berbahaya bagi kita, karena dia sungguh akan membunuh tanpa pandang rasa. Sejujurnya, aku berpikir dia seperti seorang dokter atau paling tidak dia mengerti bidang itu, karena menurut kabar, pria ini membunuh pada titik dimana darah tidak banyak keluar, dia bahkan membungkus kepala mayat yang ditemukan dengan tumbuhan yang berkhasiat dalam membekukan darah, dia mencabut gigi dengan teknik sehingga walaupun itu tercabut semua, tidak ada luka jelek pada gusinya yang berarti dia tahu teknik mencabut yang tepat. Ditambah lagi meskipun yang ditemukan adalah kepala kosong, namun dalamnya dikuras dengan rapi, dari mulai mata, otak bahkan telinga, pria itu mengambilnya pada titik dimana tidak akan merusak bagian yang lain dan darah tidak banyak keluar, pekerjaannya rapi bahkan dokter kagum saat melihat barang bukti kepala itu" pemimpin mereka bercerita, memandang satu persatu wajah anak buahnya.

"bagaimana kau tahu itu semua? Tentang dokter, pekerjaannya yang rapih dalam menguras isi kepala atau cara dia mencabut gigi seseorang?" Sehun bertanya.

"ayahku seorang dokter senior jika kau melupakan itu. Dia pernah ditunjuk untuk memeriksa kepala mayat menjijikan dengan inisial KY"

"ah itu benar" Sehun membenarkan.

"aku merasa mau muntah" Satu-satunya gadis disana terduduk, memegang perutnya dengan wajah ngeri.

"kau yang meminta untuk diceritakan tentang siapapun Kyungsoo ini!" Xiumin berucap dari jarak agak jauh dari Lisa, melempar gadis itu dengan sekotak tissue ringan.

"bagaimana jika dia benar-benar muncul lagi?" Seungwoo berucap, menuntut pada Suho.

"entahlah. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu" pemimpin mafia menghembus nafas panjang. Menatap langit-langit sembari menyamankan punggungnya pada sandaran.

Jongin disisi lain bergumul dengan pemikirannya sendiri, ia baru mengetahui sekarang tentang siapa pembunuh berdarah dingin bernama Kyungsoo. Namun Jongin bersumpah dalam hati, seseorang pernah mengenalkan diri dengan nama yang sama, ia berulang kali mengutuk dalam hati betapa pelupanya ia. Andalan Cattiveria bahkan tidak mampu mengingat kejadian kemarin saat Blackswan jelas-jelas menolongnya. Ia sempat berpikir bagaimana mungkin dia lupa tentang pertolongan Blackswan ,ketika jelas Jongin memiliki daya ingat yang kuat.

Pria Almond ini mendesah lelah, berbalik untuk melihat pemandangan malam Seoul dari sisi jendela. Ia berharap akan mengingat sesuatu tentang pertolongan Blackswan, Jongin berharap mengingat dimana ia mengenal seseorang bernama Kyungsoo. Entah bagaimana sesuatu terasa aneh diantara kedua nama itu.

* * *

Pria coklat itu memandangi langit pagi dari tempat yang hijau, ketika dedaunan menutup bias matahari, rerumputan liar bergerak bersama angin dan hewan kecil mulai merayap mencari mangsa. Jongin berada dihutan saat ini, tempat yang sama saat ia mencari Seungwoo, tempat yang sama saat ia dikepung oleh kendaraan bermotor, tempat yang sama saat ia sekarat dan diselamatkan oleh Blackswan. Jongin merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal, ia ingat bagaimana para pengendara itu mengepung dan menuntas habis tubuhnya, ia ingat ia tertidur pada tempat tidur dengan luka yang disembuhkan, ia ingat jelas ada wanita cantik disana yang berbicara dengan lembut, ia ingat kejadian itu sebelum ia pergi ke tempat Seungwoo disekap. Jongin seharusnya mengingat bagaimana rupa Blackswan, namun pada kenyataannya tidak. Maka bocah itu memutuskan untuk kemari, mencoba untuk mengingat setiap detail yang mungkin bisa ia telaah dengan sendirinya.

Hutan ini sungguh terlihat lebih indah saat siang hari, udara sejuk dengan lingkungan yang benar-benar asri. Jongin terlalu fokus mencari Seungwoo sehingga tidak memperhatikan keindahan sekitar saat kali terakhir kemari. Sejujurnya Jongin sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk tidak lagi kemari, karena demi tuhan tempat ini mengerikan. Namun ia menarik ucapannya sendiri, bocah coklat itu begitu ingin mengingat apa yang terjadi, apa yang janggal dan apa yang salah.

Langkah kakinya terus berjalan, menyusuri setiap tanah subur tanpa adanya jalan setapak. Beberapa saat berlalu dan pendengaran Jongin menangkap suara gemericik air, tanpa menimang banyak ia memilih untuk mengikuti arah suara. Tidak jauh langkahnya menusuri, manik Jongin segera disuguhkan dengan pemandangan aliran deras sungai. Itu begitu indah dan Jongin mendapati dirinya terdiam sejenak menikmati apa yang tersaji sebelum kemudian langkahnya membawa tubuh itu mendekat pada sungai. Airnya jernih sampai hijau lumut serta bebatuan didasar terlihat jelas, ada beberapa ikan kecil serta tumbuhan liar didalam sana, Jongin memandangi setiap hal yang ada didasar sungai sampai kemudian maniknya bertemu dengan sosok lain diwilayah itu.

Seorang pria dengan pakaian serba gelap, tubuhnya terlentang dalam diam diatas rerumputan, mungkin pria itu tertidur. Jongin tidak ingin menganggu namun saat maniknya menyipit untuk melihat lebih jelas, ia menyadari ada sesuatu berwarna emas pada genggaman orang itu. Entah bagaimana tubuhnya bergerak pelan untuk mendekat, mencari tahu barang apa itu, ia sedikit waspada saat orang asing bergerak sedikit dalam posisi tidurnya namun Jongin memilih untuk mengabaikan dan tetap melangkah. Saat berada pada jarak dekat, Jongin menyadari bahwa benda emas itu adalah sebuah topeng, topeng emas milik Blackswan.

 _Dia adalah Blackswan._

 _Blackswan yang tertidur tanpa topengnya._

Mendapati dirinya penasaran, maka Jongin melangkah lebih maju, ia ingin melihat seperti apa rupa asli Blackswan. Pria yang tertidur berapa pada tanah berumput yang letaknya lebih tinggi dari tempat Jongin berdiri, sehingga ia harus sedikit menapak naik untuk dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Saat andalan Cattiveria hendak berjalan naik, ia tidak sengaja menginjak tanah yang lembek sehingga mengotori sepatunya yang mahal. Jongin merutuk dan bersumpah sepelan mungkin, sibuk membersihkan jejak kotor pada sepatunya, sebelum kemudian mendongak hanya untuk dihadapkan dengan rerumputan yang kosong tak berisi. Jongin berkedip beberapa kali, butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama baginya untuk menyadari bahwa Blackswan menghilang.

"mencariku?" muncul suara dalam dari belakang, Jongin berbalik dan maniknya menangkap Kyungsoo yang berdiri dengan tangan disilangkan, punggungnya menempel dengan topeng yang sudah menutup wajah. Jongin sedikit terkejut menghadapi manik Kyungsoo yang berwarna putih, itu bola mata paling indah yang pernah Jongin lihat, bukan hanya putih biasa, namun dengan kelip perak seperti Kristal. Ia ingat bahwa itu adalah manik indah yang sama yang pernah manatapnya tajam di malam saat ia terluka.

"yeah" respon Jongin singkat. Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawab setelahnya, sebaliknya bocah bertopeng itu membiarkan gemerisik air sungai mengisi kesunyian.

"aku bilang, aku mencarimu" Jongin berucap lagi kali ini, memastikan Kyungsoo untuk memberi respon.

"aku mendengarnya bodoh. Kita bisa berbicara seperti ini, katakan, apa maumu?"

"kita tidak bisa berbicara dengan jarak sejauh ini"

"mengapa tidak?"

"mengapa kau tidak mendekat saja, aku tidak akan menyentuh topengmu jika itu masalahnya"

"bicaralah segera!"

"kita bukan musuh jadi tidak bisakah berbicara dari jarak dekat supaya aku tidak harus berteriak kepadamu?"

"kita juga bukan teman jadi menurutmu mengapa kita harus berdekatan?" Kyungsoo menjawab acuh, mengendikkan bahunya.

Jongin mulai kehilangan kesabaran, sejujurnya bukan niat utama bagi Jongin untuk bertemu Blackswan, ini diluar perkiraannya. Pria yang lebih coklat mengalah, ia mendudukan diri pada rerumputan dari jarak yang bisa dibilang cukup jauh dari posisi Blackswan saat ini. Sejujurnya Jongin hampir bingung memikirkan bagaimana orang itu bisa bergerak begitu cepat saat Jongin sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"kudengar, kau menolongku" andalan Cattiveria adalah yang pertama berucap setelah hening dibiarkan lama ada diantara keduanya. Kyungsoo masih diam, menunggu Jongin melanjutkan

"kau membantuku menyelamatkan Seungwoo, menyelamatkan nyawaku saat dikepung musuh dan mengobati luka ku saat aku sedang sekarat"

"lalu apa? Kau ingin mengucap terimakasih?"

"tidak— uh, ya. Tentu saja" Jongin tiba-tiba diam membisu, ia tidak tahu lagi apakah harus mengucap terimakasih atau melakukan hal lain. Namun ia memutuskan untuk berterimakasih, setidaknya itu yang harus dilakukan ketika ada seseorang yang memberi pertolongan.

"terimakasih. Terimakasih banyak" andalan Cattiveria berucap lebih lirih, namun ia meyakini bahwa pria putih itu masih bisa mendengarnya.

"hanya saja— itu begitu aneh. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak banyak mengingat tentang kejadian itu. Aku hanya ingat seseorang menyelamatkanku, tapi aku tidak menyangka itu akan menjadi dirimu. Aku tidak ingat saat semua temanku mengatakan aku bisa hidup karenamu"

"ha! Mereka berlebihan"

"apa menurutmu itu tidak terasa aneh?"

"apa yang aneh?"

"tidak mengingatmu"

"tidak ada yang aneh dari itu. Jika sudah cukup, aku akan pergi" dengan itu Kyungsoo beranjak cepat dari tempatnya.

"tidak, aku belum selesei! Hei! Sial!" belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan apa yang diucap, Kyungsoo sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Pria itu berlari cepat kearah hutan dan Jongin menyerinai. Ia sudah hampir menguasai isi dari hutan, dan ia meyakini tidak kalah cepat dari Kyungsoo.

Itu benar seperti apa yang diucap, beberapa saat berlalu dan Jongin berhasil mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo. bocah coklat itu mengakui bahwa Kyungsoo begitu cepat, ia bergerak dengan langkah ringan, hanya ujung sepatu yang ia tapakkan pada tanah dan pria itu banyak melompat menggunakan dahan pohon sebagai pijakan sehingga Jongin sedikitnya sulit untuk mengikuti, namun pada akhirnya ia berhasil.

Tanpa diduga Kyungsoo berlari kedalam hutan lebih jauh lagi, dan Jongin merutuk bagaimana ia enggan masuk lebih jauh kedalam hutan. Namun ia harus berbicara dengan pria ini, beberapa saat berlalu dalam pengejaran, tiba-tiba muncul ide buruk dalam otaknya. _Mungkin memberi sedikit luka tidak akan masalah dan bukan merupakan kecurangan._

Jongin mengeluarkan benda tajam dari sakunya, itu tidak besar hanya seperti bentuk pisau dengan ukuran kecil. Pria itu tidak bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo namun ia memperhati yang baik, Kyungsoo bergerak dalam gerak konstan, pria putih bergerak cepat mengambil arah yang sama, kanan, kiri, melompat pada dahan, lalu kanan lagi, kiri dan melompat lagi. Jongin menyerinai saat berhasil mengambil sudut yang pas, dengan cepat ia melempar pisau.

Dalam beberapa detik pisau melesat, menusuk ringan tepat pada betis Kyungsoo. Secara otomatis pria bertopeng itu berhenti dari langkahnya, ia menggeram sakit, menoleh dengan garang kearah belakang. Melihat itu Jongin menyerinai, ia berharap Blackswan tidak melupakan fakta bahwa sejujurnya mereka seimbang.

"kau brengsek! Apa maumu?!" Kyungsoo masih berdiri dengan mengernyit, pria itu benar-benar membenci rasa sakit.

"aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu, apa yang membuat itu begitu sulit?!" Jongin balik menyerang, ia memperhatikan bagaimana Kyungsoo membungkuk dan mencoba untuk menarik benda tajam itu dari betisnya.

"kau tidak bisa menariknya seperti itu, akan mengeluarkan banyak darah!" Jongin berucap, pria itu baru saja akan mendekat untuk memberi bantuan namun urung begitu memperhatikan jemari Kyungsoo hanya memegang ujung benda itu, menggerakkannya ke satu arah sebelum kemudian menariknya perlahan. Jongin terkejut dengan aksi itu, pasalnya saat pisau itu keluar dari betis, tidak ada sedikitpun darah yang menyertai.

"Woah, bagaimana itu bisa—" Jongin terhenti dari apa yang akan diucap, seharusnya itu berdarah, seharusnya banyak darah yang menyertai, namun kain celana milik Blackswan tetaplah kering.

Seakan keluar dari apa yang dilamunkan, Jongin segera bergerak dari tempatnya membeku dan ia perlahan mendongak. Ia terkejut ketika dihadapkan dengan Blackswan yang memegang pistol kearahnya. Jongin tetap tenang, entah bagaimana ia tidak memiliki rasa takut walaupun pistol Blackswan tepat membidiknya.

"aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu. Kita bisa saling kenal karena kau telah menolong temanku dan menyelamatkan nyawaku. Apa sulitnya dengan itu"

"kau bisa pergi dari sini selagi aku belum menarik pelatukku. Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan Cattiveria, apalagi kau, Atlan"

"mengapa?"

"aku bisa saja membunuhmu, aku bersumpah"

"tidak, kau tidak akan membunuhku" entah untuk keberanian dari mana namun Jongin dengan santai melangkah maju. Ia tidak memiliki ketakutan apapun, untuk beberapa alasan bocah coklat itu meyakini Blackswan tidak akan menekan pelakunya.

"aku peringatkan"

"kau bilang, kau tidak pernah membunuh. Kau mengatakan kau bukan pembunuh" andalan Cattiveria berucap lagi, langkahnya terus maju dengan perlahan.

"kau tidak pernah tahu siapa aku"

.

DORR!

.

Saat itu, Jongin merasakan getar dalam dirinya, ia merasa telinganya tuli saat jelas suara tembakan memekakkan indra pendengaran. Blackswan sungguh menarik pelatuknya, peluru itu mangarah tepat disamping Jongin, menyerempet pipi bahkan memotong sedikit rambutnya. Sedikitnya darah keluar dari rahang sebelah kiri, itu sama sekali tidak sakit, namun tidak juga menghentikan getar pada tubuhnya.

"kau tidak tahu siapa aku, Atlan. Seberapa hebat dirimu, kau tidak akan pernah menyangka siapa aku"

Jongin masih belum sembuh dari lumpuh tubuhnya bahkan saat mendengar Blackswan berbicara. Ia hanya memperhatikan saat pria bertopeng itu menurunkan senjatanya dan melangkah menjauh, berlari kedalam hutan.

 _Kau tidak pernah tahu siapa aku, Atlan._

* * *

Kim Jongin menyukai seni, ia menyukai setiap ulas tinta warna diatas kanvas. Pria _Almond_ itu selalu menikmati setiap karya lukis yang ditampilkan, setiap warna yang dipadukan dan setiap arti yang dimaksudkan. Untuk itulah ia disini sekarang, tempat pameran lukisan diadakan. Berbagai bingkai berisikan lukisan banyak orang dipajang memenuhi dinding, tidak ada cacat disana, semua dipilih dari setiap pelukis dengan hasil tangan memuaskan. Bukan keahlian Jongin untuk melukis, namun ia selalu menyukai cara setiap kuas yang bermain diatas kanvas.

Tidak ada yang menaruh curiga terhadapnya, pria _almond_ ini terlalu pintar membaur sebagai profesi palsunya ditengah masyarakat, yaitu sebagai photographer. Entah untuk kali keberapa Jongin mendecak kagum atas setiap karya yang ditampilkan. Pria coklat itu berjalan terus, mempelajari setiap warna yang tergambar, setiap artian yang tersirat. Jongin juga membaca setiap pikiran dari pengunjung, kesan rasa kagum dan hal positif lainnya berbaur dalam otaknya.

Andalan Cattiveria kini berdiri disatu tempat, didepannya terdapat sebuah lukisan yang sungguh menarik minatnya. Pria coklat itu bahkan sempat termangu diam, mengagumi setiap warna dan kesan yang berharga dari lukisan. Seolah pelukisnya sungguh ingin menampilkan banyak emosi lewat karyanya. Dalam bingkai besar itu, terdapat gambar wanita paruh baya, wajahnya begitu cantik namun sedang bertekuk letih. Setiap helai rambut dibuat terselampir dibahu dengan perbaduan warna coklat yang apik. Tangan wanita itu tertarik dan menengadah ke atas seakan meminta pertolongan, tubuhnya dilukis begitu kurus sampai tulang belikatnya kentara. Ada bunga matahari serta rerumputan tua yang menjadi latar pemandangan. Bibir wanita dalam lukis sedikitnya berbentuk hati dengan muram kecil, apa yang menarik perhatian Jongin adalah manik wanita itu. Ada banyak warna yang dibuat berpadu disana, antara merah dan biru kemudian hijau dan kuning kemudian coklat dan jambu. Itu aneh namun sungguh menakjubkan, seakan hidup, seakan nyata.

Beberapa saat berlalu dan Jongin masih berdiri ditempatnya, mengagumi lukisan itu seakan tidak ada hal menarik lainnya. Bocah coklat itu tidak sadar bahwa seseorang dengan kacamata gelap dan kemeja rapih telah berdiri disamping, kulitnya begitu putih dan seringai telah terpahat dari bibirnya yang ranum berbentuk hati.

"kau menatap lukisan ini begitu lama" kata orang asing. Jongin sedikitnya tersedak, menoleh cepat kesamping, sebelum kemudian senyum yang terlalu lebar tersungging dari dua sudut bibir.

"aku menyukainya. Ini sungguh indah" photographer menjawab, mengalihkan pandangan dan kembali menatap gambaran didepan.

"Aku yang membuat lukisan ini. Senang ada seseorang yang menyukainya sebanyak itu" mendengar pengakuan dari pria disamping, Jongin melebarkan manik terkejut. Menoleh kembali pada seseorang disamping seperti pria bodoh.

"benarkah? Ya tuhan! aku sangat menyukai ini, aku bersumpah"

Orang asing itu tertawa ringan setelah mendengar Jongin, andalan Cattiveria memperhatikan bibir berbentuk hati yang diumbar oleh pria itu, kulitnya putih bersih serta rambutnya yang hitam ditata.

"yeah, terimakasih banyak"

"apa kau memiliki arti tersendiri untuk lukisan ini?" Jongin memilih untuk bertanya, orang asing itu terlihat sejenak berpikir menimpang jawaban sebelum kemudian menjawab

"aku pernah memimpikan wanita ini. Jadi aku membuatnya nyata lewat lukisan, hanya sesederhana itu" Pria yang lebih coklat diam ditempat setelah mendengar jawaban, entah bagaimana ia merasa pernah mengenal pelukis ini, ia pernah mendengar suara dalam ini dan ia tidak asing dengan aroma pria ini.

Jongin pada akhirnya memilih untuk mengabaikan, ia melirik sekeliling, baik itu pria ataupun wanita semuanya menatap kagum kearah si pembuat lukisan yang kini berdiri disamping Jongin masih dengan senyumnya yang berbentuk hati. _Perlu juga digaris bawahi oleh Jongin bahwa orang ini benar-benar tampan meskipun dengan kacamata gelapnya._

"baiklah, kurasa aku harus pergi. Senang bisa berbincang denganmu" pria asing itu berucap, mengadahkan telapaknya, mengundang Jongin untuk bersalaman.

"yeah, aku juga senang bisa berbincang denganmu" Jongin balas menjabat, ia diam-diam memandangi bagaimana putihnya tangan orang asing itu menjabat tangannya. Manik Jongin tanpa sadar menemukan satu tato berwarna merah gelap pada nadi pria itu, seperti bentuk abjad, mungkin X, sebagiannya tertutup oleh kain baju yang dipakainya. Hanya sekejab mata Jongin melihat kemudian pria itu menarik kembali tangannya.

"sampai jumpa" kata si pria asing sebelum kemudian ia pergi dan menghilang diantara sesak manusia didalam gedung.

Jongin hanya tersenyum membalas, ia kembali berfokus pada lukisan. Jika saja lukisan ia dijual dia bisa aja mengambil semua gajinya untuk membayar dan memajang lukisannya untuk satu ruang di apartemen. Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar, pria coklat itu merogoh saku celana, menggeser layar hanya untuk mendapati pesan dari Xiumin yang memintanya untuk kembali ke markas. Jongin mendesah kesal dan hendak beranjak dari tempat, namun urung begitu maniknya menangkap satu bagian yang janggal dari lukisan.

Disana, pada ujung kanan bawah lukisan. Tubuh Jongin mendadak menggigil, maniknya membulat lebar dan mencondongkan tubuhnya sampai garis batas hanya untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya benar.

Otaknya memutar kembali percakapan Cattiveria beberapa hari yang lalu..

.

 _"Pada bagian pipi bangkai kepala itu terdapat inisial 'KY' yang disimpulkan sebagai 'Kyungsoo'"_

 _._

 _"ayahku seorang dokter senior jika kau melupakan itu. Dia pernah ditunjuk untuk memeriksa kepala mayat menjijikan dengan inisial KY"_

 _._

 _"Aku yang membuat lukisan ini. Senang ada seseorang yang menyukainya sebanyak itu"_

 _._

Jongin terus memandangi bingkai dihadapan, ada inisial yang sama tertera pada lukisan ini.

.

.

— To Be Continue —

.

.

Bagaimana nih untuk chapter kali ini hehe💓

Terimakasih banyak yaaa untuk yang sudah follow, favorite dan review hehe

Jangan lupa berikan review kalian yaa, kritik dan saran selalu diterima hehe

See You!


	7. GREY

Dunia diciptakan dengan banyak celah, ada diantara mereka yang terbuka lebar, tertutup rapat bahkan luput dari pandang mata. Ini bukan kutukan, hanya karunia yang sengaja diturunkan. Tidak ada yang dapat menuai protes atas karunia karena Tuhan maha segalanya. Ada diantara mereka dengan karunia mampu menerjemahkan masa depan dan melihat masa lalu, berteman dengan makhluk tak kasat mata bahkan mengetahui kapan ajal seseorang akan menjemput. Tuhan memberi celah karunianya pada beberapa makhluk dengan acak, sebagian dari mereka merasa beruntung, sisanya terbuang dari pandang masyarakat.

Pria ini adalah salah satunya yang menganggap karunia tuhan sebagai keberuntungan, ia memiliki kemampuan khusus sejak menginjak umur lima tahun.

Adalah Kim Jongin, dan ia bisa membaca pikiran.

.

 ** _GOT YOU ON MY MIND_**

 _You don't just cross my mind, You live in it._

.

 **Story by: Biancadeo**

.

Cast:

Kim Jongin – Atlan

Do Kyungsoo – Dyo – Blackswan

Irene – Blackpearl

Suho - Artyom

Seungwoo – Valdo

Lisa - Cleo

Xiumin - Moris

Sehun - Lesta

Luhan - Lotus

Lay - Healer

Kris – Dutch

.

 **GREY**

.

Otaknya memutar kembali percakapan Cattiveria beberapa hari yang lalu..

.

 _"Pada bagian pipi bangkai kepala itu terdapat inisial 'KY' yang disimpulkan sebagai 'Kyungsoo'"_

 _._

 _"ayahku seorang dokter senior jika kau melupakan itu. Dia pernah ditunjuk untuk memeriksa kepala mayat menjijikan dengan inisial KY"_

 _._

 _"Aku yang membuat lukisan ini. Senang ada seseorang yang menyukainya sebanyak itu"_

 _._

Jongin terus memandangi bingkai dihadapan, ada inisial yang sama tertera pada lukisan ini.

* * *

 _Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo._

Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa sebuah nama mewakili cerita, ada banyak artian dari satu nama yang tersirat dalam pikiran pria ini. Tentang benda tajam, tentang merah darah, tentang potongan tubuh manusia, tentang mayat segar, tentang uang, tentang jerit tangis, tentang ronta tolong, tentang kesedihan, kesendirian, dan keputuasaan.

Dia adalah pembunuh sebelum ini, bekerja untuk hobi dan puing emas tak terbendung. Kyungsoo menyukai pekerjaannya, ia senang mendengar orang yang memohon, rasanya lebih indah bahkan dari alunan _orchestra_ didalam gedung mewah. Kyungsoo menyukai cairan merah yang keluar dari tubuh tak bernyawa, ia suka melihat daging yang dikoyak, organ yang berjajar, kulit terkelupas dan rusuk yang terlepas. Pria putih itu sadar bahwa hobinya adalah sesuatu yang tidak normal, namun ia tetap tidak bisa menahan.

Kyungsoo tidak punya rasa sakit, ia bahkan menikmati setiap ujung pisau yang menggores lapisan kulit terluar miliknya. Kyungsoo menyukai bagaimana benda runcing itu diasah, sebelum kemudian menguliti tubuh, mengoyak daging, menguras isi serta membuangnya asal setelah darah dibekukan.

 _Begitulah caranya bekerja._

Kyungsoo ditakuti, bahkan oleh penjahat malam sekalipun. Pria putih itu tidak pernah memihak, ia bekerja untuk siapa yang membayar lebih banyak. Tidak ada target yang lolos darinya, semua pekerjaannya rapi, tanpa bukti, tanpa saksi.

Kyungsoo masihlah seorang pelajar saat kali pertama ia menemukan hobinya. Bocah itu baru berumur 13 ketika ia memotong bangkai tetangganya menjadi bilah kecil. Tidak ada rasa bersalah yang bersemayam, ia menemukan kepuasan tersendiri sebelum kemudian hobi itu tersalurkan kedalam bentuk pekerjaan.

Warna bola manik Kyungsoo bisa berubah seiring dengan waktu, entah itu adalah karunia atau bencana, namun bocah itu mendapati dirinya benci pada setiap warna manik yang merupakan keturunan dari garis ibunya. Ia kerap mengacuhkan sang ibu untuk beberapa hal, berdusta pada banyak kejadian dan membangkang seperti wanita itu adalah musuh terbesar.

Ayah Kyungsoo adalah seorang dokter ahli bedah dengan predikat terbaik di Korea, setidaknya itu adalah bagaimana beliau dipandang oleh masyarakat luas. Kyungsoo mengetahui satu hal bahwa hobinya yang tidak normal tidaklah berbeda jauh dengan sang ayah, ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa ayahnya bahkan memakan bangkai manusia, menguras isi perutnya dengan tangan sebelum kemudian membawa beberapa bilah organ kedalam mulut. Kyungsoo berpikir itu adalah mimpi, namun tidak, jauh dari dalam dirinya Kyungsoo tahu bahwa itu bukan sekedar mimpi. Ayahnya sakit dan gila.

Kyungsoo berusia 14 saat itu, ia memberitahu ibunya tentang apa yang dilihatnya, ia memberitahu kakak perempuannya tentang betapa gila ayah mereka, namun keluarga bodohnya lebih memilih percaya pada kesempurnaan sang ayah. Ia diabaikan dan dicerca. Kyungsoo menyerah, membiarkan semuanya berjalan dengan alur, ia masih dengan hobinya dan kegilaan sang ayah masih bersembunyi dari balik topengnya yang sempurna.

Segalanya berjalan baik sampai saat ibu Kyungsoo ditemukan tak bernyawa, tanpa jantung, tanpa paru, tanpa usus.

Kyungsoo tumbuh menjadi seorang yang dingin, acuh terhadap sekitar, memberi banyak sekat untuk diri sendiri. Ia bocah pintar tentu saja, mendapat peringkat pertama dan masuk perguruan tinggi dengan mudah. Itu berlanjut sampai saat pekerjaan untuk membunuh datang silih berganti. Bocah itu terlampau menikmati setiap potongan tubuh yang dihasilkan juga setiap lembar uang yang didapat dari pekerjaannya.

Ada banyak cerita menarik yang disimpan sendiri dalam diri bocah ini, selain hobinya terhadap darah, kesenangannya terhadap jerit tangis, serta senyum bahagianya pada potongan tubuh manusia. Kyungsoo bisa membunuh, ia bisa menghindar, ia bisa lepas dengan mudah, itu bukan semata-mata karena kemampuan, bukan semata-mata karena intelektual. Itu karena kelebihan yang diberikan tuhan, karunia yang diturunkan dari ibunya, Kyungsoo bisa menghapus pikiran seseorang hanya dengan melihat matanya. Itu adalah sebab utama mengapa ia terus menjadi unggul, ia menghapus ingatan semua saksi, menghapus setiap ingatan tentang jejak dan bukti.

Ada suatu ketika dimana Kyungsoo kehilangan kekuatannya, ia nyaris tertangkap, nyaris ditindas namun bersyukur tuhan masih menyelamatkan nyawanya. Itu adalah akhir dimana Kyungsoo mulai tenggelam, itu adalah saat dimana Dyo muncul dan Blackswan mengambil alih. Ada banyak desas desus mengenai hilangnya pembunuh mengerikan itu, beberapa mengatakan bahwa ia dikutuk, ada pula yang mengarang cerita tentang Kyungsoo yang membunuh ibu kandungnya, banyak orang berpendapat mungkin Kyungsoo mati diringkus banyak penjahat karena pembalasan dendam.

Itu adalah kisah Kyungsoo, seseorang dengan hobi membunuh, menguliti, menyayati, mendengar jerit, melihat asa serta tangis pilu. Itu adalah kisah Kyungsoo, jauh sebelum kemudian Dyo muncul sebagai Blackswan, pemburu malam, pekerja tanpa identitas, pencurian, perampasan, narkotika, senjata tajam, kecurangan, ketidakadilan, penangkapan, segalanya dikerjakan tanpa membunuh. Itu adalah perwujutan Kyungsoo yang baru, karunia tuhan tentang menghapus pikiran seseorang telah hilang dari dalam dirinya, namun itu bukan berarti kemampuannya berkurang.

* * *

Jongin berdiam diri, lututnya menyerah terhadap berat badan, duduk meringkuk, dengan kepala tunduk dibenamkan pada kedua lengan. Manik itu memandangi bayangnya pada tanah yang lembek, ia hanya diam ditengah lorong antara dua gedung tua. Baru saja Jongin berusaha untuk mengejar seseorang dengan inisial aneh pada pergelangannya, namun ia gagal. Pria itu dengan cepat melarikan diri, menghilang ditengah kerumunan orang.

Ada banyak macam pertanyaan yang mampir dalam otaknya, ia tidak seharusnya takut karena _demi tuhan_ Jongin adalah andalan dari kelompok mafia paling disegani. Namun ia mendapati tubuhnya bergetar begitu mambayangkan inisial yang sama pada lukisan serta pergelangan orang itu, ia meyakini dalam hati bahwa keduanya memiliki inisial KY dan itu berarti menandakan bahwa Kyungsoo, pembunuh mengerikan itu telah kembali.

 _Bagaimana jika inisial itu benar milik Kyungsoo?_

 _Jika benar untuk apa pembunuh itu berani muncul didepan publik, membuat lukisannya dipamerkan ditengah umum dan yang paling penting mengapa pembunuh itu muncul dan bahkan berbicara dengannya?!_

Jongin meremas rambut pada kepala, menarik nafas panjang dan berusaha untuk tenang. Meyakini dalam diri sendiri bahwa ia harus segera memberi kabar pada anggota kelompok, Jongin mulai menegakkan lututnya untuk berdiri, melangkah maju namun ia terhenti begitu maniknya menangkap sosok yang tidak asing dari balik tembok. Seorang pria dengan hoodie yang menutup sampai pada dahi, topeng emas bertengger pada wajah, _skinny jeans_ ketat yang memeluk kaki jenjangnya dengan sempurna. Jongin meyakini itu adalah Blackswan. Pria itu tengah berjongkok diatas papan, mengunyah permen karet sebelum kemudian Jongin memutuskan untuk melangkah lebih dekat.

"apa yang dilakukan seorang photographer di lorong kotor seperti ini? Apa kau menemukan objek yang bagus untuk diambil?" Kyungsoo adalah yang pertama berucap.

"kau bahkan memakai topeng ditengah terik seperti ini, tidakkah itu panas?" Jongin menanggapi. Kini jarak mereka tidak sampai tiga meter panjangnya.

"kupikir aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaanmu"

"kupikir juga bukan menjadi urusanmu tentang apa yang sedang aku lakukan disini" Jongin memutuskan untuk duduk pada papan disebrang Kyungsoo, menyilangkan kakinya disana dan menatap pada langit cerah.

"kau pasti tahu tentang dia" anggota Cattiveria bertanya, Jongin melirik ke arah Kyungsoo sejenak. Wajahnya benar-benar tertutup oleh topeng dan hoodie, bahkan manik itu tidak begitu terlihat.

"siapa?"

"dia— seseorang bernama Kyungsoo" pria _almond_ itu berucap lebih pelan, ia memperhatikan bagaimana reaksi pria yang bertopeng mengenai pertanyaannya.

"tidak. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia" kyungsoo menjawab apa yang pertama terbesit dalam pikiran, pria putih itu membenci namanya, ia merasa sulit dan sakit mendengar nama sialan itu keluar dengan mulus dari mulut Jongin.

"pembohong" ucap Jongin, ia sedikitnya kecewa dengan tidak adanya reaksi yang berarti dari Kyungsoo. Jongin melihat Blackswan mengendikkan bahu sebelum kemudian berucap.

"aku tidak pandai berbohong, jadi yah— aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Mengapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"tidak apa, hanya saja— ah tidak, lupakan"

Kyungsoo bersumpah ia melihat tangan Jongin sedikitnya gemetar, tubuh itu goyah untuk sepersekian detik namun Jongin sepertinya berhasil menanganinya. Mungkin pria itu takut menjadi sasaran Kyungsoo, mungkin ia takut dan bingung dengan setiap rumor tentang pembunuh mengerikan itu, mungkin Jongin tidak sekuat apa yang terlihat.

"kau ketakutan bukan?" dengan spontan Kyungsoo berucap.

"apa? Tidak! Tentu saja tidak" Jongin mendongak cepat, menepis keyakinan Kyungsoo perihal tentang dirinya yang takut. Ia memperhatikan saat Kyungsoo turun dari papan, berjalan lebih dekat ke arahnya.

Jongin dapat mencium wewangian _citrus_ dan _musk_ yang tidak asing milik Kyungsoo, dari jarak sedekat ini ia sungguh ingin mengingat bagaimana saat bocah bertopeng ini membawa tubuhnya, menolongnya dari gerak musuh sampai memberi obat untuk lukanya yang menganga.

Anggota Cattiveria memperhatikan saat Kyungsoo mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, pria putih itu merogoh sakunya sebelah kanan, mengeluarkan permen karet dari sana dan menyerahkan beberapa untuk Jongin.

"kau tau apa, permen karet itu menghilangkan stress" kata Kyungsoo singkat. Jongin masih diam, mencoba untuk mencerna keadaan sekitar.

Kyungsoo menaikkan kedua alisnya begitu menyadari kurangnya respon dari Jongin. Bocah yang lebih putih pada akhirnya berinisiatif mengambil tangan Jongin, menaruh permen karet itu pada telapaknya dengan terburu. Kyungsoo tersenyum puas begitu sekiranya Jongin tersadar dari lamunan dan memandangi permen ditelapaknya seperti orang bodoh.

"lain kali kau harus meminta anggotamu untuk membuat video saat kau menghabisi musuh-musuhmu, itu supaya kau tahu betapa hebatnya dirimu ketika bertarung. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, kau akan baik-baik saja dengan kemampuanmu" Kyungsoo berucap dengan tenang, membawa tangannya untuk menepuk kepala Jongin sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi.

"selamat tinggal, Atlan"

Jongin masih saja diam ditempat, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh rambut pada bagian yang disentuh oleh Kyungsoo, maniknya sembari memandangi punggung Blackswan kemudian berpindah pada permen karet ditangan kanannya secara bergantian.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, bocah itu terus merutuk pada kebodohannya ditengah jalan, ia tidak tahu mengapa harus berucap seperti itu dihadapan Jongin, mengapa memberinya permen dan bahkan harus menepuk kepalanya?! _Ia tidak boleh jatuh untuk Jongin, Kyungsoo tahu itu._

* * *

Ini pukul dua dini hari, Irene mengambil mobil lamanya, berinisiatif untuk pergi ke toko 24 jam terdekat untuk membeli beberapa makanan kecil. Gadis itu menoleh ke dalam kamar adiknya, mengernyitkan alis begitu mendapati ruangan itu kosong.

"kemana lagi bocah itu" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Irene mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli, memilih untuk meninggalkan pesan singkat pada catatan dimeja dan pergi meninggalkan markas mereka.

Irene tidak takut pada gelap, sebenarnya, tidak ada yang benar-benar ditakuti gadis itu. Ia berjuang tinggal didalam pedalaman hutan, jauh dari gemerlap kota dengan saudaranya untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Menelusuri jalanan gelap hutan sudah menjadi rutinitas yang biasa untuk Irene, gadis itu bersenandung dijalan, memutar musik dalam volume rendah.

Belum seberapa jauh ia berkendara, tanpa sengaja cahaya lampu mobil miliknya menangkap gerik aneh dari semak-semak diujung jalan. Irene memperlambat laju mobilnya, melepas kacamata hitam sebelum kemudian mengernyit pada objek. Gadis itu meyakini dalam hati bahwa mungkin itu hanya angin, atau seekor hewan dan semacamnya, ia baru hendak mengabaikan namun urung begitu maniknya menangkap punggung seseorang.

Perlahan Irene mematikan mesin mobil, berhenti agak jauh agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Gadis itu mempunyai firasat buruk tentang siapapun yang ada dibalik semak-semak, _it's two fucking am o'clock for god's sake,_ siapa orang gila yang berkeliaran dihutan pada jam sekian?

Gadis itu dengan berani mendekat, ia berjalan sepelan mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Maniknya mengernyit karena pencahayaan yang kurang, ia terus mengambil langkah sampai saat jarak diantara keduanya hanya tersisa beberapa meter. Irene secara spontan menutup hidung begitu bau anyir mampir pada indra penciuman, maniknya menangkap seseorang disana, memakai setelan parasut dan sepasang sepatu _boots_ plastik. Gadis itu terus melangkah maju perlahan, satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah. Kini ia menangkap sosok itu membawa pisau daging, dibawahnya terdapat bayang jemari manusia, helai rambut serta tas jinjing dan beberapa pakaian yang sobek.

 _Mungkinkah itu?_

 _Mungkinkah dia?_

Air mata jatuh dari kelopak Irene, ia menutup mulutnya erat dengan telapak tangan, mencoba untuk meredam suara. Langkah demi langkah kembali diambil, air mata terus mengalir deras membajiri pipinya yang tirus. Bau anyir serta besi berkarat kini datang bersamaan dengan suara gesekan pisau.

Tiba-tiba langkah Irene sedikitnya tersandung dan menyebabkan suara kecil, tubuhnya gemetar saat orang yang menjadi objek berhenti dari kegiatannya. Perlahan tubuh dalam balutan parasut itu membalik badan, menoleh sampai menampilkan keseluruhan wajah dan bagian tubuh yang sedikitnya dipenuhi percik noda darah.

"ya tuhan.."

Irene secara spontan terjatuh, duduk diatas tanah lembek, maniknya yang berair memandangi seseorang dihadapan tanpa berkedip. Gadis itu menutup mulutnya rapat, melotot tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat.

Disana adalah Kyungsoo, berjongkok dengan balutan kain parasut. Sebelah tangannya memegang erat pisau daging, dibawah kaki pria itu terdapat mayat manusia tanpa lengan dan kaki. Wajah Kyungsoo tetap tenang, memandangi Irene dengan bola maniknya yang kini berwarna abu-abu terang.

* * *

Jongin mendapati markas Cattiveria sepi, bahkan Lisa pun tidak ada ditempatnya. Menghembuskan nafas panjang, Jongin memilih untuk duduk sendiri pada ruang tv mereka, ia memandangi langit-langit atap, memikirkan tentang banyak hal. Jongin berfikir ia harus menceritakan ini pada seseorang, tentang bagaimana inisial itu menganggu pikirannya.

Tepat saat ia hendak merogoh ponsel, memilah siapa orang yang tepat untuk diajak berbicara, langkah ringan terdengar dari arah pintu. Jongin menoleh ke belakang, mendapati pemimpin mereka masuk, mengambil air di lemari pendingin tanpa melirik kearahnya.

"Artyom _hyung_ " Jongin adalah yang pertama menyapa.

"Oh— kau ada disini? Maafkan aku, kukira tempat ini kosong"

"aku baru saja sampai kemari, kemana yang lain?"

"Lotus dan Moris sedang dalam misi, Lesta dan Valdo ada di China, Cleo ada dirumahnya, Healer dan Dutch pergi ke Busan"

"Busan? Mengapa?"

"yeah— ada sekumpulan penjahat yang terluka parah disana. Mereka tentu tidak mungkin datang kerumah sakit, jadi mereka akan membayar mahal untuk jasa penyembuhan Healer. Dutch ikut menemani disana" Suho menjawab acuh, mengendikan bahu dan berjalan mendekat kearah sofa dimana Jongin duduk.

"Ah, dia benar-benar hebat kau tahu. Mungkin lebih hebat dari dokter diluaran sana"

"kau benar" ada keheningan nyaman disana, Jongin entah bagaimana selalu merasa aman setiap berada didekat Suho. Pria itu lebih tua tiga tahun dari nya, ia tampan dan menawan, penuh kasih sayang namun benar-benar kuat disaat yang bersamaan.

"kau dari mana _hyung_?"

"aku? Aku tidak kemana-mana sebenarnya, hanya baru saja mengantar Cleo pulang kerumahnya"

"Ah— _hyung_ , kau harus selalu menjaga kesehatanmu" Jongin berucap tenang. Pria _almond_ itu berencana akan mengatakan tentang lukisan itu pada Suho, namun ia sungguh tidak ingin membuat pemimpin mereka tertekan.

"katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri _kiddo_!" Suho terkekeh ringan, mengacak lembut kepala Jongin.

Saat itu Jongin tiba-tiba membeku, ia ingat saat Kyungsoo juga menepuk rambutnya. Tangan putih Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya bahkan memberi Jongin permen dan mengatakan bahwa permen karet adalah cara ampuh untuk mengatasi stres. Jongin terdiam ditempatnya, ia dengan pelan mengambil tangan Suho yang masih bersarang dikepalanya, menggenggam erat tangan itu sebelum kemudian maniknya memandangi wajah Suho yang kini mengernyit bingung.

" _hyung_ , aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu" Suho menaikkan sebelah alis, membiarkan tangannya digenggam erat oleh pria yang lebih muda.

"o—okay, lalu katakan"

"sebenarnya, aku terlalu bingung untuk mengatakan ini. Mungkin ini sesuatu yang gamblang dan belum ada kepastiannya, namun aku benar-benar ingin bercerita kepadamu"

"jadi, ini sesuatu yang penting?"

" _hyung!_ Aku benar-benar serius!" Suho tersentak saat Jongin menaikan suaranya, pria yang lebih tua segera mengambil tangannya dari Jongin.

"okey okey, tidak perlu marah. Beritahu aku"

Ada sejenak jeda yang diambil sebelum kemudian pria yang lebih muda menyandarkan punggungnya, mengambil nafas panjang dan menatap manik pemimpin dengan lurus.

"aku bertemu dengan peembunuh itu— aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo"

* * *

Kyungsoo mendudukan diri pada rerumputan tak jauh dari markasnya berada, ia diam disana, hanya dengan memandangi langit teduh dibawah rindang pohon. Kyungsoo berpikir tentang kakak perempuannya, ia hanya tidak ingin Irene melihat dirinya pada titik dimana kontrolnya tidak tertahan. Setahun lamanya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bekerja bersama Irene, bersembunyi dibalik topeng Blackswan dan Blackpearl, membawa gadis itu kedalam bahaya lebih jauh lagi. Entah apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan saat itu, ia hanya ingin membawa si gadis menjauh dari ayahnya yang psikopat meskipun sejujurnya Kyungsoo tidak lah jauh berbeda dari sang ayah.

Mengingat kejadian semalam, tentang bagaimana Irene mendelik tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat, menutup mulut dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari bola maniknya yang coklat. Saat itu, Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang mesti dilakukan, ia hanya diam, perlahan berdiri dan mendekat pada saudaranya yang telah jatuh lemas ditanah. Kyungsoo hendak mengambil Irene dalam pelukan, hanya untuk mendapati hatinya hancur saat Irene mundur menjauh. Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya menangis dan terus menangis, menggelengkan kepalanya berulang, seakan berharap pada tuhan agar apa yang dilihatnya tidaklah nyata. Beberapa waktu berlalu dan Kyungsoo masih tidak berani melangkah lebih dekat kepada saudarinya, Irene memberi Kyungsoo pandangan terakhir sebelum kemudian si gadis berlari menjauh, bahkan melupakan mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian. Kyungsoo dengan khawatir memutuskan untuk mengikuti kakaknya, meski ia tahu Irene bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik, namun Kyungsoo tetap berasa bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan si gadis.

Irene berlari tidak jauh, gadis itu kembali terjatuh ditengah jalan, ia menangis dan meraung tak tertahankan, meremas rerumputan dengan beringas, menyalahkan apapun disekitar atas apa yang telah dilihatnya. Kyungsoo memandang dalam diam, menjatuhkan pisau yang masih digenggamnya ke tanah. Pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sisi pohon, ikut menangis disana, merutuk pada diri sendiri atas apa yang telah dilakukan. Sesekali bocah itu memandangi kakaknya dan menangis dalam diam dengan penyesalan.

Kejadian tadi malam membuat Kyungsoo bahkan tidak pulang ke markasnya, setelah memastikan Irene kembali dengan selamat, Kyungsoo mengembalikan mobil mereka dan ia berlari lagi ketengah hutan, membereskan setiap bilah tubuh manusia yang terpencar akibat perbuatannya. Kyungsoo pergi kesungai setelah itu, menghilangkan bekas darah yang menempel pada tubuh, ia mengambil waktu untuk duduk dan berlama-lama ditepi sungai, menghirup udara malam dan tersenyum saat bulan masih memberi berkas cahaya ditengah gulita.

Maka disinilah Kyungsoo saat ini, masih ditempat yang sama. Bocah itu memandangi langit yang telah berganti cerah, ia mengetukkan sepatunya ditanah lembab dengan lembut. Pria itu tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi Irene, ia terlalu takut terhadap penolakan yang nantinya mungkin akan ia hadapi. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menganggap siapapun menjadi keluarganya, bahkan ayah atau ibunya, selama ini Kyungsoo hanya memperioritaskan Irene untuk apapun, ia terlalu takut kehilangan gadis itu.

Sejak kematian ibunya, Kyungsoo menjadi lebih beringas, menerima setiap pekerjaan untuk membunuh, membuat inisial KY pada setiap mayat setelah mengosongkan tengkoraknya, mendapat banyak uang dengan perbuatan keparat yang ia lakukan. Beberapa waktu berlalu dan Kyungsoo kehilangan kemampuannya, ia tidak bisa lagi menghapus pikiran seseorang. Saat itu ia lebih lagi berhati-hati atas setiap tindakan membunuh, bukan berarti Kyungsoo tidak bisa mebunuh tanpa ketahuan, namun itu hanya sedikit sulit. Kyungsoo dan Irene tumbuh dalam lingkungan berbeda, gadis itu tinggal bersama dengan sang ayah, namun ia masih sering menghubungi Kyungsoo, mereka sangat terikat sampai saat suatu ketika Kyungsoo merasa ada yang tidak beres saat mendapati Irene tidak lagi menjawab panggilannya. Merasa penasaran, Kyungsoo datang kerumah ayahnya dengan menyelinap, hanya berbekal beberapa peralatan agar tidak terlalu menonjol, Kyungsoo mencari Irene dirumah besar itu, dan hatinya sakit saat mendapati si gadis terkurung diruang bawah tanah. Itu adalah saat dimana keyakinan Kyungsoo bulat untuk membawa Irene bersama dengannya meski dengan adanya gadis itu, tidak dimungkinkan bagi Kyungsoo untuk terus membunuh.

Ada banyak hal yang dipikirkan oleh Kyungsoo saat ini, Irene mengira Kyungsoo telah kehilangan kebiasaannya membunuh sejak empat tahun yang lalu, namun sejujurnya pria itu tidak pernah menghentikan hobinya. Ada saat dimana Kyungsoo benar-benar haus darah, ia mengambil seorang penjahat secara acak dan menguliti mereka diam-diam, tentu tidak dalam skala waktu yang sering, ia hanya melakukan itu setiap sebulan dua kali atau hanya satu kali. Jika pada malam biasanya saat Kyungsoo membunuh, ia merasa puas dan bahagia, namun tidak untuk malam ini, tidak saat Irene melihatnya dengan manik merah penuh air mata, tidak saat—

"Dyo- _ya_ "

Itu adalah suara lembut yang memanggil namanya, Kyungsoo tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa pemilik suara. Saat jejak sepatu yang menggesek rerumputan semakin mendekat, Kyungsoo menggigil dalam prosesnya, ia terlalu takut untuk menghadapi gadis ini, ia tidak siap untuk melihat tangis Irene saat mendengar apapun penjelasan yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu perlahan mendudukan diri tepat disamping Kyungsoo, lengan mereka bergesekan ringan ketika si gadis membenahi duduknya agar lebih nyaman. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan aroma khas milik Irene, gadis itu lebih santai saat ini dan Kyungsoo sedikitnya bersyukur untuk itu. Keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan panjang, untuk kali pertama Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman berada dalam diam bersama dengan saudarinya.

"kau tidak pulang semalaman" pada akhirnya Irene menjadi yang pertama berucap. Kyungsoo berdeham gugup sebelum kemudian menjawab

"kupikir kau tidak ingin melihatku"

"itu tidak benar"

"aku minta maaf" Kyungsoo berkata dengan tenang, ia menggerakan tubuhnya menghadap si gadis, memberanikan diri untuk menangkap lurus manik cantik kakaknya. Irene mengembuskan nafas panjang sebelum kemudian berucap

"kau melakukannya selama ini bukan?"

"aku— yah, aku melakukannya beberapa kali" pria itu kini menunduk, tidak lagi berani melawan manik Irene.

"pasti sulit untuk menahannya demi aku, terimakasih telah menahannya selama ini Dyo- _ya_ " suara Irene begitu lirih, gadis itu menepuk lembut rambut berantakan adiknya. Kyungsoo mendongak, melebarkan manik nya tidak percaya, pria itu bahkan bertanya-tanya berapa lama ia tidak membersihkan lubang telinganya karena kemungkinan salah mendengar.

"kau bilang apa? Kau tidak marah? Kau tidak takut?"

"aku bilang terimakasih, dan yah— tentu saja saku takut, tentu saja aku marah. Namun ketika aku pulang dan menangis, aku memikirkan banyak hal, tentang diriku sendiri, tentang kamu dan tentang kita. Ada banyak rintangan yang kita lalui bersama sampai pada titik ini, dan aku menyadari beberapa hal, bahwa kau pasti banyak menderita. Aku tau kau mencoba untuk menjadi lebih baik demi aku, aku tau kau mengorbankan banyak hal demi kami, jadi aku tidak akan menghakimimu" Irene berkata, setiap apa yang diucap masuk kedalam telinga Kyungsoo dengan penuh syukur.

"kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"tidak bodoh! Aku ketakutan saat kau tidak juga kembali ke markas, aku hanya menemukan mobil kami dan aku mencarimu kemana-mana—" Irene tidak menyelesaikan apa yang diucap ketika Kyungsoo mengambil tubuhnya dalam pelukan hangat.

Air mata Kyungsoo terancam keluar, ia bersyukur pada tuhan karena Irene tidak akan meninggalkannya. Seharusnya sejak awal ia tidak meragukan persaudaraan mereka, Irene adalah yang paling mengerti Kyungsoo, mereka adalah satu dan tidak bisa terpisah.

"aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku akan berusaha untuk menahan semuanya, kau satu-satunya keluarga yang ku miliki ya tuhan" Kyungsoo membenamkan kepalanya jauh kedalam pundak saudarinya, mengingat detail kecil masa lalu mereka saat kanak-kanak, ketika Kyungsoo kecil selalu menangis setiap ada bocah lain mengusilinya, kemudian Irene akan datang dan mengomel pada anak nakal itu, ia juga memeluk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo kedalam peluk hangat.

"kita harus kembali ke markas karena kita tidak punya topeng" Irene berucap beberapa saat setelah melepas pelukan Kyungsoo, menangkup wajah adiknya dengan sayang dan menghapus jejak air mata disana.

"ya tuhan, kau benar-benar bocah ingusan! Siapa yang tahu bahwa penjahat dingin sepertimu menangis seperti ini!"

"diam, singkirkan tanganmu"

"kau harusnya bersyukur karena tangan halusku mau menyentuh wajahmu yang kasar"

"tanganmu tidak halus, itu bau dan lihat— bahkan kulitnya mengelupas!"

"tidak ada yang mengelupas, kau bocah tengik!" Irene berucap jengkel saat melihat tangannya dengan panik dan menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan kulit halusnya.

Keduanya berdebat dengan akrab, tertawa dan saling dorong dengan ringan. Irene berulang kali memukul belakang kepala Kyungsoo dan si pria menggerutu ringan karenanya. Kyungsoo merindukan masa ini, disaat tidak ada yang perlu bersembunyi atau disembunyikan, saat bebas berjalan didunia luar tanpa perlu penutup wajah, saat bebas tanpa halang rintang setiap kemana pun tanpa takut dilacak.

"Dyo- _ya_ , aku ingin kita membuat kehidupan yang lebih layak diluar sana" Irene berucap saat keduanya lebih tenang, bersama menatap langit. Kyungsoo mendengar dengan jelas, ia hanya diam, tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"aku tahu seseorang, dia menawarkan kita pekerjaan dengan tawaran yang begitu baik" si gadis berucap lagi karena kurangnya respon dari Kyungsoo.

"semua orang akan membuat tawaran baik jika ingin membuat kesepakatan dengan kita" kata Kyungsoo dengan tenang.

"tapi orang ini menawarkan kebebasan. Dia punya wewenang penuh terhadap keamanan negara, bekerja untuk pemerintah percaya atau tidak" mendengar itu, Kyungsoo menoleh cepat kearah Irene, maniknya mendelik tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang bekerja untuk pemerintah menghubungi dirinya yang jelas bekerja untuk penjahat

"kau pasti bercanda"

" _you know I'm not_ " Irene kini menatap lurus pada Kyungsoo.

"dia bisa menghapus semua riwayat kejahatan kita sebagai Blackpearl dan Blackswan, itu adalah tawarannya"

"apakah menurutmu itu mungkin? Tidak ada kemungkinan kita bisa hidup bebas Irene- _na_ , hampir tidak ada"

"aku sudah memeriksa siapa sejujurnya orang itu, dia resmi dan dibayar oleh pemerintah"

"dan apa pekerjaan kita?" saat Kyungsoo bertanya, Irene menghembus nafas panjang. Gadis itu menghindari manik Kyungsoo sebanyak mungkin.

"aku ragu kau bisa melakukan pekerjaan ini"

* * *

Mendengar suara langkahnya sendiri dijalanan gelap bukan lagi suatu hal asing bagi Jongin, pria itu terbiasa dengan bekerja diantara gelap, redup lampu dan sepi disekitar. Siang tadi adalah waktunya bersama Suho, pada akhirnya bocah itu bercerita tentang apa yang dia lihat di pameran lukisan, tentang inisial KY dan seorang pria aneh dengan inisial yang sama di pergelangan tangan. Seperti yang diduga bahwa pemimpin mereka menegang ditempatnya, khawatir terlukis pada wajah dan tuntutan untuk melihat lukisan itu secara nyata semakin menjadi.

Sejujurnya, Jongin tidak dizinkan untuk pergi sendiri oleh Suho sejak ia menceritakan mengenai Kyungsoo. Pemimpin itu jelas beranggapan bahwa si pembunuh sedang mengincar Jongin, namun si pria _almond_ tetap nekat, ia membutuhkan waktu untuk diri sendiri dan berjalan ditengah malam hanya dengan lampu redup jalan adalah yang terbaik.

Jongin menatap pada langit malam, hembus angin bermain-main dengan rambut halusnya, ia tersenyum saat bulan penuh muncul tepat dipuncak, memberi sinarnya pada kaum didunia. Saat langkahnya semakin jauh, ia tiba-tiba mendengar sesuatu bergerak dari belakang. Itu jelas bukan langkah orang lain, hampir seperti sesuatu yang jatuh kemudian berderit. Memilih untuk mempercepat langkah, Jongin memasukan sebelah tangannya pada saku, bersiap untuk mengeluarkan senjata dengan waspada. Telinga Jongin kini menangkap suara langkah, itu ringan dan jelas bukan dari tanah, tanah yang diinjak Jongin sedikitnya becek, sehingga pasti mengeluarkan suara lebih keras dari yang didengar, namun ini begitu ringan dan jauh, maka Jongin berkesimpulan bahwa orang ini mungkin mengambil jalan diatas bangunan tepi jalan, jelas mengikutinya. Memindai keadaan sekitar, Jongin berusaha untuk lebih santai, ia memiliki kemampuan yang hebat dan jelas tidak masalah untuknya menghadapi satu orang musuh, apa yang menjadi masalah adalah jika orang ini benar adalah pembunuh bernama Kyungsoo, jelas pria itu berbeda, Jongin tidak bisa mengukur seberapa hebat dia dibanding dirinya.

Saat anggota Cattiveria hendak mengambil jalan belok, ia mendengar suara lagi, kaki seseorang menapak secara tiba-tiba, bukan pada tanah, namun diyakini tepat diatas setumpukan besi yang baru saja ia lewati, itu jelas suara lompatan besar yang diambil oleh seseorang yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. Jongin menjadi waspada, namun ia mengernyit ketika mendengar dengan samar suara kunyahan, sesuatu yang dikunyah dengan lengket di mulut— _permen karet._

Menghembus nafas kesal, Jongin berbalik tanpa ragu. Dugaannya benar, seseorang berjongkok disana, diatas tumpukan besi dengan topeng emas pada wajah. Manik orang itu berwarna abu-abu terang, bahkan tetap terlihat cerah saat hanya dengan redup lampu jalan.

"mengapa berjalan dibelakang dan bukannya disampingku?" Jongin berkata, Kyungsoo berhenti mengunyah, kini ia memiringkan kepalanya, manik nya memandangi wajah Jongin.

"apakah kami seakrab itu?"

"lalu jika kami berdua tidak akrab, mengapa kau bahkan repot-repot mendatangiku sekarang?"

"karena aku sedang bosan dan kebetulan aku melihatmu berjalan sendiri dari kejauhan"

"kau pembohong besar"

" _yes, i'm_ " Kyungsoo menyerinai dari balik topeng, pria itu kini beranjak, manik abunya tetap lurus memandang Jongin. Mereka masih berada diantara jarak lima meter, tidak ada dari keduanya yang berusaha untuk memperkecil jarak.

"aku pikir aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu" Jongin memulai pembicaraan setelah hening dibiarkan menguasai barang beberapa menit.

"apa kau berharap seperti itu?"

"tidak, tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja— kau seperti membangun banyak tembok pembatas untuk dirimu sendiri"

"seseorang yang bekerja untuk penjahat seperti kita memang harus seperti itu, Atlan" untuk beberapa saat Jongin terdiam, ia menyukai bagaimana nama julukannya mengalir dari suara Kyungsoo.

"tidak, kau tahu kau berbeda" kali ini tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo, pria itu hanya mendongak untuk melihat langit.

"langit sedang mendung bukan?"

"ini cerah beberapa saat lalu" Jongin menjawab, ikut mendongak pada langit tua.

"kita harus mengambil tempat teduh, mungkin akan turun hujan beberapa saat lagi" Kyungsoo berucap, mengambil langkah mendekat kepada Jongin. Dibutuhkan waktu beberapa saat untuk Jongin mencerna apa yang diucap Kyungsoo, da terdiam sesaat sampai dimana Kyungsoo berada pada jarak yang terlihat jelas oleh mata.

"kau tidak akan pergi?" anggota Cattiveria bertanya dengan bodoh.

"kau ingin aku pergi?" belum sempat Jongin menjawab apa pertanyaan Kyungsoo, hujan deras datang dari langit. Jongin tanpa sadar mengambil tangan Kyungsoo, membawa pria itu untuk berlari mencari tempat teduh.

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, hanya ada beberapa tempat teduh, dan Jongin memilih kotak telepon umum yang kosong ditepi jalan sebagai tempat yang paling aman. Keduanya masuk dengan terburu kedalam, Jongin menutup pintu dan mereka bersama mengambil nafas, sibuk membersihkan diri dari bulir hujan.

"kau memilih tempat berteduh yang bagus" Kyungsoo berkata, maniknya kini memandangi air mengalir diluar kotak.

"jangan besar kepala, hanya ini tempat berteduh yang paling layak diantara semuanya" jawab Jongin, pria _almond_ itu mengendikan bahu dengan acuh.

Kotak telepon itu membuat keduanya berdiri berdekatan, lengan saling bergesek dan nafas bersahutan. Jongin bisa melihat dengan jelas seberapa bagus ukiran yang dimiliki topeng Kyungsoo, Jongin bisa melihat sebagai bagus bola mata Kyungsoo, Jongin bisa mencium wangi _musk_ yang kentara milik Blackswan, Jongin bahkan bisa menghitung berapa banyak jumlah bulu mata pria putih itu. Tanpa terduga semua yang tersirat dari tubuh Kyungsoo adalah yang terbaik, meski wajahnya tertutup topeng, namun manik abu nya sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa mungkin pria ini memiliki wajah apik.

"apa yang kau lihat?"

"apa? Tidak— tidak ada" Jongin gugup begitu Kyungsoo bertanya, bocah itu kini menatap lurus kearahnya, jarak mereka begitu dekat namun Jongin tidak keberatan dengan kedekatan ini.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, memberi tatap Jongin sekali lagi sebelum kemudian kembali sibuk dengan pemandangan hujan diluar sana. Anggota Cattiveria mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo, melihat hujan yang menutup setiap sudut jalan gelap. Hening mengambil alih keduanya, Jongin tidak lagi merasakan gugup, ia nyaman dengan keheningan ini.

Saat pria yang lebih coklat menangkupkan kedua tangannya, memberi kehangatan pada diri sendiri, ia melihat telunjuk Kyungsoo membuat sesuatu pada dinding kaca yang mengembun. Pria putih itu membawa jemarinya yang lentik menuliskan sesuatu disana, mungkin Kyungsoo tidak memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang melihatnya, namun tidak masalah untuk Jongin, ia entah bagaimana puas hanya dengan melihat dengan saksama seorang Blackswan yang sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Jongin tanpa sadar memperhatikan jemari Kyungsoo menuliskan huruf K, perlahan kemudian pria itu kembali menulis huruf lain. Anggota Cattiveria mengernyit, merasakan jantungnya bekerja lebih keras, tangannya gemetar dan bola manik mendelik saat Kyungsoo selesai menuliskan huruf Y disana.

"kau tau apa?" Kyungsoo berucap tanpa melihat kebelakang, kali ini suaranya lebih dingin.

"ap— apa?" tanpa disadari Jongin gagap, ia hanya menatap kosong pada kaca berembun dengan bayang inisial KY disana.

"aku mendapat pekerjaan dengan tawaran yang bagus" lanjut pria bertopeng, tubuhnya masih tetap membelakangi Jongin.

"dan apa itu?" kali ini pria _almond_ telah berhasil menjaga suaranya, ia berharap pada tuhan agar Kyungsoo tidak menghadap kebelakang saat tangannya dengan terampil berusaha untuk membuka pintu pada kotak telepon. _Ia harus keluar dari sini jika masih ingin hidup, entah siapa pria ini, Jongin harus keluar dari sana._

"dia seorang yang bekerja dengan pemerintah, dia bisa menghapus semua riwayat kejahatanku dan saudariku jika aku mau melakukan pekerjaan yang dia minta" Kyungsoo menjawab tenang, kali ini sebelah tangannya merogoh saku dan Jongin terlalu lengah untuk menyadari itu.

"Wow, itu luar biasa. Jadi, pekerjaan apa itu?" anggota Cattiveria bertanya dengan hati-hati, telapaknya kini berhasil sampai pada kunci, hanya tinggal beberapa gerakan kecil sampai pintu bisa terbuka—

Sebuah pisau tajam menyambar tepat pada gagang pintu yang terkunci, nyaris menyerempet pergelangan tangan Jongin. Pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kyungsoo, tangan pria itu begitu cepat tanpa disadari, menggegam erat pisau yang kini tertancap pada kayu pintu, bahkan menembus kain pada lengan Jongin. Anggota Cattiveria menahan nafas saat memperhatikan perlahan Kyungsoo menoleh kepadanya, manik itu bukan lagi abu-abu cerah, lebih gelap dan putih disekitar bola mata bukan lagi berwarna putih, melainkan merah. Jongin menggigil karenanya, ia tidak lagi tahu siapa pria ini, siapa sebenarnya Blackswan, siapa sebenarnya Kyungsoo.

"kau tau apa pekerjaan yang harus ku lakukan untuk bisa bebas dari semua riwayat burukku?" Jongin masih diam ditempat, ia memperhatikan bagaimana Kyungsoo menekan pisau yang tertancap agar masuk lebih dalam.

.

"Membunuhmu. Membunuh anggota garis depan Cattiveria. Membunuh _Kim Jongin_ " Kyungsoo menjilat bibirnya dengan seringaian.

.

.

— To Be Continue —

.

.

Terimakasih banyak untuk kalian semua yang masih membaca cerita ini yaa hehe💓

jangan lupa follow, favorite dan berikan review nyaa hehe

See You!


	8. AMBER

Dunia diciptakan dengan banyak celah, ada diantara mereka yang terbuka lebar, tertutup rapat bahkan luput dari pandang mata. Ini bukan kutukan, hanya karunia yang sengaja diturunkan. Tidak ada yang dapat menuai protes atas karunia karena Tuhan maha segalanya. Ada diantara mereka dengan karunia mampu menerjemahkan masa depan dan melihat masa lalu, berteman dengan makhluk tak kasat mata bahkan mengetahui kapan ajal seseorang akan menjemput. Tuhan memberi celah karunianya pada beberapa makhluk dengan acak, sebagian dari mereka merasa beruntung, sisanya terbuang dari pandang masyarakat.

Pria ini adalah salah satunya yang menganggap karunia tuhan sebagai keberuntungan, ia memiliki kemampuan khusus sejak menginjak umur lima tahun.

Adalah Kim Jongin, dan ia bisa membaca pikiran.

.

 _GOT YOU ON MY MIND_

 _You don't just cross my mind, You live in it._

.

Story by: Biancadeo

.

Cast:

Kim Jongin – Atlan

Do Kyungsoo – Dyo – Blackswan

Irene – Blackpearl

Suho - Artyom

Seungwoo – Valdo

Lisa - Cleo

Xiumin - Moris

Sehun - Lesta

Luhan - Lotus

Lay - Healer

Kris – Dutch

.

 **AMBER**

.

 _Ayah Kyungsoo adalah seorang dokter ahli bedah dengan predikat terbaik di Korea, setidaknya itu adalah bagaimana beliau dipandang oleh masyarakat luas. Kyungsoo mengetahui satu hal bahwa hobinya yang tidak normal tidaklah berbeda jauh dengan sang ayah, ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa ayahnya bahkan memakan bangkai manusia, menguras isi perutnya dengan tangan sebelum kemudian membawa beberapa bilah organ kedalam mulut. Kyungsoo berpikir itu adalah mimpi, namun tidak, jauh dari dalam dirinya Kyungsoo tahu bahwa itu bukan sekedar mimpi. Ayahnya sakit dan gila._

 _._

 _Kyungsoo tumbuh menjadi seorang yang dingin, acuh terhadap sekitar, memberi banyak sekat untuk diri sendiri. Ia bocah pintar tentu saja, mendapat peringkat pertama dan masuk perguruan tinggi dengan mudah. Itu berlanjut sampai saat pekerjaan untuk membunuh datang silih berganti. Bocah itu terlampau menikmati setiap potongan tubuh yang dihasilkan juga setiap lembar uang yang didapat dari pekerjaannya._

 _._

 _Itu adalah kisah Kyungsoo, seseorang dengan hobi membunuh, menguliti, menyayati, mendengar jerit, melihat asa serta tangis pilu. Itu adalah kisah Kyungsoo, jauh sebelum kemudian Dyo muncul sebagai Blackswan, pemburu malam, pekerja tanpa identitas, pencurian, perampasan, narkotika, senjata tajam, kecurangan, ketidakadilan, penangkapan, segalanya dikerjakan tanpa membunuh. Itu adalah perwujutan Kyungsoo yang baru, karunia tuhan tentang menghapus pikiran seseorang telah hilang dari dalam dirinya, namun itu bukan berarti kemampuannya berkurang._

 _._

 _Perlahan Irene mematikan mesin mobil, berhenti agak jauh agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Gadis itu mempunyai firasat buruk tentang siapapun yang ada dibalik semak-semak, it's two fucking am o'clock for god's sake, siapa orang gila yang berkeliaran dihutan pada jam sekian?_

 _Gadis itu dengan berani mendekat, ia berjalan sepelan mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Maniknya mengernyit karena pencahayaan yang kurang, ia terus mengambil langkah sampai saat jarak diantara keduanya hanya tersisa beberapa meter. Irene secara spontan menutup hidung begitu bau anyir mampir pada indra penciuman, maniknya menangkap seseorang disana, memakai setelan parasut dan sepasang sepatu boots plastik. Gadis itu terus melangkah maju perlahan, satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah. Kini ia menangkap sosok itu membawa pisau daging, dibawahnya terdapat bayang jemari manusia, helai rambut serta tas jinjing dan beberapa pakaian yang sobek._

 _._

 _Menghembus nafas kesal, Jongin berbalik tanpa ragu. Dugaannya benar, seseorang berjongkok disana, diatas tumpukan besi dengan topeng emas pada wajah. Manik orang itu berwarna abu-abu terang, bahkan tetap terlihat cerah saat hanya dengan redup lampu jalan._

 _"mengapa berjalan dibelakang dan bukannya disampingku?" Jongin berkata, Kyungsoo berhenti mengunyah, kini ia memiringkan kepalanya, manik nya memandangi wajah Jongin._

 _._

 _Saat pria yang lebih coklat menangkupkan kedua tangannya, memberi kehangatan pada diri sendiri, ia melihat telunjuk Kyungsoo membuat sesuatu pada dinding kaca yang mengembun. Pria putih itu membawa jemarinya yang lentik menuliskan sesuatu disana, mungkin Kyungsoo tidak memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang melihatnya, namun tidak masalah untuk Jongin, ia entah bagaimana puas hanya dengan melihat dengan saksama seorang Blackswan yang sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Jongin tanpa sadar memperhatikan jemari Kyungsoo menuliskan huruf K, perlahan kemudian pria itu kembali menulis huruf lain. Anggota Cattiveria mengernyit, merasakan jantungnya bekerja lebih keras, tangannya gemetar dan bola manik mendelik saat Kyungsoo selesai menuliskan huruf Y disana._

 _._

 _"kau tau apa pekerjaan yang harus ku lakukan untuk bisa bebas dari semua riwayat burukku?" Jongin masih diam ditempat, ia memperhatikan bagaimana Kyungsoo menekan pisau yang tertancap agar masuk lebih dalam._

 _"Membunuhmu. Membunuh anggota garis depan Cattiveria. Membunuh Kim Jongin" Kyungsoo menjilat bibirnya dengan seringaian._

* * *

Blackswan adalah nama yang sudah lama muncul dalam benak Jongin. Seseorang dengan jubah hitam, bertopeng, mata bulat besar dengan manik yang selalu berubah warna. Jongin tidak pernah yakin apakah itu semacam kontak lensa, pigmen atau apapun, tapi itu benar-benar mengalihkan banyak perhatiannya. Pada awalnya, Jongin mengetahui Blackswan sebagai pria asing, misterius, cepat, pintar dan cekatan. Namun tidak untuk beberapa waktu terakhir, tidak saat Jongin sungguh meyakini dalam hati bahwa Blackswan adalah penyelamatnya, tidak saat kali pertama Jongin melihat ada setitik kasih dari sirat maniknya saat menatap dalam gelap, tidak saat uluran tangan yang hangat sampai pada Jongin hanya untuk menawarkan sejumlah permen karet, tidak saat suaranya yang rendah menjadi penghibur bahkan saat lara menerpa. Saat itu, Jongin menaruh banyak harap pada Blackswan, mungkin mereka bisa menjadi dekat, mungkin pertemanan akan terjalin, mungkin sesuatu yang lebih dari itu bisa terjadi. Jongin masih meyakini semuanya sampai saat ini, sampai saat hujan menutup jalan, sampai saat sinar lampu meredup, sampai saat ia terjebak dalam kotak telepon umum bersama dengan Blackswan lengkap dengan senjatanya yang bisa kapan saja menancap tepat pada leher Jongin.

 _Dia adalah Blackswan, dia hanya Dyo._

 _Dia berulang kali menyelamatkan nyawamu Jongin._

 _Dia tidak akan menyakitimu._

Jongin melirik pelan kearah kaca berembun, dua buah huruf masih samar tergambar disana.

 _Tidak tidak! Tuhan, dia adalah Kyungsoo!_

 _Dia pembunuh, dia hanya akan menyakitimu, membunuhmu dan menyayat tubuhmu dengan bilah kecil, sadarlah Kim Jongin!_

Ada banyak pikiran acak yang mampir dalam pikiran Jongin, ia berulang kali segera sadar dan kembali pada kenyataan bahwa ia saat ini adalah tawanan Kyungsoo. Jongin segera menarik tangannya dari pegangan pintu, mengabaikan kain lengannya yang rusak akibat benda tajam milik musuh. Kyungsoo memulai banyak serangan, bocah itu membidik Jongin dari berbagai sudut secara acak. Blackswan tidak merencanakan apapun, pikirannya sedang kalut, diam-diam ia senang karena Jongin menghindari setiap serangan dengan sangat baik.

Jongin tidak hanya menghindari serangan, ia menyadari bahwa ini bukan seperti gerakan Blackswan. Pria bertopeng hanya menyerang dengan acak, tanpa acuan, tanpa rencana. Jongin mengambil banyak celah untuk mendekatkan diri kembali pada pegangan pintu, telapaknya terus menggali lebih dekat. Butuh usaha lebih keras untuk fokus pada dua hal sekaligus, bagaimana agar pintu terbuka sebelum Kyungsoo berhasil menancapkan pisaunya pada bagian tubuh Jongin. Beberapa saat berlalu dan Jongin siap mengambil celah untuk membuka pintu, ia menggerakkan jarinya cepat, tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang saat pintu terbuka.

Jongin mengerang saat tubuhnya dengan kasar terduduk ditanah, ia mendongak hanya untuk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo yang berdiri dengan tatap kosong didalam kotak, sebelah tangannya masih membawa pisau dan Jongin memperhatikan dengan jeli bahwa manik Kyungsoo akan segera berubah warna. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin bangkit dari duduknya, pria itu berlari sejauh mungkin tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Entah sudah seberapa jauh Jongin berlari, untuk pertama kalinya pria itu menoleh kebelakang. Langkahnya terhenti ditempat, bocah itu menunduk, meletakkan telapaknya pada lutut dan meraup nafas disana. Ia memperhatikan gelap pada jalanan sepi kota, tidak ada. jejak suara langkah disana, Jongin hanya sendirian. Diam-diam anggota mafia menarik nafas panjang, ia mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang telah terjadi. Saat ia berjalan sendiri dalam redup lampu jalan, saat Blackswan tiba-tiba muncul dengan permen karet dimulutnya, saat deras hujan menerpa, saat ia menarik tangan Blackswan, saat keduanya bersembunyi dalam kotak telepon, saat manik abu Blackswan lurus menatapnya.

 _Saat jemari Blackswan menggambarkan inisial KY pada kaca berembun._

 _Saat senjata milik Blackswan menancap tepat beberapa inci dari pergelangan Jongin._

 _Saat Blackswan mengatakan bahwa tujuan utamanya adalah membunuh andalan Cattiveria._

 _Saat Blackswan membidik pisau tajam secara berulang ke arahnya._

"Argh!" pria itu berteriak marah, menendang kaleng dan benda apapun yang ada didekat kakinya. Jongin mengacak rambut, ia hampir saja menangis jika saja tidak mengingat bahwa dirinya adalah anggota mafia paling disegani. Maka saat itu Jongin berdiri dengan lututnya, menarik nafas panjang sebelum kemudian maniknya bertemu dengan langit malam. Jongin hanya diam, ia tersenyum dalam sendu, bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sudah berapa lama ia menyadari bahwa langit tidak lagi membawa hujan.

Bocah itu kini mengamati sekitar, ia tidak lagi mengenal tempat ini. Jongin mengendikan bahu dengan acuh, beranggapan bahwa mungkin ia hanya sedikit tersesat. Langkahnya goyah, namun ia tetap mencoba untuk terus berjalan, kali ini Jongin tidak lagi menoleh ke belakang karena ia yakin hanya ada jalan gelap disana. Tidak ada Kyungsoo. _Sekali lagi, tidak ada Kyungsoo.._

Menit sampai jam berlalu dan Jongin hanya berjalan dalam diam, ia terlalu sibuk dengan kecamuk pikirannya sendiri, berulang kali Jongin berupaya untuk mengalihkan apa yang dipikirkan dengan banyak hal, seperti mengingat jalan, melihat langit tua, menghitung langkah kaki dan mengamati sekitar. Namun semua itu berakhir dengan percuma, Kyungsoo akan tetap bersemayam dalam otaknya. Menghembus nafas kasar, Jongin sekali lagi mencoba untuk fokus pada sekitar, senyum kecil tergambar pada dua sudut bibir saat menyadari bahwa ia mengenali lingkungan ini. Jongin memutuskan untuk terus berjalan, ia mengambil jalan kecil diujung, melewati lorong ditengah gedung-gedung tua. Saat ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengikat tali sepatunya, indra pendengaran Jongin menangkap suara berisik dari sisi lain dinding. Merasa penasaran, anggota mafia memutuskan untuk mengintip dari balik dinding, Jongin bergerak sepelan mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara, ia menyipitkan maniknya, mencoba untuk mengambil sebanyak mungkin pemandangan yang ada didepan mata.

Disana adalah sekelompok pria bermotor yang memburu mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu, mereka seperti biasa membawa obor, kali ini jumlah mereka lebih banyak, mungkin tiga puluh atau lebih. Jongin menutup mulutnya, maniknya melebar dengan sirat terkejut, kaki nya goyah entah untuk alasan apa. Mafia itu berdecih ringan, merutuk banyak kata kotor sebelum kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mundur perlahan. Saat ia mengambil langkah mundur, telapak kakinya tanpa sengaja menginjak kaleng bekas makanan instan, itu menimbulkan suara gaduh yang ternyata cukup menarik perhatian pihak musuh.

"Sial!" Jongin merutuk, ia melihat sekilas kearah rombongan motor sebelum kemudian berlari untuk kabur.

Aksi saling mengejar terjadi, Jongin dengan sekuat tenaganya berlari, ia masih bisa berlari begitu cepat bahkan saat tenaganya sudah banyak terkuras. Pasukan bermotor saling ribut, mereka berpencar ke berbagai arah, beberapa diantaranya membawa motor bersama, sisanya berlari dengan penerangan obor ditangan. Jongin masih terus berlari, ia mengambil setiap tikungan yang ada didepan mata, menjatuhkan setiap benda yang terlihat dipinggiran jalan, berharap itu akan cukup menghambat pengejaran musuh. Beberapa saat berlalu dan Jongin mendengar gemerisik langkah mendekat, ia menoleh cepat kebelakang ditengah aksinya berlari, mafia itu merutuk sekali lagi saat maniknya menangkap beberapa anggota bermotor berlari kearahnya. Jongin terus berlari, mengambil kembali jalan tikungan, ia berlari tanpa banyak berpikir, itu terus berlanjut sampai saat Jongin mengambil jalan buntu.

Nafas mafia itu terus memburu saat ia dihadapkan dengan dinding bata, tidak ada celah disana, hanya ada jalan kecil dikiri jalan namun ia meyakini bahwa jalan itu kemungkinan besar juga buntu. Jongin berbalik arah, ia menguatkan lututnya pada tanah basah, mengambil beberapa kayu tajam yang tergelak sembarang, ia siap untuk menghadapi apa akan segera muncul didepan. Jongin bukan pria penakut tentu saja, ia siap melawan musuh sebarapa banyak pun jumlah mereka, namun ia lebih dari sadar bahwa ini bukan pertarungan yang imbang, ia hanya seorang diri dan kelompok itu memiliki begitu banyak masa, sekuat apapun Jongin bertahan, pada akhirnya ia akan jatuh juga.

Mengabaikan setiap kenyataan yang ada dalam otak, saat suara gemerisik langkah dan penerangan obor mulai terasa dekat, Jongin memutuskan untuk melangkah maju. Langkahnya terasa berat namun sekali lagi ia mencoba untuk mengabaikan. Saat langkah ke-lima diambil, Jongin merasa tubuhnya ditarik kebelakang, ia masuk kejalan kecil sebelah kiri dinding buntu, punggungnya segera bertabrakan dengan tumpukan bata. Jongin sedikitnya meringis namun ia menyadarkan diri begitu tubuhnya seperti dikunci dari belakang, mulutnya dibekap dengan telapak seseorang.

Mafia itu mendapati jantungnya bergemuruh begitu cepat, keringat mengalir lepas pada dahi. Jongin merasa lemas dan kaku, ini bukan karena suara tawanan bermotor yang semakin jelas, bukan karena jalan buntu yang membuatnya terjebak, bukan karena ketakutan nyawa yang terancam. Itu lebih karena seseorang yang saat ini sedang membekap tubuhnya, jika saja ini orang asing maka Jongin akan dengan mudah membalik keadaan, namun orang ini tidak lah asing. Jongin mengenali aromanya, Jongin mengenali lembut sentuh tangannya, Jongin mengenali suara nafasnya, Jongin jelas mengenali pria ini.

Merasakan sesak yang semakin menjadi pada dada, Jongin kini memilih untuk memberontak dari pegangan, ia cukup kuat untuk lepas dari cengkraman pria itu meskipun pegangannya cukup kuat. Setelah bersusah payah mencoba untuk lepas, Jongin berhasil, ia segera berbalik dan kini tatapannya berhadapan dengan sosok itu. Seorang pria dengan topeng emas diwajah, pakaiannya masih hitam namun dengan warna manik kelopak yang telah berubah, itu lebih seperti warna kuning keemasan yang bercampur dengan coklat, warna itu amber, mengingatkan Jongin pada warna tembaga tua yang berkarat. Orang ini jelas Kyungsoo, _atau Dyo atau Blackswan_ , Jongin tidak lagi peduli siapa dia.

Untuk beberapa saat kedua lelaki itu diam ditempat, menangkap manik masing-masing. Jongin telah memperhatikan seberapa indah manik milik Kyungsoo, ada berapa warna lagi yang bisa terlihat indah dari kelopaknya, sebarapa banyak lagi keindahan yang bisa terurai dari maniknya. Mafia itu merasa kacau, ia bernafas dengan tersendat saat merasakan sepasang manik amber menatapnya dalam, seolah mencari sesuatu disana. Tidak ada tatap kosong dari manik Kyungsoo saat ini, Jongin tidak bisa membaca pikiran Blackswan jadi akan menjadi sia-sia untuk mencaritahu.

Suara mesin motor mengembalikan Jongin ke akal sehatnya. Mafia itu hendak mengintip dari balik dinding namun gagal saat pergelangannya ditarik kembali oleh Kyungsoo. Pria bertopeng itu mengarah ke saluran air dibawah tanah, membuka tutup besi dijalan dengan sekuat tenaga dan mengarahkan Jongin untuk masuk kesana. Mafia melihat ada anakan tangga yang membantunya untuk turun, ia ragu sejenak namun saat suara motor itu mulai terdengar keras, ia mengabaikan dan memilih untuk segera masuk kedalam. Sebelum Jongin mengarahkan kakinya untuk masuk, ia melihat kearah pria dengan topeng, entah untuk alasan apa bocah _almond_ itu mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"kau akan ikut turun" itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan, itu perintah, permintaan, permohonan. Kyungsoo melihat pada tangan keduanya yang saling terkait sebelum kemudian mengangguk meyakinkan.

Segera keduanya turun kebawah, Jongin turun duluan dan mendongak untuk memastikan Kyungsoo juga turun. Pria yang lebih putih mengambil kepingan besi disamping tutup saluran, menumpuk kepingan tersebut diatas tutup sebelum kemudian menutupnya rapat. Jongin menyerinai melihat betapa cerdik Kyungsoo, sengaja menutup saluran air dengan keping besi agar anggota bermotor itu tidak menyadari adaya saluran air disana.

Hanya suara gemerisik air kini dapat didengar keduanya saat berada di dalam saluran, Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak untuk memastikan kawanan itu pergi dengan sendirinya. Beberapa saat berlalu dan ketika dirasa aman Kyungsoo dengan tanpa suara membimbing Jongin untuk berjalan pada aspal kering dipinggir aliran deras air. Mafia dengan patuh mengikuti jejak Kyungsoo, ia memandang punggung pria bertopeng dengan kosong. Blackswan adalah penolongnya, itu jauh sebelum kejadian malam ini, sebelum Kyungsoo jelas akan membunuhnya demi kebebasan, pria itu mengacungkan pisau dengan berani dan membidik Jongin dibeberapa bagian.

Namun sekarang, orang ini kembali menjadi penolongnya.

* * *

"kau seharusnya membiarkan aku terbunuh disana" Jongin adalah yang pertama memecah hening saat keduanya memutuskan untuk duduk berdampingan pada jarak tertentu. Mereka masih didalam saluran air, memilih untuk bertahan disana sampai dini hari.

"mengapa kau menolongku jika tugasmu adalah membunuhku?" mafia berucap lagi setelah beberapa saat Kyungsoo tetap bungkam. Pria itu hanya menatap lurus, menekuk lututnya didada.

"aku harus menjadi orang yang membunuhmu, bukan orang lain" kali ini Kyungsoo menjawab dengan tenang.

"lalu, tidakkah kau akan membunuhku sekarang?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

Kyungsoo menoleh cepat kearah mafia, memberi tatap tajam dengan manik ambernya. Jongin ada disana, Jongin tepat disampingnya, pria _almond_ itu duduk dengan tenang, bertanya tentang pertimbangan Kyungsoo apakah dia akan dibiakan hidup atau tidak. Memilih untuk tetap mengabaikan Jongin, maka Kyungsoo kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia kembali menatap lurus pada aliran deras air. Hening menjadi dominan setelah beberapa saat berlalu, itu menjadi nyaman sampai tiba-tiba Jongin berucap lagi

"apakah kau— benar-benar akan membunuhku?"

Kyungsoo mendengar dengan baik apa yang baru saja terucap dari bibir Jongin, entah untuk alasan apa ia merasa nyeri yang teramat pada dada. Jongin tidak seharusnya bertanya karena Kyungsoo tidak punya jawaban untuk itu.

"apa kau akan membunuhku? Menguliti tubuhku? Membawa organ-organku? Mengosongkan tengkorakku? Membuang jasadku dalam potongan-potongan kecil seperti yang telah kau lakukan pada orang sebelumku?" Jongin kali ini bertanya dengan lebih menuntut, Kyungsoo jelas mendengar suara pria itu sedikit retak.

Pria bertopeng tidak ingin menoleh, Kyungsoo akan hancur begitu melihat wajah sendu Jongin yang bertanya dengan memohon padanya. Namun mafia dengan lembut menyentuh pundaknya, mengoyak tubuhnya untuk menuntut jawaban, Kyungsoo telah kalah, sejak awal ia telah kalah dengan perasaannya sendiri, sejak awal ia tidak akan pernah bisa menghadapi Jongin.

"apa kau bisu? Apa kau tidak bisa menjawabku? Jawab aku! Dyo- _ya_ , Blackswan, Kyungsoo atau siapapun dirimu jawab aku!" Jongin dengan kasar menarik kuat Kyungsoo ke arahnya, meremas kedua pundak pria itu hanya agar Kyungsoo mendongak ke arahnya.

Jongin sedikitnya membeku saat melihat air mata yang menumpuk pada manik amber milik Kyungsoo. Jongin bisa saja melihat bocah itu menangis jika bukan karena Kyungsoo menepis tangan mafia dengan kasar dan kembali menoleh kearah yang berlawanan.

"kau tau apa?" pria amber kali ini berbicara. Jongin hanya diam, kembali tenang saat menyadari suara yang keluar dari Kyungsoo sedikit retak. Mafia itu memutuskan untuk menunggu.

"aku mencoba— aku mencoba untuk membunuhmu, aku mencoba untuk tidak punya welas asih untuk membunuhmu seperti korbanku yang lain, aku mencoba untuk tidak melihat wajahmu saat tanganku membidik pisau, aku mencoba untuk berpikir tentang kebebasan dan bukannya dirimu. Aku bersumpah aku mencoba semuanya"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, dadanya terasa sesak, ini mirip seperti apa yang ia rasakan saat melihat mayat ibu kandungnya habis didepan mata. Saat berhadapan dengan tubuh ibunya yang telah kosong tanpa organ, itu menyedihkan sampai ia merasa tidak ada lagi pasokan udara disekitar. Kyungsoo begitu muak dengan perasaan ini, bertahun-tahun lamanya ia hidup tanpa rasa kasih dan sayang, menyayat korban dan menghabisi organ mereka tanpa perasaan. Kyungsoo sungguh tidak menyangka akan merasakan sakit ini lagi, sesak ini lagi, penderitaan ini lagi hanya dengan membayangkan Jongin yang terluka, hanya dengan membayangkan Jongin yang meringis sakit, hanya dengan membayangkan darah dan lebam milik Jongin, hanya dengan membayangkan Jongin, semua rasa sakitnya kembali.

Kyungsoo kembali menghela nafas panjang, kali ini pria itu menoleh kesamping, menatap manik mafia dengan lurus. Tidak ada emosi dalam tatap manik hitam milik Jongin, itu tatap murni dan tulus. Sejenak Kyungsoo berpikir, dahulu, jauh sebelum hari ini, Jongin pastilah anak yang manis. Bocah itu pastilah terlalu naïf untuk bergelut dengan dunia malam, namun inilah kenyataan sebenarnya, Kim Jongin adalah Atlan, anggota garis depan kelompok mafia paling disegani, Cattiveria. Mungkin jika Kim Jongin tetaplah menjadi Jongin, mungkin jika Kim Jongin tidak menjadi Atlan, Kyungsoo akan dengan berani mengumbar apa yang dirasa, mungkin Kyungsoo tidak akan merasakan sakit seperti ini.

"Kita tidak bisa seperti ini Atlan, kau tahu benar kita tidak bisa seperti ini" seakan tersadar dari apa yang telah dipikirkan, Kyungsoo menarik sedikit lebih jauh tubuhnya dari Jongin, mengambil jarak aman sebelum kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit lebih membelakangi Jongin.

"Maka seharusnya kau mundur sebelum semuanya menjadi terlanjur! Kau seharusnya tidak lagi menolongku! Memberiku pandangan baik tentang dirimu atau apapun! Mengapa kau tetap melakukannya ketika kau sadar hubungan aneh ini tidak akan berhasil?!" Jongin merasakan luapan hatinya tergerak untuk keluar, ia merasa selalu ada percikan aneh setiap Kyungsoo ada didekatnya, mafia itu menyadari selalu ada hal baru yang membuatnya tertarik pada pria misterius ini. Blackswan adalah sosok yang tak tersentuh, namun pria bertopeng ini entah bagaimana selalu berhasil mendapat tempat terdekat untuk Jongin.

"kau membuatnya seakan jelas, kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh sebagai satu-satunya yang percaya bahwa hubungan aneh ini setidaknya akan berhasil" mafia berucap lagi setelah dirasa Kyungsoo hanya memberinya punggung yang dingin. Kali ini hanya ada ungkapan dari emosi yang mendalam dari Jongin, kepalanya menunduk dalam, memilih untuk mempertahankan tatap pada jemari yang sedang ditekan bersama.

Seperti yang diduga, masih tidak ada jawaban yang berarti dari Kyungsoo, pria itu masih diam pada tempatnya, menatap kosong pada aliran deras air didepan. Jongin menghela nafas, posisi Kyungsoo lebih sedikit condong didepannya, memungkinkan Jongin untuk memperhatikan bagaimana pundak itu sedikitnya bergetar. Entah apakah karena hawa dingin yang menusuk atau orang itu mencoba untuk meredam tangis dan marah.

Jongin tanpa sadar mengangkat tangannya, ia tahu bahwa bukan hal mudah menjadi Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya sedikit rasa bersalah bersemanyam dari dalam hati Jongin karena memaksakan sebuah hubungan yang sulit, mafia itu menyesalinya saat ini. Pria bertopeng ini pastilah sudah melewati hidup yang keras, penuh lara dan tekanan, Jongin hanya ingin menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo, meyakinkan ini bukan masalah, membenarkan ini akan baik-baik saja. Namun telapak itu pada akhirnya hanya mengambang, Jongin masih memikirkan banyak hal. Pria ini sungguh membuatnya bingung, jika Kyungsoo tidak menaruh banyak harap pada hubungan yang jelas menurutnya tidak akan berhasil, lalu untuk apa aksi penyelamatan berulang itu, untuk apa bocah ini bahkan peduli, untuk apa Kyungsoo melibatkan diri dengan penjahat bermotor, untuk apa Kyungsoo rela bersembunyi ditempat kotor ini bersamanya. Jongin sangat ingin bertanya, ia begitu ingin mengucap banyak hal. Namun memperhatikan bahu kaku Kyungsoo, ia memilih diam. Jongin menurunkan kembali tangannya, menyembunyikan mereka kedalam saku jaket.

Ada begitu banyak ketakutan didunia yang dirasakan oleh Jongin. Bocah itu takut ketinggian, ia takut hewan berlendir, Jongin takut dengan suasana rumah sakit, ia takut kehilangan dan sejujurnya Jongin takut 'mati'. Ia benci mengakuinya namun Jongin sungguh akan bergetar hebat begitu nyawanya terancam. Selama ini, andalan Cattiveria tidak pernah merasa sulit melawan musuh, dengan kemampuannya membaca pikiran, Jongin mampu melumpuhkan beberapa orang sekaligus bahkan dengan tangan kosong. Itu jauh sebelum Kyungsoo muncul sebagai Blackswan, satu-satunya yang dapat luput dari kemampuan Jongin, satu-satunya pikiran yang tidak bisa ditangkap oleh Jongin.

Jongin benci dengan sangat setiap ada orang yang memberi pertolongan, seakan ia lemah, seakan ia tidak bisa diandalkan, namun lain hal jika orang itu adalah Kyungsoo. Jongin bahkan rela berulang kali terancam jika itu bisa membuat Kyungsoo muncul dihadapan dengan maniknya yang berwarna. Entah apa yang membuat Jongin berifikir demikian, bocah itu berulang kali mencoba untuk mencari setiap sudut kesalahan Kyungsoo yang mampu membuatnya beralih untuk membenci, namun itu selalu gagal. Bahkan saat ini, saat Kyungsoo mencoba membunuhnya untuk kepentingannya sendiri, Jongin masih belum menemukan titik kebencian untuk bocah bertopeng itu.

Suasana hening yang canggung kembali menyelimuti, ada banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk pada otak milik Kyungsoo. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit saat memikirkan setiap untai kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh pria disamping, Kyungsoo tentu tidak bodoh untuk juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ada pada hubungan mereka, entah itu seperti ikatan atau semacam perasaan. Bukan berarti Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mengabaikan, tentu saja sekuat apapun Kyungsoo mencoba untuk acuh tak acuh, ia tetap saja merasakan perasaan ini untuk Jongin.

Ketenangan itu terganggung saat sebuah suara aneh muncul dari kejauhan, baik itu Kyungsoo maupun Jongin menoleh dengan siaga kearah suara, lutut Jongin mulai mengeras dan sedikitnya siap untuk mengambil langkah, namun Kyungsoo dengan sigap menarik pergelangannya, pria itu meletakkan telunjuk pada bibir yang tertutup topeng sebagai tanda bagi Jongin untuk tenang. Tidak ada pilihan lain untuk Jongin selain patuh pada apa yang diminta Kyungsoo, mafia mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang memompa cepat saat telapak Kyungsoo dengan hangat menyelimuti pergelangannya.

Suara yang mereka khawatirkan semakin dekat dan Kyungsoo dengan cepat menyadari bahwa itu adalah suara langkah kaki. Ada banyak langkah yang mendekat, tanpa sadar pria itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada pergelangan mafia, bulu kuduk Kyungsoo berdiri saat maniknya melotot menatap cahaya kecil yang muncul dari obor. Jongin disamping mencoba untuk membenarkan penglihatan, dan jantungnya nyaris berhenti begitu menyadari itu adalah cahaya dari obor.

Segera secepat yang dimampu Jongin merasakan tarikan kuat pada pergelangannya, sebelum ia menyadari apa yang terjadi, Kyungsoo sudah berlari didepannya. Mereka berlari bersama dengan tangan saling terikat. Entah bagaimana, senyum kecil tergambar dari dua sudut bibir Jongin saat maniknya menangkap dengan intens begitu manis kedua telapak itu jika disatukan, seakan tuhan menciptakannya berpasangan, seakan itu dibuat untuk selalu bersama.

"Mangapa kau tersenyum seperti orang bodoh?! Berlarilah dengan benar!" Kyungsoo berucap keras setelah sebelumnya menoleh kebelakang dan memutar maniknya kesal saat senyum konyol muncul dari wajah mafia.

"aku tidak tersenyum! Baiklah-baiklah!" mafia menjawab, mencoba untuk terlihat acuh.

"baca pikiran orang-orang bodoh itu dan cari tahu seberapa cepat mereka bisa mengejar!"

"mengapa kau memberi perintah— hey, bagaimana kau tahu aku bisa membaca pikiran?"

"apakah itu penting sekarang?!" Kyungsoo dengan kesal menoleh sekilas, memberi tatap malas pada pria dibelakang.

"Ugh! Aku tidak bisa, mereka terlalu jauh!" mafia berusaha untuk menoleh kebelakang saat berlari, sungguh butuh kehati-hatian saat mencoba untuk berlari begitu kencang dilorong gelap, dengan aliran alir deras dan diminta untuk membaca pikiran banyak orang yang jauh dibelakang.

"baik, maka kita perlu berlari lebih cepat" saat itu juga Kyungsoo mempererat pegangannya pada Jongin dan mempercepat langkah. Mafia sedikitnya kagum dengan cara Kyungsoo berlari, pria ini memiliki kaki yang kuat dan begitu lebar ketika mengambil langkah, itu menjadi teratur seiring waktu dan menambah kecepatan.

Jongin sesekali menoleh kebelakang, suara langkah yang mengejar menjadi lebih kentara dan mafia menjadikan dirinya berguna dengan menendang sisa kayu, sampah, potongan batu besar atau apapun ketengah jalan saat berlari, berharap agar benda-benda sialan itu menghambat langkah penjahat.

Kyungsoo dengan percaya diri mengambil arah ke kanan saat ada belokan didepan, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat penjahat dengan obor menutup jalan. Berpikir cepat, maka Kyungsoo membawa Jongin mengambil jalan lurus. Mereka terus berlari sampai saat jalan lurus juga sudah dijaga oleh beberapa penjahat yang sama. Mereka telah dikepung, orang-orang keparat ini pasti mengambil banyak jalan menuju kedalam selokan. Jumlah mereka begitu banyak dan Kyugsoo hanya berdua dengan Jongin. Dua orang itu menatap musuh dengan nafas terengah, saling memunggungi dengan kelingking terkait satu dengan lain.

Kyungsoo sekali lagi tanpa sadar mengeratkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Jongin. Keduanya hampir bisa merasakan detak jantung masing-masing. Jongin disisi lain masih diam, ia mencoba membaca pikiran satu persatu orang dihadapannya, mafia itu merencanakan beberapa arah serang, mengintai banyak peluang untuk maju.

"aku bisa mengambil banyak pikiran disini, aku tidak tahu siapa diantara mereka yang bertindak sebagai bos, tapi pria berjanggut dihadapanmu adalah pemberi perintah disini. Arah jam 9 darimu adalah orang yang akan menyerang pertama, ini akan terjadi beberapa detik lagi. Beberapa pria didepanku akan menyerang bersamaan setelahnya, mereka sudah memiliki rencana, membuat kita lelah ditengah pertarungan. Maka jangan membuang energimu terlalu banyak, aku akan memberi sinyal untuk orang-orang terkuat disini, kau hanya perlu melumpuhkan mereka dan abaikan yang lainnya" Jongin berbisik cepat, itu lirih namun beruntung Kyungsoo memiliki pendengaran yang cukup baik.

"bagaimana aku tahu sinyal macam apa yang kau berikan?" Pria bertopeng bertanya frustasi, Jongin sungguh terlalu banyak bicara.

"kau akan tahu. Orang itu akan menyerang dalam 3 detik"

"Ya tuhan!" Kyungsoo mengerang, ia secara spontan melirik kearah musuh yang memberi serangan pertama kali ke arahnya.

Blackswan sedikitnya terkejut dengan apa yang diprediksi oleh Jongin, semuanya sama dengan kenyataan. Tidak semua anggota bermotor ini maju, semuanya terencana, beberapa maju dan yang lainnya menunggu didelakang, siap dengan senjata kapan saja. Kyungsoo mengikuti apa yang diperintah untuk tidak membuang banyak tenaga, ia lebih banyak melawan dari pada menghindari, bagi Kyungsoo menghindar lebih membutuhkan banyak tenaga. Sesekali pria bertopeng itu memperhatikan Jongin dengan mata ambernya, menunggu pria itu untuk memberikan semacam sinyal tentang siapa saja yang harus dilawan.

Jongin mengambil beberapa langkah maju, ia akan menendang pundak orang-orang tertentu, siapa saja yang terkuat dari mereka. Jongin membuat pandangan sekilas pada Kyungsoo setiap ia membuat gerakan, berharap pria itu mengambil sinyalnya dengan baik. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Blackswan untuk mengambil langkah mengejar Jongin, ia paham dengan sinyal yang diberikan pria itu dan mulai menghajar satu demi satu yang terkuat dari semuanya. Kyungsoo jelas punya banyak keahlian, ia mampu mematikan kesadaran musuh dalam hitungan detik hanya dengan sentuh tertentu pada tengkuk mereka, ia paham dengan pasti stuktur tubuh manusia, dimana saja pusat syaraf bekerja dan pria berbahaya ini dapat dengan mudah membuat mati syaraf seseorang untuk sementara waktu. Kali ini Kyungsoo melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik, Jongin melotot saat menoleh dan semua pria yang ditunjuknya sudah habis lumpuh ditanah, bahkan Kyungsoo semakin maju ke arahnya dengan tangan kosong, senjatanya masih tersimpan rapi pada saku celana.

Mafia baru akan bertanya bagaimana Kyungsoo melakukan aksi itu namun urung begitu muncul dibelakangnya sosok pria dengan senjata pada tangan kanan. Jongin seketika sibuk memberi perlawanan, ia mengambil banyak lagi pemikiran disamping, merutuk dalam hati begitu menyadari bahwa masih ada beberapa lagi musuh terkuat yang harus dilumpuhkan. Mafia dengan gesit berlari melalui dinding bata, melewatkan beberapa musuh dengan gerak cepat, ia mencuri tatap pada Kyungsoo, sebelum kemudian mulai mengambil target.

Di akui Blackswan bahwa Jongin benar-benar melakukan pekerjaan yang baik, bocah itu bergerak cepat, begitu lentur dalam bergerak ditengah perlawanan. Kyungsoo terkadang sulit menangkap gerak Jongin tanpa terkena serang, namun itu bukan masalah, pukulan mereka tidak sekuat apa yang diperkirakan.

Jongin telah berhasil menandai banyak musuh yang dianggap kuat, Kyungsoo benar-benar menghabisi mereka dengan tangan kosong. Bersisa tiga yang belum berhasil dilumpuhkan dan penjahat lemah lainnya yang dianggap bukan apa-apa. Mafia menyerinai begitu ketiganya melangkah maju kearahnya, mereka berbadan besar namun itu bukan berarti Jongin akan kalah. Mafia membuat gerak acak dengan cepat, mencari peluang untuk menyerang dan sebisa mungkin menghindar dari serang lawan. Sekali lagi ia bersyukur pada tuhan karena kemampuannya membaca pikiran. Jongin dengan mudah menghindari banyak serang, melirik sejenak kearah Kyungsoo yang berada pada jarak agak jauh darinya, pria bertopeng itu disibukkan dengan beberapa pria yang tergolong lemah dalam grup, Kyungsoo terlihat lelah, sesekali bocah itu perpegang pada tembok dan mengerang samar. Jongin merasa bersalah karena membiarkan Kyungsoo menghabisi banyak lawan, namun apa boleh dibuat, kemampuannya dalam menyerang lebih baik dari Jongin, bagaimanapun dia adalah Blackswan tentu saja.

Tiba-tiba, saat Jongin dengan tidak sengaja bertemu manik musuh, ia menangkap satu pikiran yang gawat. Beberapa orang dibelakang Kyungsoo hendak membuat serangan mendadak secara bersamaan, itu akan terjadi dalam hitungan detik dan merupakan kesempatan baik karena perhatian Kyungsoo benar-benar sedang terbagi.

"HEY BLACKSWAN! DIBELAKANGMU!" Jongin berteriak sekuat yang dimampu, berharap pendengaran Kyungsoo menangkap apa yang diucap.

Itu tepat waktu saat Kyungsoo mendengar, pria itu menoleh dan berhasil menghindari serang lawan berkat teriakan keras mafia. Namun lain cerita untuk Jongin, karena ia membagi fokusnya untuk Kyungsoo, satu musuh berhasil mengambil peluang untuk menyerang. Seorang pria besar meninju tepat pada rusuk mafia dan Jongin terpental agak jauh, bocah itu kemudian mendapat banyak serangan cepat setelahnya. Andalan Cattiveria berjuang untuk menatap manik satu demi satu yang menyerang, mencoba untuk membaca arah gerak, namun terlambat saat tiba-tiba dengan sangat cepat tubuhnya terlempar ditepi arus deras selokan.

"ATLAN!" Jongin mendengar jelas Kyungsoo memanggil namanya, tubuh mafia setengahnya sudah masuk kedalam deras aliran, sebelah tangan berpegang pada pinggiran pembatas. Jongin harus bangkit tentu saja, ia sekuat tenaga mencoba untuk bangkit, telapaknya meraih apa saja untuk dijadikan pegangan. Jongin terus berusaha sampai saat dimana ia merasakan sakit yang teramat pada tangannya, seseorang jelas menusuk sesuatu seperti pisau tajam tepat pada punggung tangan, mafia merasakan nyeri yang teramat, darah segar terasa sedang merembes keluar saat pisau itu ditarik kemudian. Jongin menggerang dengan kuat, ia sekuat tenaga menahan sakitnya, tetap bertahan pada pembatas agar tubuh itu tidak terbawa aliran deras air.

Saat Jongin berhasil mengatur nafas, mengeratkan kembali pegangan dan kembali mendapat kekuatan, salah seorang dari pria bermotor datang menjulang kearahnya, pria itu menyerinai tajam dan Jongin lebih dari tahu bahwa itu bukan pertanda baik. Dalam sekejap, pria berotot itu menginjak punggung tangan Jongin yang terluka, penjahat menekannya kuat bersamaan dengan teriakan memekakkan Jongin. Mafia tanpa sadar melepas pegangannya, membiarkan tubuh itu kemudian dibawa oleh aliran deras. Jongin berjuang sekuat tenaga melawan air, kedua tangannya berusaha untuk mendapat pegangan sembari tetap menjaga nafas, Jongin tidak memperhatikan ada bongkah batu yang menghadang jalannya, dalam hitungan detik, pria _almond_ itu membenturkan kepalanya keras pada batu, itu terjadi diluar kendali dan Jongin dengan cepat kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

Kyungsoo menoleh cepat saat suara kegebuk keras muncul dari sisi sebelah kiri, ia mendapati Jongin dipukul keras disana, tubuh mafia terlihat hampir menyerah saat beberapa pukulan diarahkan terhadapnya. Kyungsoo melangkah maju namun terhadang oleh persenjataan musuh, Blackswan mengerang namun ia tetap berjuang cepat untuk menghabisi orang-orang ini dan membantu Jongin disana. Entah karena Kyungsoo yang menghabiskan banyak waktu atau serangan yang dibuat oleh orang-orang yang berada didekat Jongin dengan cepat diarahkan, namun beberapa detik kemudian Kyungsoo segera mendapati Jongin sedang berjuang melawan arus air dengan berpegang pada besi pembatas. Kyungsoo sadar ia tidak punya banyak waktu, dalam hati ia merutuk karena sejujurnya kemampuan Jongin dalam membaca pikiran lebih seperti hal yang bodoh saat ini, karena jelas ia tidak diberitahu bahwa orang-orang lemah ini tentu membawa banyak sekali senjata dari balik bajunya.

Blackswan berusaha untuk berbuat secepat yang dimampu, dalam hitungan kurang dari 15 detik beberapa musuh berhasil lumpuh, ia maju dan terus maju mendekat kearah Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya berfokus pada tangan Jongin yang masih bertahan pada pegangan besi, ia jelas akan menghabisi orang-orang ini dan memotong tubuh mereka menjadi bilang kecil jika saja terjadi sesuatu pada mafia bodoh itu. Saat Blackswan lengah dan mendapat serangan dari samping, pria bertopeng membagi fokusnya dan sejenak mengabaikan Jongin, beberapa detik berikutnya berlalu dengan cepat dan Kyungsoo telah menemukan salah seorang dari musuh menarik pisau dari temburung tangan Jongin. Sang Blackswan terlalu takut untuk melihat bagaimana benda tajam itu keluar perlahan dari daging Jongin kemudian disusul dengan darah kental yang merembes, hatinya terasa sakit dan perasaan pilu datang lagi. Kyungsoo membenci ini, pria itu membiarkan beberapa musuh menyerang tubuhnya, sebagian dari mereka seakan mengambil kesempatan dengan memegangi kedua lengan Kyungsoo erat, memberi pukulan berat pada tubuh pria itu.

Kyungsoo merasa berada dalam sisi lain dunia, bayangan saat sang ayah memakan organ manusia, bayangan saat Irene pernah meninggalkannya, bayangan saat ibunya mati dengan beberapa organ yang jelas hilang, perasaan itu membuatnya sakit. Kyungsoo sungguh ingin bangun, ia begitu ingin menegakkan kembali lututnya dan menghabisi orang-orang keparat ini. Semua terjadi begitu cepat sampai saat pendengaran Kyungsoo menangkap dengan jelas teriakan Jongin, ia segera sadar dari lamunannya dan menangkap pandangan saat seseorang dengan keras menginjak punggung tangan mafia, saat itu juga Jongin menyerah dan melepas pegangannya. Kyungsoo meyaksikan dengan nafas terhambat saat tubuh pria _almond_ itu hanyut terbawa oleh arus. Blackswan diam sesaat, nafasnya tidak teratur dan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah senyum Jongin, kerutan alis pria itu, rahang tegas milik mafia, kulit sewarna dengan matahari dan keping maniknya yang cantik saat mengernyit dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"ATLAN!" saat itu Kyungsoo jelas meronta pada pegangan. Pria itu menggeram marah, manik ambernya menyala diantara redup cahaya. Pria itu dalam sekejab mata berhasil lepas dari pegangan, Kyungsoo mengambil banyak lawan dalam pegangannya, ia menghajar satu persatu dari mereka dengan marah. Jika Blackswan tidak pernah kacau, ia tidak pernah membuat setetes darahpun keluar dari tubuh lawan, seorang Blackswan hanya bermain dengan teknik, mengambil tengkuk, sekedar menghilangkan kesadaran atau mematikan beberapa syaraf sementara. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, bocah itu bekerja tanpa aturan, menghajar tanpa tahu batas, tidak akan peduli apakah orang itu akan mati atau hidup. Kali ini kesadaran jelas hilang dari dalam dirinya, manik amber itu menyala dengan marah, dalam kecepatan waktu yang sudah tidak terhitung Kyungsoo berhasil merobek banyak tubuh lawan, bersisa beberapa yang terkuat dan terpenting diantara mereka. Kyungsoo masih berdiri disana, memandangi sisa musuh dengan beringas. Mereka hanya bersisa enam, Kyungsoo bisa melihat ketakutan dari mereka, posisinya kali ini dekat dengan bekas darah Jongin dan ia meringis karenanya. Kyungsoo merasa tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni mereka jika ingin menyelamatkan Jongin dengan cepat, maka ia bersiap dengan lututnya, dengan akal sehat yang masih tersisa, Kyungsoo maju dengan cepat, memberi serangan acak pada beberapa penghadang dan mengambil salah satu dari mereka yang menurut pemikiran Jongin adalah pemegang kendali dan pemberi perintah.

Kyungsoo berdiri disana, tubuhnya sedikit goyah saat ia menjadikan pria yang memimpin penyerangan itu sebagai sandera, Kyungsoo mengunci leher pria itu dengan lengannya dan sebelah tangan yang lain memegang pisau. Saat manik Kyungsoo menangkap leher pria yang menjadi tawanan, ia melihat darah yang sedikitnya keluar dari beberapa celah kulit milik lawan yang terbuka, hasrat membunuhnya tiba-tiba kembali. Kyungsoo telah berada diluar kendali, bocah itu dengan mudah menarik kepala lawan kesamping, merobeknya mudah dengan pisau yang dipegang disebelah tangan. Suara memekik terdengar jelas hampir memekakkan telinga Kyungsoo, namun itu segera hilang saat Kyungsoo jelas dengan cepat memotong kepalanya.

Seketika mayat tanpa kepala itu jatuh ditanah, darah banyak merembes sampai pada alas kaki Kyungsoo. Tanpa perasaan Kyungsoo segera mendorong mayat itu dengan jijik dari hadapan, mengabaikan pandangan ngeri sisa musuh disana, semuanya membeku ditempat tanpa ada yang berani membuat gerakan. Sebelah tangan Kyungsoo masih membawa tengkorak yang sebelumnya ia tikam dengan pisau, Kyungsoo melihat kepala manusia ditangannya dengan manik penuh minat, senyum menyerinai licik segera tersungging dari dua sudut bibir yang tertutup topeng. Saat itu, ia menjentikkan kuku jemarinya, mengangkat bekas kepala sampai sebatas dada dan menelusukkan kuku jemarinya disana, jemari itu masuk kedalam daging pada pipi, menuliskan sesuatu yang sudah jelas. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai kemudian manik Kyungsoo menangkap beberapa sisa pria didepan, ia melempar tengkorak dari tangan kearah penjahat bermotor dan kembali menyerinai setelahnya.

Orang-orang menatap bangkai kepala yang bergulir sampai pada jarak paling dekat, para penjahat memperhatikan dengan manik melebar saat sebuah tanda pada bangkai kepala itu muncul dipermukaan. Dua buah huruf yang paling ditakuti, inisial yang paling banyak dinanti setelah sekian lama hilang ditelan bumi.

Huruf 'K' dan 'Y' dengan jelas terukir disana.

Saat salah satu dari musuh mendongak, maniknya melebar dan tubuh itu bergetar saat menemukan Blackswan berdiri tanpa topengnya, bibir pria itu jelas menyerinai, tatapannya tajam dengan warna amber yang menyala. Sebelah pipi Kyungsoo terdapat luka bakar kecil berwarna coklat pudar, membentuk inisial KY yang bersatu dengan urat ungu dan hijau tempat aliran darah, itu terlihat kecil dan benar-benar samar namun tetap dapat tertangkap oleh mata, ada bercak _freckles_ dibawah mata dipadukan dengan bibir ranum yang kini terlihat sedang mengumbar senyum mengerikan.

"jika terjadi sesuatu pada _dia_ , aku jelas akan menggorok lehermu, memotong tubuhmu dan menuntas habis setiap turunanmu dengan tanganku sendiri"

.

.

— To Be Continue —

.

.

Halooo, aku punya dua kali update disini hehe. Selamat menikmatii💓


	9. VIOLET

Dunia diciptakan dengan banyak celah, ada diantara mereka yang terbuka lebar, tertutup rapat bahkan luput dari pandang mata. Ini bukan kutukan, hanya karunia yang sengaja diturunkan. Tidak ada yang dapat menuai protes atas karunia karena Tuhan maha segalanya. Ada diantara mereka dengan karunia mampu menerjemahkan masa depan dan melihat masa lalu, berteman dengan makhluk tak kasat mata bahkan mengetahui kapan ajal seseorang akan menjemput. Tuhan memberi celah karunianya pada beberapa makhluk dengan acak, sebagian dari mereka merasa beruntung, sisanya terbuang dari pandang masyarakat.

Pria ini adalah salah satunya yang menganggap karunia tuhan sebagai keberuntungan, ia memiliki kemampuan khusus sejak menginjak umur lima tahun.

Adalah Kim Jongin, dan ia bisa membaca pikiran.

.

 _ **GOT YOU ON MY MIND**_

 _You don't just cross my mind, You live in it._

.

 **Story by: Biancadeo**

.

Cast:

Kim Jongin – Atlan

Do Kyungsoo – Dyo – Blackswan

Irene – Blackpearl

Suho - Artyom

Seungwoo – Valdo

Lisa - Cleo

Xiumin - Moris

Sehun - Lesta

Luhan - Lotus

Lay - Healer

Kris – Dutch

.

 **VIOLET**

.

 _Saat salah satu dari musuh mendongak, maniknya melebar dan tubuh itu bergetar saat menemukan Blackswan berdiri tanpa topengnya, bibir pria itu jelas menyerinai, tatapannya tajam dengan warna amber yang menyala. Sebelah pipi Kyungsoo terdapat luka bakar kecil berwarna coklat pudar, membentuk inisial KY yang bersatu dengan urat ungu dan hijau tempat aliran darah, itu terlihat kecil dan benar-benar samar namun tetap dapat tertangkap oleh mata, ada bercak freckles dibawah mata dipadukan dengan bibir ranum yang kini terlihat sedang mengumbar senyum mengerikan._

 _"jika terjadi sesuatu pada dia, aku jelas akan menggorok lehermu, memotong tubuhmu dan menuntas habis setiap turunanmu dengan tanganku sendiri"_

* * *

Ada dunia dimana Jongin ingin cepat berada disana, sebuah tanah lapang dengan hijau disekitar. Rumah tua dengan cat putih bersih dan tiga anak anjing berbulu lembut coklat muda. Beberapa kursi taman berjajar dengan sepasang pria dan wanita paruh baya duduk dan bermain mata. Itu adalah rumah orang tuanya jauh disana, di negeri sakura Jepang. Sang ayah sehat dengan ibunya yang tersenyum teramat cerah. Mereka selalu percaya bahwa Jongin adalah seorang pekerja _freelance_ untuk kemampuannya mengambil gambar, bahwa Jongin adalah seorang yang sukses dengan banyak uang atas hasil kerjanya. Orang tuanya terlalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya sehingga seperti ini lah Jongin menjadi, memilih untuk berjuang dengan teman sesama mafia, menekuni kegemarannya berbuat kejahatan. Beberapa waktu berlalu dan ada saat dimana seseorang mengetahui dengan baik identitasnya, keparat itu membunuh kedua orang tua Jongin tanpa belas kasih. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jongin untuk larut dalam kesedihan, karena toh ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang tuanya, namun kebencian sejujurnya bersemayam dalam diri, ia memburu pembunuh itu, mencincang habis tubuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Saat itulah kebutuhan untuk maju menjadi mafia muncul dari dalam diri, Jongin banyak berlatih untuk terus menjadi nomor satu, melindungi siapapun yang ia sayangi dan menjadi apa yang telah menjadi miliknya. Beberapa bulan berlalu ia menjadi mafia lepas, sampai saat seorang tampan dengan rambut coklat muda, diketahui bernama Suho membawanya kedalam Cattiveria.

Pemandangan orang tuanya yang duduk disana dengan sungging yang terpancar pada wajah masing-masing jelas membuat Jongin terdorong untuk melangkah maju, memastikan apa yang dilihatnya benar, membenarkan apa yang tersaji pada pandang didepan bukanlah ilusi. Langkahnya terhenti pada hitungan kesepuluh, pria itu menemukan aliran bening sungai yang memisahkan antara dirinya dan rumah orang tuanya. Pada saat itu, Jongin terasa asing, ia terasa begitu jauh dari ibu dan ayahnya, air mata terancam jauh dari manik Jongin, mafia itu menyekanya sedikit sebelum kemudian memanggil ibunya dengan lirih.

Wanita paruh baya itu mendengar, ia menatap sang anak dari kejauhan dengan maniknya yang cantik. Disamping, ayahnya juga tersenyum, itu begitu lebar dan Jongin merasa hampir menangis karena _ya tuhan sejak kapan ia melihat ayahnya tersenyum begitu lebar seperti itu padanya?_

"Jongin- _na_ , sayang, kemari" kata wanita paruh baya. Ia berdiri dan rambutnya yang bergelombang terbang menari bersama angin. Anak anjing dengan teratur berputar pada kakinya, mengonggong seperti biasa saat menyambut Jongin masuk kedalam rumah _dahulu kala._

"apa yang kau lakukan disana nak, kemari kau bocah" itu adalah ayah Jongin, tangannya terayun keatas sebagai tanda agar Jongin cepat menghampiri.

Mafia benar-benar terbuai, belakangan ini ia sungguh merindukan orang tuanya. Jongin menyesali perbuatannya menjadi mafia malam, jika saja ia tetap menjadi anak yang baik, jika saja Jongin tetap tinggal di Jepang, jika saja waktu bisa diputar kembali, ia jelas akan kembali kepada kedua orang tuanya, hidup untuk pengabdian, hidup untuk melihat senyum cerah ibunya, mendengar tawa halus ayahnya.

Maka untuk itu, Jongin memutuskan untuk melangkah, mengabaikan jika saja bajunya basah saat terkena aliran deras sungai. Saat ia hendak melepas alas kakinya, Jongin menangkap satu lagi suara memanggil namanya. Ia mendongak hanya untuk memandangi orang tuanya masih diam ditempat. Jongin memilih untuk mengabaikan, ia kembali hendak melepas alas kakinya namun suara itu terdengar lagi, kali ini semakin dekat dan jelas. Jongin jelas mengenal suara ini, Jongin begitu akrab dengan suara ini, Jongin merindukan suara ini. Semakin mafia itu mencoba untuk fokus pada pendengarannya, pemandangan dihadapannya perlahan menjauh dan meredup, namun senyum kedua orang tuanya masih terpancar disana. Jongin menjadi panik, ia meronta pada ibunya, ia memohon pada ayahnya, ia mengucap pinta pada tuhan agar orang tuanya kembali. Namun apa yang dihadapnya hanya sisa dari tatap hangat ibunya, sisa dari senyum cerah ayahnya.

"ternyata ini belum waktumu untuk kembali kepada kami nak, kembali kesana" ayahnya berucap.

"Tidak-tidak, dengar, aku akan mengikuti kalian. Berhenti disana, aku minta maaf. Ayah! Ibu! Jongin minta maaf" itu adalah tangisan Jongin untuk yang pertama setelah sekian lama, tangis yang ia tuju untuk orang tuanya sebagai tanda sesal.

"kami memaafkanmu Jongin, kami minta maaf karena kami terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kami sehingga tidak memahami seperti apa keinginanmu dari dalam lubuk hati. Kami akan selalu menunggumu disini sampai saatnya tiba, sekarang kembali lah nak, kembali kesana, kami bahagia disini" ibu Jongin berucap dan memberi senyum paling cantik, _sungguh Jongin begitu merindukan senyum itu._

"kemana aku harus kembali—"

"JONGIN!" suara itu kembali terdengar nyaring, Jongin menoleh kebelakang, ia kini yakin bahwa suara akrab ini jelas berasal dari belakang, alisnya merajut dan kepalanya mulai terasa berdenyut.

"ikuti suara itu nak, hanya ikuti saja dan kau akan kembali. Selamat tinggal Jongin" ibunya memberi senyum paling cantik, itu adalah apa yang terakhir terlihat sebelum kemudian bayang ibu dan ayahnya seperti ditelan gelap.

Mengikuti perintah ibunya maka Jongin berbalik, suara itu menuntun langkahnya untuk maju, terus maju sampai ia menemukan seorang lelaki berdiri beberapa jarak darinya. Pria itu memiliki kulit yang begitu putih, memakai pakaian santai dengan kemeja biru sederhana dan _skinny jeans_ yang sobek pada bagian lutut. Jongin merasa ada desiran aneh pada dadanya saat melihat wajah orang itu, ia memiliki sepasang manik bulat berwarna violet, _freckles_ tipis yang menempel pada pada pipi bagian bawah mata, bibir ranum membentuk senyum hati yang sempurna, rambutnya coklat hazel dengan poni yang hampir menutup keseluruhan dahi. Jongin meyakini bahwa ini kali pertama ia melihat wajah cantik itu, kali pertama ia memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah itu. Namun mafia jelas tahu dengan baik siapa pria didepannya.

"Kyungsoo?"

* * *

"JONGIN! JONGIN!"

Sebuah suara memanggil namanya terus muncul secara berulang, kali ini Jongin merasakan denyut yang begitu keras dikepala, nafasnya tersendat begitu dalam dan tubuhnya terasa begitu kaku. Jongin mencoba untuk bernafas, namun tersendat saat ia menyadari bahwa tidak ada pasokan udara disekitar. Perlahan namun pasti, pria itu membuka maniknya, berjuang untuk memahami apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya. Mafia segera menyadari bahwa tubuhnya ada didalam air, ia menjadi panik, mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuh itu namun gagal, ada sesuatu dikakinya yang menahan, membatasinya untuk bergerak. Jongin ingat apa yang terjadi saat tubuhnya terlempar kedalam saluran air, diluar dugaannya bahwa arus air ini begitu dalam. Jongin masih mencoba untuk bergerak meskipun ia sadar bahwa itu percuma, ia meronta dalam diam, kepalanya begitu sakit dan ia membutuhkan pasokan udara karena demi tuhan Jongin sudah tidak tahan.

Jongin hampir menyerah namun harapannya kembali tumbuh, bahkan semakin besar saat ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menyentuh kakinya, melepaskan mereka dari beberapa kait yang menahannya untuk bergerak. Orang itu begitu gesit dan Jongin berharap lebih dari apapun bahwa ini akan berlalu dengan cepat. Saat kakinya terasa mudah digerakkan, Jongin merasakan pria itu mendaki ditubuhnya, menempatkan diri tepat didepan Jongin. Mafia baru saja menyadari bahwa itu adalah Kyungsoo. Pria yang sama seperti dalam mimpinya beberapa saat lalu, wajahnya begitu putih dan cantik, _freckles_ terbentuk pada pipi dan senyum hati terbentuk dari bibirnya yang ranum, hanya saja bola manik Kyungsoo saat ini adalah amber. Kedua telapak tangan Kyungsoo memegang rahang Jongin dengan penuh syukur, entah bagaimana ia melihat banyak ketulusan dari manik amber itu.

Tanpa sadar Jongin terus menatap manik cantik milik Kyungsoo, ia melupakan nafasnya, ia melupakan kebutuhannya atas pasokan udara. Tiba-tiba warna manik Kyungsoo berubah, kuning berganti dengan biru dan dominan coklat berganti dengan ungu, dari campuran warna coklat yang menjadi amber kini sepenuhnya berubah menjadi violet yang cantik. Jongin memperhatikan dengan kagum, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit yang berdenyut dari kepala dan otaknya menggali banyak hal.

 _"nama saya adalah Do Kyungsoo, senang bertemu dengan anda" lengan ramping pekerja terjulur kedepan, menunggu untuk Jongin menjabat kembali._

 _._

 _Jongin melebarkan manik, terpana begitu wajah cantik Blackswan terungkap. Kulit itu putih bersih, titik freckles samar tersebar diantara hidung sampai pada pipi, hidung runcing terpahat apik, bibir ranum berbentuk hati, dahi bidang yang sebagiannya tertutup dengan surai coklat, pipinya penuh namun rahang itu terbentuk apik sehingga mempertegas wajah._

 _Tidak ada sama sekali gores luka disana, bahkan hitam sisa abu asap tidak membekas._

 _Manik Blackswan sangat cantik berpadu dengan wajahnya, bulu mata panjang diiringi dengan alisnya yang tebal, birunya warna manik mendominasi semua keindahan. Pria ini mungkin putra dewa, titisan Zeus atau maha karya tuhan paling baik._

 _._

 _"namaku Dyo" katanya sembari mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat. Melihat itu, Jongin berkedip sebentar, menimang beberapa hal sebelum kemudian mengambil telapak tangan Kyungsoo._

 _._

 _"kurasa ini akhirnya, teman-temanmu mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi dan kupikir lukamu baik-baik saja" Kyungsoo berucap, maniknya menatap tepat pada manik Jongin._

 _"mengapa kau menolongku? Aku tahu kau bukan tipe penolong" kali ini Jongin bertanya, bukan karena ia ingin memperlambat waktu, namun ia sungguh penasaran dengan yang satu ini._

 _._

 _Jongin tanpa sadar segera menutup matanya dengan cepat, ia menunduk dan telapaknya dengan beringas mencari dimana posisi tangan Kyungsoo berada. Begitu ia bersentuh dengan pergelangan tangan dingin pria itu, entah bagaimana Jongin mencengkramnya dengan kuat._

 _"tolong Dyo-ya.. aku mohon.. kali ini..biarkan aku mengingat wajahmu.."_

 _._

Jongin kini meremas kepalanya dalam rengkuhan Kyungsoo, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan dalam hitungan detik Kyungsoo membawa tubuhnya keatas untuk mencari udara. Jongin menyadari bahwa ia berhasil mengingat semuanya, kali pertama Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri sebagai penjaga perpusatakaan, setiap detail wajahnya saat keduanya berada diatap setelah terbebas dari asap penyakit, saat dimana Jongin berbicara dengan Kyungsoo tanpa topengnya di markas Kyungsoo dan ketika Kyungsoo menyelamatkannya dari musuh dengan menyembuhkan semua lukanya dihutan. Jongin mengingat semuanya, kepalanya berdenyut begitu sakit, namun ia mendapati dirinya tidak mempermasalahkan selama ia bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

Apa yang Jongin ingat sebelum kemudian gelap mendominasi kesadarannya adalah wajah cemas Kyungsoo, wewangian tubuh pria itu dan denyut kepala yang begitu menyakitkan.

* * *

Kyungsoo dengan putus asa terus merontakan nama Jongin, pria itu tanpa sadar menangis saat memompa dada mafia dan hanya berakhir dengan sia-sia. Kyungsoo beralih dengan memberi nafas buatan, bibir terpaut dengan bibir dalam rangka berbagi pasokan udara, namun Jongin tetap tidak bergerak. Blackswan tidak ingin putus asa, hatinya begitu sakit saat memperhatikan Jongin dengan kulitnya yang kini memucat, bibirnya memutih, darah mengalir dari tangan juga kepala, nafasnya pendek dan nadinya begitu lemah.

"JONGIN! JONGIN! BANGUN! HEI!" teriaknya ditengah lorong, Kyungsoo terus meronta, otaknya tidak dapat berfikir, apa yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah Jongin. Agar manik mafia itu segera terbuka, agar nafas Jongin segera terdengar teratur.

Beberapa saat berlalu dan Kyungsoo masih memompa dengan tangis, memberi nafas buatan dengan letih. Blackswan mulai menggeram, ia mengucap pinta pada tuhan berulang kali agar menyelamatkan pria ini, agar mengembalikan pria ini padanya, agar Jongin tetap hidup. Beberapa saat berlalu dan tuhan secara ajaib mengabulkan pintanya, satu lagi pompaan teratur dan Jongin berhasil menumpahkan begitu banyak air dari mulutnya. Pria itu terbatuk keras dan aliran air segera keluar. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mendesah lega saat melihat manik Jongin kini mulai terbuka dengan sayu, nafasnya mulai teratur dan air perlahan mulai keluar dari bibir.

"Jongin, Jongin, hei, lihat aku, kau bisa melihatku?" Kyungsoo kini menatapnya dengan tulus, menempatkan kepala Jongin dengan lembut dipangkuannya, telapaknya terus berpegang pada rahang Jongin, menghapus sisa kotor dan beberapa bercak darah disana.

"Kyungsoo" mafia berucap pelan, ia merasakan sakit yang kentara diseluruh tubuh, telapaknya yang tidak terluka mencengkram erat ujung kemeja Kyungsoo yang basah.

"kau akan baik-baik saja Jongin, kau akan baik-baik saja" Kyungsoo berucap lagi, manik violetnya menatap Jongin dengan cemas.

"aku hidup" Jongin berucap lagi, kini senyum sedikitnya terukur dari dua sudut bibir.

"tentu saja kau hidup, berhentilah berbicara bodoh"

"kau menyelamatkan ku— kau menyelamatkanku" suaranya begitu lirih, sehingga Kyungsoo harus membungkuk, mendekatkan telinganya sedikit lebih dekat.

"berhenti bicara aku bilang. Kita akan segera keluar dari sini" Kyungsoo mencari alat komunikasi yang menghubungkannya dengan Irene ditelinganya, namun ia menjadi panik saat alat itu tidak ditemukan.

"kau terlihat sedih" mafia berucap lagi, kali ini telapaknya yang terluka dengan lemah terangkat, perlahan menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sejenak terdiam, ia memandangi pria yang terbaring dipangkuannya. Jongin yang ini bukan seperti Atlan yang kuat, bergerak cepat, andalan dari kelompok mafia, ahli senjata dan pembaca pikiran. Pria ini hanyalah _Kim Jongin,_ seorang pria dengan senyum memukau dan tawa yang menular. Kyungsoo tanpa sadar tersenyum, ia telah kalah bagaimanapun, tidak mungkin ia mampu membunuh pria ini dengan tangannya sendiri. Bukannya membunuh, yang dilakukan Kyungsoo selama ini adalah menyelamatkannya dan terus menyelamatkannya.

"kau bodoh. Bagaimana bisa seorang mafia bahkan jatuh terbawa arus! Bagaimana bisa kau kalah melawan pria bodoh itu! Bagaimana jika aku tidak datang?! Bagaimana jika aku terlambat sedikit saja?! Bagaimana jika kau kehabisan nafas?! Bagaimana jika kau mati, aku—"

"kau yang menginginkanku untuk mati" mafia memotong apa yang ducap Kyungsoo, itu juga lirih namun kali ini cukup untuk ditangkap oleh pendengaran Kyungsoo. Setelahnya manik Blackswan menjadi sayu.

"tidak-tidak. Maafkan aku" ada banyak sirat penyesalan dari manik violet pria ini. Jongin memperhatikan dengan kagum bagaimana manik dingin seorang Kyungsoo bisa seperti ini, sungguh menggambarkan campuran dari banyak rasa sakit.

"aku baik-baik saja. Ini bukan masalah" mafia memilih untuk tidak lagi menyalahkan Kyungsoo atas percobaan pembunuhan itu, jelas Kyungsoo sedang dalam keadaan kacau.

Jongin bersandar pada kulit telapak Kyungsoo yang terus membelai wajahnya, manik violet itu menatapnya dengan hangat dan Jongin mendapati dirinya terus menatap. Mafia sejenak melupakan sakitnya, memberi fokus lebih pada wajah dihadapan. Diam-diam Jongin bangga atas dirinya karena berhasil mengingat setiap detail pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo pada hari-hari sebelum ini. Jika sebelumnya mafia bermimpi tentang kedua orang tuanya, kali ini Jongin berterimakasih pada mereka karena membawanya kembali pada Kyungsoo.

"kepalaku sakit" katanya dengan lemah.

"bertahanlah, Jongin!"

"bisakah aku tetap seperti ini?" mafia memandang Kyungsoo dengan sayu, merasa nyaman dengan setiap sentuh Kyungsoo pada sakitnya.

"seperti apa?"

"seperti ini, disini, bersamamu, mengingat wajahmu" kata pria yang terbaring. Jongin tau dengan pasti Kyungsoo bisa saja menangis saat ini, air mata itu telah menumpuk pada maniknya yang violet dan Jongin tidak tahu pasti untuk apa ia menangis.

"kau akan mengingat wajahku. Kau jelas akan mengingatnya Jongin. Maka bertahanlah dan aku akan segera mengeluarkanmu dari sini, mengerti?"

Jongin tidak menjawab, mafia itu hanya perlahan mengangguk, ia kembali tersenyum saat Kyungsoo terus menatapnya dengan sayang. Mafia menghembus nafas panjang sebelum kemudian berucap lagi dengan susah payah.

"jika kami keluar dari sini, aku akan melihatmu lagi bukan?" Kyungsoo terdiam, ia lebih dari sadar bahwa hampir mustahil untuk mereka sering bertemu muka. Namun ia tidak sanggup lagi melihat raut kecewa Jongin setelah semua luka yang telah membuatnya menderita.

"aku akan datang. Aku akan selalu datang untukmu. Aku berjanji"

 _Janji._

Jongin dahulu membenci kata itu. Namun mendengar yang satu ini dari bibir Kyungsoo, membuat hatinya tenang. Mafia tiba-tiba meringis sedikit saat sakit yang menyerang dikepalanya semakin menjadi, pegangannya pada kemeja Kyungsoo semakin erat. Ia menyadari Kyungsoo menjadi semakin panik, bocah itu terlihat merogoh isi sakunya, sembari sebelah tangannya memegang kepala Jongin dengan hati-hati. Kali ini Kyungsoo menemukan sebuah alat, Jongin menyadari itu adalah sebuah alat komunikasi, bocah itu terlihat menekan beberapa tombol disana, Jongin sendiri tidak yakin apakah itu masih bekerja karena mereka ada didalam air begitu lama.

"Irene, ya tuhan! kau bisa mendengarku? Apa kau bisa melacakku sekarang? Aku butuh bantuan! Aku mohon cepatlah, aku mohon. Aku mohon.." Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menangis, ia mendengar Irene begitu khawatir dijauh sana, namun Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Maniknya yang violet menatap lekat pria yang terbaring lemah dipangkuannya, alis Jongin berkerut menahan tangis, bekas darah bersemayam pada wajah namun senyum kecil tetap berbias pada bibir. Kyungsoo menyaksikan dengan pilu sampai saat manik Jongin perlahan menutup, nafasnya tenang dan nadinya teratur.

Kyungsoo menangis. Ia meronta, berharap pada tuhan untuk kesembuhan Jongin.

* * *

Irene mengemudi sembari sesekali memperhatikan kursi belakang dengan lamat dari kaca mobil, ia melihat bagaimana anggota Cattiveria bersandar dengan nyaman di pangkuan adiknya, Irene melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo merengkuh tubuh berdarah Jongin dengan erat. Manik violetnya tidak sedetikpun lepas dari pandang Jongin yang lemah dan tidak sadarkan diri. Kedua pria itu kini basah dan kotor, Jongin terlebih parah, pakaiannya kebanyakan sobek dan dipenuhi dengan noda darah. Nafas mafia terkadang tersendat, kepalanya bagian belakang mengeluarkan sedikit darah, ditambah terdapat bekas tusukan dalam pada punggung tangannya. Irene marasa bersalah karena meminta pada Kyungsoo sesuatu yang jelas tidak mampu dilakukan.

"kau terlihat nyaman berada pada posisi itu" Irene berucap, mengalihkan padangan dari kaca dan menatap jalan sebagai gantinya.

"diam dan hanya menyetirlah dengan benar"

"tenanglah tuan pembuat onar, dia akan baik-baik saja. Nafasnya sudah mulai membaik dan darah itu akan cepat mengering. Cattiveria memiliki dokter illegal yang hebat"

"bagaimana dengan kepalanya?" kali ini Irene jelas melihat sirat cemas dari manik Kyungsoo, gadis itu sungguh ingin menampilkan senyum karena tentu saja ini adalah sesuatu yang baru bagi kepribadian Kyungsoo.

"tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, dia terbentur tentu saja, tapi menurutku itu tidak begitu buruk. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kyungsoo diam sejenak, menoleh pada jalan dan menghela nafas berat.

"aku tidak tau. Maksudku— aku baik, tapi—"

"kau membunuh mereka semua?" kali ini suara Irene begitu lembut, gadis itu melihat manik violet Kyungsoo dari kaca mobil.

"aku tidak tahu, aku hanya marah saat seorang pria dengan sengaja menjatuhkan tubuhnya kedalam aliran air, aku benar-benar marah dan aku mengungkap siapa aku sebenarnya sebelum kemudian aku menyayat tubuh mereka— aku.. aku.. aku benar-benar kacau" Kyungsoo terlihat sungguh menyesal atas apa yang telah ia lakukan, pria itu menunduk dalam, menunggu reaksi kakaknya sembari tetap memandangi wajah tidur Jongin.

Itu adalah lampu merah dan Irene menghentikan mobilnya, gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia sungguh tidak ingin menyalahkan Kyungsoo atas apapun, toh pria bermotor itu memang pantas mati. Jika Kyungsoo tidak membunuh mereka, maka mereka yang akan membunuh Kyungsoo.

"kau berhutang padaku anak muda!" Irene kine menoleh kebelakang, menjulurkan tangan dan mengacak rambut basah Kyungsoo dengan senyum paling cantik.

"aku menolongmu, mengeluarkanmu dari selokan yang menjijkan, membawa pria ini keluar dari dan membersihkan semua kekacauan yang kau buat" Blackpearl berucap lagi setelah sekiranya Kyungsoo hanya termangu melihat wajahnya yang cantik. Irene tersenyum sayang, bocah itu masihlah adiknya walaupun dia dalah pembunuh paling mengerikan dimuka bumi.

"kau benar-benar tidak pernah kecewa padaku?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan hati hati.

"tidak. Kau adalah satu-satunya adikku, kesalahan tetaplah kesalahan Kyungsoo, tapi itu tidak membuatku untuk kecewa padamu. Sekarang pegangan karena aku akan cepat membawa mobil ini untuk sampai di markas Cattiveria"

Yeah, Kyungsoo sangat mencintai saudarinya bagaimanapun.

* * *

"aku jelas tidak bisa menghubungi Atlan, dimana dia sebenarnya?" Lisa menggeram, berulang kali menlacak keberadaan anggota kelompok mereka namun juga tidak ditemukan.

"aku mencari di apartemennya, bahkan aku bertanya pada tetangga disana, tapi tidak ada yang tahu" Luhan berucap, ia mengambil air, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

"mungkin dia sedang ingin punya tempat sendiri, lagi pula dia kuat, aku yakin dia bisa menjaga dirinya" Kris berusaha untuk menenangkan suasana.

"yeah, dia bahkan adalah anggota yang terkuat diantara kita semua. Kupikir kita harus tenang dan berpikir jernih" itu adalah Xiumin, mendudukan diri disamping Luhan.

"mungkin kita bisa menunggu beberapa jam kedepan, jika belum juga mendapat kabar, kita bisa berpencar untuk mencari bocah itu" Lay berucap final, di ikuti dengan persetujuan yang lain.

Sehun duduk dengan gelisah dikursinya, ia mengenal Jongin lebih lama dari yang lain, mereka berdua kerap berlatih bersama sebelum kemudian keduanya masuk menjadi anggota mafia ternama, dan sejauh Sehun mengenal Jongin, pria itu tidak pernah seperti ini, menghilang tiba-tiba tanpa bisa dihubungi dan tidak bisa terlacak dimanapun.

"teman-teman dengar, ini bukan seperti dirinya, Atlan tidak pernah seperti ini, benar-benar menghilang tanpa kabar apapun. Aku bersumpah ini bukan sama sekali dirinya" Sehun kini berucap.

"tenanglah, kita akan mencari Atlan. Kami akan segera menemukan Atlan" Suho meyakinkan, memberi Sehun tepukan halus dikepala.

"guys, ada seseorang didepan markas kami" Lisa menginterupsi sembari melihat pada layar cctv.

"ada banyak orang berlalu lalang didepan rumah, Cleo" Suho memberi jawaban acuh.

"tidak-tidak, dia adalah Blackswan dan Blackpearl dan mereka— mereka membawa Atlan"

.

.

— To Be Continue —

.

.

Jangan lupa berikan pendapat kalian yaa untuk dua chapter ini hehe terimakasih banyaaak💓


	10. HAZEL

Dunia diciptakan dengan banyak celah, ada diantara mereka yang terbuka lebar, tertutup rapat bahkan luput dari pandang mata. Ini bukan kutukan, hanya karunia yang sengaja diturunkan. Tidak ada yang dapat menuai protes atas karunia karena Tuhan maha segalanya. Ada diantara mereka dengan karunia mampu menerjemahkan masa depan dan melihat masa lalu, berteman dengan makhluk tak kasat mata bahkan mengetahui kapan ajal seseorang akan menjemput. Tuhan memberi celah karunianya pada beberapa makhluk dengan acak, sebagian dari mereka merasa beruntung, sisanya terbuang dari pandang masyarakat.

Pria ini adalah salah satunya yang menganggap karunia tuhan sebagai keberuntungan, ia memiliki kemampuan khusus sejak menginjak umur lima tahun.

Adalah Kim Jongin, dan ia bisa membaca pikiran.

.

 ** _GOT YOU ON MY MIND_**

 _You don't just cross my mind, You live in it._

.

 **Story by: Biancadeo**

.

 **Cast:**

Kim Jongin – Atlan

Do Kyungsoo – Dyo – Blackswan

Irene – Blackpearl

Suho - Artyom

Seungwoo – Valdo

Lisa - Cleo

Xiumin - Moris

Sehun - Lesta

Luhan - Lotus

Lay - Healer

Kris – Dutch

.

HAZEL

.

 _Sehun duduk dengan gelisah dikursinya, ia mengenal Jongin lebih lama dari yang lain, mereka berdua kerap berlatih bersama sebelum kemudian keduanya masuk menjadi anggota mafia ternama, dan sejauh Sehun mengenal Jongin, pria itu tidak pernah seperti ini, menghilang tiba-tiba tanpa bisa dihubungi dan tidak bisa terlacak dimanapun._

 _"teman-teman dengar, ini bukan seperti dirinya, Atlan tidak pernah seperti ini, benar-benar menghilang tanpa kabar apapun. Aku bersumpah ini bukan sama sekali dirinya" Sehun kini berucap._

 _"tenanglah, kita akan mencari Atlan. Kami akan segera menemukan Atlan" Suho meyakinkan, memberi Sehun tepukan halus dikepala._

 _"guys, ada seseorang didepan markas kami" Lisa menginterupsi sembari melihat pada layar cctv._

 _"ada banyak orang berlalu lalang didepan rumah, Cleo" Suho memberi jawaban acuh._

 _"tidak-tidak, dia adalah Blackswan dan Blackpearl dan mereka— mereka membawa Atlan"_

* * *

"jadi— dapatkan kau jelaskan kepada kami apa yang terjadi dengan Atlan?" pemimpin Cattiveria kini memulai pembicaraan setelah beberapa saat suasana di markas menjadi begitu canggung.

Irene duduk disana dalam diam, gadis itu muak dengan tempat jorok ini. Setiap sudut disini berbau seperti keringat laki-laki dan kaus kaki meskipun sudah dipasang _ac_ dan dipenuhi dengan pengharum ruangan. Irene sejenak melirik kearah Lisa, ia berpikir keras bagaimana gadis itu betah dengan tempat kotor seperti ini.

"aku bisa membaca pikiranmu meskipun wajahmu bahkan tertutup topeng" tanpa diduga Lisa kini berbicara, gadis itu beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan lambat kearah Irene. Blackpearl berdeham pelan, ia bergerak sedikit dalam duduknya, merasa tidak nyaman berada dibawah banyak tatapan.

"kau berpikir tempat ini begitu jorok, kotor dan bau, kemudian bagaimana bisa gadis sepertiku merasa betah tinggal ditempat seperti ini. Apa aku benar?" Lisa kini bermain dengan kukunya yang cantik, tubuhnya yang tinggi bersandar pada meja kayu.

"Hey, tempat ini tidaklah kotor! Hanya tidak rapih, asal kau tau!" Seungwoo mengajukan protes, hanya untuk mendapati sebuah kotak tissue terlempar tepat mengenai dahinya. _Itu jelas perbuatan Lisa._

"lihat sekelilingmu _stupid_! Itulah sebabnya aku selalu enggan berkeliling dan memilih untuk tetap duduk dikursiku, karena tempat ini seperti sampah— Artyom! Gunakan uangmu untuk menyewa tukang bersih-bersih atau apapun untuk memperbaiki tempat ini!"

"itu benar Artyom _hyung_ , kau mempunyai banyak sekali uang. Gunakan itu untuk menyewa seseorang agar bisa membersihkan kandang ini!" Sehun yang masih berada didapur kini ikut berbicara, bocah itu berbicara dengan kerasnya sehingga terdengar jelas sampai ruang dimana mereka duduk.

"kau cari dimana seseorang yang dapat dipercaya untuk membersihkan tempat ini! Aku akan bayar berapapun jika ada seseorang seperti itu, yang tidak akan membocorkan keseluruhan isi tempat ini! Kami mafia Lesta _demi tuhan_ , tidak ada yang boleh masuk kesini! Dimana akal sehat kalian! Aku sudah merelakan bangunan ini menjadi markas, seharusnya aku yang marah karena membuat tempat ini hancur karena ulah kalian, dasar bocah-bocah tengik!"

"ya tuhan! Mengapa kau marah-marah" Xiumin terkejut dengan bara api yang seakan kini menjadi latar belakang Suho saat mengomel.

" _hyung_ , aku hanya bercanda. Mengapa kau—"

"tidak bisakah kalian melihat kita punya tamu disini?" Kris kini menjadi penengah, pria itu melotot pada Suho dan anggota lain, memberi sinyal pada mereka untuk tenang.

Luhan disisi lain menghembus nafas kasar, ia duduk ditempat paling dekat dengan Irene, memperhatikan saat wanita itu hanya terus menatap keributan dengan bosan, mengetuk-ngetuk sepatu _boots_ nya dengan tempo berulang. Irene hanya menggunakan _skinny jeans_ hitam dengan banyak sobekan, atasan _crop tee_ berlengan panjang sehingga memperlihatkan kulit salju yang melapisi perutnya. Luhan diam-diam mengagumi setiap sudut Irene terlihat, ia meyakini dalam hati bahwa gadis ini pasti memiliki wajah yang luar biasa cantik.

"Jadi— Um.." Luhan berdeham sejenak, melirik kearah Suho yang kini memicingkan manik kearahnya.

"maafkan atas keributan tadi, bisakah kau beritahu kami apa yang terjadi?" Luhan berucap, pria rusa itu hampir menemukan fokusnya namun gagal saat manik merah Irene sejenak bertemu tatap dengannya, gadis itu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup keras bahkan dengan wajah yang tertutup topeng.

Irene disisi lain masih diam, ia mencoba untuk menatap manik satu persatu anggota Cattiveria. Mereka menggunakan kain yang menutup sebagian wajah, masing-masing tidak ingin mengungkap wajah aslinya bahkan dengan sesama penjahat sekalipun. Blackpearl menarik nafas panjang sebelum kemudian berucap

"sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu persis apa yang terjadi. Tapi mereka berdua terjebak, mereka kekurangan jumlah ditambah dengan musuh yang membawa berbagai macam senjata sementara mereka melawan hanya dengan tangan kosong. Musuh itu adalah penjahat bermotor dengan obor ditangan yang pernah menjadi lawan kalian dihutan beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka juga penjahat yang sama yang menangkap salah satu anggota Cattiveria sebagai umpan. Atlan terjatuh didalam aliran deras selokan, seperti yang kalian tahu dia mendapat banyak luka. Sejujurnya, kalian bisa menanyakan ini lebih jelas kepada Blackswan, meskipun aku yakin dia tidak ingin berbicara sekarang" sekali lagi, Irene membenarkan cara duduknya. Gadis itu sesekali melihat kearah pintu dimana Jongin dirawat oleh Lay, bersama dengan Kyungsoo didalamnya.

"suatu kebetulan yang bagus mereka bisa terjebak bersama, bagaimana bisa seperti itu?" Seungwoo yang mendengar penjelasan Irene kini berbicara.

"aku tidak tahu, kau bisa tanyakan sendiri pada Atlan"

"dan bagaimana kami bisa percaya padamu?" itu adalah Sehun, pria itu berdiri pada pintu masuk, memandang dengan remeh pada Irene. Gadis yang ditanyai melempar pandang pada Sehun, mengernyit penuh dengki sebelum kemudian berucap

"sejujurnya, kalian sungguh berhutang budi pada adikku untuk keselamatan anggota andalanmu. Jika bukan karena Blackswan ada disana, Atlan akan mati percaya atau tidak, lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkan Blackswan berurusan dengan kalian" dengan itu Irene beranjak dari duduknya, melangkah cepat kearah kamar dimana Kyungsoo berada.

" _hey_ tunggu, mau kemana kau?" Luhan yang ada pada jarak terdekat dari Irene mencekal tangan gadis itu, entah untuk alasan apa Luhan percaya bahwa apapun yang dikatakan si gadis adalah kebenaran.

"aku dan Blackswan akan keluar dari sini, jadi biarkan aku masuk kedalam sana dan menyeret adikku keluar" Irene menarik pergalanganya kasar dari pegangan Luhan, berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya paksa.

* * *

Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah tidur Jongin, pria itu begitu tenang dengan tabung oksigen yang menutup sebagian wajah. Memar mulai terbentuk dengan kentara dibeberapa tempat pada kulitnya yang kecoklatan, dahinya kini dibalut dengan perban putih. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis saat sejenak melihat pada layar monitor yang mempertunjukan garis konstan detak jantung Jongin, _setidaknya pria ini baik-baik saja._

Blackswan memperhatikan ruang sekitar dengan maniknya yang violet, ruangan ini nyaris sama persis seperti ruang pada rumah sakit umum, mereka memiliki setiap alat medis bahkan berbagai jenis obat-obatan. Bukan berarti Kyungsoo tidak memiliki peralatan seperti ini di markasnya, hanya saja Cattiveria benar-benar memiliki setiap bagian yang lengkap, mereka bahkan memiliki dokter illegal dengan kemampuan luar biasa seperti Lay. Kyungsoo melihat dengan takjud betapa tekun pria ini saat menangani Jongin.

Menghembus nafas panjang, Kyungsoo kembali duduk ditempatnya disamping Jongin. Telapaknya dengan ragu terangkat hendak menyentuh tangan dingin mafia, namun ia mengurungkan niat. Kyungsoo jelas takut, ia tidak pernah ingin Cattiveria mengetahui hubungannya dengan andalan kelompok mereka, Kyungsoo tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa reaksi mereka. Ini tidak sederhana seperti kau mencintai teman sekelasmu, ini bukan hal mudah untuk mencintai andalan dari kelompok mafia terbesar di Korea, belum lagi _dia adalah Kyungsoo_ seorang pembunuh tanpa hati, pemotong tubuh manusia, siapa pula yang akan mengira bahwa hubungan mereka akan berhasil?

 _"jika kami keluar dari sini, aku akan melihatmu lagi bukan?"_

 _"aku akan datang. Aku akan selalu datang untukmu. Aku berjanji"_

Kyungsoo telah berjanji padanya, entah untuk alasan apa, entah keberanian datang dari mana ia dengan lantang mengucap janji pada Jongin. Blackswan meyakini bahwa akan ada waktunya tiba mereka bisa bersama. Akan datang waktunya Kyungsoo bisa selalu ada untuk Jongin. Maka untuk keyakinan itu, Kyungsoo dengan berani menyentuh tangan Jongin.

Itu terasa dingin, tangan Jongin dingin bahkan saat dua selmut tebal menutup tubuhnya. Kyungsoo mempererat pegangannya, maniknya tidak lepas dari wajah yang tidur. Kyungsoo dengan berani menyentuh sebelah pipi Jongin, membelai dengan lembut tanpa berniat menyakiti.

"Hei" katanya lirih. Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan sayang.

"apa yang kau mimpikan disana, mengapa tidak juga bangun?"

"aku mungkin gila bukan berani menyentuhmu seperti ini dimarkasmu?" Kyungsoo masih terus memberi sentuh lembut pada pipi Jongin, sebelah tangannya yang lain mengenggam erat tangan mafia yang terbaring sakit.

"aku ada disini sekarang" Kyungsoo berucap lagi, kali ini lebih lirih. Pria itu melirik pergelangan tangannya sendiri, melihat gelang emas miliknya yang melingkar cantik disana.

"tapi mungkin aku tidak akan ada disini ketika kamu bangun— ini bukan berarti aku tidak menepati janji _sialan_ itu bocah bodoh" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, ia melepas gelas rantai emas dengan liontin berbentuk persegi miliknya, ada ukiran huruf ' _dks_ ' disana, ditulis dengan latin, terukir rapih dengan ukiran-ukiran lain disetiap sisi.

"Aku mempercayai hal aneh dalam hubungan ini Jongin, jelas aku mempercayai itu. Aku pengecut karena tidak berani mengambil resiko, tapi aku takut. Aku takut segalanya akan semakin jelas dan aku tidak bisa melepasmu sama sekali, ini bukan hal yang sederhana. Kau mafia dan aku adalah pembunuh yang paling dicari, sangat kecil kemungkinan hubungan aneh ini akan berjalan" Kyungsoo dengan lembut melingkarkan gelang miliknya dipergelangan Jongin.

Tanpa disadari air mata menumpuk pada kelopaknya, Kyungsoo menarik topengnya, menyeka mereka sebelum kemudian menunduk, wajahnya turun, lurus menatap Jongin dalam jarak yang semakin dekat. Kyungsoo memperhatikan bagaimana apiknya pahat wajah yang dibuat tuhan untuk pria ini, hidungnya, bibirnya, rahangnya bahkan kulitnya. Jongin sempurna seperti apapun dia terlihat.

Tanpa sadar, tidak ada lagi jarak kentara yang memisahkan antara wajahnya dan wajah Jongin. Kyungsoo menyatukan dahi mereka, merasakan nafas teratur Jongin, mencium wewangian khas pria itu. Blackswan tersenyum, sungguh menyenangkan menatap Jongin dari jarak sedekat ini. Maka dengan itu, Kyungsoo mengumpulkan keberaniannya, dia dengan lembut mencium dahi Jongin, berhati-hati untuk tidak menyentuh bagian yang terluka. Merasa belum cukup, bibir Kyungsoo turun sampai ke hidung Jongin, menciumi setiap kulit terluar disana. Kyungsoo masih terus turun, kini bibirnya yang ranum tepat mencapai bibir mafia, tanpa keraguan yang berarti Kyungsoo kali ini mencium Jongin tepat dibibir.

Itu ciuman yang ringan, Kyungsoo hanya menekannya sejenak. Namun tanpa sadar Kyungsoo merasa seperti hidup, detak jantungnya kini berdegup dengan cepat. Pria itu kemudian menarik tubuhnya, kembali memasang topengnya dengan terburu. Maniknya melihat fokus pada Jongin, memilih untuk mengabaikan bagaimana jantungnya kini memompa lebih dan lebih cepat lagi. Telapak Kyungsoo kembali mengambil tangan milik mafia yang tertidur, memberi sentuh lembut disana sebelum kemudian tersenyum dari balik topengnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Ehem.." seseorang muncul dari bilik lain ruang. Itu adalah Lay dan Kyungsoo mendapati sedikitnya ia terkejut dengan kedatangan yang tiba-tiba.

"aku minta maaf menganggu, tapi aku khawatir kau tidak bisa berlama-lama ada disamping Atlan. Kakakmu akan menyerbu kemari" katanya dengan hangat, manik Lay sesekali memperhatikan bagaimana tangan Kyungsoo kini masih berpegang pada tangan milik Jongin.

"tidak masalah. Aku akan pergi sekarang" Kyungsoo memberi pandangan sekilas pada Jongin, tersenyum sayang sembari mengucap doa berulang kali pada tuhan, berharap untuk kesembuhan pria ini. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah doa dari pembunuh sepertinya akan didengar oleh tuhan, namun ia lebih dari percaya bahwa sang maha pencipta diatas juga maha mendengar pinta hambanya.

"kau tau, beberapa hari ini Atlan lebih banyak tersenyum dari biasanya. Ternyata penyebabnya adalah kamu" Lay berucap lagi, kali ini tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding, tersenyum dari balik masker yang juga menutup sebagian wajahnya.

Kyungsoo masih diam, ia memperhatikan sekilas tampilan dokter illegal didepannya. Orang ini jelas pintar, hebat dan cekatan, Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir mengapa dia memilih bekerja sebagai mafia dan bukannya menjadi dokter ahli dengan sertifikat resmi diluaran sana. Blackswan menyipitkan maniknya yang violet, sebelum kemudian memberi tatap tajam pada Lay.

"santai saja, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada siapapun. Cinta tidak memandang _bro_ , aku berdoa yang terbaik untuk hubungan kalian, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Dan— tenang saja, Atlan sudah seperti adikku sendiri, jadi aku akan menjaganya. Dia akan baik-baik saja" Lay berkata dengan tenang, memperhatikan saat ketegangan disekitar Kyungsoo memudar.

"terimakasih" Blackswan berucap tenang, menatap lurus kepada Lay dan memberi anggukan samar sebelum kemudian pintu dibuka dengan kasar. Irene ada disana, berdiri dengan tidak sabaran.

"apa kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu? Karena kita akan pergi dari ini sekarang" katanya dengan acuh.

"yeah, kita bisa pergi sekarang" Kyungsoo memberi pandangan terakhir pada Jongin, melirik sekilas pada gelang miliknya yang kini melingkar dengan cantik pada pergelangan Jongin, Kyungsoo berharap bahwa mereka akan bertemu kembali, secepatnya, dalam kondisi dan situasi yang lebih baik, jauh dari pertarungan, jauh dari kecaman.

* * *

Jongin mencoba untuk bangun, pandangannya buram dan tubuhnya sakit. Maniknya menyipit, mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang ada disekitar, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Jongin mengetahui bahwa ia jelas berada dimarkasnya. Pria coklat itu kemudian mengerang samar, otaknya mengolah kejadian yang telah lalu, ingatan tentang pertarungan dibawah selokan, telapak kirinya yang terlubang oleh pisau, tubuhnya yang sempat terbawa arus air dan pandangan khawatir dari wajah Kyungsoo yang ia lihat sebelum kemudian Jongin kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

 _Tunggu, Kyungsoo— dimana dia?_

Mafia itu mencoba untuk bangun, menggerakkan tubuh dengan paksa hanya untuk merasakan sakit yang kentara dikepalanya. Saat Jongin mengarahkan tangan yang tidak cedera untuk meremas kepalanya yang berdenyut, ia baru menyadari bahwa ada gelang yang melingkari pergelangannya. Pria itu mengernyit, Jongin memandangi gelang itu dengan saksama, begitu sederhana namun cantik, dengan rantai kecil emas dan liontin persegi. Ada inisial ' _dky_ ' yang dipahat dengan latin disana beserta dengan ukiran-ukiran antik disekelilinya. Jongin seperti pernah melihat ukiran yang sama dengan warna yang sama. Ia mencoba mengingatnya sekarang.

 _Ini adalah ukiran yang sama seperti topeng milik Kyungsoo_.

Senyum segera merekah dari sudut bibir, rasa sakitnya seperti menguap saat membayangkan bahwa Kyungsoo pasti berada disisinya, bahwa _mungkin_ Kyungsoo percaya pada hubungan mereka, bahwa _mungkin_ Kyungsoo akan kembali padanya. Karena gelang inisial ' _dks_ ' ini jelas milik Kyungsoo, meski Jongin tidak tahu pasti dengan arti dari inisial itu, namun mafia meyakini bahwa Kyungsoo jelas memberikannya pada Jongin.

"hei, kau sudah sadar?" Lay masuk kedalam, sedikit terkejut begitu melihat Jongin sadar dan berhasil mengangkat tangannya.

Sementara itu, Jongin terlihat panik. Bocah itu dengan terburu memasukkan tangannya kembali kedalam selimut, tidak ingin repot menjelaskan lebih lanjut mengenai gelang yang baru ada dipergelangannya. Melihat itu, Lay tersenyum licik, ia berdeham sebelum kemudian berjalan tanpa kata. Dokter illegal itu memeriksa tubuh Jongin dengan tenang, merasa lucu melihat bocah yang sakit diam dengan gugup.

"bagaimana perasaanmu? Lebih baik?" Lay bertanya.

"uh? Yeah, kepalaku sakit, tapi ini jauh lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya. Tunggu— berapa lama aku tidak sadar?" Jongin bertanya, memperhatikan saat Lay sejenak menimang jawaban sebelum kemudian berucap

"aku tidak yakin, mungkin dalam 28 jam?"

"Ya tuhan, aku tidak percaya aku bisa tidak sadar selama itu! tunggu— dimana yang lain?"

"mereka diluar, beberapa menjalankan misi, mereka tidak tahu kau sudah sadar. Bocah-bocah itu bergantian menjagamu, kini giliranku namun aku ijin ke toilet saat kau sadar. Gelang yang bagus ngomong-ngomong" Lay berucap, menyerinai licik kearah Jongin yang kini melotot tajam kearahnya.

"kau tahu, saat aku melihat bagaimana Blackswan membawamu dipunggung dan meletakkanmu dengan lembut dan nyaman dikasur ini, aku dapat melihat ada sesuatu diantara kalian. Blackswan benar-benar membuat itu terlihat jelas, dia bahkan tidak pergi dari sisimu sampai saat saudarinya memaksa untuk pulang. Juga, aku jelas melihat kau tidak memakai aksesoris apapun saat masuk kedalam ruang ini, namun saat Blackswan keluar, ada gelang emas yang melingkar. Jadi— kupikir perkiraanku benar tentang kalian" Lay memberi penjelasan, ia meyakinkan Jongin untuk tenang.

"aku..." Jongin berucap dengan ragu.

"tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan mengatakan kepada siapapun Atlan, cinta memang membingungkan bukan?"

"yeah ini membingungkan, aku hanya— merasa senang ketika bersamanya, meski itu dalam jarak jauh. Aku hanya merasa tenang ketika menatapnya, aku tahu ini aneh tapi aku tidak pernah seperti ini, aku selalu berupaya untuk melakukan berbagai hal sendiri terutama dalam pertarungan, aku selalu menolak bantuan, merasa menang dan terus maju untuk setiap pertarungan. Tapi dengan dia, aku tidak keberatan untuk kalah sekali saja, hanya demi agar dia dapat menolongku, hanya agar dia bisa berada didekatku. Untuk kali pertama, aku senang dikalahkan jika itu berarti jika dia akan datang untuk menolongku" Jongin berucap, ia merusaha untuk tidak terlihat kalah saat memberi penjelasan, karena bagaimanapun ia adalah yang terkuat dalam grup, Jongin jelas tidak ingin terlihat lemah hanya karena perasaan yang tidak menentu.

"wow, kau sungguh jatuh cinta _man_!" Lay kini duduk disamping ranjang Jongin, menatap yang lebih muda dengan sayang, meyakinkan Jongin bahwa tidak apa-apa untuk terbuka.

"aku tidak yakin, aku tidak mau menyebutnya seperti itu. Orang-orang seperti kita, sulit untuk berhadapan dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu _hyung_. Kau lebih dari tahu tentang ini"

"sulit, bukan berarti tidak mungkin Jongin." pria yang sakit kini menatap Lay, sudah lama ia tidak mendengar namanya yang asli keluar dari mulut anggota Cattiveria, mereka selalu menggunakan julukan bahkan didalam markas sekalipun.

"aku yakin dia juga takut dengan semua ini _hyung_ , itu terlihat dari saat kami bertatap saat berada diselokan, tepat setelah dia menolongku. Aku melihat ada banyak sekali keraguan dimaniknya, aku merasakan banyak ketakutannya saat itu" Jongin berucap lagi, berusaha untuk mengabaikan bagaimana Lay menyebut nama aslinya dan betapa Jongin merindukan namanya dipanggil oleh anggota Cattiveria yang lain.

Lay melihat berbagai jenis rasa cemas dari dalam diri Jongin, ini kali pertama ia melihat Jongin dalam keadaan seperti ini. Biasanya, Atlan adalah sosok yang kuat, pemberani, tidak bercelah, tidak berpeluang, nyaris tanpa rasa takut yang berarti. Namun kali ini, ia menemukan Jongin yang sesungguhnya, sungguh bukan apa-apa dan Lay hanya ingin memeluknya jika bukan karena tubuh Jongin yang masih rentan karena luka.

"aku melihat banyak kesungguhan saat melihatnya menatapmu kemarin, meski itu tertutup topeng tapi aku bisa melihatnya. Dia bahkan memberimu gelang ini, jadi kupikir kalian jelas akan bertemu lagi, dan baik itu kau ataupun Blackswan, kalian berdua harus mempertahankan apa yang telah ada didepan. Tidak perlu takut, kau adalah andalan dari grup mafia terbesar di Korea Atlan. Semua orang takut padamu, jadi apa yang perlu kau resahkan?"

"bagaimana jika ternyata dia memberiku ini untuk perpisahan? Bagaimana jika—"

"dia jelas akan kembali. Aku mendapat kabar dari Cleo beberapa saat lalu bahwa ia melihat jejak Blackswan didaerah Gangnam, bocah itu dibayar untuk mengambil selusin emas dan nikotin yang akan segera dikirim ke China. Jika benar dia pergi darimu, jadi mengapa aksinya masih bisa dilacak?"

Jongin diam, jika benar Blackswan masih berada di Korea dan bukannya menghilang, jika benar Kyungsoo memilih untuk percaya pada hubungan mereka, Jongin akan mengucap syukur berkali-kali pada tuhan.

"semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ayolah, kalian akan sering bertemu"

* * *

Beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak Jongin kembali sehat, ia sudah bisa berjalan, berlari, mengencangkan ototnya dan berlatih kembali dengan persenjataan. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja setelah sakitnya, teman sekelompoknya ragu akan hal itu, namun Jongin bersikeras, pada akhirnya mereka setuju hanya dengan persyaratan Jongin haruslah diberi tugas yang mudah. Pria coklat itu jelas memberontak pada awalnya, namun kembali tenang saat _godfather_ turun tangan dan memberi perintah keras bahwa Jongin hanya akan turun arena dengan misi yang mudah. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan Jongin kecuali menerima perintah.

Kali ini, Jongin sedang duduk sendiri diatap markas, itu masih beberapa jam sebelum ia menjalankan misinya. Pria itu menatap gulita dilangit, tidak banyak bintang disana, namun cahaya bulan bahkan masih cukup untuk membantu dunia melawan gelap. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya jauh ke langit, memperhatikan sebuah gelang emas pemberian Kyungsoo yang melingkar manis pada pergelangannya. Jongin tanpa sadar tersenyum masam, ia tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungan mereka selanjutnya. Kyungsoo bahkan belum terlihat batang hidung sama sekali, dan Jongin juga tidak berusaha untuk mencari keberadaannya.

Jongin mendesah, tidak memperhatikan sosok yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakangnya. Itu adalah Lay, penyembuh itu tersenyum kecil begitu Jongin menoleh kebelakang dan pada akhirnya menyadari keberadaanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disana?" pria yang lebih tua bertanya, melangkah mendekat kepada Jongin yang duduk diatas meja kayu tua. Andalan Cattiveria terlihat diam sejanak, mengendikkan bahu sebelum kemudian memberi jawaban

"Um.. berdiam diri? Melihat langit? Yah— sesuatu seperti itu"

"memikirkan sesuatu? atau mungkin— seseorang?" Lay bertanya sekali lagi, kali ini dengan seringaian menggoda.

"tidak! Hei berhenti menggodaku!" Jongin memerah saat melihat temannya tertawa. penyembuh itu terjatuh ditanah, memegangi perutnya sampai terlihat sulit bernafas.

"tertawa saja sepuasmu, _hyung_ " andalan Cattiveria berucap sinis, mengabaikan Lay yang mulai tenang dan kembali melihat langit.

"ini kali pertama aku melihatmu memerah, kau tersipu bahkan saat aku hanya menggodamu dengan ringan. Kau benar-benar memerah seperti gadis sekolah!" ucap Lay mengejek setelah beberapa saat tawanya memudar.

Jongin masih diam disana, benci ketika seseorang melihatnya seperti ini. Namun tak menjadi masalah jika orang itu adalah Lay, pria ini adalah seseorang yang baik, ia bahkan tidak berani membunuh semut sekalipun, meski kemampuannya bermain dengan pistol sangatlah luar biasa. Itulah sebab utama Lay menjadi seseorang yang jarang ikut misi bertempur, ia hanya mengandalkan kemampuannya untuk menjadi penyembuh, dokter illegal dari banyak penjahat. Itu juga yang membuat Lay menjadi banyak rebutan kelompok mafia lain, Jongin ingat cerita mendalam Suho saat mencoba membawa Lay kedalam Cattiveria, mempertahankan pria itu agar tidak beralih pada kelompok lain. Pada akhirnya Lay disini, masuk terlalu dalam pada Cattiveria, ia sangat loyal, membela dan menjadi penyembuh sekaligus petarung jika kawanannya terluka.

"kau benar-benar menghiburku malam ini, terimakasih!" Jongin melirik kearah Lay yang baru saja berucap, ia berdecih sinis sebelum kemudian membuang wajah kembali.

"kau harus benar-benar turun, aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi _boy_ , kau punya misi malam ini" Lay berucap lagi, kali ini pria itu mengerling nakal sebelum kemudian melangkah mendekat pada anakan tangga dan turun kebawah.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang, sekilas menatap langit. Ia segera beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi menyusul Lay turun kebawah. Pria itu tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang manik hazel memperhatikan setiap gerak geriknya sejak awal.

* * *

Jongin selalu menyukai _club_ malam, musik yang berdentum, minuman keras bermerek, bola lampu berwarna, paha mulus yang sengaja dijual, gundukan tebal yang terbuka, pantat kenyal yang siap dipertontonkan, kulit yang menunggu untuk disentuh dan segala macam hal yang layak untuk menjadi hiburan. Andalan Cattiveria menikmati misinya kali ini, membawa wanita yang diduga adalah kekasih gelap seorang koruptor negara, menggoda dan meminta jawaban akurat atas semua pertanyaan, mengambil sebanyak mungkin informasi mengenai target. Jongin ingat saat awal ia masuk kedalam Cattiveria, ini masuk dalam misi yang mudah, mengambil informasi dari seseorang, ia tidak menyangka bahwa akan diberi tugas seperti ini lagi.

Kali ini , Jongin tidak memakai penutup wajah. Ia benar-benar akan menjadi Kim Jongin, bukannya Atlan. Bocah itu memakai pakaian santai, sebuah jaket kulit sederhana berwarna coklat dan kemeja putih dengan dua kancing atas terbuka, menampilkan dadanya yang lebar. Rambutnya kini berwarna perak, ia bahkan memakai sedikit riasan diwajah.

Jongin sungguh seperti dewa malam, tidak ada yang tidak memperhatikannya begitu pria itu melangkah masuk, membiarkan rambutnya acak-acak sebelum kemudian membawa telapaknya untuk menyapu setiap helai rambutnya keatas. Ia sesekali mengerling nakal pada setiap gadis yang pria yang menegak liur kearahnya, Jongin menyadari bahwa ia pria yang menarik. Sungguh menarik, _sexy_ dengan caranya sendiri.

Mengedarkan pandangnya kesekeliling, ia mencari seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat panjang, pakaian merah pendek yang cukup untuk memperlihatkan dalamannya, _make up_ yang terlalu tebal, dan— _Aha_ , itu dia. Jongin berhasil mengunci targetnya.

Andalan Cattiveria mendudukan diri disamping wanita yang dimaksud, mengambil gelas dari si gadis dan mengerling begitu target menatapnya hendak memberi protes. Seperti yang diduga, bahwa wanita ini terpikat padanya dalam sekali pandang, hanya dengan beberapa kalimat obrolan yang dilontar Jongin, tangan gadis ini bahkan sudah sampai meraba pahanya, terus naik sampai keatas. Mafia mencoba untuk menahan perasaan jijiknya, ingin segera membawa gadis ini sampai mabuk, bertanya apa yang perlu ditanyakan dan menghilang dari tempat ini sejauh mungkin. Sebanyak apapun Jongin menyukai _club,_ ia tetap merasa jijik pada orang-orang yang menjual tubuh mereka dengan cuma-cuma seperti ini. _Setidaknya gunakan harga diri terakhirmu dengan memasang harga mahal untuk setiap sentuhan, itu lebih baik dari pada dengan sengaja menjual diri._

Jongin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan saat gadis itu mabuk, ia menyangga tubuh digadis dengan lengannya, membiarkan wanita itu meletakkan sebagian bobotnya pada Jongin sembari berucap banyak hal. Baru saat Jongin hendak mengambil beberapa gelas lagi untuk diserahkan pada si gadis, mafia dengan tidak sengaja menangkap pemandangan familiar dari kejauhan. Dua buah manik hazel yang menatap lurus kearahnya. Entah bagaimana Jongin mendapati dirinya bergidik, jelas ragu saat dua manik gelap berwarna hazel itu semakin dekat kearahnya. Jongin jelas tahu siapa orang ini, dia adalah orang yang sama, seseorang yang beberapa kali menjadi penolongnya, seseorang yang juga hampir menjadi pembunuhnya.

 _Do Kyungsoo ada disana. Menatap lurus dan tatapannya tidak bisa terbaca._

Jongin tidak tahu tepatnya, ia tidak sadar saat tiba-tiba mendapati pergelangannya ditarik kuat orang Kyungsoo, ia bahkan kini sudah beranjak dari tempatnya, mengikuti kemana arah Kyungsoo menarik pergelangannya. Mafia menoleh sejenak kebelakang, mencari pada targetnya ditengah kerumunan, gadis itu masih duduk ditempatnya, kali ini wajahnya ling lung, mencari dimana kebaradaan Jongin. Mafia hanya mengendikkan bahu sebelum kemudan kembali melihat pada Kyungsoo yang kini membelakanginya, pria itu mencari jalan untuk keluar dari kerumunan, keluar dari tempat ini, keluar dari _club_.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk keduanya mengambil jalan keluar, udara malam segera menyambut saat kali pertama kaki menyentuh tanah. Tanpa mengambil banyak waktu, Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin menuju mobilnya. Jongin mendapati dirinya tidak melawan bahkan saat Kyungsoo mendorongnya masuk kedalam Maserati metallic milik Blackswan. Jongin bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan Kyungsoo memiliki barang mewah ini sejak kali terakhir yang ia ingat hanyalah sebuah mobil tua yang terparkir seperti sampah didepan gedung mereka.

Setelah Kyungsoo duduk dikursi kemudi, Jongin jelas mendengar bocah itu mendesah lelah. Maniknya terlihat menyala bahkan dilihat dari titik buta, terkadang Jongin memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan bola mata Kyungsoo dan saudarinya itu tidaklah masuk akal.

"bersenang-senang?" Kyungsoo adalah yang pertama berucap, kali ini ia menoleh dan menatap mafia dengan maniknya yang hazel. Jongin entah bagaimana tidak menyukai nada Kyungsoo dalam berucap, itu seperti sindiran telak untuk dirinya.

"yah, tentu saja. Tidak seperti seseorang yang pergi begitu saja dan hanya meninggalkan jejak gelang sialan ini disaat dia berjanji akan selalu datang" jongin membalas, tidak mau kalah.

"lalu apa yang kau harapkan? Melihatku duduk manis disana? Dimarkasmu? Bersama teman-teman sialanmu? Lalu apa? Membuat mereka mencurigai sesuatu?" Blackswan menjawab dengan frustasi.

"setidaknya kau bisa datang setelahnya, sekedar meninggalkan pesan atau apapun. Kau selalu bisa datang dyo- _ya_ , hari berikutnya dan berikutnya lagi, tapi kau tidak pernah datang! Kau mengharapkan aku yang datang kepadamu? Mencarimu dihutan mengerikan itu? Kau pikir aku sanggup membawa tubuhku kesana setelah pertempuran itu?!"

" _Cih,_ aku banyak pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan" Kyungsoo menjawab acuh, mengabaikan Jongin yang kini menatapnya dengan emosi.

"kalau begitu ini juga pekerjaanku"

"apa? Bermain disana? Dengan wanita jalang itu? Hah, kau pasti menyukai pekerjaanmu yang satu ini, berurusan dengan payudara besar, pinggul kurus dan mungkin lubang vagina"

"ya tuhan! kau— kau sungguh membuaku sakit kepala! Kau bahkan tidak peduli dengan hubungan aneh ini sebelumnya, jadi mengapa kau melarangku sekarang?! kita tidak pernah saling mengenal, aku tidak tahu kau, begitupun sebaliknya!"

"tidak! Aku tahu kau, kau adalah Atlan, andalan kelompok mafia Cattiveria. Kau juga Kim Jongin, photographer _freelance_ ketika masuk kedalam kelompok masyarakat, kau menyukai anjing dan selalu ingin memelihara mereka meski itu tidak mungkin, kau lahir bulan januari pada tanggal 14 dan—"

"dan aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu!" jongin memutus apa yang akan diucap Kyungsoo, mafia menatap manik hazel milik Blackswan dengan marah.

"aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa namamu yang sebenarnya, apakah itu dyo atau Kyungsoo atau Blackswan atau—"

"Karna kau tidak pernah bertanya!" kali ini Kyungsoo yang menginterupsi apa yang akan diucap oleh Jongin, ia menahan amarah dalam dirinya, mengambil udara disekitar sebanyak mungkin.

"lalu apa? Jika aku bertanya, apa kau akan menjawabnya?!" Jongin bertanya tidak kalah galaknya.

"tentu saja! Tentu saja aku akan menjawabnya, mengapa aku tidak menjawab ketika itu adalah kau yang bertanya!"

Keduanya tanpa sadar kini saling menatap dengan sengit, Kyungsoo telah melepas penutup wajahnya sejak awal mereka masuk kedalam mobil, kini mafia dapat melihat kemarahan dari raut wajahnya. Manik hazel Kyungsoo tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari Jongin sama sekali, mereka saling menatap, seakan berbicara satu dengan lain meskipun dalam emosi yang kuat.

"aku tetap harus menyelesaikan misiku"

"Tidak ada!" Kyungsoo dengan kuat menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin saat pria itu hendak keluar dari mobil.

"biarkan aku menyelesaikan misiku dan kita bisa selesaikan ini, aku tidak—"

"aku merindukanmu!" Kyungsoo berucap lantang, sebelah tangannya mempererat pegangan pada pergelangan Jongin, maniknya tidak lepas dari manik hitam kelam milik mafia.

Jongin terdiam ditempatnya, menatap manik hazel milik Kyungsoo. Ini sesuatu yang ingin dia dengar dari Kyungsoo, ia juga merindukan bocah gila ini tentu saja, ia merindukan Kyungsoo teramat sangat. Maka Jongin mengambil kembali tangannya, membenarkan duduknya saat pria pada kemudi mulai mengunci setiap pintu mobil, bersiap pada setir, menekan gas dan membawa mobilnya membelah jalanan.

* * *

Maserati metallic Kyungsoo berhenti ditepi sungai Han, itu agak jauh dari keramaian tapi tidak begitu senyap. Hanya ada beberapa orang disana, rata-rata dari orang ini sibuk dengan diri mereka sehingga tidak begitu memperhatikan mobil mahal Kyungsoo yang terparkir rapi tidak jauh dari tepi. Keduanya turun dari mobil, Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya pada rerumputan, hanya beberapa meter dari kendaraan mereka. Jongin melangkah dalam diam, duduk dengan nyaman disamping Kyungsoo yang kini terlihat lebih rileks. Mafia memandangi wajah pria disamping dalam diam, wajah Kyungsoo sungguh luar biasa, rambutnya berkibar dengan angin, wajahnya yang putih kontras dengan _freckles_ samar dan warna hazel pada maniknya. Pria itu terlihat tersenyum saat menatap langit, Kyungsoo jelas menikmati suasana seperti ini.

"jadi— kau merindukanku?" Jongin berucap setelah membiarkan hening mendominasi, ia mengangkat sebelah alis, tertawa kecil begitu Kyungsoo hanya membuang wajah.

"hah! Aku bisa melihat wajahmu memerah seperti tomat matang bahkan saat gelap!"

"diam!" Kyungsoo berucap sedikit kasar, masih belum menatap Jongin.

Mafia hanya memberi senyum kecil, ia menarik nafas panjang, mengambil banyak pemandangan malam yang tersaji dihadapan. Suara air serta hiruk pikuk kecil menjadi akrab ditelinga, Jongin menyukai ini, ia sejenak menutup mata, merasakan angin malam yang berhembus lembut disekitar.

"jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?" kali ini suara rendah Kyungsoo adalah yang memecah hening, pria itu menatap lurus kedepan, manik hazelnya berkelip dalam gelap.

"lebih baik"

"yah, aku bisa melihatnya. Bagaimana kepalamu?"

"sakit tentu saja, hanya itu datang sesekali, hampir sangat jarang"

"kau seharusnya banyak berbaring"

"yeah, dan kau mengajakku kemari" Jongin menggoda saat Kyungsoo kini menatapnya, pria yang lebih putih memberi senyum tipis. Bahkan setelah berulang kali menatap wajah Kyungsoo, Jongin masih kagum, ia mendapati dirinya selalu menatap setiap detail wajah ini lebih dari yang seharusnya.

"aku bisa bertanya apa saja malam ini bukan?" mafia bertanya, Kyungsoo menyipitkan maniknya, ia berdeham gugup sebelum kemudian memberi anggukan singkat.

"jadi, um.. siapa namamu? Maksudku, namamu sejak kecil, nama aslimu—"

"namaku Do Kyungsoo" pria yang lebih putih berucap tenang, maniknya kembali menatap aliran deras sungai Han.

"gelang yang ada padamu, ' _dks_ ' bukan untuk Dyo, melainkan untuk Do Kyungsoo. Aku mendapatkannya dari nenek ku sebelum dia meninggal, kakak ku juga memiliki satu yang sama seperti itu" Blackswan berucap lagi, kali ini ia menatap manik hitam milik mafia.

"ini dari nenek mu? Lalu mengapa kau memberikannya kepadaku?" Jongin bertanya, mengernyit saat Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahu sebagai jawaban. Mafia baru saja akan melepas gelang itu dari pergelangannya, namun urung begitu tangan Kyungsoo memberi isyarat untuk tidak melepasnya.

"jangan. Itu milikmu sekarang, aku memberikan itu padamu, jadi jangan dilepas"

"tapi—"

"pakai saja, _okay_?" kata Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Jongin memperhatikan senyum Kyungsoo, itu indah bahkan hanya dengan redup cahaya lampu.

Kyungsoo baru akan membenahi cara duduknya, ia hendak mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, mencari kehangatan dari Jongin, namun urung begitu suara ponsel Kyungsoo dari saku celananya berbunyi. Jongin memberi isyarat Kyungsoo untuk melihat siapa yang menelfon, begitu nama Irene muncul, Kyungsoo tanpa ragu menggeser warna hijau pada layar.

"ada apa?" katanya diawal. Jongin memperhatikan setiap raut Kyungsoo, ia mengernyit begitu mendapati wajah tegang Kyungsoo. Pria itu tiba-tiba menjadi diam, tubuhnya hampir bergetar, Jongin bahkan bersumpah nafas Kyungsoo menjadi tidak aturan. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berteriak nama Irene, sekali, dua kali dan terus berulang, wajahnya memerah dan manik hazelnya meredup. Jongin panik, ia dengan sengaja merebut ponsel Kyungsoo dari si empunya, ikut berteriak nama Irene disana namun hanya ada suara ribut disana, tidak begitu jelas, ada banyak sekali orang, mereka semua berbicara dan samar terdengar suara teriakan seorang gadis. _Jelas suara itu milik Irene._

Jongin mengikuti arah jejak Kyungsoo yang masuk kedalam mobilnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah _earphone_ dari sana, mengaktifkannya dan mulai berbicara. Raut Kyungsoo benar-benar tegang, ia kembali berteriak berulang kali namun Jongin lebih dari tau tidak ada jawaban disana. Saat Kyungsoo memutuskan masuk kedalam mobil, Jongin tanpa ragu mengikutinya, membuka kursi penumpang dengan cepat dan duduk disana. Maniknya menatap Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan layar pada mobilnya, ia mencoba untuk melacak keberadaan Irene disana.

"dia ada dimarkasmu, butuh waktu setidaknya 30 menit untuk sampai disana. Jika kau mengemudi dengan kecepatan penuh, mungkin kita bisa sampai disana pada menit ke 20" Jongin tanpa sadar berucap saat melihat pada layar, ia kemudian menatap Kyungsoo yang kini juga sedang menatapnya dengan ragu. Ada banyak cerca panik disana, Kyungsoo sungguh seperti anak yang hilang, dan hati Jongin hancur hanya dengan melihatnya kalut seperti ini.

"biarkan aku membantu" mafia berkata dengan memohon, ia sungguh tidak ingin berada jauh dari Kyungsoo, terutama saat bocah itu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk yakin menanggapi, ia tanpa berpikir panjang membuat putaran tajam pada mobilnya dan melaju sekencang mungkin.

Jongin mendapati mereka telah menembus hutan pada menit ke 16, mafia itu jelas memuji kemahiran Kyungsoo dalam menyetir. Ia baru saja hendak berucap namun urung begitu asap tebal muncul dari atas pepohonan. Itu begitu abu, tebal dan telah meluas. Jongin mendapati jantungnya berdegup lebih keras, ia berulang kali memandang kearah Kyungsoo yang kini telah berkeringat, wajahnya memerah dan air mata tengah menumpuk pada kelopaknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya sampai disana, Kyungsoo memarkir mobilnya terlampau dekat dengan api sehingga keduanya sudah kesulitan untuk bernafas. Markas Kyungsoo bener-benar dipenuhi oleh merah nyala api, pepohononan yang menutupnya dari jalan juga telah hancur, menjadi abu tak berarti. Kyungsoo jelas menangis saat keluar dari mobilnya, ia dihadapkan kobaran api besar melahap habis markasnya, merah dimana-mana, kabut asap tersebar dan semuanya kemungkinan besar telah habis.

Kyungsoo berteriak, ia meraung tanpa jeda, otaknya terisi dengan bayang-bayang Irene. Senyum gadis itu, cara ia mengomel, cara ia marah padanya, cara Irene berteriak, pelukan gadis itu, setiap sentuh dan suara milik Irene. Gadis itu adalah satu-satunya milik Kyungsoo, Irene adalah segalanya untuk Kyungsoo. Pikirannya telah kalut, ia merasa ngeri hidup tanpa Irene, betapa dunia menjadi gelap tanpa adanya gadis itu. Maka tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyungsoo meronta pada pegangan Jongin, pria itu mengerahkan semua kekuatannya untuk lepas dari pegangan mafia.

Kyungsoo berlari masuk kedalam kobaran api begitu pegangan Jongin melemah, ia bahkan sama sekali tidak menoleh, tidak berpikir panjang. Apa yang ada dalam otaknya hanyalah Irene. Kakak kandungnya. Sisa dari keluarganya. Satu-satunya alasannya bertahan sampai sekarang.

* * *

Jongin memandang dengan ngeri saat Kyungsoo berlari tanpa ragu masuk kedalam kobaran api, tubuhnya dengan cepat menghilang didalam sana. Mafia itu membeku, nafasnya terasa sesak, dan jantungnya memompa begitu keras. Jongin merasa seluruh udara telah direbut habis, seluruh kekuatan telah dikuras habis, Kyungsoo ada didalam sana. Kyungsoo nya ada didalam kobaran api.

Tubuh Jongin sontak terjatuh ditanah, ia berteriak, meronta, menangis dalam asa.

"KYUNGSOO!"

"KYUNGSOO!"

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

.

.

— To Be Continue —

.

.

Hai! Terimakasih untuk yang sudah memberi review, follow dan favorite yaaa.

Jangan lupa sampaikan review juga untuk chapter yang satu ini hehe

aku ada diwattpad juga, dengan nama yang sama ya hehe!

See You!


	11. CORAL

Dunia diciptakan dengan banyak celah, ada diantara mereka yang terbuka lebar, tertutup rapat bahkan luput dari pandang mata. Ini bukan kutukan, hanya karunia yang sengaja diturunkan. Tidak ada yang dapat menuai protes atas karunia karena Tuhan maha segalanya. Ada diantara mereka dengan karunia mampu menerjemahkan masa depan dan melihat masa lalu, berteman dengan makhluk tak kasat mata bahkan mengetahui kapan ajal seseorang akan menjemput. Tuhan memberi celah karunianya pada beberapa makhluk dengan acak, sebagian dari mereka merasa beruntung, sisanya terbuang dari pandang masyarakat.

Pria ini adalah salah satunya yang menganggap karunia tuhan sebagai keberuntungan, ia memiliki kemampuan khusus sejak menginjak umur lima tahun.

Adalah Kim Jongin, dan ia bisa membaca pikiran.

.

 ** _GOT YOU ON MY MIND_**

 _You don't just cross my mind, You live in it._

.

 **Story by: Biancadeo**

 **.**

Cast:

Kim Jongin – Atlan

Do Kyungsoo – Dyo – Blackswan

Irene – Blackpearl

Suho - Artyom

Seungwoo – Valdo

Lisa - Cleo

Xiumin - Moris

Sehun - Lesta

Luhan - Lotus

Lay - Healer

Kris – Dutch

.

 **CORAL**

.

 _Jongin mendapati mereka telah menembus hutan pada menit ke 16, mafia itu jelas memuji kemahiran Kyungsoo dalam menyetir. Ia baru saja hendak berucap namun urung begitu asap tebal muncul dari atas pepohonan. Itu begitu abu, tebal dan telah meluas. Jongin mendapati jantungnya berdegup lebih keras, ia berulang kali memandang kearah Kyungsoo yang kini telah berkeringat, wajahnya memerah dan air mata tengah menumpuk pada kelopaknya._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya sampai disana, Kyungsoo memarkir mobilnya terlampau dekat dengan api sehingga keduanya sudah kesulitan untuk bernafas. Markas Kyungsoo bener-benar dipenuhi oleh merah nyala api, pepohononan yang menutupnya dari jalan juga telah hancur, menjadi abu tak berarti. Kyungsoo jelas menangis saat keluar dari mobilnya, ia dihadapkan kobaran api besar melahap habis markasnya, merah dimana-mana, kabut asap tersebar dan semuanya kemungkinan besar telah habis._

 _Kyungsoo berteriak, ia meraung tanpa jeda, otaknya terisi dengan bayang-bayang Irene. Senyum gadis itu, cara ia mengomel, cara ia marah padanya, cara Irene berteriak, pelukan gadis itu, setiap sentuh dan suara milik Irene. Gadis itu adalah satu-satunya milik Kyungsoo, Irene adalah segalanya untuk Kyungsoo. Pikirannya telah kalut, ia merasa ngeri hidup tanpa Irene, betapa dunia menjadi gelap tanpa adanya gadis itu. Maka tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyungsoo meronta pada pegangan Jongin, pria itu mengerahkan semua kekuatannya untuk lepas dari pegangan mafia._

 _Kyungsoo berlari masuk kedalam kobaran api begitu pegangan Jongin melemah, ia bahkan sama sekali tidak menoleh, tidak berpikir panjang. Apa yang ada dalam otaknya hanyalah Irene. Kakak kandungnya. Sisa dari keluarganya. Satu-satunya alasannya bertahan sampai sekarang._

* * *

 _Jongin memandang dengan ngeri saat Kyungsoo berlari tanpa ragu masuk kedalam kobaran api, tubuhnya dengan cepat menghilang didalam sana. Mafia itu membeku, nafasnya terasa sesak, dan jantungnya memompa begitu keras. Jongin merasa seluruh udara telah direbut habis, seluruh kekuatan telah dikuras habis, Kyungsoo ada didalam sana. Kyungsoo nya ada didalam kobaran api._

 _Tubuh Jongin sontak terjatuh ditanah, ia berteriak, meronta, menangis dalam asa._

 _"KYUNGSOO!"_

 _"KYUNGSOO!"_

 _"DO KYUNGSOO!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Jongin tidak pernah ingin kehilangan orang terdekatnya lagi, ia tidak ingin melihat mereka mati tepat dalam pandangannya. Tidak setelah ayahnya, tidak setelah ibunya, tidak setelah teman sekolahnya, tidak setelah sosok dirinya, _Kim Jongin_ yang lama. Tidak setelah selama ini Jongin merasa begitu dekat dengan Kyungsoo, begitu lekat dengan Kyungsoo, begitu menyatu dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak pernah berharap untuk melihat Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kobaran merah api, tidak pernah bermimpi untuk melihat pria itu berteriak dalam tangis dan penyerahan, tidak pernah membayangkan Blackswan jatuh dalam keputusasaan untuk hidupnya. Namun ini terjadi, Kyungsoo masuk kedalam sana, kedalam kobaran api yang jelas sedang memangsa, Jongin miris menyadari bahwa hanya ada sedikit kemungkinan seseorang bisa keluar dari sana.

Mafia masih berlutut ditempatnya selama beberapa waktu, meratap dengan putus asa sebelum kemudian telinganya dengan tidak sengaja menangkap sedikit suara gemerisik air. Bocah itu mengedipkan maniknya, merasa kesadaran dengan penuh kini mengisi otak. _Benar, hutan ini berdekatan dengan sungai._ Jongin segera menegakkan lututnya, merutuk pada diri sendiri karena hanya duduk diam disana, menangis tanpa arti dan melupakan keberadaan sungai yang jelas mengalir membelah hutan ini. Maka dengan gerak cepat, Jongin membuka kap belakang mobil milik Kyungsoo, mencari sesuatu yang bisa berguna, ia mengacak seluruh peralatan, pisau, obeng, paku, obat-obatan, pistol, peluru dan lain sebagainya. Sembari mencari, sebelah tangan Jongin dengan gesit mengambil _earphone_ yang jelas terhubung dengan markasnya dipinggir kota, ia mengandalkan sinyal dari perlatan canggih Cleo karena sinyal ponsel jelas tidak berguna disini.

Beruntung karena tidak butuh waktu lama bagi seseorang disebrang untuk menjawab

"Atlan—"

"Cleo, tolong aku. Markas Blackswan terbakar! Aku sendirian disini dan kakak beradik itu terjebak didalam sana! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku jelas harus masuk kesana, aku mohon segera kemari, aku—"

"tenang Atlan, hey tenang! Jangan sekali-sekali kau masuk kedalam sana! Itu memperburuk keadaan. Cari sebuah kain dan selang air, ada aliran sungai tidak jauh dari sana, basahi semua kain yang kau temukan dan alirkan air dari selang, aku yakin pernah melihat tumpukan selang didekat sungai saat kami mencari Seungwoo, mereka menggunakan itu untuk menumbuhkan tanaman obat dihutan. Gunakan sesuatu untuk menutup hidungmu, dan... Atlan— dengar, jangan sekali-kali masuk kedalam sana, kami akan sampai dalam beberapa menit" Jongin mendengar dengan jelas setiap apa yang diucap oleh Cleo, ia mencari kain, sesuatu untuk menutup penciumannya dan beruntung karena ada beberapa handuk kering tertata rapih pada kap mobil Kyungsoo.

Jongin berlari sekencang mungkin menuju sungai, keringat mulai membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, mafia itu bahkan bisa merasakan degup jantung yang begitu keras, ia bahkan merasakan sakit yang kentara dikepala. Bayang Kyungsoo yang masuk kedalam kobaran api sungguh membuat seluruh visinya buram. Jongin hanya ingin berteriak saat itu, menyalahkan diri sendiri, menyumpah pada keadaan dan mengutuk api yang terus berkobar. Berulang kali Jongin berdoa, mengucap pintanya pada tuhan untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo serta saudarinya.

Mafia tidak menunggu lama saat mengikuti semua yang disebutkan oleh Cleo, pikirannya terlalu kacau untuk berpikir dan hanya mengandalkan apa yang diucap oleh _hacker_ sebagai panduan. Bersyukur sekali lagi pada tuhan saat disana ia benar-benar menemukan tumpukan selang air dibalik semak-semak. Jongin segera mengambil selang dengan kasar, mengalirkan air dari sungai dan membuat basah setiap kain handuk yang ia temukan, Jongin bahkan menemukan ember besar dari sana dan ikut mengisinya penuh dengan air.

* * *

Kyungsoo mengabaikan bagaimana panas sekitar mulai membakar tubuhnya, beberapa helai pakaiannya sudah sobek dan lututnya mulai bergetar, menyerah untuk melangkah. Peluh membanjiri dahi saat mulutnya terus menerus mengulang nama Irene, ia berteriak tanpa lelah, meronta, menangis dan merutuk. Lutut Kyungsoo goyah, jatuh untuk bertemu dengan marmer yang juga hampir terbakar, ia nyaris putus asa untuk mencari Irene, nafasnya sudah tidak karuan dan kepalanya berdenyut mengerikan.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah memiliki siapapun terkecuali Irene, ia tidak pernah berniat untuk terus hidup jika bukan karena Irene, Kyungsoo akan terus menjadi pembunuh jika bukan karena Irene, pria itu bukanlah apa-apa jika bukan karena gadis itu. Senyum manis Irene kini muncul dalam benak Kyungsoo, bagaimana manik gadis itu juga berubah seperti miliknya, bagaimana tawa Irene adalah tawa paling cantik, bagaimana gadis itu mengerutkan alis dengan lucu saat sedang sibuk dengan layar komputernya, betapa baiknya Irene saat menerima adik yang tidak lebih dari seorang pembunuh seperti Kyungsoo, betapa murni hati Irene saat ia mengatakan bahwa selama mereka bersama maka segalanya akan tetap menjadi baik. Kyungsoo jelas tidak bisa kehilangan Irene, ia tidak akan mampu kehilangan satu-satunya miliknya.

Kembali berjuang menegakkan lututnya, hati Kyungsoo mantap untuk terus mencari, sekuat tenaga ia membawa tubuhnya diatas kaki, menahan nafas selama mungkin agar tidak banyak membawa abu kedalam paru-paru, Kyungsoo bertekad akan terus mencari sampai menemukan saudarinya. Saat Kyungsoo dengan gemetar mencoba untuk membuka pintu yang menghubungkan antara pintu ruang tengah dan kamar kosong markas mereka, disanalah ia menemukan Irene.

Kyungsoo meringis saat melihat tubuh Irene, gadis itu menangis dalam diam, mulutnya jelas disekap oleh kain hitam dan kedua kaki dan tangannya diikat. Dengan langkah cepat Kyungsoo melangkah maju, mengambil kepala Irene dalam pelukannya dengan aman, melepas dengan cepat setiap ikatan juga kain yang menutup mulutnya. Irene jelas menangis, pakaiannya sebagian besar sobek akibat panas, ada banyak ruam bekas luka bakar pada tubuh putih Irene dan Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menahan air mata saat melihat keadaan terburuk saudarinya.

"Kyungsoo…" gadis itu berucap diantara nafas yang tidak teratur, menatap manik Kyungsoo dengan kasih.

"Hei, kita akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini" Kali ini Kyungsoo mengabaikan bagaimana manik Irene memandangnya dengan penuh sirat sedih. Kyungsoo sadar dimana ia sedang berada, keduanya ada diantara api, jelas hanya ada merah dimana-mana, pria itu bahkan tidak melihat jalan keluar sama sekali.

"maaf aku harus menelfonmu" Irene berucap lagi, kini ia sudah berada dalam dekapan Kyungsoo, pria itu membawa tubuh Irene dengan lengannya, mengubur kepala gadis itu jauh diantara lekuk leher dan belikatnya.

"semuanya akan baik jika kita bersama _noona_ , percaya padaku, kami berdua akan selamat keluar dari sini" sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo berusaha untuk berucap tenang, tanpa gentar yang sebenarnya. Pria itu mencari kain disekitar, memilih untuk merobek kain gorden yang belum terbakar, membawa seprai serta selimut yang sempat disimpannya rapih dibawah tempat tidur. Ia dengan cerdik membawa kain-kain itu menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Irene, berharap agar kain-kain ini cukup untuk melindungi mereka dari luka bakar.

Kyungsoo sekuat tenaga meredam kemarahan dalam dirinya, ia mencengkram tubuh Irene terlalu erat, merasakan nafas sendat gadis itu pada pangkal lehernya, Kyungsoo sungguh tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang berani melukai Irene, ia akan membunuh siapapun yang membuat saudarinya menjadi seperti ini.

Saat lututnya mulai kuat untuk membawa tubuhnya serta Irene, Kyungsoo dengan susah payah melangkah dalam api, mengabaikan panas yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuh, membuat tubuh Irene sebisa mungkin tertutup oleh tubuhnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin menyerah ketika maniknya hanya melihat merah dan abu, pria itu hanya ingin menangis, Kyungsoo tidak ingin mati disini, ia masih ingin membahagiakan Irene, melihat betapa luas dunia, bernafas dengan bebas tanpa beban dan ancaman, meminta ampunan tuhan untuk setiap korban yang telah dihabisi nyawanya. Kyungsoo ingin hidup, untuk dirinya sendiri, untuk Irene _dan untuk Jongin._

 _Tunggu— Jongin. Dimana dia?_

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tatih sembari kepalanya memikirkan Jongin, ia bahkan tidak menoleh pada pria itu saat dengan nekat masuk kedalam, bagaimana jika ia mati disini bahkan sebelum memulai semuanya? Bagaimana jika ia mati disini sebelum mengucap apapun pada Jongin? Bagaimana jika—

"DYO- _YA_!"

Blackswan mengernyit saat suara yang tidak asing masuk kedalam gendang telinga, ia telah mulai melangkah cepat kesetiap ruang dengan sisa tenaganya, mencoba untuk menggapai marmer yang bebas dari merah api, namun nihil, setiap langkah yang diambil hanya berujung dengan api, namun saat mendengar suara yang begitu ingin didengarnya, Kyungsoo mulai berpikir dengan positif. _Mungkin ia bisa selamat, mungkin Irene bisa selamat._

"DYO- _YA_!"

Suara itu semakin kuat, sebagian dari diri Kyungsoo senang, ia membabi buta mencari asal usul suara, namun sebagian dari dirinya merutuk, untuk apa pria bodoh itu masuk kemari. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk sesekali menahan nafas, namun kali ini ia harus bernafas panjang agar bisa memberi petunjuk dimana ia berada.

"Jongin!" entah bagaimana Kyungsoo jelas tahu bahwa suaranya sama sekali tidak lantang. Bukan karena bocah kehilangan suaranya, itu teredam oleh api dan abu sekitar, Kyungsoo hanya berharap Jongin tidak hanya memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran, namun juga pendengaran yang tajam.

"Jongin!"

"Jongin!"

Kyungsoo mencoba lagi. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali.

Masih belum ada tanda-tanda Jongin, bakan suara bocah itu yang memanggil namanya sudah tidak terdengar. Kyungsoo kini menyerah, memeluk tubuh Irene yang bergantung padanya, mengucap maaf berkali-kali pada gadis itu karena dirinya yang tidak berguna. Mungkin suara itu bukan milik Jongin, mungkin itu hanya prasangka, mungkin suara itu tidak ada, mungkin Kyungsoo hanya berhalusinasi, mungkin—

"DYO- _YA_! Ya tuhan!"

Kyungsoo terkejut ketika kembali mendengar suara yang sama, kali ini begitu dekat, sangat dekat, sampai ia benar-benar berharap itu menjadi kenyataan. Kyungsoo terlalu lemah untuk mendongak dari duduknya, ia lelah dipermainkan, ia enggan hanya diberi harapan. Namun disana, ada seseorang disana, kulitnya _almond_ dengan maniknya yang berbinar. Ia memakai masker oksigen dan tubuh itu ditutup dengan pakaian anti api milik pemadam, bocah itu membawa dua masker ditangan, bergegas mendekat, melewati beberapa api yang menghadang dengan begitu ceroboh.

Begitu keduanya hanya menyisakan jarak sempit, Jongin segera menutup tubuh Kyungsoo serta saudarinya dengan jubah anti api, memakaikan keduanya masker oksigen dengan hati-hati. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan lamat, mempererat pelukan pada Irene dan menangis disana. Tidak ada kata yang hendak diucapnya, ini kali pertama Kyungsoo menatap orang lain dengan tangis dan haru.

Kyungsoo tahu kali ini tuhan menyelamatkannya, ia tahu bahwa tuhan jelas membawa Jongin untuk datang menolongnya. Tidak ada yang Kyungsoo harapkan selain ini, tetap hidup dan berada diantara Irene juga Jongin.

* * *

Lisa duduk didalam mobil dengan cemas, ditangannya ada alat pelacak, menampilkan layar sekitar hutan jika saja ada tanda orang lain yang masuk, bagaimanapun tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui keberadaan markas Blackswan. Beberapa saat yang lalu kelompok mereka datang tepat sebelum api semakin menjalar memakan sebagian kecil hutan. Sehun bersama dengan Xiumin seperti biasa berhasil berkomando dengan beberapa kenalan baik mereka untuk masalah mobil pemadam, beberapa jubah anti api, selang besar dan tabung pemadam api. Kris dan Seungwoo secepat mungkin menjauhkan kayu dan batang pepohonan dari api, membuka jalan menuju sungai agar semakin mudah mengambil air. Lay dan Luhan segera bertindak, memasang selang dan nozzle begitu mobil pemadam datang, bersiap untuk memancarkan air dengan kekuatan penuh. Sementara Jongin ada didalam sana, dengan gegabah mengambil jubah anti api dan masker oksigen.

Beberapa saat berlalu, itu tidak terhitung lama sampai kemudian muncul sosok dari dalam, Lisa mengernyitkan manik, ia dengan terburu keluar dari mobil, tidak lupa membawa layar pelacak bersamanya. Lay yang ada disisi lain gedung, segera berlari mendekat, menyerahkan selang pada Luhan dan Xiumin untuk mengambil alih, ia segera menghampiri seseorang yang berjalan dengan tertatih dari dalam gedung yang terbakar.

Itu jelas adalah Blackswan, pria itu penuh dengan luka, tubuhnya ditutup dengan jubah anti api. Didalam gendongannya adalah saudarinya, gadis itu terus menenggelamkan wajahnya pada persimpangan leher Kyungsoo, mengeratkan pelukannya disana bahkan saat udara bersih menyambutnya dengan damai. Jongin ada dibelakangnya, menopang tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kuat. Suho dan Kris ada tepat dibelakang Jongin, mereka berdua kembali bergerak cepat untuk mengambil selang air yang tersisa. Api sudah mulai surut dan asap tebal mulai tenggelam bersatu dengan langit gelap.

Kyungsoo merasa seperti dunia berputar, visinya buram dan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Segera tubuhnya melemah, pegangannya pada Irene melonggar, lututnya bertemu dengan tanah basah dan tubuhnya ambruk seketika. Jongin dengan sigap memegangi tubuh Kyungsoo, Lisa menopang kepala Irene agar tidak jatuh ketanah.

"kemarikan saudarimu, kami bisa membawanya" Lay dengan simpatik berucap selembut mungkin, ia hendak mengambil Irene dari pegangan lemah Kyungsoo namun urung saat Irene dengan agresif mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher adiknya.

Seakan mengerti bahwa saudarinya tidak ingin dipindah tangan, Kyungsoo kembali mengeratkan pegangannya pada Irene, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada rambut hitam milik si gadis, menghirup aroma Irene disana sembari bersyukur pada tuhan bahwa satu-satunya yang ia miliki selamat.

Anggota Cattiveria melihat dengan haru pemandangan ini, bagaimana kakak beradik itu hanya berpelukan erat, tidak ingin dipisah bahkan ketika kelompok mafia itu berniat menolong. Jongin tersenyum saat memperhatikan Kyungsoo, ia melirik pria itu sejenak, dalam gerak perlahan Jongin mengambil kain dan membawanya pada Kyungsoo, mengalungkan disepanjang leher sampai menutup sebagian hidung sampai dengan mulutnya. Pria itu sudah tidak mengenakan masker oksigen, Jongin mengerti bahwa Kyungsoo sedikitnya menunduk juga karena wajahnya tidak ingin terlihat.

Blackswan memperhatikan sejenak manik Jongin saat berjongkok, pria itu mengalungkan kain untuk Kyungsoo, memberi tatap hangat dan menyentuh telapak Kyungsoo yang masih membawa Irene dengan meyakinkan. Maka dengan itu Kyungsoo perlahan berdiri dengan Kai yang kemudian menopang tubuhnya, berjaga-jaga jika saja langkah tidak pasti Kyungsoo yang menggendong Irene tidak stabil. Lay dengan senyum menjaga dari samping, memberi kode pada Lisa agar membuka pintu mobil van mereka dimana seluruh peralatan dan obat tersedia.

Saat akan masuk kedalam mobil, Kyungsoo terhenti sejenak, ia perlahan berbalik, menyaksikan markasnya yang kini hanya menyisakan abu. Tidak ada lagi bangunan yang kumuh diluar namun megah didalam, tidak ada lagi pemandangan Irene yang duduk dengan alis berkerut dihadapan banyak layar komputernya, tidak ada lagi kertas-kertas kerja, tumpukan dokumen, makanan cepat saji dan peralatan canggih. Semuanya habis, tanpa sisa, tanpa bekas. Kyungsoo melihat semuanya dengan ngeri, maniknya perlahan berubah, hazel pekat itu kini memudar dan bertemu dengan warna orange dan kemerahan.

Pemimpin Cattiveria bergidik saat melihat dengan jelas perubahan manik Kyungsoo, itu jelas berwarna hazel sebelumnya, namun kini warna coral mendominasi manik itu. Suho melangkah dengan berani, meskipun ia berulang kali mewanti-wanti dirinya untuk tidak ikut campur dengan siapapun dibalik topeng Blackswan, namun bagaimanapun ia berhutang budi karena dua saudari ini telah berulang kali menyelamatkan anggotanya.

Saat Suho sudah dalam jarak dekat dengan Kyungsoo, pria itu hanya menatap dalam diam, sebagian wajahnya tertutup kain, dan gadis dalam pelukan Kyungsoo kini terlhat lebih tenang dengan masker oksigen yang membantunya bernafas. Suho memberanikan dirinya menatap manik Kyungsoo, melihat warna coral yang menyala disana.

"serahkan pada kami, kami ahli dalam hal ini, semuanya akan beres dalam waktu cepat tanpa bukti, tanpa bekas dan tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun" Suho berucap meyakinkan.

Kyungsoo hanya diam disana, membiarkan pria dihadapkan menatap maniknya. Beberapa saat berlalu dan Kyungsoo hanya memberi anggukan singkat, sekilas menatap bekas gedung mereka sebelum kemudian berbalik masuk kedalam mobil.

* * *

"aku sudah mengambil beberapa barang yang mungkin masih bisa diselamatkan, sayangnya hanya sedikit, semuanya berubah menjadi abu" Sehun terduduk dengan lelah pada sofa, mereka telah usai merapikan markas Blackswan, mengambil beberapa barang, membakar habis yang tidak berguna dan menghilangkan abu sebersih mungkin dengan air sungai.

"bagaimana dengan semua barang yang masih bisa diselamatkan? Dimana kau meletakkan mereka?" Xiumin bertanya, ia dan Seungwoo mengambil bagian berjaga disekitar hutan, tidak ikut membersihkan sisa dari markas Blackswan.

"Dutch _hyung_ meletakkan mereka diruang belakang, jika saja Blackswan ingin memilah mereka" Luhan kali ini menjawab, ia mengambil air dari lemari pendingin.

"bagaimana dengan warga sekitar? Apa kau sudah menghubungi pihak berwajib agar tidak ada yang curiga?" pemimpin Cattiveria bertanya memastikan.

"yeah, aku sudah menghubungi semua pihak dan sudah beres. Percaya padaku" Luhan menjawab lagi, mendesah pada sensasi dingin yang kini masuk kedalam tenggorokannya.

"Ah, sekarang dimana Blackswan dan saudarinya?" Seungwoo yang baru muncul dari kamar kecil bertanya.

"mereka ada dalam perawatan Healer, kupikir gadis Blackpearl itu juga sudah sadar" pemimpin Cativeria menjawab.

"mereka benar-benar saling menyayangi satu dengan lain" Xiumin bergumam rendah.

"yeah, aku melihatnya jelas saat gadis Blackpearl ini terus melekat pada saudaranya tidak peduli apa" kali ini Suho menimpali Xiumin, pria itu menjatuhkan bobotnya pada sofa, menghela nafas lelah.

"aku tersanjung saat melihat pemandangan itu, mereka berdua mungkin hanya memiliki satu sama lain sehingga sulit dipisahkan bahkan hanya untuk beberapa waktu" apa yang diucap Lisa mendapat respon anggukan kepala dari setiap anggota, mereka lelah namun puas dengan pekerjaan yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Para anggota kebanyakan sedang duduk bersantai, Xiumin adalah yang pertama beranjak, pada awalnya ia berniat untuk mandi, namun langkahnya terhenti begitu Lay muncul dari balik pintu perawatan. Pria itu terlihat lelah, _namun sialnya masih tetap tampan_. Penyembuh itu segera mendapat pandangan bertanya dari rekannya, kawanan Cattivaeria secara otomatis mengalihkan pandangan mereka, maniknya masing-masing melihat dengan penuh harap pada lelaki yang baru muncul dari balik pintu.

"apa?" Lay bertanya dengan bodoh.

"apa kau melihatnya?" Seungwoo adalah yang pertama berucap.

"melihat apa?"

"wajah mereka! bagaimana wajah mereka?!"

"ya, bagaimana wajah mereka!"

"kau pasti melihat wajah mereka bukan?"

"beritahu kami bagaimana wajah dewa mereka berdua!"

Anggota Cattiveria berebut untuk bertanya, Sehun dan Seungwoo adalah yang paling antuasias, dua pria itu bahkan berjalan cepat kearah Lay, mengoyak pundaknya guna meminta respon.

"aku tidak tau, aku melihat wajahnya, wajah Blackswan dan Blackpearl, tapi aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, aku tidak bisa menjabarkan wajah mereka. Kalian harus melihatnya sendiri" Lay menjawab

"apa-apaan? Apa itu berarti wajah mereka tidaklah sebagus apa yang dirumorkan orang-orang?" Seungwoo menuntun jawaban.

"hei, aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu! hanya— kau benar-benar harus melihatnya sendiri"

"jadi, apakah kami boleh masuk?" Luhan bertanya, beranjak dari duduknya dan berniat untuk masuk.

"apa— tidak! Kau tidak boleh masuk sekarang, itu ruanganku, ruang steril dan kau begitu berbau asap!" Luhan mencibir setelah begitu menerima penolakan Lay, pria bermata rusa itu segera mundur, menjatuhkan dirinya pada sofa bersebalahan dengan Suho.

"lalu bagaimana kami bisa melihat wajahnya?" Sehun kembali menuntut.

"nanti mereka pasti akan keluar" Lay mulai menjawab tenang, ia berjuang membebaskan diri dari cengkraman kuat Sehun.

"lalu dimana Atlan?" satu-satunya gadis dalam kelompok bertanya. Lay sejenak diam, maniknya melihat sekilas pada pintu ruang perawatan sebelum kemudian berucap

"dia masih didalam, bersama dengan Blackswan" mendengar itu Lisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"apakah— ada sesuatu diantara mereka?" gadis itu bertanya lagi, kali ini berpasang-pasang mata ikut menatap pada Lay, mengantisipasi jawaban yang akan terlontar.

"sesuatu seperti apa? Menurutmu aku tau? kau bisa tanyakan sendiri pada dia" penyembuh itu berucap acuh, mengendikkan bahunya sebelum kemudian berjalan kedapur.

* * *

Jongin duduk disana, tepat pada kursi samping ranjang Kyungsoo. Mafia memperhatikan luka pada pergelangan pria yang terbaring, bagaimana luka bakar itu mengering sepanjang tangannya sampai pada pertengahan lengan, meski tertutup rapi dengan perban namun warna merahnya masih terlihat nyata.

Jongin tiba-tiba tersentak saat mendengar Kyungsoo meringis ringan, pria itu memegangi perutnya sebelah kiri, mencengkram erat daerah disana. Mafia ingat saat Lay mengatakan bahwa ada luka bakar yang dalam pada pinggang Kyungsoo sebelah kiri, tidak lebar memang, tapi dalam.

Segera Jongin berdiri dari duduknya, meraih telapak Kyungsoo yang memberi pegangan kuat pada luka bakarnya dipinggang. Mafia menundukkan wajahnya sedekat mungkin dengan Kyungsoo, menatap pada wajah tampan pria itu, Kyungsoo sedang menutup rapat maniknya, meringis kesakitan, telapaknya kini ganti meremas erat milik Jongin, seakan menghantarkan sakitnya disana.

"tidak apa-apa, kau akan baik-baik saja" Jongin berucap, sebelah tangannya yang membebas membelai dahi Kyungsoo, menyingkirkan poni coklat yang menutup dahi pria itu.

Kyungsoo sedikitnya terkejut saat mendengar suara yang begitu ingin ia dengar, pria itu berjuang untuk perlahan membuka mata, merasa bahagia saat ia dihadapkan dengan pemandangan wajah apik Jongin. Pria yang sakit tanpa sadar terus memandangi wajah itu, mengingat hidungnya, tulang pipinya, maniknya, kulitnya yang _almond_ dan bibirnya yang ranum. Kyungsoo terus menaruh fokus pada wajah Jongin sampai kemudian sakit pada pinggang sekali lagi mengambil alih, pria itu meremas baju pada dada Jongin, mendekatkan tubuh mafia agar lebih dekat. Blackswan segera membenamkan wajahnya pada lekuk leher Jongin, bernafas disana, menumpahkan ringisan sakit disana.

"Jongin.." katanya lemah.

"aku disini, aku disini" Mafia berucap, menenggelamkan sebelah pipinya pada rambut coklat Kyungsoo.

"ini sakit.." Kyungsoo berucap lirih, ia terus meringis karena sakit yang tak tertahan.

Jongin mulai panik, ia mencari ponsel, tombol atau apapun yang bisa membuatnya terhubung dengan Lay. Kyungsoo terus menggeliat dibawahnya karena sakit, keringat mengucur dan pegangannya pada Jongin mulai bergetar. Dengan cepat Jongin menekan tombol terdekat pada ranjang, ia yakin bahwa itu akan menyalakan lampu darurat diruang luar dan akan membuat Lay datang.

Beruntung karena tidak butuh waktu lama sampai penyembuh itu menghampiri ruang Kyungsoo. Lay mengkerutkan kening karena pemandangan baru dihadapan, bagaimana Jongin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang terbaring diranjang dengan protektif, memegangnya erat seakan hidupnya bergantung pada Blackswan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Lay menghampiri ranjang, melihat wajah kesakitan Kyungsoo dalam pelukan Jongin.

"lakukan sesuatu, mengapa ia sesakit ini?!" Jongin berucap panik pada Lay.

"tenang Atlan. Hey Blackswan- _ssi_ , aku akan menyuntikkan obat penghilang rasa sakit, tenangkan dirimu sejenak okay" Lay berucap tenang, pria itu mengambil lengan Kyungsoo dari pegangan Jongin, memberi sentuh lembut agar ototnya tidak tegang. Setelah dirasa cukup, penyembuh itu menyuntikkan sejumlah cairan. Beruntung obat itu bekerja cepat, terbukti dengan tubuh Kyungsoo yang kini berhenti bergetar.

Lay tersenyum, maniknya masih memperhatikan bagaimana Jongin masih belum melepas pelukan, bocah itu terus membelai kepala Kyungsoo, mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan sayang. Penyembuh itu menghela nafas, ia perlahan keluar dari kamar tanpa berniat untuk membuat suara.

Beberapa waktu berlalu dan Jongin merasakan Kyungsoo menjadi tenang dibawahnya. Mafia mendongak, menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya hanya untuk dihadapkan pada wajah tampan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan manik coral. Jongin hampir saja tersedak liurnya saat wajahnya benar-benar berada pada jarak terdekat dengan milik Kyungsoo, ia dapat memperhatikan seberapa tebal alisnya, seberapa indah maniknya, seberapa panjang bulu matanya. Jongin baru memperhatikan bahwa ada frekcles samar pada pipi Kyungsoo, ada warna merah muda disana dan bentuk hati yang indah pada bibir saat bocah ini tersenyum.

"woah, ini kali pertama aku melihat wajahmu sedekat ini" Mafia itu berucap tanpa memperbaiki posisinya diatas Kyungsoo. Pria yang terbaring tersenyum lemah, perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya, mengarahkan jemarinya pada rahang tegas milik mafia.

"aku mengerti mengapa mereka mengatakan bahwa wajahmu dan saudarimu benar-benar cantik, kalian seperti titisan dewa" Jongin berucap lagi, kali ini Kyungsoo merespon dengan tawa kecil.

"apakah itu yang mereka katakan?" katanya dengan suara lemah.

"yeah, itu yang mereka katakan. Kau tidak tau rumor yang beredar tentangmu? Tentang Blackpearl juga?" mafia bertanya, ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo menggelengkan pelan kepalanya.

"tidak. Aku sungguh tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka katakan. Tapi— aku setuju tentang Irene, selama aku hidup, belum pernah aku melihat gadis yang lebih cantik dari kakak perempuanku" Blackswan berucap dengan tawa ringan, jemarinya terus memberi sentuh lembut pada rahang Jongin.

"apa kau pernah mengatakan itu padanya?"

"katakan apa?"

"mengatakan jika kakak perempuanmu sangat cantik" kali ini Jongin merapikan rambut coklat Kyungsoo, membelai disana setelahnya.

"mengatakan kepadanya jika ia begitu cantik? Oh tentu saja tidak, aku benci ketika dia besar kepala" Kyungsoo sejenak melirik kearah ruang Irene disebelah, keduanya berada diruang yang sama, hanya dibatasi oleh tirai putih tipis.

"tapi kau sangat menyayanginya" Jongin berucap, ia mendapat perhatian Kyungsoo karena setelahnya pria bermata coral itu kembali memusatkan fokusnya pada mafia.

"yeah, aku sangat menyayanginya. Dia satu-satunya keluargaku, aku tidak mungkin bertahan sampai disini jika bukan karenanya"

"aku tau. Aku bisa merasakannya saat ditempat kejadian. Kalian benar-benar terikat" Jongin tersenyum, membayangkan bagaimana Kyungsoo terus menjaga kakak perempuannya aman dalam pelukan saat kebakaran terjadi.

"aku juga terikat kepadamu" Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba berucap, maniknya menatap lurus pada milik Jongin.

"ap— hah?"

"ah, errr— tidak, lupakan" Kyungsoo terlihat merutuk pada diri sendiri, maniknya beralih menoleh ke segala arah, asal tidak melihat pada manik milik mafia dihadapan.

"aku mengkhawatirkanmu, aku pikir aku bisa gila" itu sungguh spontan terucap dari mulut Jongin, ia segera mengatupkan bibirnya, mengutuk pada diri sendiri namun urung begitu senyum kecil tersaji pada wajah tampan milik Kyungsoo.

"aku tahu dan aku senang" kata pria yang sakit dengan tenang, mendengar itu Jongin mengerutkan dua alisnya dengan heran.

"mengapa kau senang?"

"karena itu berarti kau peduli" Kyungsoo tersenyum setelah berucap, melihat tepat manik Jongin yang bersinar, bocah mafia ini sungguh tidak memiliki tampilan garang diwajahnya, kali ini hanya ada Jongin, pria yang beberapa saat lalu meneriakkan nama Kyungsoo berulang dengan wajah penuh air mata ditengah merahnya api.

"duduk Jongin, kau pasti lelah mempertahankan posisimu seperti ini" Blackswan berucap lagi, telapaknya dengan lemah mendorong tubuh mafia agar kembali pada posisi duduknya.

"sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu melelahkan, yeah— karena aku bisa melihat wajahmu dari dekat" mafia berucap pelan, namun cukup untuk masuk pada pendengaran Kyungsoo.

Blackswan menghela nafas panjang, maniknya memperhatikan Jongin yang kini menunduk dalam, bocah itu memliki kantung mata tebal dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya diisi dengan bekas luka baru. Mafia itu tersenyum saat mendongak dan menangkap manik Kyungsoo dengan tenang.

Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apakah ini hal yang benar untuk membongkar jati dirinya dan Irene dengan kelompok mafia ini, karena bagaimana pun seorang pria yang merupakan ahli kedokteran disini jelas sudah mengetahui persis wajah mereka. Meski jago membunuh, Kyungsoo tentu masih punya adab, ia harus membalas jasa, bagaimanapun ia dan Irene berhutang budi pada kelompok mafia ini.

"apa kau sedang berencana untuk pergi lagi?"

"hah?" Kyungsoo yang sedang terjebak dalam pikirannya tersentak begitu mendengar Jongin berucap

"aku bertanya apakah kau berencana untuk pergi lagi?"

"mengapa kau bertanya tentang itu?"

"karena kau jelas sedang memikirkan sesuatu, seperti apa kelanjutanmu nanti, atau kemana kau akan bersembunyi setelah ini, atau bagaimana agar identitasmu tetap terjaga setelah ini, satu-satunya jalan hanya dengan pergi bukan?"

Mendengar itu, hati Kyungsoo terasa sakit. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana cara Jongin kini menatapnya, itu berbeda dengan tatap yang ia dapat beberapa saat yang lalu, kali ini hanya redup, hampa dengan celah penuh kesedihan.

"kau benar. Aku sedang berpikir kemana aku dan Irene akan bersembunyi setelah ini, bagaimana agar identitas kami tidak terkuak setelah ini, aku berencana untuk benar-benar pergi, tapi— kau tau, kini aku tidak bisa lagi pergi" Kyungsoo kini ganti menatap Jongin dengan sedih, mafia itu diam meskipun terlihat jelas bahwa ia tidak pandai menyembunyi kegelisahannya.

Jongin menunggu, mengantisipasi apa yang akan diucap oleh Kyungsoo. Ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak, ia tidak berhak untuk mengatur kemana Kyungsoo akan pergi, ia tidak punya hak untuk melarang apa yang selanjutnya akan dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo. Lagi pula, sejujurnya mereka masih lah orang asing, mereka tidak tahu satu sama lain.

Saat pria yang terbaring terlihat tertekan, tumbuh rasa bersalah dari dalam diri Jongin, tidak seharusnya ia memaksa, tidak seharusnya—

"aku tidak bisa pergi kemanapun aku mau Jongin. Saat ini, aku tidak hanya ingin melindungi Irene, aku tidak hanya ingin bersama dengan Irene. Aku— aku juga ingin melindungimu, aku ingin bersamamu. Jika kau berada disini, maka aku tidak bisa kemana-mana, tidak jika itu tanpamu"

Mafia tidak dapat menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini, setelah ia mendengar semuanya dari Kyungsoo, hatinya menghangat. Tanpa sempat berfikir jernih, Jongin kembali beranjak dari kursinya, mencondongkan tubuhnya kembali ke arah Kyungsoo, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka sebelum kemudian dengan berani mencium bibir hati milik Blackswan.

* * *

Keadaan menjadi sangat canggung setelah kejadian kalab Jongin yang dengan nekat mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Itu bukan ciuman pertamanya tentu saja, namun ia sungguh terlihat kikuk, ia hanya diam sampai saat Kyungsoo merespon ciumannya, bibir mereka bergerak bersama, Kyungsoo menangkup erat kedua rahang Jongin, memperdalam ciuman. Jongin merutuki kebodohannya karena kemudian dia hanya diam dengan canggung, tenang saat Kyungsoo terus memimpin ciuman, Jongin hanya terus mengikuti tanpa berniat untuk ikut mengambil alih. Mafia terlalu jatuh dalam pikirannya, tentang bagaimana mungkin ia berada pada jarak sedekat ini dengan Kyungsoo, tentang bagaimana semuanya berjalan sampai sejauh ini, akan menjadi apa mereka dimasa depan, karena _demi tuhan_ pria ini adalah pembunuh, Kyungsoo adalah pria dibalik inisial ' _KY_ ', sosok yang paling ditakuti, dicari dan disegani.

Saat ciuman itu Jongin hanya diam sampai keduanya kehabisan nafas dan Kyungsoo sedikit mendorong Jongin, mafia berhasil menemukan manik Kyungsoo, itu indah dengan warna coral yang kini sudah tidak lagi dominan, mungkin mereka akan segera berganti warna. Entah apa yang sedang ada dalam pikiran Jongin, ia bingung, kepalanya pusing dan berdenyut, disatu sisi, Kyungsoo adalah dunia baru untuknya, namun disisi lain, orang ini adalah yang paling berbahaya, Jongin bisa saja menjadi tumbal suatu saat nanti.

Maka malam itu, setelah ciuman mereka, Jongin pergi keluar ruang. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan maniknya yang mulai berubah hanya dengan sepi dan sendiri.

.

.

— To Be Continue —

.

.

Haloo long time no see ya! Ayuk beri review bagaimana kabar kalian! Hehe

Aku membuat chapter lagi mungkin 2 atau 3 sekaligus hehe, silahkan baca setelah ini yah!

See You!


	12. VERDITER

Dunia diciptakan dengan banyak celah, ada diantara mereka yang terbuka lebar, tertutup rapat bahkan luput dari pandang mata. Ini bukan kutukan, hanya karunia yang sengaja diturunkan. Tidak ada yang dapat menuai protes atas karunia karena Tuhan maha segalanya. Ada diantara mereka dengan karunia mampu menerjemahkan masa depan dan melihat masa lalu, berteman dengan makhluk tak kasat mata bahkan mengetahui kapan ajal seseorang akan menjemput. Tuhan memberi celah karunianya pada beberapa makhluk dengan acak, sebagian dari mereka merasa beruntung, sisanya terbuang dari pandang masyarakat.

Pria ini adalah salah satunya yang menganggap karunia tuhan sebagai keberuntungan, ia memiliki kemampuan khusus sejak menginjak umur lima tahun.

Adalah Kim Jongin, dan ia bisa membaca pikiran.

.

 ** _GOT YOU ON MY MIND_**

 _You don't just cross my mind, You live in it._

.

 **Story by: Biancadeo**

.

 **Cast:**

Kim Jongin – Atlan

Do Kyungsoo – Dyo – Blackswan

Irene – Blackpearl

Suho - Artyom

Seungwoo – Valdo

Lisa - Cleo

Xiumin - Moris

Sehun - Lesta

Luhan - Lotus

Lay - Healer

Kris – Dutch

.

 **VERDITER**

.

 _Keadaan menjadi sangat canggung setelah kejadian kalab Jongin yang dengan nekat mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Itu bukan ciuman pertamanya tentu saja, namun ia sungguh terlihat kikuk, ia hanya diam sampai saat Kyungsoo merespon ciumannya, bibir mereka bergerak bersama, Kyungsoo menangkup erat kedua rahang Jongin, memperdalam ciuman. Jongin merutuki kebodohannya karena kemudian dia hanya diam dengan canggung, tenang saat Kyungsoo terus memimpin ciuman, Jongin hanya terus mengikuti tanpa berniat untuk ikut mengambil alih. Mafia terlalu jatuh dalam pikirannya, tentang bagaimana mungkin ia berada pada jarak sedekat ini dengan Kyungsoo, tentang bagaimana semuanya berjalan sampai sejauh ini, akan menjadi apa mereka dimasa depan, karena demi tuhan pria ini adalah pembunuh, Kyungsoo adalah pria dibalik inisial 'KY', sosok yang paling ditakuti, dicari dan disegani._

 _Saat ciuman itu Jongin hanya diam sampai keduanya kehabisan nafas dan Kyungsoo sedikit mendorong Jongin, mafia berhasil menemukan manik Kyungsoo, itu indah dengan warna coral yang kini sudah tidak lagi dominan, mungkin mereka akan segera berganti warna. Entah apa yang sedang ada dalam pikiran Jongin, ia bingung, kepalanya pusing dan berdenyut, disatu sisi, Kyungsoo adalah dunia baru untuknya, namun disisi lain, orang ini adalah yang paling berbahaya, Jongin bisa saja menjadi tumbal suatu saat nanti._

 _Maka malam itu, setelah ciuman mereka, Jongin pergi keluar ruang. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan maniknya yang mulai berubah hanya dengan sepi dan sendiri._

* * *

"jadi, apakah aku bisa mendengarkan apa yang terjadi diantara kalian?" Lay mendekat pada Jongin, andalan Cattiveria terlihat sedang stres, duduk sendiri pada atap markas mereka.

Ini sudah dua hari sejak Jongin mencium Kyungsoo, sejak saat itu ia bahkan belum sekalipun pergi keruang Blackswan, Jongin hanya memberanikan diri sesekali untuk melihat wajah tenang Kyungsoo saat sedang tidur ditengah malam.

"tidak ada yang terjadi _hyung_ " Jongin menjawab dengan tenang.

"yeah, setelah melihatmu dan dia berpelukan seakan dunia hanya milik kalian, setelahnya kau hanya mengacuhkannya seperti angin lalu"

"keadaan tidak semudah apa yang kau kira _hyung_ , ini sangat sulit. Bersama dengannya akan merubah kehidupanku. Kau tidak tahu siapa dia sesungguhnya, jika kau tahu—"

"aku tahu Atlan" Lay memotong apa yang diucap Jongin, menyembuh itu balik menatap wajah temannya yang kini berubah menjadi lebih pucat.

"apa yang kau tau?" tanya Jongin cemas.

"aku tahu siapa dia. Aku memeriksa setiap inci tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali untuk memastikan tidak ada luka dalam atau semacamnya, jangan kau pikir aku bodoh dengan tidak memperhatikan tanda itu tepat pada pergelangan tangannya" Lay kini memiliki mimik serius pada wajahnya, Jongin memandang dengan ngeri, ia tidak akan sanggup dengan penolakan Lay terhadap Kyungsoo sekarang.

"aku tidak akan menghakimimu, itu pilihanmu, kau harus tau semua konsekuensi jika memilih untuk bersamanya" penyembuh itu kini menurunkan suaranya, memberi sentuh lembut pada punggung Jongin dengan nyaman.

"aku— aku belum memutuskan apapun" kata andalan Cattiveria dengan tenang.

Lay memandang prihatin pada sahabatnya, bukan pilihan yang mudah untuk jatuh cinta dengan seorang Blackswan. Dia yang tanpa diduga adalah pria dibalik inisial _KY_ , pembunuh berdarah dingin. Lay bergidik apabila ia mengingat setiap kasus yang melibatkan Kyungsoo, namun ada hal lain dari sosok ini yang membuat Lay ingin terus membantu, bocah itu mungkin tidak sepenuhnya jahat, entah bagaimana Lay merasa benar untuk membantu siapapun itu sosok dibalik inisial KY, siapapun itu dibalik topeng Blackswan.

"apa kau— apa kalian saling jatuh cinta?" penyembuh itu bertanya hati-hati. Jongin menatap tajam kearah temannya, mendengar itu ia hampir tersedak liurnya sendiri.

Sejujurnya, tidak ada yang membicarakan cinta diantara keduanya. Itu tidak pernah terucap, bahkan Jongin tidak pernah mengakui dalam hati sekalipun. Mereka menyebut ini _hubungan yang aneh_ , rasa ingin terus dekat, perasaan ingin melindungi. Namun mendengar kata cinta dari mulut Lay, pikiran Jongin melayang pada saat ciuman mereka di kamar Kyungsoo dua hari yang lalu. _Mungkin ini cinta, Jongin tidak tahu._

"itu— aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa dia seperti dunia baru untukku, aku merasa seolah semuanya akan baik-baik saja saat aku bertemu tatap dengan maniknya. Aku hanya ingin terus melihat dia, apapun— apa saja tentang dia membuatku tenang. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini, jadi aku tidak tahu"

Lay dengan tenang tersenyum ke arah Jongin, penyembuh itu memberi sentuh lembut berulang pada pundak pria yang lebih muda, Lay menghembus nafas panjang sebelum setelahnya berucap

"tidak ada yang bisa membatasi dengan siapa dan kapan kita merasakan hal seperti yang kau rasakan, bahkan tidak setiap orang memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa merasakan hal seperti itu meskipun peluang selalu ada. Aku tidak bisa menyebut itu cinta, kau sendiri yang tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan terhadapnya. Kau tau, sejujurnya aku tidak bisa memberi saran apapun, hanya saja, ikuti kata hatimu. Terima setiap konsekuensi yang kau ambil, kami tim, aku akan mendukungmu tidak peduli apa, aku yakin yang lain juga begitu"

"tapi _hyung,_ dia bukan sembarang orang. Dia bukan seseorang yang terikat, dia bukan seseorang yang bisa dijadikan tempat untuk bergantung. Dia bukan hanya Blackswan, dia bukan hanya Dyo. Dia Kyungsoo, pembunuh berdarah dingin yang diincar banyak pihak sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Dia jelas bukan seseorang yang akan diterima oleh tim" Jongin berucap begitu lirih sembari menjambak rambutnya frustasi, mengarahkan tatapnya pada tanah dan terus merutuk.

Tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan oleh Lay, penyembuh itu menyadari bahwa bukan keputusan mudah jika itu menyangkut perasaan, ditambah dengan konsekuensi yang akan diambil Jongin tentang hubungannya dengan pembunuh dan penjahat yang paling dicari di seluruh Korea.

"masih ada waktu untuk memikirkannya Atlan, kau harus tenang. Ikuti kata hatimu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Lay pada akhirnya berucap tenang.

Jongin disisi lain berusaha untuk mengendalikan diri, ia menghembus nafas berulang kali, berharap agar setiap apa yang diucap Lay bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja didengar oleh tuhan.

* * *

"kau mengambil yogurtku!" Seungwoo menuduh Sehun.

"apa? Tidak! Aku bahkan tidak melihat yogurt disana!"

"lalu mengapa ini kosong?"

"hey, makanan di lemari pendingin milik bersama, siapa yang bilang kau bia mengklaim makanan sesukamu?" Kris menimpali.

"jadi kau yang memakan yogurtku?!"

"tidak— hey, aku tidak mengatakan aku memakannya, bocah bodoh!"

"mengapa kalian selalu ribut untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna?" Xiumin berkata dari ujung sofa, mendongak dari permainannya di ponsel.

"ini yogurtku yang berguna _hyung_ , aku membeli banyak sekali kemarin, mengapa semuanya habis? Apakah ada tikus dimarkas ini?"

"Ya! perhatikan ucapanmu, markas ini ada dirumahku, dan tidak ada tikus—"

"ya tuhan! Bisakah kalian diam? mengapa tidak ada kedamaian sama sekali ditempat ini?" Lisa menggerutu, menyela apa yang diucap Suho begitu tidurnya terganggu.

"mengapa juga kau hanya tidur? Tidak adakah hal yang lain yang bisa kau kerjakan?" Luhan bertanya pada Lisa yang hendak kembali menutup maniknya pada sofa.

"tidak ada hal yang harus ku kerjakan demi tuhan! Jangan ganggu aku!" bentak si gadis. lisa kembali meringkuk, membersihkan liur yang ada pada wajah sebelum kemudian kembali mencoba untuk tidur.

"Ew, dia adalah wanita paling jorok yang pernah aku tau seumur hidupku!" Luhan kembali menganggu.

"Cleo- _ya_ , setidaknya basuh wajahmu, kau seharusnya pergi ke salon sesekali, merawat kulit, memotong rambut atau apalah. Kau sungguh seperti—"

"diam! Apa menurutmu aku punya waktu untuk ke salon atau semacamnya?" Lisa sekali lagi menyela apa yang akan diucap oleh Xiumin.

"yeah, kau punya waktu sekarang—"

"ehem, uh.. permisi?" apa yang akan diucap oleh Suho sepenuhnya terpotong begitu suara asing masuk kedalam suasana ribut mereka.

Pintu terbuka perlahan, memperlihat sosok baru dalam ruang. Seketika suasana menjadi hening, setiap pasang mata mengarah pada sosok yang muncul dari pintu. Dia seorang gadis, wajahnya begitu apik, kulit putih berpadu dengan warna merah pada dua pipinya yang tirus, dagu dan hidung runcing berpadu dengan bola kelopak lebar, maniknya berwarna biru gelap dengan bulu mata yang panjang. Gadis itu dengan gugup mengangkat tangan untuk menyelipkan poni panjangnya dibalik daun telinga, rambut itu terurai sampai ke pinggang, berwarna hitam berpadu dengan warna merah dan ungu pada bagian ujungnya.

Seungwoo seketika lupa dengan yogurtnya, Luhan melempar tatap kagum, Kris menutup mulut, Sehun tersedak airnya, Suho nyaris tidak berkedip, Lisa bahkan terjaga dari tidurnya. Sementara Xiumin menjatuhkan ponsel tepat saat sosok kedua muncul dari balik pintu yang sama.

Sosok baru ini adalah seorang pria, wajah mereka mirip dibeberapa bagian, namun perbedaan tetap mencolok diantara keduanya. Pria ini memiliki kulit yang sama putihnya, hidungnya runcing dengan rahang yang tegas, bibirnya semerah buah cherry dengan bentuk hati sempurna, kelopaknya lebar dengan alis tebal yang indah. Pria ini memiliki manik hijau karat, itu seperti perubahan warna tembaga dan kuningan. Warna asing yang mirip dengan hijau bumi, orang Prancis menyebutnya warna verditer.

"woah _daebak_ " Seungwoo berucap terlalu keras, maniknya kini melebar begitu berdiri dua sosok sempurna beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"aku mengerti sekarang, mengapa orang-orang itu mengatakan bahwa mereka titisan dewa" Xiumin berucap tanpa sadar, memasang wajah bodoh dengan manik terus memandang dua objek cantik didepan pintu ruang perawatan.

"bagaimana bisa kakak beradik memiliki wajah seperti ini?" Kris menambahi, masih dengan wajah takjub.

"bagaimana mereka merawat wajah itu dengan pekerjaan mereka yang kasar?" Lisa ikut menimpali, gadis itu tanpa sadar terduduk, fokus pada betapa cantik wajah gadis asing itu meski dengan beberapa luka kecil dibeberapa bagian.

Menyadari suasana yang kemudian menjadi agak canggung, Suho mendengus kesal begitu memperhatikan setiap anggotanya hanya diam dengan mempertahankan wajah takjub mereka. Sungguh para mafia ini lebih seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

"ehem, bukankah kalian seharusnya tetap didalam kamar— oh mengingat bagaimana luka-luka itu masih baru dan—"

"kami sudah cukup baik, uh.. bisakah kami membicarakan beberapa hal?" apa yang akan diucap Suho dipotong sopan oleh si gadis asing. Pemimpin Cattiveria terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian memberi kode pada anak buahnya agar memberi ruang kosong untuk tamu mereka.

Tidak banyak kata yang diucap, dua orang asing itu segera duduk pada sofa yang disediakan. Baik itu Sehun dan Seungwoo berlomba untuk duduk disamping si gadis asing, sementara Lisa terus memandangi wajah asing milik si pria, gadis itu seperti baru melihat _top model Korea._

"uh, baik. Aku— akan mulai memperkenalkan diri. Halo, namaku adalah Irene dan ini adalah Dyo, kami.. yah seperti yang telah kalian ketahui aku adalah Blackpearl dan dia adalah Blackswan, dan kami adalah saudara. Um.. sebelumnya aku akan mengucap terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkan kami dalam kebakaran itu, kami benar-benar berhutang budi pada kalian" Irene adalah yang pertama berucap, ia susah payah berdiri untuk menunduk dan memberi kode kasar pada adiknya untuk mengikuti. Tidak banyak yang diucap Kyungsoo, pria itu tetap tenang, senyum kecil dan sopan menghiasi wajah, ia menggerutu sedikit begitu diminta berdiri dan ikut membungkuk sopan oleh Irene.

Irene menunggu respon dari kelompok mafia, ia memandangi masing-masing wajah itu hanya untuk mengkerutkan alis begitu mendapati mereka hanya diam, manik terus menatap padanya dan Kyungsoo, Irene bahkan khawatir mereka bisa mendapat sakit mata begitu menyadari bahwa manik mereka tidak berkedip juga selama beberapa detik terakhir.

"ehem.." Kyungsoo memecah hening, ia tidak terbiasa dengan respon yang seperti ini.

"oh, maaf. Apakah kalian sungguh Blackswan dan .. er.. Blackpearl?" Luhan adalah yang pertama keluar dari lamunannya, ia segera menyenggol Lisa yang duduk tetap disamping setelah melontar pertanyaan.

"yeah, itu kami" jawab Irene tanpa ragu, tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan jati diri pada kelompok ini, toh lambat laun mereka akan tau, mengingat ia dan Kyungsoo bahkan dirawat di markas mafia.

"apakah kalian sadar bahwa dengan wajah itu kalian bisa dengan mudah menjadi bintang besar pertelevisian Korea?" Sehun berucap tanpa berfikir.

"mengapa harus menutup wajah dengan topeng penuh jika wajah kalian sebagus ini?" Xiumin melanjutkan.

"kau bahkan lebih tampan dari Siwon Super Junior!" Lisa berucap, mengarah pada Kyungsoo yang memandangnya dengan alis berkerut.

"kau juga, lihat _hyung_! Dia terlihat lebih cantik dari Krystal jung!" Seungwoo menunjuk pada Irene.

"siapa itu Siwon?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan bodoh, suaranya yang dalam sekali lagi mengejutkan kelompok mafia. Mereka segera serempak memandang kagum pada wajah Kyungsoo.

"ck! Kau benar-benar tidak pernah melihat televisi!" Irene berucap gemas, menyenggol lengan adiknya dari samping. Kyungsoo hanya mencibir menanggapi.

"Oh ya tuhan, maafkan mereka, hiraukan saja, mereka hanya orang-orang bodoh. Baik, umm.. kalau begitu kami juga akan memperkenalkan diri, aku adalah Ar—"

"Artyom, pemimpin Cattiveria" Irene kembali memotong perkenalan Suho.

"Ah, yeah, kurasa kau jelas sudah tahu tentang kami" pemimpin berucap lagi, kali ini Irene tersenyum manis, ia mengangguk tenang sebelum kemudian mengarahkan pandangan pada yang lain, gadis itu masih membiasakan diri dengan tatap kagum kelompok ini untuk dirinya.

"kau adalah Dutch, tangan kanan Artyom, kau punya banyak kenalan pejabat negara dan kau juga adalah otak dari kelompok. Kau Lotus, _flower boy_ dari kelompok ini, kau ahli dalam penipuan. Lalu kau adalah Lesta, ahli dalam penyeludupan barang dan narkotika, kau dan Lotus akan menjadi tim yang hebat jika dipasangkan dalam misi. Kemudian, kau adalah Moris, kau ahli dalam persenjataan illegal, semua jenis senjata berhasil kau selundupkan dan banyak dijual sampai berbagai negara. Lalu kau adalah Valdo, yang termuda dalam kelompok, kau ahli dalam menggunakan pisau, gerakanmu juga cepat. Dan kau adalah Cleo, satu-satunya gadis dalam kelompok ini, dia ahli dalam mengeksploitasi sistem jaringan computer. Lalu masih ada dua sisanya, um.. dia adalah Healer, harus ku akui dia benar-benar dokter yang hebat, otaknya cemerlang dan dia punya lesung pipi yang bagus. Kemudian satu lagi, dia adalah Atlan. Yeah, semua orang tahu dia, andalan utama, garis depan, asset dan harta bagi Cattiveria. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana mereka?" Irene menjelaskan dengan lancar, telunjuknya menunjuk pada masing-masing orang sesuatu dengan nama mereka.

"woah, woah, apakah kau menguntit kami?" Seungwoo berucap asal.

"tentu saja tidak, mudah bagiku untuk mengetahui semua itu. Lagi pula, kalian adalah saingan terberat kami." Irene memberi jawaban dengan ringan.

"bagaimana bisa aku tidak menemukan secuilpun informasi tentang kalian berdua?" Lisa kini bertanya dengan selidik, maniknya fokus melihat pada Irene.

"itu bukan kesalahanmu, kami kerap berganti identitas sebelumnya, dan yeah kami hebat bermain dengan sistem komputer sehingga tidak mudah mencari tahu tentang kami" Irene mengendikkan bahu dengan tenang. Lisa mengkerutkan alis, merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Blackpearl.

"bagaimana kau bisa menemukan tempat itu?" Luhan bertanya, menatap manik biru gelap Irene sebelum kemudian beralih kepada Kyungsoo.

"tempat itu— maksudmu markas kami?" Kyungsoo bertanya, ia menatap Luhan yang mengangguk pelan menanggapi.

"itu cerita yang panjang, dan tentu saja aku tidak perlu memberitahukan itu kepadamu" pria asing itu menjawab ketus. Beberapa saat keadaan menjadi canggung dan Irene sekali lagi menyikut lengan Kyungsoo dengan keras. Pria itu menggeram, memberi tatap mematikan pada sang kakak.

"oh maafkan kami, hiraukan saja dia, kepribadiannya benar-benar buruk!" Irene merenyahkan suasana, ia memberi senyum paling manis pada para pria dalam kelompok sehingga mereka kembali melongo dan melupakan perilaku tidak menyenangkan Kyungsoo beberapa saat lalu.

* * *

" _hyung_ , apakah kau memanggil— _oh wow_ " Lay muncul dari balik pintu, ia baru saja mengobrol dengan Jongin di atap dan segera turun kebawah begitu Suho memanggil keduanya, ia berdiri canggung didekat pintu ketika melihat anggota kelompoknya sudah berkumpul bersama dengan Blackswan dan Blackpearl.

Jongin muncul kemudian, ia menatap para anggota yang berkumpul diruang tenang. Maniknya secara otomatis langsung menangkap milik Kyungsoo, kali ini bola pada manik itu menampilkan warna berbeda, Jongin tidak bisa menerka warna apa itu, campuran tembaga dan hijau padang rumput, mungkin emerald atau verditer. Kyungsoo balas menatap, ada banyak cerca yang ditawarkan Kyungsoo pada manik itu, seperti sebongkah rasa bersalah, rindu dan kasih sayang. Jongin betah hanya dengan beradu tatap dengan Kyungsoo, mereka selalu memiliki warna yang indah dan memikat, Jongin rela hanya dengan menghabiskan sisa waktunya untuk melihat setiap perubahan pada bola manik itu.

"Ah, ini dia Healer dan Atlan. Kau pasti sudah bertemu dengan mereka sebelumnya, Healer yang merawat kalian dan tentu saja itu adalah Atlan. Kami juga berhutang budi padamu karena telah menyelamatkan beberapa kali" Suho berucap, ia mengarahkan arah pandang secara bergantian dari Jongin dan Lay kemudian Kyungsoo dan Irene.

"yeah, dan um.. kalian juga pernah menyelamatkan ku dari penjahat dengan motor dan obor sialan itu. Jadi— yeah kupikir tidak ada lagi hutang budi, kita seimbang" Seungwoo berucap dengan tenang. Ia kemudian memberi kode pada Lay juga Jongin untuk duduk bersama diruang tengah.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah meninggalkan maniknya pada Jongin, warna verditer itu tetap mengikuti langkah Jongin sampai mafia itu duduk ditempatnya. Luhan sedikit banyak memperhatikan arah pandang Kyungsoo, ia mengernyit setelah menyadari bahwa Blackswan mengarahkan maniknya pada andalan kelompok mereka lebih dari seharusnya.

"apakah ada sesuatu diantara kalian berdua?" Luhan pada akhirnya spontan bertanya, ia merutuk dalam hati begitu masing-masing manik dari setiap anggota mengarah padanya. Suasana menjadi agak diam setelah mereka menyadari bahwa pertanyaan itu ditujuan untuk Kyungsoo. Beberapa dari anggota mempertanyakan pertanyaan Luhan, Irene berkedip bingung sementara Jongin tetap diam disudut.

"siapa yang kau maksud?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan berani, ia menatap Luhan dengan menantang, ada kebanggaan dalam hati saat pria bermata rusa itu bergidik begitu bertemu tatap dengan Kyungsoo.

"ehem, kau.. dan Atlan. Aku.. aku melihatmu tidak berhenti menatap Atlan bahkan sampai dia duduk dikursinya" Luhan memberanikan diri untuk menjawab, mengabaikan suasana yang kini menjadi diam.

Irene disisi lain melirik pada Kyungsoo, berharap sang adik tidak asal memberi jawaban. Kyungsoo disamping terlihat santai, ia menatap pada Luhan sejenak, memberi senyum kecil sebelum kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya lagi kepada Jongin, mengamati tampilan pria itu dari atas kebawah, Kyungsoo lantas menyerinai sebelum kemudian menjawab

"jangan salahkan aku jika terus menatap, dia punya pantat yang bagus"

 _Oh God._

Mendengar apa yang diucap Kyungsoo, Luhan melongo secara otomatis. Irene memutar maniknya dengan malas, anggota yang lain diam, mungkin masih mencoba mencerna atau mereka tidak yakin harus memberi respon seperti apa. Lay yang duduk tepat disamping Jongin berjuang untuk menahan tawa, sementara andalan Cattiveria melotot ke arah Kyungsoo, dalam hati menyumpah serapah pada pria itu.

"dasar bajingan gila" Jongin berucap, ada campuran kesal, marah dan geli dalam suaranya. _Yeah setidaknya dia punya jawaban yang bagus._

Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahu, ia bersikap acuh, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa sebelum kemudian mendesah lelah dengan berlebihan.

"maaf, hanya seharusnya dia sadar betapa bagus pantatnya. Mengapa pula dia harus memakai celana yang ketat seperti itu" Kyungsoo berucap lagi, kali ini dengan senyum main-main yang Jongin lebih dari tahu bahwa itu diarahkan untuk menggodanya.

"itu terserah padaku, apapun yang aku pakai bukan urusanmu, mengapa kau mengatur?" Jongin berucap lagi, tidak sadar bahwa kini keduanya sedang menjadi fokus dalam lingkaran besar kelompok.

"aku tidak mengatur, karena temanmu bertanya mengapa aku terus melihatmu, maka aku menjawab apa adanya, jadi aku tidak bersalah. Pakai sesuatu yang lebih lebar, pantatmu bisa menghilangkan fokus"

"kau hanya iri karena pantatmu tidak sebagus milikku, benar?"

"aku tidak mengatakan—"

"Ya tuhan! Mengapa kita membicarakan pantat milik Atlan?! Ew.." Lisa menginterupsi ditengah perdebatan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, gadis itu kini menatap Kyungsoo dengan alis mengkerut.

"itu karena temanmu bermata rusa itu bertanya, mengapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?!" Kyungsoo mengajukan protes.

"karena kau seperti orang _pervert_ bodoh!" Irene akhirnya berbicara, ia dengan malas mengetuk kepala Kyungsoo.

Sementara Kyungsoo menghadapi kemarahan kakak perempuannya, Lisa juga ikut mengikuti kemarahan Irene, anggota lain menatap mereka dengan bingung sekaligus geli. Baik itu Suho maupun anggota Cattiveria tidak pernah menyangka mereka akan bisa akur dengan Blackswan dan Blackpearl yang terkenal dengan banyaknya rumor buruk, tentang bagaimana mereka berbuat licik, menyembunyikan identitas, menolak bekerja sama, memberantas siapapun yang melihat wajah mereka, menyerang tanpa membunuh namun misi selalu selesai bahkan tanpa secuilpun bukti yang dapat dilacak. Mereka memiliki teknik yang berbeda, pada awalnya Cattiveria tidak pernah ingin punya urusan dengan kakak beradik ini, itu dianggap terlalu beresiko. Namun kini, melihat Irene yang terus menempel pada adiknya saat kebakaran, melihat Kyungsoo yang keras namun luluh hanya dengan geraman kakaknya, keduanya sungguh tidak seperti penjahat malam yang banyak menjadi incaran.

"jadi, apa rencana kalian setelah ini? aku bertanya tidak punya maksud apapun, tentu saja kalian diijinkan untuk tinggal disini sejauh kalian masih membutuhkannya, aku hanya ingin tahu—"

"tenang saja, kami mengerti" Irene memotong apa yang akan diucap oleh pemimpin Cattiveria, ia merasa geli melihat Suho selalu bersikap seakan ia akan salah bicara.

"kami memiliki tempat persembunyian lain tentu saja, orang-orang seperti kita tidak boleh hidup tanpa _plan b_ bukan?" Irene berucap lagi dengan tenang.

"kalian punya markas lain? tempat kumuh ditengah hutan lagi?" Xiumin kali ini bertanya dengan polos.

"tidak, tidak begitu kumuh, lebih seperti rumah biasa, dan tidak juga ditengah hutan. Kami hanya akan memilah barang-barang kami dan membuang sisanya sehingga tidak memenuhi tempat penyimpanan kalian, lalu kami akan kembali ketempat kami" Blackpearl menjawab lagi, kali ini maniknya mengarah rata pada setiap anggota kelompok.

"tidak perlu buru-buru sungguh, tidak ada wajah yang enak ditatap ditempat ini" Seungwoo berucap, maniknya lurus menatap pada Irene. Gadis itu tertawa kecil menanggapi, itu membuat setiap manik didalam ruang kagum sekali lagi karena kecantikan Irene. _Ya tuhan._

"dimana markas baru kalian?" Jongin memecah suasana, ia menatap sekilas pada Irene sebelum kemudian maniknya tepat menangkap milik Kyungsoo. Keduanya saling menatap selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian Kyungsoo berucap

"tidak jauh, aku tidak akan jauh darimu, _sexy_ " katanya pada Jongin dengan nada menggoda.

Irene dan setiap orang didalam ruang berdecih dengan jijik. Lay disisi lain berjuang untuk tidak mencaci, sementara Jongin telah melemparkan tatap maut pada pria dengan manik verditer yang kini sedang duduk manis pada jarak beberapa meter disebrang.

* * *

Kyungsoo melihat ada banyak sekali bongkahan barang serta elektronik yang berhasil diselamatkan oleh kelompok mafia, dalam hati ia kagum pada kerja sama tim Cattiveria, mereka gesit dan selalu berpikiran panjang, itu hebat karena ditengah kebakaran yang sebesar itu mereka masih berhasil masuk dengan selamat, membawa banyak barang tersisa serta menimbun bekas abu dengan baik dalam waktu singkat. _Yeah_ , tentu saja mereka mungkin memanggil banyak koneksi, Cattiveria adalah kelompok mafia dengan jaringan terluas, tidak hanya pejabat kaya, bahkan mereka juga punya banyak koneksi dengan pemerintah Korea.

Baru saja Kyungsoo hendak mengorek beberapa barang, pergelangannya ditarik oleh telapak tangan dingin. Memutuskan untuk menoleh, Kyungsoo tidak lagi terkejut mendapati Irene ada disana. Maniknya gemetar penuh takut dan keringat menjalar dari dahinya. Kyungsoo lebih dari tahu bahwa kakak perempuannya tidak pandai berhubungan dengan banyak orang, ia memiliki akting yang bagus sehingga cukup untuk menutupi gemetar pada tubuh. Ketakutan Irene menjadi lebih parah setelah markas mereka terbakar, gadis itu nyaris tidak ingin berada pada jarak jauh dari Kyungsoo seakan hidupnya bergantung pada saudaranya.

"mengapa kau meninggalkan ku disana?" gadis itu bertanya, suaranya kecil namun pegangannya pada Kyungsoo menjadi lebih erat.

Telapak Kyungsoo ganti meremas milik kakaknya, meyakinkan bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja, bahwa Cattiveria bukanlah musuh saat ini, bahwa ia tidak akan meninggalkan Irene apapun yang terjadi. Namun begitu melihat manik cantik kakaknya hampir berair, Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi menolak untuk memeluk Irene. Tubuh kecil gadis itu tenggelam dalam pelukan Kyungsoo, tangannya meremas erat kemeja milik saudaranya.

"tidak apa-apa, kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah pergi darimu dasar bodoh" Kyungsoo berucap menenangkan, menggosok punggung kakaknya dengan lembut.

Tidak ada respon yang berarti dari Irene, namun Kyungsoo tersenyum begitu merasakan gadis itu memukul dada Kyungsoo dengan kepalan tangannya yang kecil.

"hei, hentikan itu" kata Kyungsoo, ia mempererat pelukannya, mengenang setiap waktu yang telah gagal ia lewati bersama Irene karena kerja mereka yang terpisah. Terkadang ia menyesal karena terlalu acuh pada gadis itu, ia baru saja merasakan betapa ia tidak mau kehilangan Irene setelah gadis itu terjebak diantara api yang menyala di markas mereka.

"kau tahu, aku baru menyadari satu hal" si pria berucap lagi. Ia menunggu beberapa saat agar Irene merespon namun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan begitu hanya suara sesenggukan dari tangis Irene yang terdengar.

"aku baru sadar bahwa kau masih terlihat sangat cantik bahkan dengan beberapa luka, mata sembab dan ingus pada hidung. Percaya atau tidak, aku belum pernah bertemu seseorang yang lebih cantik dari kakak perempuanku" mendengar itu dari mulut sang adik, Irene mendongak, manik berairnya melebar menatap Kyungsoo yang kini tersenyum menggoda.

"kau hanya menggodaku, dasar bodoh!" ia kembali memukul dada Kyungsoo, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tawa keras keluar dari mulut sang adik, ia tertawa sembari memagangi telapak Irene.

"hei, hentikan. Aku tidak menggoda, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Apakah kau sadar kau bahkan lebih cantik dari model-model di majalah itu?" Kyungsoo berkata, menatap manik kakaknya.

"majalah apa, kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa itu Siwon"

"Eiii, aku tahu beberapa majalah dengan model cantik didalamnya, dan kau lebih cantik dari mereka. Seseorang berkata kepadaku bahwa setidaknya aku harus berkata jujur tentang betapa cantiknya saudara perempuanku"

"Aww, seseorang itu, apakah dia pria yang kau tolong beberapa kali? Yang kau peluk sepanjang perjalanan mobil kami terakhir kali? Yang mengalungkan syal untukmu saat kebakaran? Yang memelukmu saat kau terbaring mengeluh tentang luka bakarmu dipinggang? Yang mencium—" Kyungsoo segera menutup mulut Irene dengan telapaknya yang besar sebelum gadis itu mengoceh lebih jauh.

"Ya! tanganmu berdebu! Ew!" protes si gadis.

"diam bodoh! Seseorang bisa mendengar!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, duduk diantara bongkahan dengan siku yang berpangku pada lututnya. Pria itu diam disana selama beberapa saat, sampai kemudian Irene memutuskan untuk duduk disamping. Gadis itu menatap tampilan sang adik sejenak, ia berpikir, memilah kata yang tepat untuk memberi nasehat tanpa berniat untuk menyakiti.

"itu sulit Dyo- _ya_. Akan sulit ketika kau mulai mencintai seseorang. Kita bukan hanya sekedar Blackswan dan Blackpearl, begitu mereka tahu siapa kita sebenarnya, jelas mereka akan memakai berbagai cara untuk menjauhkanmu dengan Atlan. Kau tau hubunganmu hanya akan berujung dengan sakit, kami sudah melalui ini berulang kali, aku tidak berpikir kau sanggup untuk kehilangan lagi"

 _Dia benar. Irene benar. Dia tidak sanggup lagi kehilangan._

"bisakah.. bisakah aku menyimpannya untuk diriku kali ini? Bisakah.. aku mempertahankannya kali ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan ragu. Melihat itu, hati Irene menjadi luluh, ini kali pertama gadis itu melihat adiknya berkata dengan nada bergetar setelah sekian lama. Kyungsoo menjadi seseorang yang keras diri sejak pelarian mereka, ia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat bocah ini gentar, namun tidak untuk sekarang. Tidak untuk saat ini.

Irene berpindah dari tempatnya, berjongkok dihadapan Kyungsoo, telapaknya membungkus hangat kedua pipi adik kandungnya.

"aku tidak bisa berucap banyak hal, lakukan apa yang menurutmu yang terbaik. Kau bisa mempertahankannya, kau bisa melupakannya, itu terserah padamu. Hanya— pikirkan matang-matang, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana kini akan berujung, kita bukan orang biasa Dyo- _ya_. kita bukan pekerja kantoran yang bisa bercinta dimanapun tanpa memikirkan apapun. Aku tidak punya niat untuk menjauhkan kalian, kau bisa menjaganya sama hal nya dengan kau menjagaku, tapi… dia bisa kehilangan teman-temannya, dunianya, semua miliknya. Keputusannya bersamamu tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan" Kyungsoo hanya diam, dalam hati membenarkan apa yang diucap Irene, ia menatap erat manik sang kakak, menikmati sentuhan hangat gadis itu.

"apa.. apakah mungkin mereka— Cattiveria, menerimaku?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan hati-hati. Pria itu memperhatikan wajah Irene semakin pilu, gadis itu menjatuhkan air mata pertamanya.

Blackswan dengan lembut menghapus air mata Irene, memperhatikan kepala Blackpearl saat gadis itu menggeleng ringan, wajahnya penuh dengan penyesalan. Tangan Irene terangkat dari pipi Kyungsoo, manik gadis itu kemudian melihat pada satu sudut, segera telunjuk Irene mengarah pada sudut itu, secara tidak langsung meminta Kyungsoo mengikuti apa yang dilihatnya.

Disana, pada sudut dinding, terdapat banyak sekali gambar yang dihubungkan dengan arah panah, tulisan acak dan noda merah. Tentang tengkorak, tentang mayat, tentang kepolisian, tentang beberapa bukti yang gagal terlacak, tantang foto sebuah tanda, tentang lukisan, tentang tato, ukiran dua huruf tercetak besar K dan Y. Ada banyak bukti pencarian disana, ada gambar beberapa tempat yang pernah disinggahi Kyungsoo sebagai bekas mutilasi, semuanya adalah informasi tentangnya.

 _Semuanya adalah tentang dia. Tidak ada yang luput._

Mereka jelas menggalih tentang siapapun itu dibalik lambang KY, mereka jelas mencaritahu siapa sosok dari pembunuhan tanpa jejak mayat beberapa tahun lalu. Mereka jelas mencari siapa itu KY, mereka jelas menargetkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendekat pada sudut dinding, memastikan apa yang dilihatnya. Air mata mengalir dari kelopak, ia terduduk, membenturkan lututnya pada marmer, menangis sejadinya.

 _Irene benar, ia jelas tidak bisa bersama Jongin._

.

.

— To Be Continue —

.

.

Haloo, ada satu lagi chapter yang aku post malem ini hehe

Sampaikan pendapat kalian yaaah, kasih aku banyaak revieww hihi

See You!


	13. APRICOT

Dunia diciptakan dengan banyak celah, ada diantara mereka yang terbuka lebar, tertutup rapat bahkan luput dari pandang mata. Ini bukan kutukan, hanya karunia yang sengaja diturunkan. Tidak ada yang dapat menuai protes atas karunia karena Tuhan maha segalanya. Ada diantara mereka dengan karunia mampu menerjemahkan masa depan dan melihat masa lalu, berteman dengan makhluk tak kasat mata bahkan mengetahui kapan ajal seseorang akan menjemput. Tuhan memberi celah karunianya pada beberapa makhluk dengan acak, sebagian dari mereka merasa beruntung, sisanya terbuang dari pandang masyarakat.

Pria ini adalah salah satunya yang menganggap karunia tuhan sebagai keberuntungan, ia memiliki kemampuan khusus sejak menginjak umur lima tahun.

Adalah Kim Jongin, dan ia bisa membaca pikiran.

.

 ** _GOT YOU ON MY MIND_**

 _You don't just cross my mind, You live in it._

.

 **Story by: Biancadeo**

.

Cast:

Kim Jongin – Atlan

Do Kyungsoo – Dyo – Blackswan

Irene – Blackpearl

Suho - Artyom

Seungwoo – Valdo

Lisa - Cleo

Xiumin - Moris

Sehun - Lesta

Luhan - Lotus

Lay - Healer

Kris – Dutch

.

 **APRICOT**

.

 _"apa.. apakah mungkin mereka— Cattiveria, menerimaku?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan hati-hati. Pria itu memperhatikan wajah Irene semakin pilu, gadis itu menjatuhkan air mata pertamanya._

 _Blackswan dengan lembut menghapus air mata Irene, memperhatikan kepala Blackpearl saat gadis itu menggeleng ringan, wajahnya penuh dengan penyesalan. Tangan Irene terangkat dari pipi Kyungsoo, manik gadis itu kemudian melihat pada satu sudut, segera telunjuk Irene mengarah pada sudut itu, secara tidak langsung meminta Kyungsoo mengikuti apa yang dilihatnya._

 _Disana, pada sudut dinding, terdapat banyak sekali gambar yang dihubungkan dengan arah panah, tulisan acak dan noda merah. Tentang tengkorak, tentang mayat, tentang kepolisian, tentang beberapa bukti yang gagal terlacak, tantang foto sebuah tanda, tentang lukisan, tentang tato, ukiran dua huruf tercetak besar K dan Y. Ada banyak bukti pencarian disana, ada gambar beberapa tempat yang pernah disinggahi Kyungsoo sebagai bekas mutilasi, semuanya adalah informasi tentangnya._

 _Semuanya adalah tentang dia. Tidak ada yang luput._

 _Mereka jelas menggalih tentang siapapun itu dibalik lambang KY, mereka jelas mencaritahu siapa sosok dari pembunuhan tanpa jejak mayat beberapa tahun lalu. Mereka jelas mencari siapa itu KY, mereka jelas menargetkan Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo mendekat pada sudut dinding, memastikan apa yang dilihatnya. Air mata mengalir dari kelopak, ia terduduk, membenturkan lututnya pada marmer, menangis sejadinya._

 _Irene benar, ia jelas tidak bisa bersama Jongin._

* * *

Hidup adalah skema yang dirancang oleh tuhan. Manusia terkadang terombang ambing oleh nasib, jika kau berbuat baik, maka tuhan akan memberi imbalan yang berlebih. Jika kau berbuat buruk, maka tuhan akan mengembalikan keburukan yang sama untukmu. Jongin bukanlah orang baik, ada banyak— _banyak sekali_ keburukan yang diperbuat, setiap uang, setiap jerih payah, setiap keringat yang dicari berasal dari uang yang tidak seharusnya ia miliki. Hidupnya menjadi kabur saat ia masuk dalam kubang kehidupan malam mafia. Ia menjadi jauh dari tuhan, jauh dari ibadah, jauh dari doa. Namun Jongin tahu bahwa ia masih memiliki kasih sayang dalam hatinya bahkan saat ia telah menjadi Atlan, ia masih sesekali menolong, memberi bantuan, mengasihani anak kecil dan wanita tua. Sesekali pula Jongin berdoa, meminta ampun meski keesokannya ia kembali membunuh.

Kemarin, saat kebakaran hutan itu, saat ia menyaksikan Kyungsoo yang letih dengan tidak berdaya memegangi tubuh kakak perempuannya ditengah api, Jongin sungguh mengucap beribu doa pada tuhan, Jongin sungguh rela mengorbankan apa saja untuk menyelamatkan lelaki itu. Setelah sekian lama ia hampir merasakan takut yang teramat, gelisah yang menyulut, luka hati yang terdalam. Setelah sekian lama, ia berharap agar tuhan terus meliriknya, terus bersamanya, terus bisa membuatnya bersama Kyungsoo. Jongin ingin terus melihat pria itu berdiri dengan kuasanya, melihat pria itu menyerinai dari balik topengnya, melihat pria itu ditakuti, melihat Kyungsoo hanya untuknya. Jika tuhan muak pada Jongin, tuhan merasa jenggah dengannya, setidaknya doanya untuk Kyungsoo bisa dikabulkan, setidaknya—

"Hei.." lamunan Jongin terpecah saat seseorang duduk disamping. Mafia sedang sendiri diatap markas sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, dia hanya diam disana, memikirkan Kyungsoo sepanjang waktu. Kini pria itu duduk tepat disamping, pundak keduanya bergesekan, Kyungsoo menatapnya, menyambutnya dengan aroma citrus yang kentara, senyum berbentuk hati dan suara dalam yang menenangkan.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" mafia bertanya, sedikit merutuk dalam hati begitu nada suara yang keluar sedikit ketus. Ia baru saja menyadari bahwa manik Kyungsoo sudah berubah warna, kali ini warna itu seperti kuning pucat, lebih mirip warna peach namun lebih tua. Warna ini mengingatkan Jongin dengan buah Aprikot.

"aku mencarimu" Blackswan menjawab dengan tenang.

"mengapa? Kau ingin bercinta dengan pantatku?" Jongin memutuskan untuk merenyahkan suaranya, merasa ringan saat kemudian Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar apa yang diucap oleh mafia, manik apricotnya membentuk sabit yang cantik.

"aku hanya benar-benar tidak terpikirkan hal lain selain itu!" Kyungsoo berjuang untuk berucap ditengah tawa, mengusap air mata dari sudut maniknya.

"itu menandakan bahwa kau banyak berpikir jorok tentangku"

"tidak ya tuhan, aku tidak sepenuhnya membual, kau punya pantat yang bagus! Apa kau pernah menonton avengers? Pantatmu seperti captain amerika!"

"Ya!" Jongin hendak meninju Kyungsoo dengan main-main, namun urung begitu ia memperhatikan untuk kali pertama pemandangan tawa Kyungsoo. Pria ini sangat mengagumkan, tawanya seakan bersinar bahkan lebih terang dari bintang dilangit malam.

"lagi pula, kau benar" Kyungsoo berucap setelah tawanya mereda. Ia kini menarik nafas panjang, berusaha untuk duduk tenang.

"soal apa?"

"soal aku yang terus berpikir tentangmu"

"berpikir jorok tentangku?" Jongin bertanya dengan polos, menoleh pada Kyungsoo dengan manik lebar.

"tidak, tentu saja tidak! Hanya tentangmu, semuanya. Tentang suaramu, caramu berbicara, caramu tertawa, aroma tubuhmu, matamu, hidungmu, rahangmu bahkan caramu tertidur. Aku terus berpikir tentangmu setiap dihadapkan pada sesuatu, seperti saat aku melihat anak anjing, permen karet, sungai, tanah berair, motor dan sebagainya" Jongin hanya diam, mendengar setiap kalimat yang diucap oleh pria disamping. Apa yang diucap Kyungsoo begitu tulus, pria itu memandang langit sembari tersenyum, seakan memetakan wajah Jongin disana.

"aku selalu berpikir ' _ah Jongin suka anak anjing_ ', ' _dia pasti berpikir aku konyol saat memberinya permen karet_ ', ' _pasti menarik bermain dengannya disungai ini_ ', ' _wuah, kami pernah berlarian ditanah lembab ini saat dikejar oleh penjahat bermotor_ ', ' _apa yang sedang dilakukan Jongin saat ini?_ ' hal-hal seperti itu selalu muncul dalam pikiranku pada setiap apapun yang aku lihat" Kyungsoo berucap pelan, tanpa sadar tersenyum, ia merindukan Jongin. Pria itu begitu ingin memeluk Jongin, bersandar padanya seakan tidak ada hari esok.

Jongin tersenyum, menatap bentuk wajah Kyungsoo dari samping, fokus pada manik unik pria itu. Mafia sejenak berpikir, seperti apa jadinya jika ia dan Kyungsoo memiliki kehidupan yang normal, tanpa ancaman tanpa kecaman. Seperti apa jadinya jika ia dan Kyungsoo memiliki rumah bersama, memelihara anak anjing dan bercinta setiap malam. Jongin bisa menukar apa saja untuk bisa menikmati hari itu, hari bersama Kyungsoo, menatap senyumnya, mendengar suaranya, memperhatikan setiap warna yang ada pada maniknya. Itu mungkin akan menjadi mimpi terbesar Jongin.

Mafia menghembus nafas panjang, ia kembali memperhatikan manik Apricot Kyungsoo, menyadari bahwa warna itu terlihat cantik dipadu dengan kulit pucat pria itu.

"bola matamu benar-benar cantik" mafia berucap tanpa sadar.

Kyungsoo menoleh, mengernyitkan alis sebelum kemudian tertawa kecil.

"aku menunggu respon darimu dan kau hanya berkomentar tentang warna dari bola mataku?" Kyungsoo berkata, memperhatikan bagaimana Jongin masih terus menatapnya.

"aku hanya berpikir itu cantik. Kau dan kakak perempuanmu, kalian sungguh mengagumkan"

"apa kau juga akan membandingkan kami dengan bintang besar Korea?" Blackswan kali ini berucap sembari menggoda.

"hah, kalian lebih dari itu" Jongin berucap meyakinkan, menyadari bahwa dari setiap bintang yang muncul di televisi, yang mendapat teriakan dari para gadis, bahkan dengan wajah riasan dan berbinar dibawah gemerlap lampu panggung, masih tidak ada yang lebih cantik dari wajah dua kakak beradik ini.

Kyungsoo diam setelahnya, sejujurnya ia tidak begitu peduli dengan wajahnya, tentang pemikiran orang, tentang perkataan umum dan semua rumor tentangnya. Namun, ketika ini muncul dari mulut Jongin, ketika pria berharga ini mengatakan bahwa wajahnya lebih tampan dari apa yang diucap orang, ketika pria ini mengatakan bahwa maniknya lebih indah dari senja sore hari, ketika pria ini mengatakan bahwa perubahan warna bola matanya adalah hal yang paling istimewa, Kyungsoo mulai peduli. Ketika itu adalah Jongin yang berucap, Kyungsoo akan peduli, ia akan memperhatikan, ia akan percaya.

Lama mereka hanya beradu tatap, itu berhenti sesaat kemudian ketika Jongin mengalihkan tatapnya pada langit malam, tersenyum ketika ia menemukan salah satu bintang yang bersinar lebih terang dari yang lain.

"kau tau, aku tidak pernah lagi menangis sejak umurku 12 tahun" Jongin berucap. Pria lainnya mengkerutkan alis, ia tetap fokus pada Jongin.

"lalu?"

"tapi kala itu, saat kau tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kobaran api itu, saat aku menemukanmu dengan penuh luka bakar, saat aku melihatmu hanya duduk disana, berdiam diri seakan membiarkan api melahapmu, aku benar-benar menangis. Itu adalah tangis pertamaku setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya" Jongin kini menoleh kembali kearah Kyungsoo, sekali lagi tersesat pada manik apricot milik pria itu.

Mafia hanya diam, tangannya bergetar, maniknya menjadi tidak fokus seakan kembali mengingat memori semalam.

Jongin baru menemukan kembali kesadarannya saat ia menerima sentuhan Kyungsoo pada telapaknya. Pria yang lebih putih menatapnya dengan senyum sayang. Kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat tampan tanpa topeng emasnya, pria itu memiliki alis yang tebal, hidung runcing dan senyum menenangkan, Jongin tidak habis fikir mengapa ia tidak memilih menjadi bintang _kpop_ alih-alih menjadi pembunuh gelap.

Beberapa saat berlalu dan mereka kembali hanya saling menatap, Jongin menghembus nafas dalam, mencengkram tangan milik Kyungsoo lebih erat sebelum kemudian berucap

"aku tidak pernah menjadi takut"

"aku juga" Kyungsoo merespon cepat, ikut berpegang erat pada tangan mafia.

"kecuali saat aku bertemu denganmu.." mafia melanjutkan, memperhatikan saat Kyungsoo bersiap untuk berucap.

"yah, kau tau, aku menjadi seorang penakut.. setelah aku bertemu denganmu" pria yang lebih putih menurunkan suaranya, menatap Jongin lamat-lamat sebelum kemudian tersenyum dan membentangkan kedua lengannya, memberi kode pada mafia untuk memberi sebuah pelukan.

Jongin tersenyum melihat itu sebelum kemudian tanpa ragu sedikit menggeser maju tubuhnya, melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo sebelum kemudian merasakan sepasang lengan lain melingkari tubuhnya.

Mereka diam beberapa saat, merasakan dinginnya angin malam, bintang yang membuat suasana tenang serta gemerisik pelan jalanan kota.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Jongin memulai, suaranya sedikit teredam oleh belikat Kyungsoo.

Blackswan tanpa sadar mempererat pelukannya, bayang apa yang dilihatnya di gudang Cattiveria mulai muncul dalam pikiran Kyungsoo, tentang setiap tulisan pada papan itu, setiap panah, foto, keterangan, informasi tentang pembunuh berinisial 'KY'. Itu adalah informasi lama tentangnya, namun gambar-gambar yang dicetak jelas baru, tulisan dan panah yang digambar, setiap gores dan narasumber yang didapat jelas semuanya diperbarui. Bayang tentang Cattiveria yang mungkin terobsesi untuk memburu Kyungsoo jelas membuatnya takut. Ini bukan hanya tentang dirinya, ini bisa menyangkut Irene, ini jelas juga akan menyangkut Jongin.

Kyungsoo membelai pelan punggung Jongin, menghirup sebanyak mungkin aroma pria ini. Ia sungguh ingin menangis, Kyungsoo ingin berteriak, mangapa tidak ada dalam hidupnya yang berjalan lancar sejak ia masih kecil. Kyungsoo memiliki ayah yang aneh dan gila, kebiasaan itu mendarah padanya, untuk membunuh, untuk menguliti, untuk menumpas habis. Kyungsoo gagal menyelamatkan ibunya yang bodoh, ia bahkan memiliki kemampuan aneh yang membantunya untuk terus membunuh, ia memiliki mata aneh yang berubah terus seiring waktu. Kyungsoo juga berulang kali gagal melindungi Irene, karena dia, kakak perempuannya ikut hidup diantara banyak kegelisahan. Bahkan sekarang Jongin, jika ia mempertahankan pria ini, akan seperti apa jadinya Jongin, akan seperti apa kehidupannya kelak, Kyungsoo hanya akan memberi kesedihan, kesusahan, kekecewaan. Siapa yang tahu suatu saat Kyungsoo kehilangan kendali dan merobek tubuh kakaknya atau bahkan menguras tubuh Jongin.

Semua nyaris hancur dibawah kendalinya. Hidupnya tidak berarti, tidak juga dapat diperbaiki.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin berucap setelah Kyungsoo hanya mempererat pelukan tanpa memberi respon, ada sebersit rasa khawatir dalam nada suaranya.

Pada akhirnya Jongin menarik diri dari pelukan, ia terkejut begitu dihadapkan dengan Kyungsoo yang menangis. Wajah itu kini dipenuhi oleh derai air mata, bulu matanya basah, pipinya memerah dan tidak ada lagi senyum hangat pada bibirnya yang ranum.

"hei.. apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau—" apa yang akan diucap Jongin terpotong begitu Kyungsoo mengunci bibirnya dengan ciuman.

Tidak ada tanda pemberontakan dari mafia, Kyungsoo terus menerus mencium, menggeser tubuhnya maju, meraih dua sisi rahang Jongin dengan telapaknya. Perlahan lidah Kyungsoo menerobos masuk, melumat habis seisi mulut Jongin. Mafia dengan ragu meraih pundak Kyungsoo, meremas kain baju disana, ia perlu menyesuaikan diri dengan ini, memaksa otaknya untuk mencerna bahwa seperti ini lah melupat bibir milik Kyungsoo, merasakan lidahnya yang menjelajah, mencicip bibir ranum yang telah lama ia idamkan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jongin untuk balik merespon, pria itu membuka lebar mulutnya, melumat balik bibir milik Kyungsoo, lidahnya ikut menerobos , merasakan setiap inci mulut Blackswan. Ini bukan sesi ciuman yang manis dan penuh perasaan, itu jenis ciuman yang kasar, penuh tenaga, saling berjuang untuk menjadi dominan. Namun keduanya menikmati setiap inci lidah mereka bersentuh, setiap lumatan yang dibuat, setiap suara kecap yang terdengar.

Kyungsoo adalah yang pertama melepas ciuman, ia memperhatikan dengan manik layu wajah merah Jongin, bibirnya merah dan bengkak, ada banyak liur yang tersisi disudut. Kyungsoo kemudian menciumi dengan lembut sudut bibir Jongin, menjilat liur yang masih tersisa disana.

Mereka berhadapan beberapa saat, masih dengan tangan Kyungsoo yang memegangi rahang Jongin dan tangan Jongin yang berpengang pada lengan pria itu. Jongin mengecap beberapa rasa dibibirnya, ada rasa asin air mata yang mendominasi.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin" Kyungsoo berucap pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan, pria putih itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada rahang Jongin, memastikan pria itu agar mendengarnya.

"untuk apa?" mafia menjawab, suaranya gemetar, ia memegangi Kyungsoo dilengannya semakin erat. _Jongin tidak ingin ditinggalkan._

"aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini, kita… kita tidak bisa seperti ini. Aku.. aku tidak tau—"

"kau berjanji tidak akan pergi, apapun yang terjadi kau berjanji—"

"dengar! Kau tahu siapa aku, kau tau apa yang bisa kau alami ketika hubungan kita terus berlanjut? Ini bukan keputusan mudah Jongin, kau tidak bisa kembali begitu keputusan ini dibuat. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada hidupmu begitu kau memilihku!"

"aku bisa mengatasinya, aku sudah mengalami banyak hal dan selama ini aku bisa menjalani semuanya dengan caraku! Ini hidupku dan apa masalahmu jika aku memilihmu?!"

"kau tidak mengerti!" Kyungsoo kini melepaskan diri dari pegangan Jongin, menggeser tubuhnya beberapa inci.

"kalau begitu buat aku mengerti?! Mengapa begitu sulit bagimu untuk mempertahankan ini?! Beberapa menit yang lalu kau mengatakan banyak hal baik tentangku, tentang kami, kemudian menit selanjutnya kau mengoceh tentang omong kosong ini! Kau berbohong atas segala hal, kau tidak peduli padaku!" mendengar itu dari mulut Jongin, Kyungsoo menoleh cepat, menangkap mafia dengan emosi. _Ia peduli pada Jongin, lebih dari apapun, lebih dari siapapun._

"Sial! Aku peduli padamu! Aku terus memikirkanmu, bagaimana bisa—"

"lalu apa? Jika kau peduli, mengapa kau membuat semuanya menjadi sulit?!"

"karena semuanya memang sulit Jongin! Aku bukan orang bebas, aku dicari, aku dimusuhi, semua orang mengincarku termasuk Cattiveria. Aku bukan hanya Blackswan, kau tahu benar siapa aku. Jika kau bersamaku, kau jelas akan kehilangan semuanya. Pikirkan hidupmu, pikirkan duniamu, pikirkan teman-temanmu, kau bisa kehilangan semuanya. Kau hanya bisa mempertahankan satu diantara kami, sehebat apapun dirimu, kau tidak bisa terus-menerus berada ditengah-tengah kami, kau harus memilih, aku egois Jongin jika menyimpanmu untuk diriku sendiri tanpa memikirkan semuanya" Kyungsoo berucap, penuh penekanan namun lembut disaat bersamaan. Ia memandangi Jongin, Kyungsoo jelas tahu mafia sedang bertengkar dengan pikirannya sendiri, apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo jelas masuk akal, namun hati memang tidak pernah sejalan dengan akal pikiran.

Jongin menarik diri. Kyungsoo merasa hatinya hancur perlahan begitu telapaknya tidak lagi bersentuh dengan milik Jongin.

"tinggalkan aku sendiri" mafia berucap ketus.

Jongin tidak mengerti mengapa hatinya begitu sakit, ia tidak pernah berfikir panjang agar bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Siapa pula yang menginginkan perasaan bodoh ini datang? Bukan dia, bukan juga Kyungsoo. _Cinta tidak memandang, ketika dia datang, bukankah tidak ada pilihan selain bersatu?_

Kyungsoo disisi lain diam sejenak, ia menggeser tubuhnya pada mafia, menyentuh lengan dingin Jongin hanya untuk ditepis kasar oleh pemiliknya.

"aku bilang, tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"Jongin, aku—" Kyungsoo masih tidak menyerah, semakin mengarahkan tubuhnya pada mafia, mengabaikan dorongan kasar Jongin padanya.

"pergi!"

"dengarkan aku Jongin—"

"jika kau tidak pergi, aku yang akan pergi dari sini" mafia kekeuh dengan apa yang diucap, ia memandangi manik Kyungsoo, mengabaikan rasa nyeri begitu mendapati cerca sedih dalam manik Kyungsoo.

Jongin menunggu, menunggu respon apapun dari pria ini, namun Kyungsoo tetap diam. Mungkin ia sedang berdebat dengan pikirannya, mungkin Kyungsoo sedang sibuk dengan egonya, mungkin Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar peduli padanya. Ada banyak kemungkinan buruk lainnya dan Jongin terlalu takut untuk membayangkan. Semakin lama Kyungsoo diam, semakin Jongin muak, maka dalam satu gerakan, Jongin berdiri cepat dari duduknya.

"menyingkir dari jalanku!" mafia mendorong Kyungsoo dengan keras, ia berlari pergi melewati atap, menyebrangi atap tetangga dengan lihai, mengabaikan suara gedebuk keras dari tubuh Kyungsoo akibat dari dorongannya.

"Jongin! Jongin tunggu! Hey Jongin!" Kyungsoo bersikeras beranjak dari jatuhnya, ia segera berlari mengejar mafia. Awalnya Kyungsoo meneriaki Jongin beberapa kali, namun ia ingat bahwa mereka tidak boleh memicu perhatian publik, meskipun ini tengah malam bukan berarti orang-orang tidak memiliki kegiatan, maka Kyungsoo memilih untuk diam, ia berhenti meneriaki Jongin dan hanya bergerak untuk mengejar pria itu.

Mengerang karena tidak sabaran, Kyungsoo merutuk pada kakinya yang sempat lecet akibat terburu dalam berlari dan beberapa kali tersungkur ditanah, ia terlalu sembrono, fokus pada seberapa cepat Jongin berlari dan mengabaikan sekitar.

Kyungsoo sampai pada jalan yang sepi, ia merasa asing dengan suasana disini, hanya jalanan kosong, bangunan setengah jadi dan ruko yang terlihat sudah lama tidak berpenghuni. Blackswan mengabaikan perasaan tidak menyenangkan dalam benaknya, ia berdoa pada tuhan agar Jongin setidaknya tidak terjebak disini.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah dari awal ia berlari, meski samar, ia sedikit banyak mengingat dari mana ia awal berlari. Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir, ia jelas melihat Jongin beberapa saat lalu, kemudian pria itu menghilang tepat saat belokan. Ada kemungkinan Jongin bersembunyi, namun ini sungguh ruang yang lapang, tidak banyak tempat untuk menyembunyikan diri.

"Atlan!" pria itu bersuara dalam volume sedang, memilih untuk memakai nama julukan alih-alih memakai nama asli.

"Atlan!" kali ini Kyungsoo bersuara lebih keras ketika dirasa tidak adanya respon.

"Hei Atlan, aku minta maaf. Kita bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan baik-baik, tidak perlu seperti ini!" memilih untuk tidak menyerah, Kyungsoo masih berusaha untuk meneriaki Jongin.

"Atlan! Aku sungguh minta maaf, ini tidak—" belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan suaranya, ia mendengar suara ranting yang pecah dari arah kanan. Tanpa perasaan ragu, Kyungsoo menoleh kearah itu, berlari cepat menuju asal suara.

Ini adalah sebuah lorong, dikelilingi oleh dua gedung tua, bertanah lembek dengan bau sampah. Kyungsoo mendengus begitu sepatunya menginjak beragam sampah becek yang berceceran, ia mengabaikan bau masam yang menyengat dan fokus untuk berjalan masuk dengan langkah pelan kedalam lorong.

Kyungsoo merasakan kejanggalan, ia mengambil kain dari dalam saku, mengikatnya untuk menutup sebagian wajah dengan hanya menyisakan bola maniknya yang menyala dengan warna apricot yang kentara. Ia meraba saku dibagian lain, memastikan ada senjata tajam disana. Begitu semuanya dirasa siap, Kyungsoo mulai dengan mantap melangkah.

"Atlan?" manggilnya dengan ragu, ia mengernyit begitu tidak muncul jawaban.

Lorong ini ternyata cukup panjang, Kyungsoo terus mengambil langkah waspada, sampai kemudian ia bertemu dengan lampu jalan. Itu begitu redup hingga hanya ada satu titik yang terkena sinarnya. Kyungsoo ragu sejenak, ia berpikir untuk mengambil langkah mendekat namun urung begitu manik apricotnya menangkap sosok bayangan tidak jauh dari cahaya.

"Atlan?" Kyungsoo berucap pelan, ada banyak sirat keraguan dari suaranya.

Sosok itu mengeluarkan suara berdecih, kali ini Kyungsoo meyakini bahwa itu jelas bukan Jongin. Ia segera mengambil posisi, mengarahkan tangannya dengan siaga pada senjata didalam saku. Begitu Kyungsoo memperhatikan sosok itu kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan pelan untuk maju, mendekat pada cahaya, Kyungsoo mulai mundur dengan ragu, keadaannya belum cukup pulih dan tentu saja ia tidak ingin mati konyol disini.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan sampai sosok itu sepenuhnya berdiri dibawah cahaya redup lampu jalan, kini sosoknya terlihat jelas. Dia seorang pria, rambutnya coklat muda, berkulit putih dengan banyak ruam ditangan kanan. Pria ini berpakaian rapi, berjas mahal dengan sepatu yang terlihat baru. Kyungsoo menaruh fokus pada wajah jalang pria ini, sebagian wajahnya tertutup masker sama seperti Kyungsoo, ia mengolah otaknya untuk mencoba mengingat, namun tidak juga membuah hasil.

"Halo, Do Kyungsoo" orang asing berucap, tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, maniknya juga tidak lepas dari Kyungsoo.

Disisi lain Blackswan merasa lututnya menyerah, entah bagaimana ia masih sangat terpengaruh dengan siapapun yang mengucap nama aslinya. Siapapun orang ini ia pasti bukan sembarangan.

"kau gagal menjalankan tugasku" pria itu berucap lagi, kali ini ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada tiang lampu, memainkan pematik rokok dengan sebelah tangan.

Kyungsoo mengernyit pada ucapan si pria asing.

"itu tugas yang mudah, mengapa kau gagal?" orang asing itu kini kembali menatap Kyungsoo, perlahan ia melepas maskernya sehingga memperlihatkan wajahnya secara keseluruhan.

Pada awalnya itu tidak terlihat jelas, namun saat sosok itu berdiri semakin ketengah, semakin disorot oleh lampu, wajah itu semakin terlihat, semakin jelas, dan Kyungsoo membeku ditempatnya.

Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa orang ini adalah sosok yang dikenal Irene sebagai anggota pemerintah, ia dipercaya dan benar-benar terdaftar bekerja untuk pemerintah, orang ini yang menjanjikan kebebasan untuknya dan Irene, orang ini juga yang memberi mandat untuk membunuh andalan Cattiveria. _Membunuh Atlan. Membunuh Kim Jongin. Membunuh cintanya. Membunuh miliknya._

"jika kau tidak bisa menjalankan tugasmu, aku bisa melakukannya dengan tanganku sendiri" pria itu berucap lagi, menyerinai pada sosok Blackswan.

Kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh Jongin, ia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika pria ini menyentuh miliknya. Kyungsoo bisa menjadi biadab jika ia sungguh melihat Jongin dalam keadaan terburuk, ia tidak peduli jika kembali menjadi psikopat, kembali memotong bahkan menguras isi kepala jika diharuskan. Ia tidak keberatan jika harus menebas habis tubuh pria ini, Kyungsoo tidak akan peduli sekitar jika itu berkaitan dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeram marah.

Mengambil pisau yang terselip dalam saku, ia bergerak maju tanpa rasa takut.

.

.

"kau akan mati jika berani menyentuhnya"

.

.

— To Be Continue —

.

.

Jangan lupa berikan review yaa hehe. Terimakasih banyak! luv luv

See You!


End file.
